Amor déspota
by Weirdrock
Summary: Un camino sin salida. Cualquier paso, sea cual sea la dirección, tendrá sus consecuencias. Ni siquiera quedarte quieto y en silencio te mantendrá a salvo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **1 –**

La habitación estaba ligeramente alumbrada por la luz del sol que entraba por el porche, se sentía tensión ante el encuentro de un pasado que le era esquivo. Miró directo a aquel par de ojos azules que le sonreían, que le recordaban, que le pesaban. Lo vio pasarse de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, así como cuando eran jóvenes. Sólo que esta ocasión no portaba el uniforme de la escuela, sino un traje azul marino de casimir y un par de zapatos Oxford de piel de venado. Aunque le pidió que se descalzara, no accedió; temía el arduo trabajo que sería el limpiar el suelo. En cambio, el vestía un traje tradicional japonés oscuro y estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, totalmente recto.

– Jun, Jun, Jun –se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda–, me costó mucho encontrarte. Saber que te casaste y cambiaste tu apellido, no sé si realmente me hace feliz.

– Luka, pensé que seguías en Rusia…

– Tienes una deuda conmigo. Y te aseguro que no querrás quedar mal con un Ayase –ladeó la cabeza para verlo desde arriba–. ¿Lo recuerdas?

– Sí –contestó tajante.

Pensar que aquel hombre rubio, atractivo y fornido, fue su mejor amigo cuando joven, le hacía sentir escalofríos. Y no de los agradables. Fue una tonta apuesta ante su increíble debilidad al alcohol, fue fácil suponer que se trataría de un juego de párvulos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a él, el heredero de toda la fortuna de los Ayase. Y los rumores sobre la dudosa procedencia de su fortuna, eran tema discutible. No, no le convenía hacerse el desentendido.

– Muy bien, entonces mañana traeré a mi pequeña para que conozca a su futuro esposo –sentenció.

– Luka… creo que tenemos un problema –carraspeó nervioso. Rogaba a los cielos que su acompañante no sacará un arma y le volara los sesos.

– ¿Sigues siendo un mojigato? ¡Y eso que te quedaste con la chica! –Se acuclilló para poder quedar de frente, le dedicó una mirada amenazante–. ¿Acaso eres estéril?

– ¡Cla-claro que no! –se sonrojó ligeramente–. Es sólo que… es chica.

– Oh… –posó una de sus manos en su barbilla, meditando, sopesando la información–. ¿Y? En estos tiempos ya no es impedimento.

– Aún no es mayor de edad –tragó saliva.

– Está bien. Jun, Jun, te preocupas por insignificancias, como siempre –le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos–. Servirá para que se conozcan y puedan hacerse a la idea. Será mejor que le digas, sé un buen padre, ¿quieres?

Lo vio levantarse, abrir la puerta e irse. En ese mismo instante una chica de cabello azul entró a la habitación, donde aún él estaba intentando componerse. Si su esposa estuviera viva, seguramente hubiera encontrado la forma de solucionarlo.

– ¿Quién era ese hombre, padre? –habló despacio, todavía mirando la puerta por la que había salido el rubio.

– Umi, cariño, siéntate –le dijo, dando pequeños golpes al espacio vacío que tenía a un lado–. Tenemos que hablar.

…

…

Un BMW Serie 5 Sedán color gris estaba estacionado a las afueras de un dojo japonés. En la entrada podía leerse "Sonoda". El conductor traía unos guantes de piel y se encontraba agarrando con fuerza el volante. Su copiloto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero ante todo, tenía que comprender que era aún una adolescente a la cual le estaban obligando a contraer matrimonio con una total desconocida.

– Elichika, por favor…

– ¡NO!

– Elichika –se dignó a verla a los ojos y sintió la furia ajena. Suspiró.

– ¡Esto es muy injusto!

– Lo hago por tu bien… sabes la situación por la que estamos pasando.

– Mi madre nunca hubiera permitido esto –fue casi un susurro, pero fue perfectamente audible para el mayor.

– Tu madre te abandonó.

– Claro, si hubiera estado en su lugar también hubiera huido –espetó, mirándolo con mucho coraje.

No era la primera vez que su padre hacía lo que le diera en gana. Como la vez en que la obligó a vivir en Japón para después regresarla a Rusia. Sí, la mayoría de las veces era por cuestión de seguridad debido a los malos caminos por los que se andaba el hombre, pero eso impedía que tuviera una vida normal y apacible. Los mejores años fueron aquellos que compartió tranquilamente con su madre y su hermana. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba ninguna de las dos. Poco a poco le fue arrebatando todo, intentando sustituirlo con bienes materiales que, si bien le facilitaban la vida, también le hacían sentir cada día más vacía.

– Te aseguro, Eli, que esto será más agradable de lo que crees. La familia Sonoda está conformada por personas muy razonables –la tomó por un hombro, intentando darle ánimos y al mismo tiempo, autoconvencerse.

– De todos modos no es como que pueda decidir… –volvió la vista a la ventana y vislumbró el enorme recinto.

– Vamos.

Ambos salieron del carro. El hombre se desnudó una de sus manos para poder tocar la puerta. Fue cuestión de segundos para que una persona de cabello negro y ojos amielados abriera ante el llamado. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y los invitó a pasar. Iban caminando por el sendero que estaba adornado con un sinfín de flores y plantas de todo tipo. El ambiente era fresco y acogedor. Llegando a la entrada, antes de pasar al suelo de madera, los detuvo.

– Por favor, descálcense.

Eli no dudó en hacerlo. Sin embargo, el hombre parecía reticente a querer ensuciar sus calcetas de alta costura, terminó accediendo ante la mirada de fastidio de su hija. Volvieron a seguir al moreno. La rubia lo examinó todo a su paso, el estilo de la casa, la decoración, los muebles, el acomodo de las cosas, todo le parecía una invitación al aburrimiento. Sobre todo la vestimenta del otro hombre que era blanca en la parte superior y oscura en la parte baja, nada de lujos, nada de ostentos. Todo llano, muy simplista, a sus ojos acostumbrados a lo deslumbrante de lo material.

Abrió las puertas a una habitación donde se encontraba una pequeña mesa con algunos refrigerios y bebidas, con un movimiento de su brazo los invitó a pasar y a instalarse.

– Pueden tomar lo que gusten –agregó–. En un momento los acompañaremos.

– Parecen personas aburridas –comentó Eli en cuanto vio desaparecer al otro hombre.

– Te equivocas –le dijo su padre dedicándole una sonrisa–. Son personas con modales, cosa que a veces dudo que tengas.

La chica le dedicó una mirada pesada a su progenitor. Detestaba el hecho de que fuera la copia de su padre, pero en femenino. Tenían el mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de ojos, los mismos gestos e incluso, muy a su pesar, el mismo temperamento. Hubiera deseado tener la recatada belleza de su madre, o lo que recordaba de ella, y no ser la "rubia despampanante" de todas las escuelas y lugares a los que se presentaba.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le obligó a mirar en su dirección. De nuevo aparecía aquel hombre _enclenque y condescendiente_ de hace rato. Iba acompañado por una chica con un cabello azulado que le cubría toda la espalda, vestía un yukata azul rey con pequeñas flores amarillas y rojas. Tenía una expresión solemne e iba ligeramente cabizbaja. _Vaya, es mujer…_ pensó Eli. Sus ojos se encontraron, tenía el mismo color de iris que su padre, sin embargo, su mirar era más firme.

– Bienvenidos –habló la chica haciendo una reverencia–. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi.

– Un placer –se levantó el hombre rubio de su lugar, fue directamente hacia la chica, se desfundó una mano para tomar la de la peliazul y depositarle un suave beso–. Ayase Luka. Ella es mi hija, Ayase Eli.

De nuevo una reverencia, un poco más pronunciada debido al sonrojo que intentó ocultar. Eli, por su parte, parecía aburrida con todo el espectáculo de las presentaciones. Quería irse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, estaba fastidiada y molesta. Si su propósito era mostrar negación ante la situación, lo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra. Miró hacia el exterior, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en clases.

Cuando regresó su vista a lo que ocurría, se encontró con la figura de Umi sentada enfrente de ella, con un té entre sus manos, los ojos cerrados, respirando acompasadamente. _¿Ella estará bien?_ Se preguntó la rubia.

– Luka, podríamos acelerar esto –habló tímidamente el padre de Umi.

– Pero Jun, seremos familia –se dirigió hacia él y le dio un efusivo abrazo–. No seas un aguafiestas.

– Es que… tenemos que abrir el dojo.

– Nada de eso, hoy es día de celebración.

– Pero aún no se van a casar.

– Día de celebración, dije –espetó y le dedicó una de esas miradas que él sabía le harían callar.

– Muy bien, ya la vi, ya la conocí, ¿ya me puedo ir? –comentó la rubia mientras se estiraba con pereza.

– Elichika…

– Umi, ¿por qué no le muestras el dojo a Eli-san? –comentó Jun.

– Claro, padre –se puso de pie y, mirando a la rubia, continuó–. ¿Podría acompañarme?

– Tsk –Eli se levantó. Sabía que no tendría opción, sino su padre la regañaría.

Salieron de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres para que arreglaran ciertos asuntos que tenían pendientes, aparte de ser la mejor excusa para que ambas chicas empezaran con la interacción. Eli la seguía a paso lento, mirando los lugares que le señalaba, medio escuchando y medio ignorando todo el discurso aburrido al que recurría para referirse a ciertos lugares. No lo podía negar, el lugar era hermoso, pero no encajaba con ella. Ni siquiera Sonoda Umi lo hacía. Nada podía quedar con ella, el matrimonio, la vida apacible, la estabilidad. El compromiso. Eso no era para ella. Divagó por un momento en todas las tareas que tenía pendientes en la Universidad, pero probablemente, hiciera o no trabajos, ella saldría bien. Como de costumbre.

– ¿Ayase-san?

De repente escuchó la voz que demandaba su atención. Umi estaba frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

– Ne, Umi, ¿cuántos años tienes?

– 16.

La observó por un momento. Parecía estar tranquila con toda la situación. _16 años_.

– ¿Estudias?

– Sí.

– ¿Estás bien con todo esto?

– No.

– Oh –de repente, un destello de luz irrumpió en su cerebro–. Podríamos buscar la forma de impedir que todo esto pase, ¿sabes?

Umi le dedicó una mirada que la rubia no supo descifrar. Desde un inicio su rostro había permanecido inexpresivo, salvo el sonrojo que le mostró a su padre. La vio girar sobre sus talones, para darle la espalda y seguir con el recorrido. Eli frunció el ceño.

– De ese lado se encuentra el espacio dedicado a los arqueros –lo dijo mecánicamente, como si ya se supiera lo que tenía que decir sobre cada lugar. Siguió sin voltear–. Tal vez para ti es fácil contradecir a tu padre, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Él es todo lo que tengo. Ha dado su vida, su tiempo y todo su esfuerzo para mantener este lugar en pie en nombre de mi madre. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo.

Eli la observó, en su voz se podía entrever una convicción de la que ella siempre carecía. Pensar en ello le obligaba a sonrojarse del coraje, quizá envidia. Nadie tenía porque ser tan petulante. Ella bien podría presumir mil y un cosas, pero pocas con tal profundidad y significado. En cuestión de minutos, aquella chica le hizo sentir insignificante.

– De este lado, están las instalaciones para los que practican kendo –continuó, como si nada.

– Oye, ¿y tú qué haces? –interrumpió.

– ¿Disculpa? –volteó para verla.

– Sí, de todo esto, ¿qué haces?

– Ah… –se quedó un rato en silencio, meditando si le convenía responder o no. Se sonrojó ligeramente–. Danza tradicional.

– Harasho –le sonrió y siguió el camino con ella.

Pasaron por todos los lugares, hasta los más recónditos, del dojo. De esa manera la rubia fue consciente de todo el trabajo que hacían en aquel lugar que le parecía en suma raro. No eran sólo las actividades que se realizaban, sino todo el empeño que dedicaban para ambientar el lugar. Quizá no era algo totalmente contrario a ella, sino diferente. Algo desconocido, que sin que ella se diera cuenta, empezaba a sembrar miedo y dudas a cada paso intermitente que daba.

– ¿Qué más haces, Umi? –preguntó al aire, interrumpiendo de nuevo su discurso sobre las flores que utilizaban para adornar los exteriores de los recintos dependiendo de la actividad que se realizara en él. La nombrada le dedicó una mirada confusa–. Cuéntame de ti.

– ¿Realmente te interesa o lo haces únicamente para sacar tema de conversación?

– Ambos –dijo mirándola fijamente–. Al final de cuentas, serás la persona con la que pase el resto de mi vida.

La peliazul dio un respingo y se sonrojó notoriamente. _¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta chica?_ Pensó. Se rascó ligeramente la mejilla, indagando sobre su persona. Nunca le gustó hablar de ella. Fue testigo de personas que se contradecían al hablar sobre ellas mismas.

– Pues… practico kendo, arco, danza, se tocar el shamisen, especialmente en estilo Nagauta –se dio la vuelta para encaminarse al lugar de donde habían salido y reencontrarse con sus padres. Carraspeó ligeramente, empezaba a sentirse incómoda–. Me gusta leer, escribir… Soy vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil en mi escuela.

– Seguro eres popular –le dijo desde atrás. La chica la seguía con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su chamarra de cuero, se encontraba mirando hacia la salida–. Yo solía ser presidenta, era bastante molesto, sobretodo porque iba en una escuela exclusiva para chicas. A veces eran un poco… intensas.

– Sí… –se volvió a sonrojar al recordar las cartas que a veces recibía, las cuales seguía sin responder–. ¿Y usted, Ayase-san?

– Puedes decirme Eli, me haces sentir una anciana. Sinceramente, no hay mucho que pueda decir de mí –en realidad disfrutaba el escrutinio, el interrogatorio, el acercamiento unilateral que parecía estar incomodando a la peliazul. Estaba sonriendo, pero no de felicidad–. Por cierto, ya que tenemos que conocernos y todas esas sandeces, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos una vez al mes? Así no obstruimos nuestras actuales vidas.

Umi la miró en silencio, cuestionándola. De repente, Eli escuchó a la distancia la estrepitosa risa de su padre. Ambas voltearon a ver a la entrada de la casa y lo vieron salir. Iba dando pequeños brincos sobre un pie en el intento de ponerse de nuevo sus costosos zapatos, venía con un suave tono carmín en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tenue. Estuvo tomando, lo sabía porque su progenitor se volvía una persona bastante tratable cuando estaba de buen humor y más aún con unas cuantas gotas de alcohol recorriéndole las venas. Volteó a ver a su compañera, que parecía estar sorprendida por la repentina aparición del mayor de los Ayase y también se podía adivinar cierta preocupación en su mirar. Y al regresar la vista, entendió el motivo: su padre venía tambaleándose.

– Cariño, hemos encontrado la solución a la situación –el rubio abrazó a su hija con uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros, estaba perfectamente bien a comparación del otro hombre–. ¡Venga, Jun, deja de ser tan patético!

– ¡Padre!

Ambos rusos vieron correr a la peliazul para sostener a su tambaleante padre antes de que fuera a dar contra el suelo. Umi era consciente de lo débil que era el cuerpo de su progenitor para soportar las bebidas alcohólicas, por ello muy rara vez tomaba. El hombre alcanzó a su hija y recargó todo su peso en ella. La chica cargó con el sin dificultad alguna, sin tambalear. Se escuchó un "harasho" al unísono por parte de los rubios.

– Presiento que te van a domar –comentó Luka en voz baja para que únicamente fuera audible para su hija.

La arquera continuó su camino hasta quedar frente a los Ayase. Tendría que seguir sosteniendo a su padre hasta que fuera le fuera posible hacerlo por su cuenta. Luka estaba sonriendo de una manera misteriosa y podía verse a Eli quitándose constantemente el brazo de su padre que a cada rato intentaba abrazarla. Jun, el padre de la peliazul, dio muestras de fortaleza y se irguió levemente.

– ¡Marcito mío! –balbuceó, abrazó a su hija con fuerza. Su rostro portaba un sonrojo que le dibujaba hasta las orejas.

Umi se sonrojó violentamente, su padre solía decirle así cuando era pequeña, pero esa no fue la única razón por la que su rostro se tiñó de rojo, fue más el hecho de sentir la penetrante mirada de su futuro suegro mientras le sonreía ampliamente y escuchar la risa burlona de su _prometida_.

– ¡Pa-padre! –masculló a modo de reprimenda.

– Por favor, Jun, haznos el honor de sentenciar a estas dos bellas mujeres –comentó el rubio con galantería.

– Creemos _hip_ –levantó una mano y apuntó primero a su hija y luego a Eli– que ambas _hip_ … ¡deben vivir juntas para conocerse!– y alzó ambos brazos en señal de victoria mientras de sus labios salía otro _hip_.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –esa fue la rubia que miraba perpleja a ambos hombres.

– ¡Eli-chan, cuida a mi niña, por favor! –le dijo el moreno mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella para abrazarla, cosa que dejó desconcertada a la rubia.

– Padre… –Umi intentaba separarlo, pero el hombre parecía rehusarse. Lo escuchó lloriquear y se detuvo.

– Jun, deja de ser marica –Luka lo quitó de encima de su hija con un sólo brazo y lo sostuvo por el cuello de su ropa por un momento–. Vivirán juntas en mi antigua casa, les quedará considerablemente cerca de sus escuelas.

Ambas voltearon a verse, aún sin procesar la información. La primera en responder fue Umi.

– Tengo que permanecer con mi padre, por el dojo.

– ¡Eso! –la apoyó la rubia.

– Tranquila –le dijo Luka mientras soltaba a Jun, quien cayó de sentón al suelo, para después, de forma coqueta, acariciar la mejilla de la peliazul–. Lo contemplamos todo, traeré gente para tu padre.

Al finalizar, le guiño un ojo, acción que hizo sonrojar a ambas chica, a Umi de vergüenza y a Eli de coraje.

– E-es-está bi-bien –primera muestra de nerviosismo en la voluntad inquebrantable de la peliazul.

– ¡Ugh! – Eli bufó exasperada, todas caían en la misma artimaña.

– No seas celosa, Elichika –comentó su padre mientras se reía. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó para salir del hogar de los Sonoda–. Ve preparando tus maletas, Umi. También tu mente y tu cuerpo, mi hija es insaciable.

– ¡Oye! –gritó la rubia, su rostro estaba adornado con un ligero sonrojo.

Eli le siguió los pasos a su padre, volteó momentáneamente para ver a su futura esposa. La peliazul estaba sorprendida, pero al saberse observada, se espabiló y volvió a centrar su atención. Le dedicó una mirada pesada, amenazante y poco amigable.

No sería fácil.

Para ninguna de las dos.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: ¡Hey! Otra vez su servidora con una nueva historia.**

 **No puedo decir mucho salvo que será una historia lenta y un tanto larga por varias cosillas que trataré. Espero no llegue a ser pesada.**

 **Para los que se pregunten por Maki y Nozomi, aparecerán después, son personajes muy importantes. Este capítulo fue un pequeño prologo para el drama :V No quiero hacerles spoiler así que me retiro xD**

 **Ya saben, se acepta todo tipo de comentario, crítica, sugerencia, duda, etc.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer!**

 **Saludos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad (por desgracia, sino haría canon el UmiEli xD).**

 **…**

– **2 –**

Miraba directamente al par de ojos ámbar, se concentraba en ver la pupila, en notar cada cambio de ella, se expandía y regresaba a su tamaño original. Después bajaba su vista a los labios, eran adornados por un tenue labial rosa, casi imperceptible. Se movían, soltaba palabras que a sus oídos no llegaban porque tenía la mente obnubilada con un único pensamiento: _Me voy a casar_. Intentó prestar atención, oír lo que le estaban pidiendo, pero se sentía cansada y aturdida. _Ya no viviré en casa_.

Salió de la oficina de la Directora Minami con un disimulado pánico. Sus dos amigas se encontraban frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad y preocupación. Seguramente había dado un mal aspecto todo el día.

– ¿Umi-chan, segura que te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kotori.

– Sí, sí. Vayamos a hacer lo que nos pidió la Directora Minami –se apresuró a decir.

– De todos modos, no sé quién es Nishikino Maki –Honoka se encogió de hombros.

– Yo sí –comentó Kotori mientras sonreía y entrelazaba sus manos.

Para aquel entonces ya habían terminado las clases y aunque todo el día Umi estuvo rara, tanto Honoka como Kotori sabían que no tenían que preguntar. Todavía no. La peligris las llevó por los pasillos de la escuela, tenían que llegar al salón del club de música que regularmente estaba desocupado y que desde que inició el segundo semestre, a veces se podía escuchar una ligera y tranquila melodía. Sin embargo, muy pocas personas prestaban interés en ese tipo de detalles.

Se estaban acercando y las tres podían oír con claridad la lenta canción, era dulce y relajante. Se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta. Umi y Kotori le dedicaron una mirada a Honoka, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. La chica sonrió, tronó los dedos, las señaló y les guiñó un ojo. Sin tocar la puerta, pasó. Se escuchó el alarido del piano al ser azotado con brusquedad para después instalarse un silencio incómodo. La chica sentada detrás del piano las miró claramente sorprendida. La pelinaranja tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente, la peliazul miraba a su compañera con un ligero sonrojo y el ceño fruncido y la otra chica estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

– ¡Tú! –La señaló Honoka con alegría hasta que sintió un ligero pellizco– Ay… lo siento.

– Discúlpanos la intromisión –agregó la peliazul–. Ciertas personas no saben lo que es tener modales.

Honoka se rió nerviosamente ante la mirada asesina de su amiga, se sobó el brazo en el que había sido pellizcada y empezó a acercarse a la pelirroja que aún las miraba confundida.

– Eres Nishikino Maki, ¿cierto? –preguntó recargándose en la caja del piano con una de sus manos.

– S-sí –se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada a la ventana.

– Yo soy Honoka Kousaka, la presidenta, ella es Umi Sonoda, la vicepresidenta y ella es Kotori Minami –señaló a cada una. Las tres sonrieron.

– Ya, ¿y? –espetó con indiferencia.

La pelinaranja se tensó, regresó sobre sus pasos y se abrazó a Kotori.

– Esta chica es difícil, Kotori-chan –lloriqueó, un aura depresiva empezó a surgir de su casi siempre hiperactivo cuerpo. Su amiga le acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía y le decía a Umi con los ojos que hiciera algo.

– Ah –se quedó un rato pensando, ¿qué se suponía tenía que hacer? ¡Claro! El recital– Verás, la directora Minami nos ha pedido…

– Lo sé –la interrumpió– y le he dicho que no, personalmente.

– Pero…

– No sé por qué es tan insistente, pero no puedo permitirme entrar en un evento como _ese_ –sentenció, le dedicó una mirada entre fastidiada y nostálgica a la peliazul.

– Seguramente lo harías muy bien –de repente, Honoka había regresado a su habitual estado de ánimo, se acercó de nuevo y tomó a la joven pianista por los hombros.

– E-esto es una invasión del espacio personal –nerviosamente se quitó las manos de la otra de sus hombros–. No importa que reviva a Chopin para intentar convencerme, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.

– ¿Ni aunque hicieras dueto con él? –preguntó la pelinaranja.

La pelirroja sólo alzó una ceja y después miró a las otras dos chicas. La hija de la directora parecía no dejar de sonreír y la peliazul mantenía un porte serio. Cuando miró a sus ojos, dio un pequeño respingo, la chica estaba escrutándola. Deslizó tímidamente su mirada por las teclas del instrumento, por alguna razón se sentía incómoda.

– Bueno, lamentamos haberte interrumpido y molestado –hizo una leve reverencia y dio vuelta–. Vamos Honoka, tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo del consejo.

– Mou, Umi-chan aburrida –la chica la siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada intensa a Maki y sonreírle cuando fue descubierta.

Salieron de la habitación las tres, se quedaron un momento enfrente de la puerta. Seguramente la pelirroja esperaría a que se fueran para empezar a tocar otra vez o quizá para escabullirse. Kotori seguía teniendo esa misteriosa sonrisa, Umi estaba reconcentrada, pensando en posibles jugadas, y Honoka tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras jugaba con uno de sus pies. De repente, la chica de cabello cenizo empezó a reírse. Sus dos amigas se sorprendieron.

– Iré a hablar con ella –después de decir eso, volvió a entrar al club, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la menor.

Honoka se pegó a la puerta y se asomó por la pequeña ventana. No podía escuchar nada, pero fue testigo de cómo su amiga se acercaba despacio a Maki, mientras movía los labios. La pelirroja se sonrojaba a cada paso que daba.

– No escuchó nada…

– Ni siquiera deberías estar de fisgona –comentó Umi, quien se recargó en la pared, estaba divirtiéndose con los movimientos que hacía Honoka.

– ¡Woah! –la pelinaranja volteó a ver a su amiga– Nishikino-san está súper roja.

Con eso captó su atención y picó su morbo. Se acercó a su amiga y se asomó ligeramente para ver como Kotori le decía algo al oído a la chica de primero, quien en el instante abrió los ojos y su rostro se tiñó del mismo color que su cabello. Se levantó de golpe del asiento, se volvió a escuchar la disonancia del piano al ser tocado sin maestría. La peligris cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la pelirroja le espetaba algo que no llegó a sus oídos. Honoka y Umi intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

De repente, su amiga se encontraba abriendo la puerta, lo que obligó a la presidenta a moverse. Sintió ambas miradas sobre ella, una azul y la otra miel. Suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

– Dijo que no –se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Umi.

– Es un secreto –volteó a ver a su compañera, le guiñó un ojo e hizo señal de silencio con su dedo sobre la boca.

…

…

Observaba el camino, no, lo escudriñaba, cada cosa que parecía nunca haber estado, ahora se hacía visible a sus ojos. ¿Sería la última vez que las vería? Quizá con un poco de suerte el regreso a _casa_ coincidiría. Cada recinto, cada color, cada local, incluso la gente, se le resbalaba de los confines de su mente para instalarse en un lugar oscuro. Podía escuchar a Honoka hablar, como de costumbre, de sus aventuras y desventuras, sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Miró hacia el cielo: era un día hermoso.

– Entonces esa chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes me habló, por un momento creí que me había vuelto loca –empezó a bailar sobre su lugar y se sonrojó.

– Honoka-chan tiene una admiradora –se burló Kotori.

– Jeh –se rió nerviosamente– ¡Para nada!

Habían llegado a la dulcería. Las tres empezaron a adentrarse en el lugar, de repente, Umi se detuvo. No podía quedarse a hacer tarea con ellas.

– ¿Qué pasa, Umi-chan? –cuestionó la peligris.

– No… no voy a poder quedarme –contestó, bajó ligeramente la cabeza–. Debo ir a casa con mi padre, lo siento.

– No pasa nada Umi-chan –agregó la pelinaranja–, no es como si fuera la última vez que vienes, aunque será más difícil hacer tarea sin tus constantes regaños.

– Honoka-chan…

– Sí, tienes razón –dijo la peliazul, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo–. Más te vale que traigas la tarea bien hecha mañana.

Con eso se fue, dejando a sus amigas preocupadas, a una por su desempeño en la escuela y a otra por ella. Siguió caminando todo el recorrido que solía hacer con Kotori en soledad. Ese día tendría que arreglar algunas cuantas cosas, las básicas, el uniforme, un poco de ropa casual y cosas para la higiene. Tenía muchas preguntas rondándole por la cabeza, pero decidió pensar en la que menos aflicción le causaba, ¿qué podía hacer para que Maki Nishikino accediera a dar el recital? Llegó a casa sin solucionar ninguno de sus problemas, su padre estaba esperándola en la entrada, lo que le sorprendió porque solía estar siempre ocupado en el dojo.

– Bienvenida, cariño, ¿Cómo te fue? –La pregunta estandarizada, que no siempre se respondía, después seguiría el discurso filoso– Luka me dijo que Eli-san pasaría por ti en cuanto estuvieras lista.

– ¿Por qué no está dando clases? –se encaminó a la sala en compañía de su padre.

– Bueno… –se rascó la mejilla mientras se sonrojaba–, hay más gente… ya sabes. Sólo espero no les disguste el cambio de maestro.

– ¿Tan rápido? –abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pasó a dejar su mochila en la sala.

– Sí, escalofriante, ¿no lo crees? –estaba más nervioso de lo normal–. Lo que no ha encontrado es para danza, pero le he dicho que no va a encontrar, tu madre era incomparable y él lo sabe…

La peliazul lo miró cuestionándolo, _¿Quién diablos eran los Ayase?_ No le convendría saber, ¿o sí? Se paseó por la sala, luego por la cocina, buscando en el refrigerador algo de comida. Su padre la seguía como venadito asustado.

– ¿Cómo convencería a alguien de hacer algo que no quiere? –preguntó mientras sacaba un par de verduras y unos cuantos huevos.

– ¿Eh? –el hombre se dirigió al lavadero y se limpió las manos, le ayudaría a su hija a cocinar– Umi, yo no…

– No me refiero a eso –le interrumpió. También se limpió las manos, le pasó un cuchillo a su padre mientras buscaba donde poder batir los huevos–. Tenemos que convencer a una chica de tocar un recital de piano representando a la escuela.

– Oh, ¿y por qué no quiere? –empezó a cortar las verduras despacio.

– No lo sé –sacó un pequeño bol de la estantería que se encontraba a un lado de la estufa–. No quiero incomodarla, pero siento que oculta algo. ¿Le suena el apellido Nishikino?

Su padre se detuvo en seco y volvió a cortar pero sin quitar la vista de la tabla y el cuchillo. El recuerdo de su esposa en el hospital le turbó los sentidos, su hija lo miraba con cierta preocupación. Era egoísta, inmaduro e irresponsable.

– Son unos doctores famosos, dueños de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos en Japón –dejó el cuchillo de lado cuando terminó de cortar–. Ellos atendieron a tu madre. Tienen una hija, pero no se habla mucho de ella.

– Oh… –se quedó meditando un rato, tendría que prender la estufa, casi todo estaba listo– ¿Maki Nishikino? Ella está en mi escuela.

– Se me hace raro, teniendo tanto dinero, ¿por qué meterían a esa escuela a su hija? –Se escuchó el ruido que hacían las verduras al entrar en el aceite precalentado, Umi movía la sartén para que fuera más rápido la cocción.

Sí, su escuela no era del todo mala, de hecho estaba posicionada entre las mejores a nivel académico, pero no tenía tanto prestigio o envidiables instalaciones como otras. Ni siquiera una especialización en algo que tuviera que ver con la medicina.

– Quizá pueda acercarme a ella –carraspeó.

– No sería mala idea.

Una vez que estuvo lista la comida, pasaron ambos a sentarse en la mesa. Hace mucho tiempo que no comía en compañía de su padre, esos momentos murieron a la par que su madre. Y aunque la relación permanecía y se fortalecía, había cierto distanciamiento que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a disminuir. Así era mejor. Comieron en silencio, un silencio al que estaban acostumbrados y que era en suma bienvenido. Sin embargo, Umi tenía aún muchas dudas, sobre su madre, sobre él, sobre ella misma.

Dio las gracias por la comida, se levantó, lavó su plato y se dispuso a hacer sus maletas. El hombre aún la seguía, despacio y en silencio, con una evidente angustia. Miraba cómo en aquella valija que él le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños para ir a las montañas empezaba a acomodar pulcramente su ropa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente? ¿Por qué no pudo llegar a otro acuerdo con Luka? ¿Por qué lo permitía?

– ¿Quiénes son los Ayase, padre? ¿Cómo es que el señor Ayase le conoce? –preguntó mientras acomodaba su uniforme deportivo en un pequeño espacio que aún sobraba.

– Él era un viejo amigo de tu madre, en aquel entonces mi rival de amores –le dijo mientras la veía desaparecer en el baño y regresar con su cepillo de dientes y algunos utensilios–. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces yo me juntaba con la mamá de tu amiga Honoka, o bueno, ella se me pegaba. Parecía que ambos compartíamos cierta afición por la increíble chica Sonoda.

– De tal palo tal astilla –ambos rieron.

– Así que en realidad tenía dos rivales, además de que Kousaka era en verdad cercana a tu madre –sonrió para sí–. Cuando tu madre llegó a una de nuestras reuniones con Luka, de verdad la padecimos.

– ¿Cómo lo conoció mi madre?

– Eso es algo que ni yo sé, sólo me dijo después de casados que en realidad Luka se había acercado a ella –al ver que tenía dificultades para cerrar la maleta, se apresuró a ayudarla–. Luka se acercó a mí, aunque yo no quería. Y quien sabe cómo diablos dio con mi casa y desde entonces no dejó de molestarme que debería hacer tal cosa o intentar esto, para que realmente fuera una batalla de amor digna de él.

– Parece que no ha cambiado mucho…

– Lo noté –el hombre se rió con ganas–. Llamaré a Luka para que le avise a Eli-san.

La menor sólo asintió. Se quedó sentada en su cama, mirando su habitación. Por el momento sólo eso era suficiente, nunca sacaría de ese lugar sus libros, ni mucho menos otras cosas que para ella tenían un profundo significado. No para llevárselos a un lugar que de primera instancia no lo sentiría como su hogar. Su padre volvió a asomarse sólo para avisarle que tardaría un poco en llegar y después lo vio desaparecer.

Decidió hacer sus deberes hasta terminarlos. Luego, ante su ociosidad optó por visitar cada espacio del dojo y ver a los nuevos maestros. Se tranquilizó al ver que eran buenos, que incluso poseían casi la misma capacidad que su padre. Encontró a su progenitor en el espacio dedicado al kendo, su especialidad. Parecía estar sentado, meditando, pero lo vio cabecear. Ya se merecía un descanso.

La noche los alcanzó, las actividades terminaron y Eli no había llegado. Umi acostumbraba dormir temprano, en cambio, se encontraba sentada en el sillón, mirando a su padre en el interminable ir y venir que daba por la sala. Estuvo llamando constantemente a Luka, su viejo amigo, hasta que de repente él le regresó la llamada y suspiró aliviado. Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y la atendió de prisa. La peliazul lo siguió hasta la entrada de la sala, donde vio a su padre llegar acompañado de la rubia.

– Lo siento.

– No te preocupes, Eli-san –le sonrió nerviosamente.

– Buenas noches –dijo al entrar a la sala y ver a la peliazul de pie, le sonrió.

Umi no le contestó, sólo se le quedó mirando. Su padre se adentró, tomó la valija y se la llevó afuera donde se encontraba el auto. La peliazul los seguía desde atrás, mientras escuchaba la lánguida plática que mantenían ambos. En la salida no vio el carro del mayor de los Ayase, sino uno diferente, que, suponía, pertenecía a Eli: un Chevrolet Cavalier 2018 color ámbar. Vio a la rubia cerrar la cajuela, para después acercarse y abrirle la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

– Umi, cariño, no dudes en venir a casa cuando quieras –le dijo en voz baja su padre cuando vio a la rusa alejarse para ir a su lugar como conductor–. Iré a visitarte constantemente. Pórtate bien.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y un abrazo fuerte, la chica le correspondió. Se metió al carro, totalmente insegura.

– ¡Hasta luego, señor Sonoda! –Se despidió Eli con una linda sonrisa, agitando su mano–. Cuidaré bien a su pequeña.

Se adentró en el carro, cerró la puerta y posó las llaves para encenderlo. La peliazul miró desde la ventana por el espejo retrovisor a su padre que seguía en la puerta, moviendo el brazo a modo de despedida. Ella alzó débilmente una de sus manos, dudando que el hombre lo hubiera notado. Era casi imperceptible la vibración del auto al estar encendido y se sintió ligera al empezar a andar. Eli prendió el estéreo, cosa que agradeció porque no estaba con ánimos de hablar. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que la chica escuchaba música clásica.

Fue testigo desde la ventana de todo el recorrido que estaban haciendo, pasó cerca de aquel camino que siempre tomaba para ir por sus amigas, pasó por su escuela y después de un rato dejó de reconocer las calles. Un semáforo detuvo su fluido andar de noche, lo que aprovechó para darle un rápido vistazo a su compañera. Vestía un pantalón blanco entallado, una blusa ajustada color granate, una chamarra negra y unas botas de piel que, a pesar de darle un toque rudo, le hacía ver demasiado femenina. A pesar de lo ceñida que estaba su ropa, no había ningun atisbo de grasa corporal sobrante. Juraría que cuidaba su alimentación y que hacía ejercicio. Pasó su vista hasta la mano que se encontraba sobre la palanca de velocidades, eran pálidas y delicadas. Escuchó una leve risa que le obligó a alzar la cabeza. Eli la miraba de reojo, de repente volvió a arrancar.

– Ni siquiera los hombres me escanean de esa manera, Umi –le dijo en un tono picaresco.

La peliazul se tensó en su asiento y se removió incomoda, estaba roja por haber sido descubierta infraganti. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que le tomaría tanto tiempo ver a alguien. _¡Cuánto atrevimiento!_ A su nariz le llegó la extraña esencia que portaba la otra, era una mezcla entre perfume fino, cigarros y alcohol. Sin quererlo, le molestó hasta sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Llegaron al lugar unos cuantos minutos después, haciendo cuentas, le tomaría unos 15 minutos llegar a su escuela caminando. Vio el lugar, era una casa incluso más grande que el recinto que compartía con su padre. Claro, si lo comparaba con el dojo, era muy pequeña. Eli le ayudó a bajar su equipaje y lo llevó hasta la puerta, muy a disgusto de Umi que le insistió muchas veces en que le dejara cargar sus pertenencias.

– En la mañana vine a la casa, no chequé todo, pero tomé el primer cuarto, espero no te moleste –le comentó mientras abría la puerta con una llave y le permitía pasar primero– ¿Pu-puedes prender la luz? Por favor.

La miró con curiosidad, _¿Acaso le tendría miedo a la oscuridad?_ No, no lo podía concebir, de ser así le daría mucha risa la situación. Buscó a tientas el interruptor y la luz iluminó de golpe el lugar. Estaba amueblado de una manera bastante cotidiana, como si no se hubieran esmerado en buscar los muebles adecuados ni darle un correcto acomodo.

– Es un desastre, lo sé –comentó la rubia, empezaba a sentir que estaba hablando sola–. No me extraña que _esto_ fuera de mi padre.

Se adentró con la valija, la dejó en el suelo, cerca de uno de los sillones, y empezó su recorrido por los pasillos. Se saltó la que había escogido como su habitación y pasó a la que se encontraba frente a ella. La abrió y se encontró con un cuarto lleno de documentos y archiveros. La cerró, seguramente no deberían tocar nada eso. Se encaminó a las otras dos que tenía más adelante, abrió una puerta y volvió a ver algo similar a la pasada. En la otra lo que descubrió fueron cajas y unos libreros a reventar. Dentro de su cabeza algo empezaba a incendiarse y halló a una Eli interna rogando al dios en el que nunca creyó, que esa última puerta fuera otra habitación y que el baño estuviera afuera como a la antigüita. No le importaba tener que salir a las 3 am, pero, _por favor_ , que eso fuera otra recamara. Lo que vieron sus ojos destruyeron todas sus esperanzas, había un hermoso sanitario y una tina lujosa, al parecer lo único que se preocupó en escoger.

– No hay otro dormitorio –anunció con un hilo de voz.

– Debe estar bromeando –fueron las primeras palabras que le dedicó aquel día. Umi se apresuró a abrir cada una de las puertas para dar por hecho lo que la rubia acababa de decir. Ni siquiera en sus pijamadas con sus amigas había osado dormir a lado de alguna de ellas. Y ahora, cada día, tendría que compartir la cama con una desconocida.

Regresó a la sala de estar vuelta un zombi, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y ahí permitió que la angustia, el miedo y la vergüenza le carcomieran por completo. Eli sólo observaba a lo lejos los cambios en el rostro la peliazul, de repente estaba rojo, luego palidecía para terminar ensombreciéndose. En realidad esa chica era peculiar. Sonrió para sí, se acercó a la menor y desde la espalda asomó su cabeza por el lado derecho.

– ¡De-demasiado cerca! –le espetó la chica, sonrojándose aún más. Por alejarse de golpe, casi cae del sillón de no ser por la mano de la rubia que la sostuvo.

– Umi, no te preocupes –seguía sujetándola–. No ronco, no muerdo, ni pellizco. Juro que seré decente.

Se soltó de golpe del agarre, volvió a acomodarse en el sillón. Estaba cansada y necesitaría dormir para ir mañana a la escuela. Claro, también requería de una buena excusa para cancelarles a sus amigas de encaminarse con ellas y de regresar a su lado.

– Dormiré en el sillón –se encogió mientras apretaba los bordes de su falda con ambas manos–. No, no necesitamos dormir ju-juntas, Ayase-san.

– Te dije que me llamarás Eli –se dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado, se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, luego empezó a reírse suavemente– Hoy puedes dormir en la habitación, necesito hablar con mi padre… en persona. Toma.

La menor la miró de reojo, la rubia estaba extendiéndole una copia de la llave de la casa, vio el grabado a cincel que simulaba las olas de mar, era azul. Estaba por decir algo, hasta que la vio levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

– Duerme tranquila –se encontraba en la puerta, dándole la espalda y, sin voltear a verla, la cerró.

…

…

Era obvio que no podría dormir y por dos simples razones: 1. El pensamiento de que Eli podía llegar en cualquier momento y acostarse a su lado, o 2. El de que no llegara. Para fortuna, aunque también desgracia, fue la segunda opción la que se cumplió. Y en ese momento caminaba estúpidamente hacia su escuela, después de haberse despertado como de costumbre, sin recordar que _ahora_ vivía a 15 minutos de ella. En su andar tuvo que mandarle un rápido mensaje a sus amigas diciendo que no podía ir con ellas, sin explicación alguna. Eso le costaría un interrogatorio profuso y no se encontraba con los ánimos ni la energía para contestar.

Llegó a la preparatoria aproximadamente 50 minutos antes de iniciar las clases, alivio fue el encontrar las instalaciones abiertas. Seguramente estaría vacía, así que aprovecharía ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para adelantar algunos deberes del consejo estudiantil. Fue andando tranquilamente por los pasillos desolados, la mañana les daba un ambiente totalmente distinto al que adquirían en la tarde. El frío se colaba por donde pudiera, era algo nostálgico.

Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, a sus oídos se hacía audible una tenue melodía, que por más que intentara esconderse, podía escucharse. Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, era el club de música y dentro de este se encontraba la chica que ayer rechazó hacer el recital, Nishikino Maki. La vio desde el pequeño vidrio de la puerta, traía puestos unos audífonos para facilitar el seguimiento de la canción. Por alguna, la tonada se le hizo familiar. Aprovechó la reconcentración de la otra para adentrarse en el lugar sin ser descubierta. Lo consiguió. Permaneció sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraba en una esquina. Escuchó la canción, era nostálgica, con un ritmo medio, sencilla pero bastante cautivadora. Conforme pasaba la melodía, los tiempos iban cambiando, los arreglos se volvían más difíciles, de repente se volvían lánguidos, para terminar con una potencia increíble. Llegó un punto donde pudo observar a la pelirroja moverse a la par con la canción, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndola, viviéndola. Eso era pasión, no otra cosa.

Se detuvo de golpe, respiró hondo, abrió los ojos, se quitó los audífonos y lo escuchó. Aplausos. Se sonrojó violentamente cuando vio a la peliazul sentada. _¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? ¿Por qué le sonreía?_

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Le espetó, bajando la tapa del piano para cubrir las teclas–. Además, ¿quién llega a estar horas? Tampoco es como que me importe, eh.

– Bueno –empezó la peliazul, con una disimulada diversión–, podría preguntar lo mismo.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos en una señal infantil de orgullo. Sí, se notaba que venía de una familia acaudalada. Umi se quedó sentada donde estaba, sin dejar de mirarla, quería acercarse a ella, pero aún no sabía cómo.

– Nishikino-san –esperó a que la otra volteara, pero sólo recibió un murmullo por respuesta–, dígame las verdaderas razones por las que no quiere presentarse en el recital.

Maki se estremeció, sentía la pesada mirada sobre sí. Tenía miedo de voltear y encarar a aquella chica. No abrió la boca, porque no pudo, ni siquiera para protestar. El nerviosismo le hizo pasar una de sus manos por el cabello, hasta terminar enrollando uno de sus dedos en un mechón.

– Bien –volvió a hablar Umi, cerró los ojos por un momento y después se puso de pie. _Esta chica es tierna_ , pensó–. No es la única con buenos talentos aquí.

Ante ese comentario petulante, la pelirroja volvió a ver a la que según, tenía entendido, era su "amable y agradable vicepresidenta". Eso conforme a las versiones de muchas de sus compañeras. Sintió un escalofrío al verla acercarse a ella, inconscientemente se fue recorriendo del asiento, hasta que la otra chica pudo sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Siente pena al estar frente a muchas personas?

– Claro que no –contestó, su voz le pareció ajena.

– ¿Se ha equivocado estando frente al escenario? –Esa pregunta fue respondida con una sonrisa sardónica– ¿No siente la suficiente pasión? Porque parece que usted se miente sola.

Le parecía en suma raro que una de sus superiores le hablara con tal formalismo, quizá fue por ello que a cada pregunta le fue más difícil mantenerse estable e indiferente.

– Desde que era pequeña escribo –comentó mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente–, ¿toca desde pequeña?

– Sí –volvió a tomar otro mechón de su cabello y jugueteó con él.

– ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un trato? –De repente una idea le iluminó el pensamiento– Una especie de desafío artístico.

La pianista volteó a verla, portaba un brillo especial en sus ojos. Umi sonrió de manera victoriosa, al parecer había dado en el clavo, era una chica competitiva. Esperó por si decía algo, pero su silencio lo interpretó como un permiso para continuar.

– Yo traigo algo escrito de mi autoría y usted trae algo suyo en piano –agregó, mientras se miraban a los ojos y daban cuenta de su cercanía. Umi se puso de pie para evitar que su sonrojo le delatara–. Podemos traer a alguien imparcial para que juzgue. Tendremos como fecha límite el lunes, y si yo gano, irá al recital.

– ¿Y si yo consigo la victoria?

– No lo sé –se encaminó a la puerta, antes de salir la miró a los ojos y le sonrió–. Podrías pensar en algo que te gustaría que yo hiciera, Maki-san.

La pelirroja se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre y frunció ligeramente el ceño. La vio salir del club. Ella se levantó, apresuró el paso y desde la puerta le gritó:

– ¡Esto no está en términos amistosos, Sonoda!

…

…

 _Esto es interesante_ , eso pensaba Kotori. Su atención de aquel día había sido tomada por las actitudes de su amiga peliazul, y no sólo ella, sino también de Nishikino Maki, la chica de primero de la que sabía un secreto. Y ahora lo entendía. Era la mirada soslayada que siempre le dedicaba y sus bruscos movimientos cuando era descubierta por Umi. La distracción y la búsqueda, aun estando con sus amigas, parecía estar pendiente de lo que hacían ellas tres, cosa que no les incomodaba pues algunas chicas solían verlas pero por el simple hecho de que estuviera la famosa capitana del club de arco, su querida y linda vicepresidenta. Pero aquella mirada era diferente, lo sabía por la forma en la que ardía. _Me pregunto qué hiciste, Umi-chan_.

Además, su querida amiga se encontraba notablemente más alegre que el día de ayer. _¿Acaso ella fue la razón por la que no pudo ir con nosotras?_ Le habían preguntado por ello, pero sólo contestó con un escuálido "tuve que ayudar a mi padre en algunas cosas" y dio por terminado el tema. Ahora se encontraban de camino a casa, Honoka volvía a hablar sobre la chica de cabello castaño, mientras ella escuchaba y estaba pendiente de la inmersión en la que se encontraba la arquera.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Umi se estaba llenando de las posibles cosas de las cuales podría escribir algo, pero ninguna le parecía suficiente. Hacía mucho que no escribía algo, todos esos cuadernos que usaba para escribir sobre cosas que aún le eran desconocidas, los tenía ocultos en su cuarto, escondidos de las manos de su padre, o de cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente curioso como para encontrarlos. Quizá sería bueno dar un vistazo a sus viejos escritos.

Se despidió de Honoka y siguió su camino a lado de Kotori. Pensó en su padre y de repente recordó que ese ya no era su camino de regreso a casa. El evocar la ausencia de Eli le pesó en el pecho, se sintió mal por permitirse olvidarlo por unos instantes. Empezó a tensarse y se mordió el labio inferior, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga.

– ¿Todo bien, Umi-chan? –preguntó una vez que estaban por despedirse.

– Sí, Kotori –le sonrió–. Sólo que hemos tenido problemas con el dojo.

Umi mentía y Kotori lo sabía porque la conocía. Decidió no insistir, quizá en su momento lo hablaría o, como era su costumbre, lo afrontaría sola sin dejar de estar para ellas. Se despidió de ella con un cálido abrazo y luego desapareció en su casa. La peliazul decidió hacer el camino de regreso, le tomaría más tiempo, pero necesitaba ver si Eli había regresado. Empero, al llegar descubrió que esa no era la situación, la rubia seguía ausente y ahora se encontraba sola en una casa que en realidad no le pertenecía.

Tendría que hacer de comer y empezar a acomodar algunas de sus pertenencias. Se acercó al refrigerado y al abrirlo lo único encontró fue un par de cervezas sin destapar. Revisó la alacena, la pequeña puerta que servía como almacén, algunas estanterías, pero no halló nada. Todo era viejo y estaba empolvado o le era inservible. Salió de la casa. Por suerte, había visto un minisúper cerca, donde compró unos cuantos alimentos para la semana. Estando acostumbrada a cocinar para su padre y ella, no le sería difícil racionar las comidas por si la rusa regresaba. Pero eso no sucedió ese día, ni al siguiente.

Toda esa semana se la pasó sola en aquel lugar, siempre tenía esa tentación de ir a visitar a su padre, pero la idea de que su _prometida_ regresara, le amedrentaba y por ello terminaba regresando a aquel lugar abandonado. Y así se sentía ella. Aunque sus días se vieron coloreados por sus amigas y sus fugaces encuentros con Maki –que sin saberlo le aceleraban la circulación y los latidos–, no dejaba de sentir esas punzadas. Y le dolía. Ahora lo entendía: no quería casarse con la ausencia de una persona. No estaba dispuesta a comprometerse con la incertidumbre de una sonrisa que al día siguiente desaparece.

Aquel viernes, después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la pelirroja que empezaba a ganarse su simpatía, a pesar de ser contradictoria y frívola, se sentía lo suficientemente estable como para soportar permanecer en _casa_. Eso, junto a la idea de que al día siguiente podría visitar a su padre y que el domingo el señor Ayase lo llevaría a conocer su nuevo "hogar". _¿Y si Eli no regresa?_ Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, pero cada día le era más difícil. No temía el abandono, claro que no. Así ella podría…

Estaba ordenando sus pertenencias en uno de los armarios que estaban en la habitación, en la otra puerta encontró una maleta azul cielo, esa tenía que ser de la rubia, así que tomó el espacio de la otra puerta. Fue por un trapo para quitar los rastros de polvo. De tanto tiempo libre que tenía, después de regresar considerablemente temprano a su casa y terminar sus deberes, decidió limpiar un poco la casa. No le gustaba ver un lugar tan desolado y la suciedad no hacía otra cosa que volverlo más lúgubre.

De repente escuchó el timbre del lugar, cosa que le asustó porque nunca había tenido visitas. _Nota mental: cambiar el sonido del timbre._ La esperanza empezaba a cimbrarle los sentimientos, no lo permitiría, respiró profundo y al abrir la puerta vio un par de ojos azules. Por un momento rebuscó a las espaldas de aquel hombre, ella no se encontraba con él.

– Umi, hija –el hombre le tomó por la barbilla y le depositó un suave beso en la frente. Se adentró en el lugar sin pedir permiso, claro, era su casa.

– Señor Ayase –lo saludó con un ligero sonrojo y una reverencia.

– Déjate de formalidades, soy papi Luka –rió al ver cómo la peliazul se ponía roja como un semáforo. Juraría que incluso sentía el calor que emanaba–. Vine a hacer una rápida visita y a aclararles algunas cosas. Todos los documentos que encuentren, no los muevan y si pueden ni los vean. Yo vendré por ellos cuando sea posible.

Umi asintió, el rubio posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la peliazul como para reconfortarla.

– Ahora… –recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pasó a la cocina, luego a cada una de las habitaciones pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Lo siguiente lo dijo con una voz fría– ¿Y Eli?

La chica palideció al instante, tendría que inventar una buena historia, o al menos una excusa de la actual ausencia de la otra.

– Ella… –desvió la mirada, grave error– salió a comprar algunas cosas.

– Umi –el hombre se acercó y se encorvó hasta quedar de frente a la chica, le levantó el rostro tomándola por el mentón y la miró a los ojos–, ¿desde cuándo?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Desde cuándo se fue? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sola?

– Este… –le era difícil, muy difícil dejar de ver esos ojos y no sólo por el hecho de que le impedía bajar la cabeza o ladearla–. E-el lu-lunes.

El hombre la soltó y, después de unos segundos que le parecieron interminables, lo vio salir hecho una furia sin decir palabra alguna.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: No me maten :C**

 **He tenido una semana algo complicada, pero aquí está la actualización. Con respecto a mis otros fics :v tengan paciencia, se los ruego, la escuela me tiene sin dormir, apenas ayer pude dormir más de una hora jajajajaja Yo vivo al extremo xD**

 **Y no me maten, otra vez, por si el capítulo les ha hecho sufrir, pero les dije que metería algunas cosillas y será un poco complejo (eso creo). Les aseguro que a Eli no le pasó nada grave :3 y que en el siguiente capítulo saldrá Nozomi ^^ Y si ya se hacen una idea de lo que va a ser de este fic, ¡pues no! Ok no :v lo siento, es de noche y tengo sueño (¿)**

 **Este capítulo fue más de Umi, el siguiente será más de Eli. Después se irán desarrollando a lo loco. Saldrán todos los personajes de** **µ** **'s en su momento, con diferente relevancia, claro.**

 **Y ya saben, pueden dejar cualquier comentario, un saludo, una crítica, sugerencias, opiniones, suposiciones, todo es bienvenido.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron a seguir, a favorito y/o comentaron ;-; los amo jajajaja**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Love Live no me pertenecen.**

 **…**

– **3 –**

Lo pies sobre la cama, el suave movimiento de ellos ante el aburrimiento que no se sentía satisfecho con lo que veían sus ojos. Una vez más el brazo estirado y el control remoto en su mano, a veces le sorprendía lo interminable que parecía la televisión de paga, pero siempre terminaba aburriéndole. Quizá podría pedir una película, sólo quizá, porque volvía a plantearse la idea de regresar. Pero estaba bien, se encontraba bien entre tantas comodidades. Lo que le incomodaba era siempre estar saliendo en las mañanas, pero si dejaba de ir a la escuela, su padre seguramente la buscaría, justo como la última vez.

Volvió a tomar una cucharita de aquel sofisticado postre que tenía sobre sus piernas, no le importaba ensuciar las colchas, de todos modos eran cambiadas cada día. El sabor ligeramente amargo, la consistencia cremosa y suave, el pan perfecto con un pequeño toque de alcohol. El chocolate era suizo y el licor ruso, aquel pastel era caro, pero era de sus favoritos. Únicamente le faltaba el café irlandés flameado que había pedido.

Tocaron la puerta, dejó el plato con la mitad de la rebanada de pastel sobre la cama y de un salto bajó de ésta. Caminó hasta dar con la puerta y al abrirla, por instinto, la cerró de golpe. No era el bartender con el carrito para todo el espectáculo que era preparar su dichoso café, sino su padre. Volvió a escuchar un par de golpes, suspiró profundamente y volvió a abrir. No había hecho nada malo, _¿o sí?_

El hombre entró a la habitación hasta quedar cerca de la cama, iba y venía por todo el espacio que había. Eli cerró la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes poner un letrerito de "no molestar" sobre el picaporte. Se acercó a lo que estaba segura, sería el peor castigo de su corta vida. Sentada sobre la cama, esperaba el discurso de su padre. Lo vio detenerse, abrir ligeramente la boca, para cerrarla y volver a andar. Se acercó a la televisión, la apagó y se quedó un momento así, dándole la espalda.

– ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando, Eli? –su voz sonaba tranquila, pero el que le diera la espalda para empezar a hablar, no significaba nada bueno.

– Yo…

– No te he dicho que puedes hablar –le espetó fríamente y cerró los puños con fuerza–. Te he mantenido al margen de todas mis porquerías y siempre haces lo mismo…

Ambos guardaron silencio. El hombre suspiró profundamente, relajando los hombros y estirando sus manos, dio la vuelta para encararla. La menor abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mezclada con confusión, no podía distinguir el sentimiento que se adueñaba de su padre, aquella expresión era nueva.

– Te he dicho, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, que debes decirme dónde diablos estás –volvió a respirar–. Vaya que eres tonta escondiéndote, porque de no usar la tarjeta podría no haber dado contigo. ¿Y sabes qué pude haber pensado? ¿Sabes toda la mierda que pasaría por mi cabeza? ¡No, claro que no, porque eres una egoísta!

La rubia seguía en silencio, viendo el constante cambio en las expresiones de su progenitor, no estaba enojado, ahora lo sabía.

– Y eres tan descarada que incluso te das la buena vida –estiró ambos brazos para señalar los alrededores–. Yo no pienso pagar nada de esto. Ve buscando trabajo porque ya no te daré dinero que no sea para tu vida diaria con Umi.

– No necesito tu dinero, bien pude irme a otro lado –susurró.

– A mí nunca me vas a ver la cara de estúpido –frunció ligeramente el ceño–. ¿A cuál de tus _noviecitas_ fuiste a ver?

– No tengo _noviecitas_ –desvió ligeramente la mirada.

Empezó a reírse amargamente, se acercó a ella y poniéndose de cuclillas, recargándose en las piernas de su hija, la miró a los ojos.

– Siento pena por Umi que se casará contigo. Y pensar que intentó protegerte… –el dolor escapó con aquellas palabras–. Sé que sigues enamorada, que la ves a veces y que no lo dejarás de hacer. Pero Umi no es un adorno que viene con todo y la casa, no es juego de tontos, ni una persona cualquiera.

Se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. Eli lo acompañó, más por consternación que por otra cosa, y antes de verlo salir, le escuchó decir:

– Más te vale no dejarla sola otra vez –y azotó la puerta.

Eli permaneció estática por un momento. Había visto a su padre enrojecer de coraje, llorar de rabia, alegría, tristeza y miedo, había sido testigo de la confusión, del malestar, de los agrios sinsabores que le hacía pasar, pero nunca lo había visto _desilusionado_. Ella, que siempre pensó que su padre no esperaba nada de ella, que no tenía expectativas sobre lo que sería su vida porque en realidad nunca había mostrado el interés, ahora venía y se atrevía a exhibir su indignación. No, él no era alguien que pudiera decirle qué merecía y qué no, ni tampoco quién para juzgarla en su actuar. No cuando de él aprendió a huir.

Con la ira carcomiéndole las entrañas, salió de la habitación, no importándole el pedazo de pastel que había dejado, ni el bartender que venía en su dirección y aún menos lo tarde que era. Pasó por el lobby, fue directamente a la recepción, pagó todo lo que debía y al ver la exuberante suma recordó que tenía que encontrar la manera de pagárselo a su padre. Permaneció en la calle, a la espera de que algún botones le regresara el carro. Y con la radio encendida, escuchando un poco de rock que le apaciguara el fuego, regresó a casa.

Encontró el lugar a oscuras, lo pensó demasiado tarde, es más, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Se quedó un momento en la seguridad de las luces internas del vehículo, afuera todo era consumido por la negra noche. Respiró hondo y, armándose de valor, recorrió lo más rápido que pudo la corta distancia que quedaba de su carro a la puerta de la casa. Como si la oscuridad fuera una enfermedad, se adentró dando un golpe con la puerta.

A tientas prendió las luces de la casa, únicamente las de la sala. El lugar se iluminó de golpe y la saludó un impecable vestíbulo. Fue a la cocina con un poco más de confianza al saber que el lugar estaba parcialmente alumbrado, buscó en el refrigerador algo que le atontara el sentimiento y lo encontró: un par de cervezas que había comprado en su primera visita. Con el encendedor que siempre cargaba en los bolsillos las destapó y fue a sentarse al sillón más grande de la sala. Suerte que la noche era fresca y no necesitaría pasar a la habitación, no quería molestar tampoco. Se tomó ambas botellas con una velocidad atroz, como si estuviera realmente sedienta, con el dulzor del pastel todavía en su estómago empezó a sentir los estragos del alcohol y se quedó profundamente dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Atribuyó su despertar a los olores que inundaron su nariz, uno era comida y otro se trataba de lavanda combinado con algo un poco más dulzón que le picaba en el tabique. Encogió la nariz repetidas veces y al abrir los ojos vio la cobija que le tapaba todo el cuerpo y parte del rostro. No la reconoció, debía ser de la peliazul. Se levantó suavemente, un ligero dolor de cabeza le dio los buenos días, junto con una chica en la cocina que se encontraba de espalda. Volvió a recostarse, sobándose las sienes. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de tomar…

– ¿Gusta desayunar, Ayase-san? –se escuchó desde la cocina.

– Te lo vuelvo a repetir, dime Eli –estiró su brazo para que sobresaliera del sillón y así poder saludarla–. Y sí, por favor.

Sus oídos fueron testigos del ir y venir de los pasos lentos de la chica, del cómo acomodaba los platos, vasos y cubiertos en la mesa, para terminar llamándola por su apellido, nuevamente. Suspiró con resignación. Se levantó despacio para evitar que la cabeza le doliera de golpe y así poder sentarse a desayunar sin el mal humor que le causaría una jaqueca.

Se sentó de frente a Umi, quien comía en silencio. Dio el primer bocado y atinó con el recuerdo de la comida casera de su madre, no era lo mismo que comer en un restaurante muy elegante, donde lo que te sirven no llena ni la cuarta parte, porque una mitad era alimento y la otra cariño. Y mientras degustaba la comida, escrutó a su compañera. Las únicas dos veces que la había visto, cuando las presentaron y al día siguiente, la vio vestida con ropas neutras y nada llamativas, muy anticuadas, una indumentaria totalmente diferente a las _mujeres_ que ella acostumbraba ver por todas las veces que su padre, entre bromas y para joderle la existencia, le había llevado alguna _"señorita"_ a su cuarto. Sin embargo, ese día llevaba un lindo vestido azul índigo con holanes adornado de flores, que le ceñía ligeramente el torso y dejaba al descubierto sus pálidas piernas y el par de zapatillas bajas que llevaba.

– ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó con la comida aún en la boca.

– Con mi padre –pestañeó varias veces antes de contestar, le había parecido algo agresiva la pregunta.

– ¿No viene mañana?

– Sí…

– Salgamos a algún lado –le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, ganándose un ligero sonrojo de la otra.

– Mi padre no me perdonaría si lo dejo plantado –carraspeó.

– Llámale.

– No.

– Por favor –puso su rostro sobre una de sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin vacilar.

Ensanchó su sonrisa cuando vio batallar a Umi internamente sobre sus convicciones, principios y educación. Era demasiado amable, cosa que no siempre es buena. Después de fruncir el ceño y dedicarle una mirada desaprobatoria, bufó resignada y tomó su celular.

– Habla Umi, padre –unos segundos de silencio, volvió a ver a aquel par de celestes que seguían risueños–. Verá, Ayase-san me ha pedido que salgamos, pero le he dicho que no puedo porque… –su rostro palideció aún más–. Pero… No, está bien, padre.

Cortó la llamada, agachó la cabeza por el extraño sentimiento de saber que no vería a su padre. Volvió a enojarse cuando escuchó la risa de la rubia, levantó el rostro para ver aquella cara reluciente.

– Me bañaré para que salgamos –se puso de pie para encaminarse al sanitario. En el pasillo le gritó–. ¡Escoge el lugar al que quieras ir!

La peliazul se quedó sentada, un tanto acongojada por la situación. ¿Hace cuánto no salía? Además de ir a casa de Honoka, de salir con sus amigas muy rara vez a plazas o algún lugar para comer, no había ido a algún otro lado. Se levantó para recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes. Ahora recordaba algo en suma importante, necesitaba escribir algo sino sería derrotada por su pereza. Eso era, aprovecharía la situación para despejar un poco su mente y poder dejar fluir su lado creativo, pero… _¿con ella?_ No. Tendrían que ir a un lugar donde no hubiera cupo para la charla. Descartó en segundos espacios al aire libre y restaurantes. ¡El cine! Aunque era algo muy _íntimo_. Empero, _serían pareja_. Sacudió la cabeza, eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

Terminó con la limpieza de los trastes y decidió sentarse en el sillón a la espera de que la rusa saliera. Su mente desfiló por recuerdos, aquellos en los que su madre la llevaba al cine o cuando su padre le ponía películas de culto y artísticas para ampliar sus conocimientos. Sin duda, prefería los libros, como sus abuelos. Sería mejor ver una película cualquiera, porque ir a ver una de arte sería entrar en debate con la rubia. _¿Acaso sería lo suficientemente astuta?_

Desperdició largo rato pensando en los pros y los contras de ir al cine con aquella chica de la cual apenas sabía su nombre y que por cierto, se negaba a decir. Cosa de orgullo, disfrazado de respeto, claro. Y su ensimismamiento llegó a tales profundidades que no se percató de que _aquella_ chica estaba sentada a su lado, con un pie sobre su rodilla, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada.

– Umi –canturreó, lo que hizo que la otra diera un respingo–. ¿Lista?

La nombrada asintió y se atavió un suéter color crema que tenía preparado. Salieron de la casa y de nuevo la muestra de caballerosidad, le abrió la puerta del auto, le ayudó a sentarse, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para acompañarla. La radio permaneció en silencio, así como ellas. Eli aún no arrancaba, sólo mantenía las manos en el volante. Su agarre se reforzaba y debilitaba intermitentemente, en segundos estaba jugando con sus dedos y de repente se detuvo.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Su padre le pidió hacer esto?

– No –volteó a verla–. Soy mala afrontando cambios, pero esto tiene remedio.

– Vamos al cine, por favor.

– No lo hagas parecer como si realmente me costara –suspiró y empezó a andar– ¿Quieres cine del bueno o del comercial?

– No creo que el cine comercial sea del todo malo –comentó mientras miraba aburrida por la ventana.

Escuchó la risa de la rubia, parecía ser una persona de risa fácil. De nuevo, hizo a sus ojos viajar rápidamente por la figura de la otra, llevaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga color verde, un pantalón de gamuza color hueso y unas botas marrones. Bufó. Esa mujer se veía bien con todo, estaba segura que si le ponía cualquier harapo maltrecho, ella lo luciría como si se tratara de lo último en la moda.

– Vale, vale, quizá mi comentario no fue del todo inteligente –siguió con la vista sobre el camino–, es lo que pasa cuando estudias Artes Visuales y se te sube a la cabeza.

 _Un nuevo dato. Eli Ayase, la rusa que estudia Artes Visuales._ Nota mental de Umi.

– Venga, que esto lo hago para que dejes de verme como si fuera el mal encarnado –volvió a reír, una risa suave, melodiosa– y para quitar ese ceño fruncido que tienes instalado cada que estoy a tu lado.

– Como si realmente lo estuviera… –susurró.

– ¿Umi?

– ¿Si?

– Algún día te enamorarás de mí.

…

…

Dos barras de chocolate, un refresco grande, un bote de palomitas grande, unos nachos con extra queso, gomitas. Ahora dudaba de la buena alimentación de Eli. Estaban sentadas en unos pequeños sillones que se encontraban rayanos a la entrada de las salas. Su función todavía no empezaba, muy a pesar de la peliazul. Ambas reacias a ver el filme de terror que era el que estaba inmediato a su llegada, decidieron checar otras. La de romance fue descartada por Umi, la de acción por la rubia. Y ahora esperaban a que su película infantil, producción de Disney, se acercara.

Sí, Umi sentía un gusto culposo por las películas de animación, en su fuero interno bailoteaba, mientras que por fuera se mantenía impasible. A excepción de la mueca incrédula al ver el bote de palomitas a la mitad después de alrededor de 5 minutos que habían estado sentadas sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Era el interminable ir y venir de su mano a la boca, mientras ella daba pequeños sorbos a su agua de sabor natural, porque el refresco no le entraba ni a regañadientes. Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que la función empezara.

– Si querías un vaso con muñeco, debiste pedirlo –rompió el silencio la mayor–. Vi como mirabas al niño que tenía el vaso de Olaf.

– N-no, no sé de qué habla –su sonrojo la delataba, como siempre.

– Sí que eres inocente.

– ¿En serio se comerá todo eso? –primer intento para evadir el tema de las películas infantiles.

– Mmmnn –se quedó un momento en silencio, observando cómo, principalmente los chicos, se les quedaban viendo. _Si supieran_ –. Lo compré por si querías algo. De todos modos me acostumbré a comer otro tipo de _cosas_ en el cine y tendré que mitigar el ansia con comida.

– ¿Qué otro tipo de cosas se puede comer en el cine? –Se le quedó mirando con seriedad– No te permiten entrar con alimentos que no sean de la franquicia.

– Oh… –la rubia la miró de reojo, volvió a sonreír juguetonamente y cruzó sus piernas. En uno de los soportes del sillón posó su brazo y sobre la mano recargó su rostro–. ¿Has tenido novio? ¿Quizá novia?

– No tengo tiempo para esas cosas –espetó ligeramente nerviosa.

– Ooohh –intentó dar con aquella mirada que le era esquiva– Entonces nunca has tenido relaciones sex…

– ¡Por dios, eres una sinvergüenza! –Le reprendió completamente roja– Descarada… aparte, sólo tengo 16 años.

– Bueno… –se rascó la mejilla suavemente. El recuerdo de su precoz inicio a la vida sexual le hizo sonrojarse suavemente–. Tampoco es como que sea muy relevante. Lo importante aquí es que por fin me tuteaste.

– Lo siento, Ayase-san –agachó un poco la cabeza.

– No des el paso atrás, en serio no me molestaré si me dices Eli.

– Lo pensaré –le dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa disuelta en su vergüenza.

Ese pequeño instante se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, siempre se inicia así, por nimiedades. Ninguna quiso profundizar en el tema de los gustos, quizá porque realmente ninguna estaba dispuesta a conocer a la otra, o tal vez a dejarse conocer. La película estaba cercana a iniciar cuando se levantaron para ir a la sala, la rubia llevaba todo en una pequeña charola de plástico negra, la menor llevaba su refresco en una mano y en la otra los boletos. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, por suerte era temprano y aún la gente no atiborraba el lugar. Se escuchaba a lo lejos la risa de algunos niños, junto con los característicos ruidos molestos que siempre emiten cuando están emocionados.

No tardó mucho en hacerse la oscuridad y que la luz llegara hasta la pantalla. _¿Una película infantil, eh?_ Pensó Eli, mientras miraba con curiosidad como la otra chica centraba toda su atención al frente. Abrió una de las barras de chocolate y dándole una mordida, a su memoria llegó el vivido recuerdo de su última vez en el cine. No es que fuera realmente impúdica, pero sus últimas experiencias en el cine se resumían a una película de romance, mañosamente elegida, para terminar con la chica sobre ella besándola con avidez, incluso _más_. Agradecía que el lugar estuviera ligeramente a oscuras y que la peliazul no estuviera prestándole atención.

Se removió incómoda en su lugar por el reciente subidón de temperatura que experimentó su cuerpo. Era casi un mes desde que no la había visto. Sacó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje, deteniéndose a pensar en las palabras concretas que utilizaría para lograr el acometido, quizá en un rato o a la mañana siguiente. Cuando estaba por poner aquel final picaresco, demasiado sugerente, el móvil le fue arrancado de las manos. Miró consternada a su ladrona.

– No debes usar el celular dentro de la sala, puedes molestar a los otros–a sus ojos llegó un pequeño vistazo del mensaje.

 _¿Recuerdas lo que terminamos comiendo aquella vez que fuimos al cine? El postre siempre es lo mejor, sobre todo cuando tiene sabor a…_

– Tsk, sí abuela –se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de fastidio.

No supo en qué punto de la película, el calor propio y el emitido por el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado, la adormeció. Era la mezcla entre la calidez y el dulce aroma de la parsimonia. Las constantes risas que escuchaba ante aquello que a ella sólo le hacía bostezar o aquel melifluo sonido de la respiración acompasada. Sencillamente le era embriagadora la sensación totalmente alejada del erotismo al que estaba acostumbrada.

El delicado tacto de un pulgar sobre la comisura de sus labios, el suave llamado de un cariño que aún no le pertenecía. Despertó de golpe, dando un pequeño brinco en su asiento. Aún sentía el choque eléctrico por su espalda. La peliazul la miraba consternada, posó una de sus manos sobre sus labios y empezó a reírse. Eli abrió los ojos, sorpresa pura.

…

…

– ¿Estás segura que no hay problema? –Vio asentir a la peliazul–. De todos modos ya te di mi número por cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar.

– ¿Regresará mañana, Eli-san? –preguntó con un toque de melancolía.

– Espero que sí –sonrió nerviosamente.

– Gracias por lo de hoy –carraspeó para salir huyendo en los interiores del dojo de su padre.

Eso contaba como un avance, ¿no? Sonrió divertida mientras permanecía frente a la puerta cerrada del dojo. Volvió a adentrarse en su carro que ahora estaba inundado por una fragancia que le era ajena, pero que no le aquejaba. Condujo hacia el sur, con un poco de música a bajo volumen. Se sentía bien recibir una sonrisa sincera. Después de ver la película y de la queja por quedarse dormida, parecía que Umi había sufrido un retroceso en su madurez emocional y se encontró con aquella niña que le sonreía y le hablaba amenamente sobre cosas superfluas. Supo de la existencia de sus amigas y parte de su rutina en la escuela.

Miraba al exterior, eran lares conocidos para ella después de 3 años de conocerlos y de casi dos de frecuentarlos, era de esperarse que la sonrisa bobalicona se apoderada de su rostro. Había olvidado lo que era conocer a otra persona desde cero, Tan habituada estaba a lo que tenía actualmente, que nunca creyó que fuera necesario volver a iniciar con todos aquellos rituales que siempre realizaba mecánicamente en compañía de su padre por cuestiones de _trabajo_.

Se adentró en el estacionamiento de un edificio de departamentos habitacionales, buscó el lugar que le correspondía. Se estacionó, bajó del coche y pasando por la recepción, en donde ya era reconocida, fue directamente a su destino. Subió las escaleras porque sintió una inusitada energía, el tercer piso, el departamento 302. Se quedó un rato de pie sin mover ningún musculo, respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta. Escuchó los pasos, la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el par de iris esmeralda que en segundos la reconocieron.

– Elicchi –aquella sonrisa que era una bienvenida–, no te esperaba aquí.

– Lo sé, espero no estés ocupada, Nozomi –se adentró al lugar y cerró la puerta dejando atrás un pasillo vacío, triste y solitario. En ese lugar no había cupo para otra persona.

– Tienes suerte de que no me llamaran del templo –se acercó a la rubia, abrazándola por unos segundos. Cuando su nariz dio con la esencia de la otra, suspiró y empezó a reírse suavemente–. Hueles a palomitas y chocolate, ¿fuiste al cine sin mí?

– Tuve que –contestó, separándose lentamente de ella. Se encaminó al sillón más próximo, con la pelimorada siguiéndole los pasos–. Esta vez no tiene remedio.

– ¿Cuántas veces tu padre intentara separarte de mí? –se sentó a su lado, ladeando un poco su cuerpo para quedar de frente. Le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño cuando la vio encogerse de hombros.

– Fui a ver una película para niños –empezó a reírse– y me quedé dormida.

– ¿Acaso Elicchi hace de niñera ahora?

– ¡No! Esta vez salí con una chica dos años menor que yo, al parecer gusta de esas películas, es una _niña_ muy rara –comentó haciendo énfasis en la palabra niña.

– Tu padre cambió la estrategia a jovencitas –sonrió con malicia y alzó sugerentemente las cejas.

– No, con ella no me utiliza como su objeto fetichizable –se quedó meditando unos instantes–. Sinceramente no sé qué se trae detrás de esta movida.

Ella también lo vivenció, la manera en la que su padre solía utilizarla como objeto distractor para sus negocios, una chica linda que no pasa desapercibida y mucho menos con el gesto molesto, indignado, furioso, que te incitaba a seguir mirando en su dirección hasta sentir la palpitación de algo parecido al deseo momentáneo. Sin embargo en ella no fue efímero, sino un síntoma de aquel cariño demencial que sentía por ella. Se puso de pie y fue directamente a la cocina sin decir palabra alguna, sabía que la rubia la seguiría, tal y como ella lo hacía siempre que estaban cerca, a unos cuantos metros. Una compulsión de cercanía.

Se acercó a uno de los mesones de cocina, necesitaba preparar la comida, quizá sería la merienda por la hora. Bajó una pequeña tabla de uno de los gabinetes, y buscó un cuchillo en uno de los cajones. Estaba por voltear para buscar algo en el refrigerador, pero la aprisionaron unos brazos en su cintura, Eli la estaba abrazando desde la espalda y puso la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

– ¿Quieres de comer, Elicchi? –le preguntó mirándola de soslayo.

– Sí –hundió su rostro entre la melena morada e inhaló profundamente.

– Pero hazme un favor mientras preparo la comida.

– ¿Qué? –Volvió su rostro para poder mirarla– ¿Quieres que vaya por algo al súper? ¿Hace falta algo? ¿Chocolate derretido, quizá?

– No –negó con la cabeza–. Sé una buena novia y lava la ropa, también hay ropa sucia tuya.

Eli la soltó y la miró. Ella solía hacer lo que Nozomi le pidiera, sin embargo en cuestiones del hogar, no era nada buena. Por ello era la que traía las compras, la que la acercaba a algún lado cuando tenía que salir y la que la complacía en pequeños detalles. Su rostro cambió, frunció ligeramente el ceño e hizo un suave mohín.

– Vamos, Elicchi, no es la gran cosa, sólo la tienes que poner en la lavadora en automático –se giró para encarar sus cuerpos–. Sabes que conmigo no puedes ser caprichosa.

– Nozomi –se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Sintió como la otra chica la tomaba del rostro y le depositaba un suave beso en los labios.

– Extraño a la Elichika que se esforzaba en ser romántica y caritativa para conquistarme –le guiñó un ojo y con ello se ganó un sonrojo de parte de la rubia.

– E-está bien –suspiró resignada.

Estaba por salir de la cocina, cuando una mano la detuvo. Ladeó la cabeza para dar con unos ojos verdes que suplicaban cariño. Tragó saliva.

– Bésame.

La rusa se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cadera y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando volvió a verla, se sorprendió al ver el tremendo sonrojo que portaba.

– No… bésame bien –se removió incómoda, acercó sus manos peligrosamente a su cuello.

Sintió una inusitada sed al ver a la pelimorada de esa manera, no le era raro, pero siempre le era satisfactorio ver a una persona ceder ante sus brazos. Pasó rápidamente su vista al mesón, quitó con una de sus manos la tabla y a su vez alejó el cuchillo. Se agachó ligeramente para tomar a la chica por las caderas y obligarla a sentarse encima del mueble. En el instante en que sus piernas cedieron, cortó la distancia volviéndola casi nula, sus manos se posicionaron en su cintura de una manera posesiva y pegó sus labios a los otros.

Nozomi pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia. Eran intermitentes los delicados besos que le depositaba en los labios, como tentando el terreno, sin poderlo evitar su sonrisa hizo aparición paulatinamente, dándole la señal a la otra de que podía continuar. Empezó a profundizar el beso, despacio, sin afán, lo hacía de una manera tan lenta que la otra comenzó a impacientarse hasta tomarla por el rostro y tomar el control del beso. De repente su mente se oscureció, sus labios temblaron sobre los otros, separándolos.

Eli suspiró de frustración, fue una respiración pesada y caliente que expulsó sobre los labios de la mayor. Sus manos se encontraban aferradas cual tenazas a las caderas ajenas, mientras que el agarre de Nozomi iba debilitándose.

– Te-tengo que hacer la comida –comentó sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Alejó el cuerpo de la rubia del suyo, se bajó del mesón y empezó a buscar cosas en el refrigerador. El frío le dio de golpe en el rostro y se sintió estremecer cuando vio salir a Eli de la cocina. No quería mostrar debilidad, no ahora, pero no podía dejar de sentir aquella punzada de dolor que le era conocida. Porque _su Elicchi_ traía impregnado, no sólo el olor de las palomitas, el chocolate y el cigarro, sino el de alguien más.

Más de un año en el que se había autoconvencido de que todo estaba bien, porque realmente las cosas marchaban de maravilla. Incluso hubo un momento donde parecía que todo había sido perdonado, quizá olvidado. Ya no había experimentado la contracción del cuerpo ajeno que le advertía que era tocado por otras manos. Empero, se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo únicamente evitó el tema, escondiéndolo debajo de todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Empezó a preparar las cosas mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el chorro de agua que debía estar llenando la lavadora. Un ruido estrepitoso le llegó a los oídos y en seguida un gritó de exasperación de aquella que intentaba poner a trabajar la máquina. Ladeó el rostro al reconocer aquella sensación de ser observada por el par de ojos azul cielo. Eli asomaba tímidamente parte de su cara por la entrada. Con una mano, le pidió a la pelimorada que se acercara.

– Creo que se descompuso tu lavadora… –carraspeó cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Nozomi la miró incrédula, no podía creer que realmente su novia fuera inútil en el hogar. Suspiró largamente, para después soltar una pequeña risa por lo que iba a hacer.

– Cuida que la comida no se queme –y desapareció antes de que la rubia pudiera objetar.

Vio la estufa con la sartén puesto en la lumbre. Se acercó lentamente a ver aquella rica carne que la chica estaba preparando. Sí, adoraba la sazón de la ojiverde. Tomó el utensilio por el mango de plástico recubierto con goma, agarró la cuchara y se dispuso a cuidar que su deliciosa carne no se quemara. Fue más fácil de lo que pensó, sonrió para sí con orgullo.

– ¡Qué linda vista! –suspiró imitando a una adolescente enamorada. Caminó entre pequeños brincos, le depositó un beso en la mejilla y le quitó la sartén de las manos–. Eres un amor, algo tonto, pero amor.

– Nozomi…

Comieron mientras platicaban de su día. La pelimorada le contó de todos los arreglos que se tenía pensado hacer en el templo para las festividades y que hacía poco encontró su viejo juego de cartas de tarot. Eli no le comentó mucho más de lo básico. Un poco de la escuela y de sus compañeros, porque así era ella y Nozomi lo sabía. Casi nunca hablaba de lo que le aquejaba, sólo cuando le era insoportable en la medida de lo que es compartible entre pareja.

Se pasaron al cuarto para acostarse y ver una película cualquiera bajo el resguardo de las cobijas. Nozomi abrazaba el brazo de la rubia para terminar entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. De nuevo era aquel molesto aroma. _Quizá cambió de perfume_ , se dijo a sí misma a modo de consuelo, sin lograr quitar la molestia. De repente le dieron ganas de arrancarle la ropa y restregar su cuerpo sobre el de ella para dejarla con su esencia y borrar la otra.

El timbre de un celular. Eli se soltó del agarre para buscar dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Al sacar el móvil, leyó en la pantalla el nombre del contacto que le llamaba: "Problemas". Así le había puesto al número de su padre. Se levantó de la cama, debía contestar si no quería meterse en un buen lio. Decidió salir al patio.

– ¿Qué quieres? –contestó.

– _¿Estás en casa?_

– No

– _¿Ahora dónde diablos estás? –_ Eli guardó silencio ante la pregunta– _Oh… Tú sabes lo que haces, Elichika. ¿Umi está sola?_

– No. Está con su padre.

– _Estarás mañana con ella, ¿cierto?_

– No. Hoy salí con ella, le quité el día con su padre, por lo que le dije que mañana no la molestaría –del otro lado de la línea su padre permaneció en silencio– ¿Por?

– _Nada. Sólo quería saber si estabas comportándote_.

Eli soltó una risa ácida.

– De ser así no estaría aquí… –bajó la voz.

– _Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Deberías hablar con ella._

– ¿Con Nozomi? Ella no va a enten… –fue interrumpida abruptamente.

– _Me refiero a Umi. A Nozomi no le debes ninguna explicación._

– ¿Por qué debería hablar con Umi?

– _Sería la primera vez que harías lo correcto en una de tus relaciones._

La rubia abrió los ojos y cerró los puños del coraje. Estuvo a casi nada de aventar su celular al suelo para verlo quebrarse. Sin embargo, sólo lo sujetó con fuerza y con una voz cargada de ira y rencor, volvió a hablar.

– Púdrete –colgó.

Se quedó un rato afuera bajo la pálida luz del foco. Dejó que el frío le calmara los nervios y el calor que empezaba a emanar su cuerpo del coraje. Una vez se sintió más tranquila, regresó a la habitación. Nozomi seguía en la cama, con una mirada que le cuestionaba sobre su llamada y su rápida salida.

– Era mi padre –contestó sin necesidad de que se formulara la pregunta–. Anda un poco paranoico últimamente, siempre quiere saber dónde ando.

– Supongo que debe tener sus razones –se encogió de hombros, dio pequeñas palmaditas al espacio que había dejado libre–, ya ves que tu padre se maneja con gente de dudosa calaña.

– Siempre salgo embarrada en toda su porquería… –se acercó y se volvió a sentar.

– Todo sería más fácil si ya estuvieras viviendo conmigo –no era la primera vez que tocaban el tema, de hecho, parte de las pertenencias de la rubia, estaban en aquel lugar.

– No puedo –susurró.

– Tú nunca puedes.

– De verdad, Nozomi –por alguna razón, le había irritado el comentario.

– Ya somos de esas parejas, ¿no? –su voz sonaba extraña.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sí, siempre que discutimos, lo solucionamos teniendo sexo –ese argumento tenía parte de verdad. Sin embargo, era su inusitada inseguridad la que hablaba por ella.

– Si no quieres acostarte conmigo no lo hagas –su padre le había jodido–. No es necesario que sea contigo…

– Ah… –disfrutó el agrio sabor del veneno, tanto que los ojos le empezaron a arder. Y con un poco de fuerza que encontró en el amor propio, se levantó de la cama para irse a encerrar al baño.

Después de permanecer un rato con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración, se lavó el rostro que estaba hinchado y salífero. Fue bastante tiempo el que tardó en volver a probar la salinidad de sus lágrimas. ¿Cuánto más soportaría? ¿Por qué Eli estaba comportándose así? ¿Por qué carajos había llegado oliendo a alguien más? Se limpió la tristeza, se secó el llanto y salió del sanitario para encontrarse con Eli fuera de éste.

La tomó de la mano para regresar a la habitación, la sentó sobre la cama y la dejó ahí mientras buscaba un pijama para cambiarse ambas. Ella se cambió rápidamente, frente a ella, y le pasó el suyo a la rubia. Eli estaba por quitarse el suéter, pero Nozomi la detuvo. La desnudó y le ayudó a cambiarse. Todo en silencio, únicamente el ruido de la televisión de fondo.

– Lo siento –le dijo una vez que estuvo cambiada. Vio a la pelimorada pasarse de su lado de la cama, acostarse y taparse con las cobijas–. Nozomi, de verdad lo siento.

– Da igual –se volteó para verla y le pidió que se acostara.

Eli obedeció sin rechistar. Bajo las cobijas, sintió como Nozomi recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y la abrazó firmemente por la cintura. La mayor restregó el rostro en aquel suave lugar, sobretodo porque sintió demasiada alegría al notar que aquel aroma estaba impregnado en su ropa y no en su cuerpo. No como antes, cuando después de dejarse hacer tenía que meterse a bañar para quitar el aroma de la otra chica que también se le pegaba al cuerpo cual liquido viscoso. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el de la otra y depositarle un beso en los labios.

– Te amo –sentenció. Y vio aquella reacción que tanto le gustaba, el sonrojo violento de la rusa.

– Ha-harasho… –iba a decir otra cosa, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aquella chica siguió besándola. Eli le acarició el rostro con una mano y fue como un interruptor para la otra, aquel botón que solía tener cuando apenas empezaban a salir. No había necesidad de mucho más que un par de besos, una caricia y una sonrisa para que su fuerza de voluntad terminara flaqueando. Detestaba que su debilidad tuviera nombre y apellido. A veces maldecía el momento en que la conoció, aquel día en que su amiga Nico le llevó a aquella rubia ante sus ojos que estaban acostumbrados a la futilidad de las personas. Sintió la presión, aquella incomodidad en su vientre bajo, ese cosquilleo que le alertaba que debía detenerse, mas no lo hizo.

La pelimorada empezó a morderse el labio inferior cada que tenía oportunidad, cada que liberaba su boca y aspiraba sin ritmo. Sentía también el movimiento de sus piernas, lo que indicaba una sola cosa. Y la rubia sabía lo que tenía que hacer: pasó suavemente una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pijama hasta dar con su espalda. Acarició la piel blanquecina de la otra, el aumento de la temperatura fue palpable. Sólo había dos posibilidades, que se calmara, como solía pasar, o que terminara por ceder. La chica sonrió victoriosa, Nozomi sujetaba con fuerza su pijama y seguía respirando con dificultad.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_ Pensó Nozomi al permitir que Eli ganara terreno sobre su cuerpo. La abrazó con fuerza en el momento en que la sintió sobre su cuerpo, enredó sus dedos entre su cabellera cuando hundió su cabeza en su cuello y lo recorrió con tímidos besos. Siempre había sido así, delicada en sus caricias y besos, abriéndose paso paulatinamente hasta conseguir su acometido. Era astuta y sigilosa como un zorro, pero una vez que la tenía entre sus dientes, devoraba a su presa sin piedad. Y aquella noche, no fue la excepción.

Cuando Eli abrió los ojos al siguiente día, se encontró sola en la cama, parcialmente desnuda pero feliz. Estiró los brazos y piernas para desperezarse y se levantó, terminó de vestirse para poder salir de la habitación. Encontró a Nozomi en la mesa desayunando cereal, era una escena algo peculiar porque la chica seguía portando un ligero sonrojo y parecía estar encogida en la silla. La rubia se acercó discretamente por la espalda, la abrazó por el cuello y le depositó un beso en la nuca.

– Deja eso y vamos a desayunar a otro lado –le dijo aún aprisionándola.

– Elicchi… –ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarla–. Vamos al teatro.

– Si eso quieres –la soltó y se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la pelimorada–. Hagamos todo lo que tú quieras hoy.

– ¿Incluso me ayudarás en el templo? –preguntó curiosa.

– Claro –acercó una de sus manos para tomar la de Nozomi y se la llevó a los labios–. Te mereces el sol, la luna, las estrellas –posó sus ojos sobre los esmeraldas– y una mejor novia.

– Yo quiero estar con Elicchi.

– Lo sé –entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella–. Gracias por eso.

…

…

Seguía sorprendido, incluso después de más de dos horas de haberle hecho compañía a su hija, de ayudarle a hacer de comer, de platicar con ella sobre aquella semana, todavía permanecía con esa expresión de incredulidad. El lugar era más grande de lo que pensaba, con muebles de mal gusto pero de buena calidad, con una televisión enorme que seguramente su _marcito_ no vería, con un baño increíble y demasiadas habitaciones para que sólo una fuera un dormitorio. Aquella recamara, que según había dicho su retoño, también era de Ayase Eli. ¿Qué tal si aquella rubia había heredado los malos hábitos de su padre y su pequeña había sido mancillada en su ausencia? De pensarlo, palideció.

– O-oye, Umi –se frotó ambas manos–. Entonces, ¿Eli-san duerme contigo?

– No, padre –le dijo ligeramente sonrojada–. Ha dormido en el sillón.

 _Sólo un día_ , pero no podía decirle a su padre que su prometida estuvo ausente casi toda la semana.

– Ya veo –se pasó la mano por el cabello. Se sentía raro en aquellas prendas casuales que solía usar cuando salía con su esposa, sin embargo, desde su muerte, el dojo había consumido casi todo su tiempo–. Eli-san parece una persona agradable, ¿te llevas bien con ella?

– Eso creo… –desvió ligeramente la mirada–. Ayer fuimos al cine y no fue _tan_ malo.

– Me alegra oír eso. ¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?

– Salió –pensó en algo qué decir, no le gustaba mentirle a su padre–. Como ayer me quitó la posibilidad de verlo, me dijo que hoy podía estar tranquila.

– Es que… también quería hablar con ella –el hombre se levantó, dispuesto a irse– Aquellos hombres que contrató Luka me han demostrado su lealtad y excelente trabajo, pero… los contrató Luka, así que debo irme antes de que se haga más tarde.

La peliazul asintió con una bella sonrisa en el rostro. Acompañó a su padre a la puerta de la casa y se despidió de él.

– Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa que pase, me llamas –vio asentir a la chica–. Y por favor, dile a Eli-san que para la próxima la quiero aquí.

– Sí, padre –se abrazó a él y le besó en la mejilla–. Me avisa cuando esté en casa.

– Dile a Eli-san que no llegue tan tarde hoy, no quiero que estés sola.

Umi sólo asintió, lo vio alejarse caminando y cerró la puerta. Podría decirse que aún era temprano, en un horario para una persona normal que disfruta un poco de la noche, pero para la peliazul aquella hora era preocupante. ¿Eli regresaría o de nuevo estaría sola casi todos los días de la siguiente semana? El fin de semana no fue tan malo, pudo ir al cine a ver una película que normalmente no vería con sus amigas porque son muy escandalosas y sentimentales y vio a su padre que parecía estar bastante descansado, cosa que necesitaba desde hace algunos años.

Faltaban pocas horas para que el lunes hiciera aparición y aún no tenía nada en su cabeza para escribir. De hecho, la idea de sentarse a plasmar sus palabras le parecía en suma incómodo y doloroso. O se las ingeniaba en aquel instante o aceptaba la ya inminente derrota. No sabía que le provocaba más disgusto, el saber que estaba casi rindiéndose ante algo que ella propuso o el perder la oportunidad de ver a Nishikino Maki desenvolverse en algo que le apasionaba.

Recordaba las últimas palabras que le dedicó el viernes, _"Te metiste con la persona equivocada, Sonoda"_ , que acompañada de aquella sonrisa vanidosa, le dieron un toque bastante atractivo. Sin embargo, como todos aquellos días, la soledad aplastaba cada atisbo de alegría en su día a día. Como en aquel instante, en que su padre se fue y ahora se encontraba en una casa llena de nada. ¿Por qué le dolía que Eli no se encontrara a su alrededor, develando con la luz del sol las profundidades del mar? Extrañaba ver el amanecer.

Miró la pantalla de su celular y el contacto que inconscientemente había buscado "Ayase-san". Decidió no pensarlo y marcó el número. Quería saber si debía dormir de una vez o esperar a que el cielo azul se despejara.

– _¿Diga?_ –se escuchó el jolgorio del otro lado.

– E-Eli-san, soy Umi –habló suavemente.

– _¡Ey!_ –una risa– _¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?_

– No, sólo quería saber si va a regresar hoy –pegó un poco más a su oído la bocina del celular, pudo oír como alguien más hablaba con la rubia: _"Elicchi, deja ese celular, debes ayudarme con esto"_.

– _No lo creo, ando ayudando en el templo_ –de nuevo la risa y otra que no era de ella. A pesar de que Eli intentó tapar el micrófono de su celular, Umi fue capaz de escuchar cómo se excusaba con la otra persona que demandaba su atención: _"Es sólo una amiga, no seas celosa"._

– ¿El templo?

– _Sí, luego te explico_ – _"¡Elicchi, ven aquí con un demonio!"_ – _Harasho… tengo que colgar, pero prometo que el lunes estoy allá._

– Vale, gracias… –antes de terminar, lo único que llegó a sus oídos fue el pitido del celular. Le habían colgado.

Guardó su celular. Se quedó mirando momentáneamente el suelo, una de sus manos se posó sobre su pecho y estrujó su camisa al volverla un puño. Aquella noche no dormiría, lo sabía. Decidió que escribiría, porque de repente lo necesitaba, porque su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus ojos le ardían. Porque aquel ocaso parecía no terminar y se había cansado de que después de la noche, el sol no le entibiara el alma.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: Me declaro inocente. No tengo nada en contra de Nozomi, lo juro o.o/ pero en esta historia todo tendrá su trasfondo. Hablando del NozoEli, siempre me ha gustado pensar que en dado caso, Nozomi sería tímida con Eli, a pesar de ser una pervertida con las demás :V Detrás de toda esa perversión, se encuentra un buen corazón (¿?)**

 **Lo siento… aamm, juro que después de este capítulo Umi se pondrá las pilas y no se dejará de Eli. Y juro que Eli es una hermosa persona, pero es muy torpe… En el siguiente saldrá otro personaje, pero no les diré quién es :3**

 **Supongo que no tengo mucho que decir, el capítulo habla por sí solo jajajaja eso creo. Nunca había escrito algo que insinuara "esto y aquello" (cofcofsexocofcof) así que me avergüenza tantito. Quizá en un futuro cambie la clasificación a M, porque me escandalizo sola xDD Y quizá, sólo y si sólo me animo y me atrevo, puede que escriba algo subidito de tono. Aunque aún no lo tengo contemplado.**

 **El capítulo fue más largo de lo planeado y supongo que los próximos me saldrán casi igual, así que si les molesta, me dicen y lo podemos dividir. En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y el esfuerzo de leer (incluso esto :V jajajaja) y a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar de verdad se los agradezco mucho ;-; ¿qué haría sin ustedes?**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: Ya ando trabajando en la actualización de mis otros fics jajajaja por si les interesa xDx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Love Live no me pertenecen.**

 **…**

– **4 –**

Aquella mañana fresca, había decidido ir caminando a la escuela. El sueño que le embotaba los sentidos, era tan abrumador que parecía un zombi con paso lento y medio tambaleante. Y había decidido andar porque necesitaba despertarse, cosa que el baño no había logrado. Bostezó pesadamente en la entrada de la escuela, fue un bostezo fuerte, enérgico, que le hizo lagrimear ligeramente cuando cerró los ojos por inercia. Y fue en ese pequeño instante de ceguera en el que no fue consciente de que alguien más la observaba con curiosidad, en aquella llegada torpe, en una dirección contraria a la que solía ir de su casa.

Fue directamente al salón sin mayor demora, no quería ir al consejo estudiantil. No así. Se sentó en su respectiva silla, se acomodó con la mochila sobre el pupitre y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo color blanco. Todo estaba en silencio, así que se tardó en reconocer que estaba acostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Se quedó por un instante quieta, esperando el momento en que la iluminación le llegara a la memoria. ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Le había atacado la fiebre?

– ¡Honoka-chan, ya despertó! –escuchó aquella voz que le era familiar.

De repente, la vista del impoluto techo fue obstruida por la cara de su amiga pelinaranja. Una mirada de preocupación y después una sonrisa reconfortante, así como siempre había sido ella. Le tocó la frente, le pasó la mano por las mejillas y asintió mientras se erguía y se cruzaba de brazos. La observó desde arriba, con mucha determinación.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa, Umi-chan? –preguntó con seriedad.

La peliazul volvió la vista a su otra amiga que se encontraba sentada a su lado en una silla. Al parecer las clases habían terminado porque sus cosas se encontraban en las manos de Kotori y Honoka traía las propias. Ambas chicas la observaban, pero en la mirada de la peligris encontraba una sensación hasta cierto punto reconfortante, ella había tenido la habilidad de leer su estado de ánimo por lo perceptiva y observadora que solía ser. Le sonrió. Umi desvió la mirada.

– Umi-chan necesita descansar, será mejor que nos adelantemos al consejo estudiantil, Honoka-chan –comentó la peligris.

La otra sólo la miró con cierto escepticismo, era normal que Kotori fuera sensata, pero esto era demasiado incluso para ella. Se encogió de hombros, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

– Recupérate, Umi-chan, no me gusta verte así –carraspeó por lo bajo.

Kotori se acercó a la cama, miró a su amiga peliazul que seguía viendo hacia el exterior de la habitación. En sus ojos había cierta desesperanza, como la de un ave que observa con insistencia la ventana a sabiendas de su encierro. Acercó su mano y suavemente interrumpió la advertencia de una lágrima que estaba por escapar de aquellos ojos que simulaban soles. Una estrella que perdía calor.

– Te dejó tus pertenencias aquí, si gustas ir al consejo después, te estaremos esperando, si no, lo entendemos –inclinó el torso para darle un beso en la frente a su amiga.

El rostro de Umi se encendió suavemente, pero se apagó cuando escuchó que la puerta corrediza era cerrada. Siguió con la vista puesta en la ventana. Era un día hermoso.

…

…

Aquellas delicadas manos –pálidas y cuidadas–, sostenían unas cuantas hojas que eran arrugadas, maltratadas por los nervios y el coraje. Su vista no se apartaba de aquellas letras perfectamente legibles y maldijo mentalmente aquella linda caligrafía, maldijo la charla de su maestra, maldijo el discurso aburrido del potencial y la mejora de los trabajos, maldijo al tiempo que no pasa más rápido para salir de ahí. Volvió a leer: "Repetir todo. Pedí análisis, no resumen. Leer el libro". Y una vez más, maldijo.

Todo sería más sencillo si realmente tuviera alguien a quien poderle pedir ayuda, pero ha pasado gran parte de su vida ahuyentando a las personas que intentan acercarse a ella. Todos sus esfuerzos de socialización han estado dirigidos a una restricción de lo que le es personal, por ello, en el poco tiempo que llevaba desde que inició la Universidad, muy poca gente del salón le hablaba. Y a ello ayudaba el hecho de que a veces no iba a la escuela y que cuando se presentaba, no hablaba, permanecía seria, con el mal humor adornándole el rostro.

– Ayase-san, si usted gusta yo podría…

Volvió la vista al valiente que había osado acercarse a ella, era un chico. Un chico. Por demás cobarde. Lo escuchó tragar saliva, lo vio hacer una reverencia y regresar sobre sus pasos. Oía los murmullos, el ligero sollozo, la interminable plática de su maestra de literatura. ¡Oh, sonido hermoso! La campana anunciaba el final de su martirio. Se levantó tomando sus cosas, estaba dispuesta a romper el trabajo y tirarlo a la basura frente a su profesora. _¿Quién diablos se creía?_

– Pueden retirarse, jóvenes. Recuerden que el trabajo del parcial me lo entregan la siguiente semana, va para la evaluación, así que hagan arreglos y mejórenlo –estaba acomodando sus pertenencias, cuando vio a la rubia levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida– Ayase, necesito hablar con usted.

¿Cuántas veces iba a maldecir ese día? No estaba segura. Suspiró resignada, se detuvo en seco y vio a sus demás compañeros salir mientras esperaba a que el salón se vaciara. Sus manos aún estrujaban las hojas, de ser posible les prendía fuego. Se acercó al escritorio donde vio sentada a aquella mujer medianamente joven. Permaneció de pie frente a ella, con una cara de fastidio. Su maestra sonrió, le hizo una señal para que se sentara, más no lo hizo.

– No te quitaré mucho tiempo –empezó–. Tu padre, o mejor dicho, un conocido de él, se acercó a hablar conmigo desde el primer trabajo que te regresé, lo cual me sorprendió mucho. No soy así ¿sabes?

– Bien por usted –la escuchó reírse, cosa que le molestó.

– Eli, si me lo permites –esperó alguna objeción, pero no llegó–. Realmente me interesa que aprendas, sé que quizá piensas que las artes visuales no tienen mucho que ver con la literatura, pero te equivocas. Además, he visto otros trabajos que entregas y son excelentes. Por ejemplo, los de cine y pintura, tienes una capacidad increíble de análisis. Sabes de psicología y semiótica, y necesito que apliques esos conocimientos en la materia.

– Es diferente –la diferencia radicaba en que Nozomi solía ayudarle en sus tareas de cine y pintura porque tenía una sensibilidad que ella a veces no poseía.

– Te entiendo –se levantó ya para retirarse–. Mira, confío en tu potencial. Tienes esta semana para realmente trabajar en ello, si no me entregas algo bueno, tendrás que repetir la materia. No importa lo que tu padre me mande a decir.

La vio irse no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa maternal. Volvió a suspirar. Tendría que encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle en esa tarea, no era buena en la lectura, y para males, Nozomi tampoco. Pensó en aquellas pocas personas que conocía, quizá alguna de ellas podría ser su salvación.

Salió de su salón con desgana, pasó por los pasillos evitando chocar con la gente que se amontonaba en ellos, evadiendo a los grupitos y los desagradables ruidos que eran sus estridentes risas. Llegó a su carro y se metió en este. Revisó su celular y tenía un mensaje de una de sus amigas. Lo leyó: _No llegues tarde, cabeza hueca. Debo llegar temprano a mi trabajo_. Trabajo, era también algo que necesitaba conseguir, las amenazas de su padre no eran cosa de juego, mejor no arriesgarse. Encendió el vehículo, el radio se prendió automáticamente y a sus oídos llegó el sonido melancólico, errático y colérico de una canción de piano.

 _A Umi le gusta leer. Seguramente es buena en literatura._

…

…

– Pensé que te habías arrepentido, Sonoda –se giró para encarar a la chica que vislumbró por el reflejo de la ventana en el momento en que entró.

– No, soy una persona de palabra –se acercó a la mesa que estaba a un lado de los casilleros, dejó sus cosas y volvió su vista a la pelirroja, le sonrió.

Cuando se hubo repuesto de aquel extraño estado de ánimo, había decidido que era momento de salir e ir al salón del club de música, para poder enfrentar artísticamente a la pelirroja. Y ahí estaba, como de costumbre, salvo que esta vez la encontró frente a la ventana y no tocando el piano. En el momento en que vio a ese par de ojos lilas y le sonrió, observó divertida la contracción y el sonrojo involuntario de la otra. Después el ceño fruncido que mal lograba ocultar su verdadero sentir.

– ¿Y bien, Maki? –la familiaridad había sido ganada con el paso de los días, muy pocos, de las miradas y diálogos compartidos, incluso siendo banales.

– Pues yo vengo preparada, sólo falta encontrar nuestro jurado –se acercó al piano, sin sentarse, tocó unas cuantas notas.

– ¿Alguien de la escuela?

– No, tratándose de ti como vicepresidenta, sería injusto para mí, ¿sabes? –Desvió ligeramente la mirada y volvió la vista a la ventana–. Debe ser alguien totalmente ajeno.

– ¿Dónde encontraremos a alguien totalmente ajeno a la escuela? –soltó una suave risa. No era de burla, sino de diversión, una diversión malinterpretada. No se imaginaba saliendo a la calle solamente para encontrar a alguien a quién pedirle de "favor" que escuche los intentos artísticos de dos chicas que no conoce.

Sin embargo, esa risa, a los oídos de Maki, fue la mofa que le hizo sonrojar hasta pintar su rostro casi al mismo tono que su cabello. Volvió a sentir el estremecimiento de algo que florecía en las profundidades de su mente y, una vez más, trató de impedirlo con la fuerza de sus cejas al encontrarse. Se acercó a la mayor, la tomó sorpresivamente por el brazo y se la llevó fuera del salón donde se encontraban.

– Iremos a buscar a alguien afuera –su voz sonaba entre molesta y nerviosa–. Seguramente estarán pasando alumnos de otras escuelas.

– Debes estar bromeando… –Umi no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar mansamente por la otra.

– No –ladeó la cara para verla, seguía con el firme agarre y sus pasos no se detenían–. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Sonoda, esto no es un juego.

La peliazul no pudo decir nada. De repente perdió la capacidad del habla, se había atragantado con sus propias palabras que buscaban salida, todas al mismo tiempo, atropellándose unas contra otras. Escrutó a la chica que tenía enfrente, llevándola por los pasillos de la escuela, por el sendero hacia la salida. Nunca había prestado atención realmente a la apariencia de alguien, no a su vestimenta, como lo hacía con Eli, sino a la complexión, las dimensiones de su cuerpo, la postura, la manera de caminar, la forma en que se agitaba el cabello al mismo compás. Apenas lo había notado, Maki era unos centímetros más alta que ella.

No fue consciente del momento en que el agarre del que era presa su brazo pasó con disimulada osadía a su mano, sino hasta el momento en que el calor le abandonó. Se quedó un rato de pie, ahí donde la pelirroja le había soltado, y observó su mano.

– ¡Tú!

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Sí, tú!

Maki se había alejado de Umi en el momento en que llegaron al exterior. Sobre todo porque sintió cierto cosquilleo en la nuca y de repente fue consciente de que estaba acariciándole la mano a la peliazul. Entonces, sí, la soltó y salió corriendo ante la primera persona que se topó en su camino. Frente a ella cruzó una chica de cabello corto, castaño claro y ojos verdes. Por su uniforme se podía adivinar que venía de una escuela para adinerados.

– ¿S-si? –vaciló un poco, pero recuperó la confianza y le sonrió a la chica pelirroja que se acercaba a ella a pasos presurosos.

– ¡Tienes que venir con nosotras!

– ¿Ah? –la chica buscó a la otra persona con la que se suponía tenía que ir. Vio a la peliazul a una distancia prudencial, quien aún seguía anonadada viéndose la mano. De repente, se le iluminó la mirada. Seguramente era ella, _su amiga_ –. Oh, claro. A decir verdad, pensé que me habían dejado plantada.

– ¿De qué diablos hablas? –se le quedó mirando confundida.

– ¡Oh! –Se rió y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente a la pelirroja–. Me gustan los juegos.

– Tampoco es que me importe –carraspeó, sonrojándose ligeramente–. Acompáñanos, sólo será un instante.

– Claro, claro –y con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, siguió a la pelirroja.

– Sonoda, tenemos que regresar –se acercó a su compañera, la tomó por el hombro y la sacudió ligeramente.

– Ah… –sus ojos dieron con los lilas para después encontrarse con los verdes a los que no reconoció–. Oh, sí, regresemos

¿En qué momento había llegado esa chica? ¿Por qué hablaba con Maki con toda naturalidad? ¿Era cosa de personalidad? Las seguía despacio, yendo atrás de ellas, viéndolas platicar de quién sabe qué cosas, mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba ligeramente, evitando a toda costa entrar en contacto visual con ella. La otra chica, de la cual no supo su nombre en aquel instante –y seguiría sin saberlo por algún tiempo–, presumía una sonrisa confidente y se expresaba con tal elegancia, que era inevitable no verla.

– Entonces, Sonoda –señaló a la chica que caminaba atrás de ellas– y yo, llegamos a ese acuerdo.

– Interesante –observaba todo a su paso, los pasillos, la estructura de los edificios, el interior de los salones, las escaleras, el piso, las paredes. Hasta que llegaron a una puerta en especial, dentro de aquella habitación se encontraba el piano del que le había hablado la pelirroja. Su celular vibró, lo sacó, leyó el mensaje y se sonrojó ligeramente. No demoró en contestarlo.

– Bien, siéntate aquí –le dijo mientras le acercaba una silla–, y ve cómo le pateo el trasero a Sonoda.

– ¡Wow, cuánta confianza! –tomó asiento divertida y se cruzó de piernas mientras esperaba el espectáculo.

– Sigo aquí, ¿sabes?

La peliazul vio a la pelirroja tomar asiento frente al piano, destapó las teclas y acomodó unas cuantas hojas encima del atril. Movió los dedos de sus manos, como para hacerlos entrar en calor, respiró profundamente, modificó su postura, miró detenidamente las hojas y, con una finura que casi nunca le caracterizaba, empezó a tocar. La canción era lenta, con acordes sencillos, con un sentimiento digerible.

Tanto la castaña como la peliazul observaban con detalle, como su cuerpo se movía al compás de la canción, la manera en la que cerraba los ojos, en la que su expresión iba cambiando conforme lo hacía el ritmo de la melodía.

– Creo que deberías hacer algo –le susurró la castaña por lo bajo a Umi.

La arquera se despertó de aquel hechizo. Mientras la canción avivaba las armonías, aún con el ritmo lento de base, ella se acercó a su mochila para buscar aquel cuaderno donde había apuntado su trabajo final que tenía por nombre: "La noria". Tragó saliva mientras se preparaba para uno de los sucesos más vergonzosos de su vida, apenas había sido consciente de lo estaba por hacer. Inhaló profundamente, como intentando robarle la valentía al espacio vacío y, aclarándose la garganta, empezó su relato.

Aquella espectadora era la única persona consciente de lo que pasaba ahí, mientras la voz de la peliazul se mezclaba con la nostálgica melodía del piano, algo dentro de ella empezaba a vibrar, como si de repente pudiera entender el sentimiento cómplice, a base de contemplación y complemento, de ambas. Eso con sólo escuchar el llanto de la pelirroja pasado al instrumento y la desesperación de la otra en metáforas.

A mitad de la canción, Maki sintió ansiedad y comenzó a potenciar el sonido del piano, lo hacía con una violencia disimulada. ¿Se sentía opacada por la voz de Umi, por el sentimiento que transmitía? No, estaba abrumada. Y sí, quería acallarla, pero para detener su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, Umi lo interpretó de una manera diferente y, por encima de toda la vergüenza, alzó la voz. Una voz melodiosa que sorprendió tanto a la pelirroja como a su espectadora.

La primera en guardar silencio fue la peliazul. Y mientras la melodía del piano iba apagándose, Maki iba abriendo los ojos y condicionando sus oídos para el exterior. Fue testigo de cómo la castaña se ponía de pie y aplaudía. Inesperadamente, a su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y tocaba en pequeños eventos de su familia, solía ser aquello que sus padres querían presumir. Y lo sabía, no podía regresar a aquello.

– ¡Excelente! Ha sido de las mejores presentaciones que he presenciado –seguía aplaudiendo, hasta que se detuvo en seco–. Claro, hablando en términos de sus niveles. Siendo ustedes de preparatoria, es sorprendente.

– Que disimulada crítica –comentó la peliazul tranquilamente cerrando su cuaderno.

– Oh, no lo tomes a mal. Está claro que ninguna de ustedes es un artista todavía, pero tienen potencial.

– ¿Quién ganó? –se apresuró a decir la pelirroja, aún sin levantarse del asiento.

– Bueno, chicas, cómo explicarlo… –meditó por un momentos sus siguientes palabras–. Ninguna.

– ¿Qué? –Maki parecía molesta.

– ¿Es un empate? –preguntó Umi.

– No –empezó a reírse con ganas. Cuando se hubo calmado, prosiguió–. En realidad, ninguna puede ganar o perder, los términos en los que decidieron realizar esto, desde un principio, estaban mal. Simplemente no puedes poner a competir una composición musical con algo escrito, porque los procesos en ambos casos son distintos.

– ¡No tiene sentido!

– Tranquila, Maki –la arquera volteó a verla con preocupación. La pianista únicamente bufó, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

La puerta se abrió disimuladamente, de hecho, por lo visto, ya estaba abierta, pero quien estaba detrás de ella no se había atrevido a entrar. Las tres voltearon a ver a la persona que se había aventurado a escuchar descaradamente todo el espectáculo. Entró una chica con cabellos naranjas, la conocida presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sonrió nerviosamente a las tres chicas, las cuales la reconocieron. La menor entre ellas frunció el ceño, la peliazul palideció y la castaña sonrió con presteza.

– ¡Hey! –Sonrió tímidamente, saludó con la mano y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a la castaña, evitando a toda costa dar con la mirada asesina de su amiga– Tsubasa-san, te estuve buscando en la entrada…

– ¡Honoka! –Se sonrojó y de sus ojos surgió un inusitado brillo– Estas dos señoritas me secuestraron.

– ¡Oye, bien pudiste negarte! –fue el reclamó de la pelirroja.

– ¿Ante tanta belleza? –le miró con coquetería, lo que hizo callar y sonrojar violentamente a la menor.

– Da igual, la cuestión aquí no se ha solucionado –comentó la peliazul intentando sobreponerse de la sorpresa.

– Cierto –Tsubasa se acercó a Honoka y le tomó la mano–. Bueno, por mi trabajo sé lo difícil que es componer una canción –dijo mirando a Maki–, pero, por otro lado, escribir las letras también es muy complicado. No hay veredicto válido aquí.

– ¿Tu trabajo?

– Sí, Tsubasa-san es músico –contestó Honoka sin poderse contener.

– Como lo ha dicho mi _dulcecito de naranja_ –ante eso, la chica se sonrojó violentamente y le dio un codazo disimulado–, hago música. Compongo canciones, escribo las letras y a veces realizo las coreografías para los videos. Que por cierto, si gustan, podrían un día trabajar conmigo.

– Ni en tus sueños –Maki de nuevo mostrando resistencia.

– Oh bueno… pueden hacer un dueto. ¡Harían una excelente pareja!

– ¡NO! –gritaron ambas al unísono, viéndose en el acto.

– Sólo digo lo que veo –se encogió de hombros y empezó a encaminarse a la puerta, aún de la mano de Honoka–. Lo siento chicas, pero tengo que hacer feliz a esta mujer.

– Tsubasa-san… –le reprendió la pelinaranja por lo bajo, apretando la mano que la sostenía.

– ¿Honoka? –esa fue la voz desconcertada de Umi.

– Kotori-chan se fue a casa –le dijo una vez en la puerta y, antes de cerrar, le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda– Mañana hablamos… ¿sí?

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando solas, como otras ocasiones habían estado, a Maki y a Umi. Se miraron, se reconocieron y ambas suspiraron con una extraña sensación en el estómago. ¿Había sido tanto esfuerzo para nada? La arquera se acercó a la pianista con el cuaderno aún en sus manos. Le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro para que se recorriera y pudiera sentarse a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, le sonrió cálidamente.

– ¿Puedo ver la partitura? –preguntó.

– Claro –contestó tomando con sus manos las hojas y prestándoselas a la peliazul. Después vio el cuaderno y señalándolo, agregó–. ¿Puedo?

– Cla-claro –abrió el cuaderno en la página exacta donde se encontraba su escrito y se lo extendió.

Umi pasó lentamente sus ojos por las hojas, lo primero que leyó fue el título: "Arrebol sobre el mar". Sonrió ante la reciente aceptación de la tempestad. Miró con detenimiento cada nota mal dibujada, cada borrón, los tachones, las anotaciones y pequeñas marcas. Después hizo remembranza de lo que acababa de escuchar, viajando por las notas, trayendo el sonido, los sentimientos, en todo aquel camino que dibujaban. Algunos de los símbolos empleados escapaban de su conocimiento, pero lo que estaba segura que distinguía en aquella partitura, era el reflejo de su creador: desastre, resistencia, evasión.

Y mientras la mente de la peliazul se llenaba de melodías de un pasado nostálgico y dulce, Maki leía en silencio lo que había escrito la otra, imaginándola en algún lugar, sentada en soledad, con su cuaderno en las manos, temblando de frío quizá. De repente había dejado de sentirse tan sola, incomprendida. A su lado, había un alma. Un alma.

 _La noria_

 _Sumergida parcialmente en el inmaculado manto celeste, me muevo con la intención de no ahogarme. Me cuesta respirar en este mar inmóvil, me sofoca el ruido que genera la soledad, una soledad disfrazada de tranquilidad, una dulce felicidad. Simples apariencias._

 _¿Me he dejado estropear el sentimiento? No._

 _Es la engañosa inercia del dolor en la ausencia. Tu ausencia. Empezaré con ello, me abrazaré a lo que me permitas tomar de ti, incluso si es cercano a la nada. Porque entre tantas luces que atraviesan mi translúcido cuerpo, lo que se ve con más claridad no es algo mío, sino completamente tuyo._

 _¿Tratas de engañarme? ¿Qué es lo que te mueve a invitarme a aquello que no entiendo?_

 _Con tus ojos azules en la cima del juego, incapaces de ver las vueltas que he dado, los trozos que has recogido para hacerlo funcionar, me he quedado varada en lo más alto de la rueda. Y las luces de esta ciudad, que es la tuya, me dan la espalda._

Claro, aquello hacía alusión a dos cosas intrínsecas de la autora, el mar calmo que solía ser y el tímido bullicio de las luces que esclarecen la noche. Pero algo no cuadraba ahí, algo que le incomodaba no saber. Le regresó su cuaderno y a cambio recibió su partitura. Umi se levantó de golpe, se encaminó al lugar donde estaba su mochila y guardó su cuaderno.

– Bueno, supongo que no tiene remedio –le dijo todavía dándole la espalda–. De todos modos, las fechas para entrar al recital ya pasaron. Sólo quería… conocerte.

La pelirroja la siguió con la mirada. Cuando la peliazul volteó, ella se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Umi estaba sonriéndole, pero ella se sentía intranquila.

– Umi –fue la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre, cosa que sorprendió a la otra–. ¿Te gusta… te gusta Kousaka?

– ¿Eh? ¿Honoka? –No había comprendido del todo, de repente, la sangre se le subió al rostro– ¡Claro que no! E-e-es mi amiga.

– Ya veo –se quedó pensando un momento–. Es que mencionas algo sobre una persona de ojos azules y pensé que podría ser… que te gustara alguien de ojos azules… entonces, Kousaka… y, pues…

– ¡Vale, vale, ya entendí! –Agitó las manos a modo de negativa– Y te equivocas. Sólo fue una referencia al cielo.

– Entiendo –se le iluminó el rostro, se sonrojó y volvió a su constante negativa–. Tampoco es como que me importe.

– Bueno, será mejor retirarnos –recuperada, la peliazul continuó.

Acomodaron las cosas, taparon el piano, cerraron el club y salieron. Iban caminando una a un lado de la otra, en ese silencio cómplice de aquellos que se saben secretos que no han compartido. Maki tendría que despedirse de ella en la puerta, porque necesitaba esperar a que pasaran por ella, cosa que le extrañaba aún no sucediera. Umi estaba por irse, cuando algo la impulso a detener su paso.

– Umi –la pelirroja la detuvo por la manga de camisa–. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… si tú escribiste eso por alguien –la miró a los ojos, con una intensidad que no le era propia– detenlo y… evita hacerte daño tú sola.

La peliazul se quedó un instante estática, viéndola llena de sorpresa. Súbitamente, halló e implantó la sonrisa de quien sabe dónde y sin decir palabra, se giró para caminar de regreso a casa.

…

…

Aspiró una larga bocanada, aquella sensación rasposa en la garganta del humo por demás nocivo lograba que su cuerpo se relajara ante la reacción nicótica. Lo mantuvo unos segundos en la laringe, sin pasarlo a los pulmones, gozándolo, saboreándolo, no porque realmente tuviera un sabor específico, sino porque la tranquilidad casi siempre le era esquiva. Miró la calle donde estaba estacionado su vehículo, había fallado en su misión de adentrarse en aquella _ridícula_ universidad. _¿Una escuela que te enseña a hacer de comer? ¿En serio?_ Y aunque su amiga le había explicado de qué trataban las artes culinarias, ella no concebía la idea de llamar arte a la gastronomía. Poco importaba, estaba afuera de las instalaciones, esperándola mientras fumaba un cigarro en soledad, con la música a bajo volumen como única testigo.

De todo aquello que había sido, eso era lo único malo que quedaba en ella. Aquel vicio del que no podía aún deshacerse, al que regresaba cuando tenía que meditar las cosas para dejar de sentirlas, aquello que le mitigaba la sobrecarga de pensamientos basura, porque todo lo dejaba salir con una simple exhalación. Y ese era su ritual, lo que de vez en cuando le permitía aquella persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, Nozomi, porque hasta cierto punto, el olor a tabaco se había vuelto cotidiano en su relación, era la advertencia de su dulce aroma.

Escuchó la puerta del copiloto ser abierta con brusquedad, sintió el movimiento del carro ante el nuevo peso que se integraba. Sin siquiera voltear a ver, apagó su cigarro en un compartimiento del carro y dejó la colilla ahí.

– ¡Ugh!, sigues siendo repugnante, Eli.

– Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, Nico –no giró el rostro, pero sus ojos hicieron el recorrido hasta dar con los carmesí de su amiga. Se sonrieron.

Ambas se escanearon, una por costumbre y la otra porque le causaba gracia la complexión del cuerpo ajeno. Aquella chica pelinegra, que después de la preparatoria había abandonado su mal gusto por las coletas ridículas, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto, lo que le daba un aire de madurez bastante atractivo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, aquel que aparentaba la edad de un adolecente a medio desarrollarse. Por otro lado, a los ojos carmesí, la rubia seguía siendo la misma mujer altanera que un día conoció por accidente, lo único que había cambiado en ella, era que sus atributos parecían más firmes, cosa que atribuía –y estaba segura– a las manos de Nozomi.

– Al parecer esa pervertida ha hecho de las suyas –comentó, ganándose un sonrojo de la rubia.

– No sé de qué hablas –desvió la mirada.

– ¿Cuál es la razón por la que querías ver a la gran Nico? –preguntó con su característico tono de autosuficiencia.

– No puedo creer que sigas con eso –se rió suavemente y sonrió con ternura cuando vio a su pequeña amiga ponerse seria–. A decir verdad, necesito… empleo.

– Pues estás de suerte porque la gran –estaba por hacer un ademán marcado, pero se detuvo. Volvió a verla, incrédula, alzó una ceja– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Aahhmm –se pasó la mano por el cuello, tratando de canalizar el nerviosismo–. Digamos que me metí en problemas y ahora debo saldar unas cuentas.

– ¿Y tu padre no te puede ayudar?

– Con él son mis deudas.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –en ese momento, la pelinegra puso una mirada reconcentrada, aquella que siempre le había incomodado a la rubia.

– Nada, en realidad –se encogió de hombros, era la verdad–. Andamos con problemas, como de costumbre. Me enojé y me gasté una considerable cantidad de dinero en un hotel.

– ¿Andas de promiscua de nuevo? –en su tono de voz se dejaba entrever cierto coraje.

– No –se le quedó mirando y le dedicó una sonrisa que mostraba aquello que la pelinegra siempre disfrutaba: el remordimiento.

– Más te vale que no vuelvas a hacerle daño –se acercó a ella y la tomó por el cuello de la camisa, con fuerza y furia–. No sabes lo molesta que es…

Eli tragó saliva, su amiga pelinegra no era conocida por ser una perita en dulce, sino todo lo contrario. Ya la había hecho enojar una vez, y con esa ocasión le bastó para andarse con cuidado en todo aquello que involucrara a la chica. Al final de cuentas, era una experta en poner en su lugar a niños mimados, así como ella. Le tomó la mano que apretaba su ropa, temblaba del coraje, pero logró quitársela de encima.

– Estoy enmendando mis errores –carraspeó con suavidad, la seguridad se le escapaba por cada poro de la piel–. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

Nico respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos mientras intentaba calmarse. Tenía un mal temperamento, era incapaz de controlar ciertas emociones, pero cuando todas se juntaban en su interior era demasiado problemático. Quería a Eli, sí, por qué había sido una persona importante para ella en los últimos 4 años. Sin embargo, Nozomi era su amiga de la infancia y le dolió profundamente en el alma verla tirada en lo más bajo, cuando ella siempre había brillado ante sus ojos. Así que no, ella tampoco podía perdonar.

– Aunque te parezca increíble, no hablamos de ti –rió sardónicamente–. Salvo aquella vez que me dijo que te acostabas con Erena.

–Yo…

–Pero no lo entiendo ¿sabes? Era casi como ver a otra Nozomi, físicamente hablando –miró hacia la ventana.

– Eso no es…

– ¡Carajo, hasta en el puto apellido se parecían! –Gritó, interrumpiendo cualquier alegato de la rubia–. ¿Qué necesidad de hacerlo con alguien que se le pareciera, teniendo a esa estúpida bustuna a tus pies?

– Detente… –la rubia se encontraba con ambas manos en el volante, lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

– No –volteó a verla– No, Eli. Debes dejar de victimizarte.

Desde que la había conocido era así, una de esas personas que se ponen trabas ante toda buena señal en su vida. Era cosa de complejos y un pasado que le fue tortuoso, no por cuestiones de dolor físico, sino por las pérdidas. La vida le parecía un mal juego del escondite, donde toda aquella persona que quisiera, de repente desaparecía, tal como su madre y su hermana lo habían hecho después de haber pasado un fin de semana maravilloso. Lo que su padre le dijo en aquel entonces fue: _seremos sólo tú y yo por un rato_. Sin embargo, ese rato se volvió años, tiempo en el que no tuvo respuesta alguna, sino un trato peculiar por parte de su progenitor. Entonces, era ese latente miedo a que un día desapareciera, pero ella lo sabía, las personas nunca están aseguradas. Ni siquiera Nozomi.

– En fin –tosió disimuladamente la pelinegra, quería recuperar el buen ambiente, pero era necesario que alguien le advirtiera a Eli de sus errados pasos–. Sobre lo del trabajo, hablaré con mi jefe, quizá pueda hacerte un espacio.

– Por favor –habló por lo bajo la usa, seguía intentando recobrar la compostura–. ¿En qué me dijiste que trabajabas?

– No te lo dije –de repente su mirada cambió a una misteriosa, le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara y pudiera escuchar lo que diría a continuación, como queriendo evitar que terceros se enteraran, siendo que estaban únicamente ellas en el carro–. Trabajo para los Nishikino.

La rusa se le quedó mirando por un momento sin entender a qué se refería, ni tampoco el porqué de tanto misterio.

– ¿Y?

– ¿No sabes quiénes son? –Ante eso se dio una pequeña palmada en la frente y negó con la cabeza–. No te preocupes, la gran Nico te sacará de la ignorancia.

– Dale –le sonrió.

– Primero enciende el auto, que no quiero llegar tarde a mi trabajo –se cruzó de brazos.

– Está bien, usted ordena –obedeció, prendió el carro y antes de empezar a andar, vio como Nico sacaba del bolso que traía un celular que nunca creyó en su vida que podría costearse, abrió Google Maps y con ello le dio a Eli la dirección del lugar a donde tenía que ir: Preparatoria Otonokizaka. Se le quedó mirando con la duda implantada en su expresión.

– Avanza, mientras te explicó.

La rubia empezó el camino sin cuestionar. Prendió el estéreo para poder poner música que fuera acorde a la ocasión misteriosa e intrigante. Desde afuera era un extraño espectáculo ver pasar el vehículo ámbar con la rubia como conductora y la pelinegra con el codo puesto en la ventana que estaba totalmente abierta. El viento jugaba con el cabello de ambas. Nico le bajó un poco el volumen al radio.

– Que nada salga de este carro, Ayase –espetó con el tono más serio que pudo emplear. El silencio de la otra era la señal para que continuara–. Los Nishikino son unos importantísimos doctores aquí en Japón, incluso tienen su propia red de hospitales y una industria farmacéutica. Son peces gordos, si sabes a lo que me refiero, pero creo que les queda mejor ser llamados tiburones.

– ¿Y qué diablos haces ahí? ¿No te basta con ver mi situación?

– Tranquila, no ando metida entre sus asuntos turbios –se sonrojó ligeramente–. Cuido a _"la pequeña"_ de los Nishikino.

Estaban detenidas en un semáforo, con las ventanas abiertas, lo que permitió a los autos vecinos escuchar la estruendosa risa de la rubia.

– ¿De nuevo de niñera?

– No, aquí viene lo escabroso –el auto volvió a ponerse en marcha–. Tiene 15 años y está totalmente ajena a los movimientos de su padre. Pero no es como tu caso, sino que literalmente, no formula entre los planes de sus padres.

– ¿Cómo es que te enteras de todo eso? –algo de todo aquello no le sonaba nada bien.

– Por los demás empleados, me la paso casi toda la tarde en la residencia de los Nishikino –comentó con fastidio.

– ¿Y cuál es el verdadero meollo del asunto? –faltaban pocos minutos para que llegaran, así lo indicaba el celular.

– Hace algunos años los Nishikino fueron demandados, se llevaron a cabo todos los procesos legales por debajo del agua de tal manera que su reputación siguiera intacta –hizo una pausa–. Y lo sigue.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –No, no le gustaba por donde iba el asunto y estaba por saber qué era lo que menos le agradaría.

– Seguramente no los conoces, porque tu mundo se reduce a tu padre, los pechos de Nozomi y tú. Pero una importante y antigua familia en Japón tenía ciertos tratos con los Nishikino, según sus finanzas –se detuvieron a las afueras de una escuela que tenía una barda de ladrillos rojos. La ojirubí tomó su celular–. Hace poco se murió la que se pensaba era la última representante. La cosa es que el esposo de Sonoda ganó la demanda. Y ahora las cosas se pusieron turbulentas para los Nishikino, tanto que de alguna manera su hija ha quedado fuera de todos sus futuros proyectos. De hecho, están en números rojos.

Eli divisó a lo lejos una figura, era una chica de cabellos rojos que estaba de pie en las afueras de la institución. Se le veía un poco afligida, molesta quizá. Su postura era la de una persona que recibe una estricta educación en casa. La pelirroja volteó para donde ellas se encontraban y, al parecer, por la reacción que tuvo, reconoció a su amiga.

– ¡Oh, diablos, ya me vio! Tengo que irme –estaba por salir cuando dijo–. Te irás a la tumba con lo que escuchaste.

Desde su asiento lo vio todo, como su enana amiga llegaba a lado de la pelirroja, le ayudaba a cargar sus pertenencias y la acompañaba caminando. Se quedó un momento pensando en decirles que las llevaba a donde tuvieran que ir, pero seguramente no era buena idea, sobre todo por la pesada mirada que le dedicó la otra.

Volvió a encender el auto, tenía que regresar a casa y pedirle a Umi que le ayude con su trabajo de literatura. Era mejor pensar en eso que en la idea de que el señor Sonoda esté involucrado en quien sabe qué movimientos a expensas de la peliazul. _Su_ peliazul. Puso la radio a todo volumen, no importaba que música estuviera sonando, servía para acallar todas aquellas voces que empezaban a aturdirle. Lo bueno era que su casa no estaba lejos de ese lugar. _Su_ casa.

Entró a su respectivo hogar con la llave que su padre había mandado hacer a pares iguales –acto de cursilería y a modo de fastidio– pero en diferentes colores para Umi y ella. La suya era de un azul cielo, mientras la de la peliazul de un color más oscuro. Cielo y mar. Al abrir la puerta, el olor de la comida le inundó la nariz y fue consciente del hambre que tenía, pues no había comido nada desde que había desayunado junto con Nozomi. Cerró la puerta e inconscientemente fue a buscar a la chica que sabía se encontraba ahí. La halló en la cocina, se recargó en el quicio de la puerta, esperando que su presencia fuera notada.

La peliazul estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en su deber de limpiar la cocina, que siguió sin notar que tenía compañía y que estaba siendo observada. De repente sintió una mano en el hombro, dio un respingo y gritó.

– ¡Harasho! –se rió–. Tienes una potente voz.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó fríamente.

– Esta también es mi casa, ¿sabes? –Hizo un mohín para reflejar indignación– Qué cruel.

– Lo sé, sólo que no te esperaba aquí –no estaba de humor para que se burlaran de ella, menos aquella rubia engreída. Le dio la vuelta, salió de la cocina y se fue a la habitación.

 _Oh, vaya_ , fue lo que pensó Eli cuando la vio pasar a su lado. Ahora que prestaba un poco de atención a la peliazul, se dio cuenta que seguía vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela y que era idéntico al de aquella chica pelirroja que se quedó con Nico. Le siguió los pasos, acto reflejo. La vio sentarse en la cama, había tomado un libro y se disponía a leerlo. La rubia se quedó de pie en la puerta, esperando algo. Quizá un sonrojo.

– ¿Umi?

– ¿Qué quieres, Eli?

– Me llamaste Eli –volvió a acortar la distancia unos cuantos pasos– De hecho, ya no me hablas con tanta formalidad.

– No lo mereces –cerró el libro disgustada y se pasó del otro lado de la cama, dispuesta a aplicar la evasión otra vez. No había tenido que lidiar nunca con Eli, porque simplemente nunca estaba.

– Qué grosera –retrocedió unos pasos, preparada para tapar la única salida–. Deberías respetar a tus mayores.

– Contigo puedo hacer la excepción –endilgó. Empezaba a sentirse encerrada.

– ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

– No –se acercó a la puerta y por lo tanto a la rubia. Estaba lista para pasar a un lado de ella, no dejaría que la acorralaran de esa manera.

– Mientes –adivinó sus intenciones y antes de que Umi pudiera salir de la habitación, la tomó fuertemente por el brazo, el brazo que también Maki había sostenido– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he estado?

– Suéltame –intentaba zafarse, pero la fuerza de Eli era más grande de lo que pensó. Aparte, no quería ser grosera.

– ¿Fue por lo de ayer? –acercó su rostro al de ella.

Umi no contestó, sólo miraba aquel par de ojos celestes que la observaban y se entrecerraban. Había dejado de pelear por su libertad, fue consciente de la altura de Eli, era similar a la de Maki, el recuerdo de la pelirroja le aceleró el pulso y le subió la sangre al rostro de manera violenta.

– ¡Oh, cariño! – La rubia lo malinterpretó y sonrió victoriosa. La soltó–. No pensé que una salida al cine te alzara tanto las esperanzas. No era mi intención dejarte sola.

– Eres una idiota –quizá era la primera vez que insultaba alguien, pero era tanto el coraje que sentía, que su cara aún seguía encendida.

Umi se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa para sorpresa de Eli. La rubia permaneció unos instantes en el pasillo, esperando ver la puerta abrirse y ver entrar a la peliazul, pero después de un rato que eso no sucedió, decidió hacer las cosas que tenía que preparar. Fue a la cocina para calentarse la comida. Sin embargo, le costó entender cómo se prendía la estufa y estuvo a punto de quemarse la ropa.

En un rato, ya estaba sentada frente al sillón, con su plato de comida en la mano y con la televisión prendida. Ahora que lo recordaba, el cumpleaños de su novia estaba demasiado cerca: el jueves de aquella semana. Tenía que planear algo maravilloso, quizá comprarle algo, llevarla a algún lado. Complacerla como ella quisiera. _¿Realmente puedo tomar dinero sin que mi padre se dé cuenta que lo gasté en otras cosas?_ Lo dudaba. Su progenitor llevaba una cuenta de sus finanzas muy rigurosas y entre ellas se encontraba el control del dinero que le daba. _Genial, ahora tendré que hacer algo inolvidable para Nozomi sin ningun centavo de por medio_ , pensó.

Pero también tenía que trabajar en su proyecto para literatura, temía que si no hacía las cosas y reprobaba, en el mejor de los casos, la maestra sería despedida de manera misteriosa. En el peor, no se volvería a saber de ella. Esa era la solución para todos los obstáculos que se presentaban en la vida de su familia, desaparecerlos… Tradición antigua en los Ayase, no superar los problemas, sino _acabar_ con ellos. Y apenas lo sabía, pues de chica era muy ingenua, había diferentes formas de acabar con los problemas. Por ejemplo, obligarlos a casarse. Sonrió con sorna.

Terminó de comer, lavó su plato y los cubiertos lo mejor que pudo, se sirvió un vaso de agua que vació en segundos y regresó al sillón. Seguramente pasaría la noche ahí. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, no despegó sus ojos de la televisión, aunque en realidad nunca le prestó atención. Alguien se sentó a su lado, el aroma de la peliazul, que ya lo distinguía, hizo danzas por sus extremidades, bailoteando por su cuerpo, entrando por su ropa y calando en los poros de su piel, hasta llegar internamente por su nariz. Aquel aroma ya había hecho mella en sus sentidos.

– Lo siento – ¿estaba acostumbrada a decir aquellas palabras? Quizá, pero no podía simplemente aceptar que era débil, que la carcomía el miedo y un dolor instalado en lo profundo de su persona.

– No.

Eli volteó verla, estaba un tanto sorprendida, pero en sus ojos no se veía atisbo de impresión. Sólo cansancio y algo que era difícil de definir. ¿Necesidad?

– ¿Eres buena en literatura, Umi? –habló despacio, tentando terreno.

– Sí.

– Yo no –se rascó la cabeza–. Estoy temerosa de meter a alguien en problemas. No debo reprobar si no quiero afectar la vida de aquella persona.

– ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

– Un análisis de El señor de las moscas.

Umi soltó una risa sofocada, se tapó la boca con sus manos para impedir que saliera completamente.

– No es gracioso.

– Es que es un libro relativamente fácil de analizar –le sonrió con cierta superioridad–. El quiebre de una sociedad, el miedo de los imaginarios, el pánico colectivo.

– Ya. No lo he leído –bufó.

– ¿Sólo es el análisis?

– Sí. Es para el siguiente lunes –carraspeó, luego la miró de forma suplicante–. ¿Me ayudarás?

– Claro –se rió suavemente, disfrutando el momento–. Pero con condiciones. Primera, debes comprar el libro hoy. Segunda, tienes hasta el miércoles para terminarlo.

– Está bien –se lo pensó unos instantes antes de contestar– ¿Hay una tercera? ¿Cuarta?

– Sí. La tercera es que debes estar aquí todos los días de esta semana –de repente recordó algo–. Por cierto, mi padre quiere hablar contigo el domingo.

– No he hecho nada –comentó de manera nerviosa– ¿O sí?

– No. No sé en realidad de qué quiere hablar contigo –la miró a los ojos–. Siguiendo con lo de antes, debes estar aquí todos los días. Si yo llego y no estás, ese día se acaba el trato.

– No debes hablar en serio.

– Lo hago –contestó sin vacilar.

– No hay manera de que…

– No –la interrumpió. Se levantó para irse al cuarto ya preparada para dormir– O todo o nada. Buenas noches.

Eli se quedó sentada en el sillón viendo desaparecer a la peliazul tras la puerta del cuarto. Cerró la habitación, la cual se abrió unos segundos después, sólo para que una cobija fuera lanzada en su dirección. Fue tan repentino aquel evento, que le dio directamente a la cara. Escuchó la risa de la peliazul a lo lejos y después el ruido de la puerta de la recamara al cerrarse. Volvió a quedarse sola en la sala, con aquella risa retumbándole en los oídos y una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, que empeoraba por el fuerte aroma que desprendía la cobija ajena.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: ¡Hola, de nuevo!**

 **Aquí la actualización. No saben lo mucho que disfruto escribir este fic :V**

 **Vale, dije que aparecería una nueva persona, pero fueron dos jajajaja Nico y Tsubasa, no tendrán mucha relevancia, más que la necesaria. A decir verdad, Tsubasa se me hace un personaje muy lindo en muchos sentidos xD no sé por qué, pero me encanta.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo, poco a poco se va viendo qué con el padre de Eli, con Maki y sí, también con el señor Sonoda jajajaja ¡nadie es inocente aquí! Ok ya ._. No sé cuánto drama es saludable para un fic xD**

 **También se sabe un poco que pasa por la mente de Eli, si me lo permiten, diré que ese tipo de personas, llámese autodestructivas o saboteadoras, son muy complejas y delicadas… Espero esto calme un poco su desagrado por Eli, todo tiene solución :D Amen a Eli. Eli es amor, Eli es vida ~**

 **La parte de Umi y Maki me gustó 7u7 en esa no hay mucho que agregar. Me costó mucho escribir lo que "escribiría" Umi T-T. Para quienes quieran saber más o menos qué estaba tocando Maki, busquen la canción de** **Yann Tiersen** **que se llama** **Porz Goret** **.**

 **Y quien no haya leído** _ **El señor de las moscas**_ **, debe hacerlo :3 es un excelente libro.**

 **Y bueno… sin más que agregar, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo ;u; por leer y comentar. Y pues ya saben, se recibe todo tipo de comentario :3**

 **¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Love Live no me pertenecen.**

 **…**

 **– 5 –**

 **…**

 **Martes**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se dio cuenta de dos extrañas situaciones: 1. El aroma que inundaba la sala no era el de siempre cuando estaba sola, 2. Recorrer aquel pasillo le empezaba a ser habitual. Sin duda era una gran diferencia andar descalza por una casa con pisos de manera, a una como aquella. Era, extrañamente, más cálida del suelo, pero se sentía fría en otro tipo de ambiente, como cuando estaba en el cuarto. En otras palabras, quizá no se sentía el frío, pero la soledad calaba y traspasaba como la humedad.

Pasó por la sala antes de entrar a la cocina, vio de soslayo a la chica que se encontraba plácidamente dormida sobre el sillón. Una bolsa de plástico en la mesa de centro sobresalía, se le quedó mirando por unos instantes con curiosidad hasta que leyó la inscripción de una de las librerías cercanas. Al parecer había cumplido una de las condiciones: comprar el libro. Sonrió para sí.

Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar su respectivo desayuno. Seguramente si la rubia se despertaba, pediría también de comer, así que decidió hacerle algo a ella. La tendría que despertar, _con la pena_. Se acercó sigilosamente a donde estaba la chica. Desde arriba, se le quedó mirando por unos instantes: era un paisaje, sin duda, excéntrico. Eli vestía una polera holgada color azul, de la parte de los hombros tenía un tono un poco más oscuro, estaba acostada, abrazada a uno de los cojines del sillón, tapada parcialmente con la cobija y una de sus piernas se asomaba sin decoro.

– Eli –la llamó suavemente, pero la chica no reaccionó.

Se recargó en el borde del sillón, se le quedó observando intensamente como queriendo que su mirada le atravesara el cráneo, le taladrara el seso y despertara alterada. No pasó. Suspiró, empezó a picarle la mejilla, una y otra vez. Al ver que ni se inmutaba, tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello rubio –era la primera vez que lo tocaba–, lo pasó por sus mejillas, por la nariz y entonces se movió. En realidad, únicamente encogió la nariz y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, presumiendo un bóxer morado. Sintió su rostro arder en cuestión de segundos.

La alarma del celular de Eli sonó, espabilando a la peliazul que seguía, sin ser consciente de ello, mirando el bóxer. Agitó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y pudo evocar a la perfección los contornos negros de la prenda y el contraste que hacía con la pálida piel. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a la rusa sentada en el sillón, con la modorra aún en su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar. Sin embargo, la rubia parecía estar viéndola y no al mismo tiempo, se talló ambos ojos y sonrió con una naturalidad que aumentó el sonrojo de la otra.

– Preparé el desayuno –aventó las palabras, alejándose considerablemente.

Eli bostezó y se estiró para recuperar un poco de consciencia. Cuando hubo vuelto a su postura normal, se le quedó mirando a la peliazul, que vestía su uniforme escolar, con un moño color rojo con líneas azules.

– ¿Te vas tan temprano?

– Sí –contestó rascándose la mejilla– soy del consejo, ¿lo olvidas?

– ¡Cierto! –se levantó y se encaminó al baño.

La arquera la siguió con la mirada, un acto atrevido, considerando que la rubia no vestía otra cosa en la parte inferior más que su ropa interior. Vio a Eli meterse al baño, para después asomar la cabeza, mostrando ligeramente uno de sus hombros desnudos, sonreírle y gritarle desde ahí:

– ¡Gracias por el desayuno!

Umi salió de aquella casa un tanto aturdida. Era una mañana fresca, tranquila y libre de nubes. Sería un bonito día, claro que lo sería. Fue sonriendo por todo el camino hasta llegar a la escuela. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, sus pies la encaminaron al salón de música, donde al abrir la puerta, se halló sola. Se sintió un poco torpe por ir a aquel lugar a tan temprana hora, aun siendo que la semana anterior tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con Maki, pero en aquella ocasión no fue así. Recorrió el espacio con la mirada, sinceramente era chocante ver aula sin la presencia tanto visual como sonora de la pelirroja. Suspiró por lo bajo. Resignada, se dio media vuelta para retirarse, había pendientes que terminar en el consejo.

…

…

La chica con ojos que asemejaban la miel, miraba divertida la escena: una de sus amigas escrutaba a la otra de pies a cabeza, incluso estando sentada, encogida, casi escondida en el brazo al que se abrazaba como flotador en el inmenso mar. Un mar que lo interrogaba sin cesar sobre la aparición de aquella chica y su sorpresiva salida. La peligris únicamente sonreía, a sabiendas de todo lo que pasaba, tanto de un lado, como del otro.

– Ya te dije, Umi-chan, Tsubasa-san es mi amiga –dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

– Una amiga que te pone apodos por demás cariñosos –le dedicó una mirada asesina.

– Si hubieras estado con la disposición de estar con nosotras, en vez de estar sumida en tu extraño…

– ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿En qué escuela estudia? ¿Es un vago? ¿Trabaja? –a cada pregunta que hacía, se acercaba más y más a la pelinaranja, hasta quedar con el cuerpo inclinado, sobre el otro que estaba encogido.

Kotori sonreía con los ojos cerrados, una fresca brisa movía su flequillo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otra escena aún más peculiar.

– ¡Oh, mira! –Cantó la peligris mientras señalaba a la jardinera contraria a la que estaban sentadas– ¡Ahí va Nishikino-san!

– ¡¿Dónde?! –en un movimiento brusco, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la nombrada siendo abrazada por una chica de cabello similar al de su amiga pero corto.

Umi miró con atención a la pelirroja, la otra chica la abrazaba por el hombro. De repente, salió una chica corriendo con gran esfuerzo detrás de ellas, quien las alcanzó para sonreírles a ambas y adentrarse en la escuela todas juntas. El receso estaba por terminar, la historia de Honoka aún iría para largo, lo sabía, pero era la oportunidad que se le había presentado. _¿Para qué?_ Eso no lo pensó sino hasta que se encontró caminando en dirección al trío de primero que había sido señalado por su amiga, a la que maldijo mentalmente.

– ¡Tú! –gritó cuando se encontraba a unos pasos.

Las tres menores voltearon, de hecho, no fueron las únicas en hacerlo, pero Umi se dirigía a paso férreo en su dirección. La chica de cabello corto y anaranjado empezó ponerse nerviosa, la pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente, y la castaña de lentes se escondió detrás de Maki. Cuando la vicepresidenta quedó frente a ellas, se sentía una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

– ¡Fui yo, yo rompí la probeta en el laboratorio de química, nya! –soltó de repente la pelinaranja, tirándose al suelo.

– ¡Rin-chan! –la castaña fue en su auxilio.

– Ah…

– Dudo mucho que ella esté aquí para eso –comentó Maki mientras tomaba uno de sus rulos del cabello y jugueteaba con él–, ¿no es así, Sonoda?

– ¡Pues entonces no pasó nada en el laboratorio, nya! –volvió a ponerse de pie en un instante, mientras se alejaba disimuladamente con la castaña tomada del brazo.

 _¿Sonoda?_ Sí, había escuchado bien, le había llamado por su apellido nuevamente. Se le quedó por un momento mirando a los ojos, hasta que sintió la presión en la nuca, era consciente que tenían muchas miradas puestas encima. No siempre se ve a la vicepresidenta, Sonoda Umi, gritar a mitad del pasillo y llamarle con un "tú" a alguien.

– Necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

 _Diantres_ , fue lo que pensó. Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa y ridícula por estar frente a una persona con la cual se suponía no tenía pendiente alguno. De repente, una idea atrevida cruzó su cabeza. La tomó del brazo, así como ella lo había hecho el día anterior, y la llevó por el pasillo hasta dar con un salón vacío. Se adentró con ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Estás consciente de que eso es incluso más sospechoso? –cuestionó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

– Sí, es sólo que… –desvió ligeramente la mirada– quería hablar contigo.

Maki la miró de soslayo, deshizo las barreras, se volteó y le sonrió con presteza.

– ¿Quién diría que puedes ser una cabeza dura, eh?

– ¡Oye!

– Muy bien, te escucho –comentó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas–, recuerda que tengo clases. Y tú también.

– Bueno –comenzó, se sentía considerablemente nerviosa, por alguna razón que desconocía–. Es sobre lo de ayer.

– ¿Qué hay con lo de ayer? –Levantó una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento.

– Ya que te hice trabajar en vano –carraspeó–, creo que lo justo sería que tú me pidieras algo a cambio.

Maki abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, nunca llegó a pensar que Umi pudiera ser condescendiente hasta esos niveles. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, dubitativa sobre las verdaderas intenciones de la peliazul, tratando de analizar el trasfondo de aquella extraña situación en la que se encontraban. Cruzó las piernas, mientras se recargaba en la butaca, poniendo uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre el puño cerrado de una de sus manos.

– Creo que la única que trabajo en vano fuiste tú –espetó en un tono cálido–. Al final, no conseguiste nada, más que verme tocar el piano, cosa que ya habías hecho sin mi permiso.

La peliazul levantó el rostro que hasta ese momento había mantenido cabizbajo debido a una extraña impotencia que había sentido de la nada. La miró a los ojos, trató de decir algo, pero ni siquiera pudo formular algo en su mente. Maki sonrió como para sí, aunque en realidad lo hacía para ambas. Se levantó de su asiento y acercándose a Umi, continuó.

– Y por ello aceptaré tu propuesta.

La campana del reinicio de clases hizo su aparición. Ambas miraron al techo, como buscando a aquella intrusa que quería entrometerse en su pequeño momento de intimidad. Volvieron a verse a los ojos. La pelirroja se sonrojó tan imperceptiblemente que únicamente ella fue consciente de ello, había sido como si una suave y cálida brisa le pegara en el rostro. Sin embargo, su corazón latía con fuerza. Salió del salón sin dar tiempo a la peliazul de reaccionar, cuestionar u objetar algo.

…

…

Estaba ligeramente alterada, ya pasaban de las tres y ella apenas había llegado a la casa. En su mente se instaló la imagen de la peliazul, esperándola en la entrada de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido; pero el lugar parecía estar deshabitado. Cuando entró al recinto, escuchó ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Mientras iba caminando por la sala de estar, pensaba en una excusa plausible para su evidente impuntualidad, pero ¿cómo podría saber a qué hora salía Umi de la escuela, si ni siquiera sabía su horario? Sí, ahí estaba la respuesta.

Se extrañó de sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido no venía de la habitación en sí, sino de uno de los cuartos que estaban atiborrados de libros y papeles, seguramente estaba buscando algún libro que le sirviera para leer. Vio que la puerta de la última pieza estaba ligeramente entreabierta, mientras más se acercaba, el ruido se hacía más audible. Parecía que estaban moviendo cosas de considerable peso. Al entrar, no dio directamente con la peliazul, como se hubiera esperado, pero empezó a hablar.

– Umi, disculpa que llegue a esta hora pero…

La melena rubia de su padre se asomó detrás de uno de los libreros, tenía ambas cejas levantadas y una expresión divertida en el rostro. A diferencia de otras veces, vio a su progenitor desaliñado: no llevaba saco y tenía la camisa ligeramente desabrochada y doblada de las mangas hasta la mitad de sus brazos, un poco antes de llegar a los codos. Le sonrió con coquetería, cosa que le obligó a juntar las cejas a modo de desagrado.

– No pensé que Umi te tuviera tan controlada –empezó a reírse mientras acercaba una caja junto a otro montón que ya tenía acomodadas en uno de los rincones.

– No es lo que tú piensas.

– Sí, sí –volvió a adentrarse entre los estantes.

Eli lo siguió en cuanto lo vio desaparecer, su padre estaba buscando con ojos reconcentrados en uno de los libreros, cuando hallaba algo, su mirada se iluminaba momentáneamente y volvía al exhaustivo escaneo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de manera hosca.

– Bueno, es mi casa, ¿no? –No volteó a verla, tomó 3 carpetas que acomodó en otra caja vacía que tenía en el suelo y giró su cuerpo para buscar en el otro estante–. Pensé que Umi te lo diría.

– ¿Decirme qué?

– Qué mala comunicación, eh –volvió a repetir sus acciones–. Le dije a Umi que vendría unos cuantos días a limpiarles las habitaciones. Créeme que no quieren nada de esto aquí.

– Si tú lo dices…

– ¡Oh, por cierto! –Continuó su padre, mientras cargaba la caja que acababa de llenar con papeles–. Espero no estés pensando en gastar mi dinero el jueves, ya sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?

– No pensaba hacerlo –susurró.

– ¿Sabes? Deberías considerar la posibilidad de hablar con Umi sobre Nozomi. Estoy seguro que será comprensiva contigo –comentó su padre, simulando un consejo lanzado al aire. Se alejó de la rubia, quien se quedó estática en su lugar–. Tarde o temprano tendrá que acabar aquello.

En realidad nunca lo había pensado, veía tan lejano el suceso, casi irreal el hecho de que estaba comprometida, que estar con Nozomi le parecía lo adecuado, lo normal, lo que realmente tenía. Sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho. _Dos años, ¿qué son dos años?_

– ¡Elichika, ven aquí! –le llamó su padre desde el lugar donde tenía acomodadas las cajas– Ayúdale a tu padre a meter esto en el carro.

– ¿Por qué no vi tu carro en la entrada? –haciendo recuento de su llegada, en realidad hubiera dado con un carro tan llamativo como el de su padre.

– Porque acaba de llegar –le volvió a sonreír.

Ambos rusos se pusieron a trabajar, mientras el mayor se encargaba de llevar unas 3 cajas o más sobre sus manos, Eli le ayudaba con una o a ponerle más peso a lo que ya cargaba su progenitor. En la entrada se encontraba el automóvil y uno de los trabajadores de su padre, que en cuanto lo vio salir, se apresuró a tomar las cosas y meterlas en la cajuela. Saludó a la menor con una reverencia y sin demora, seguía con su trabajo de acomodar cada nuevo paquete que le fueran llevando.

– ¿Qué hay en todos esos documentos? –preguntó la rubia mientras caminaban por los pasillos, de regreso a la entrada del recinto.

– Contabilidad, cariño –le contestó su padre–. ¿Ves que tu abuelo era un imbécil? Pues también lo fue en la contabilidad. Ahora hay que revisar todos sus antiguos movimientos, porque al parecer hay anomalías y eso nos generará un problema grande.

– ¿Qué tan grande? –se quedó quieta en la entrada de la casa, mientras observaba como aquel hombre cerraba la cajuela y se adentraba al carro a la espera de su padre.

El rubio únicamente se acercó, le dedicó una dulce mirada, le sonrió, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó la nuca.

– No te preocupes, mientras estés con Umi, no te pasará nada.

Se quedó observando como el vehículo partía con su padre dentro de él. Se sintió pequeña, ese gesto solía hacerlo cuando era una niña, cuando su hermana le hacía sentir mal por recibir los cariños de su madre, o inclusive, en aquel entonces, los de él. Siempre se agachaba, le abrazaba, le tomaba del rostro y le besaba la nuca, diciéndole: _"papá te adora más que a cualquier otra mujer, pero no se lo digas a ellas"._ Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, al adentrarse a la casa, la loción de su padre seguía presente en los pasillos.

Decidió ignorar todo lo que sentía y sabía. Su progenitor siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella, quizá porque en el fondo aún le tenía ese cariño infantil que fue destruido con la aplastante verdad. _¿Dónde se encontraban aquellas mujeres que presumían de ser su vida?_

Se sentó en el sillón donde había dormido por dos noches, tomó la bolsa de plástico donde estaba el libro y se dispuso a leerlo. Inspeccionó un poco la portada, viendo la imagen del cerdo y la lanza, después el nombre, El señor de las moscas. _¿Qué clase de escritor le pone a un libro así?_ Pensó y se sintió ligeramente aturdida, como siempre pasaba cuando tenía que leer algo. Y el tiempo se deslizó tan imperceptible, que sin darse cuenta, ya llevaba más de 50 páginas leídas y Umi seguía sin aparecer. Sin embargo, el hambre si lo hizo. Estaba por terminar uno de los capítulos, así que se decidió a terminarlo para después buscar algo en la cocina.

La peliazul llegó antes de que ella terminara el capítulo, se acercó a la sala, puso su mochila en el sillón donde vio a la rubia leyendo con mucha concentración. Se retiró de allí sin decir palabra, se acercó a la cocina y empezó con su respectivo ritual de siempre, así como cuando llegaba al dojo y tenía que preparar comida para su padre.

– Hola –escuchó de repente.

– Buenas tardes –contestó la peliazul, sin mirarla, alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

– ¿Quieres te ayude en algo? –se acercó un poco a ella, observando como iba y venía del refrigerador a la estufa, y como se estiraba para alcanzar algo de los estantes. Ella decidió ir en su auxilio y pasarle lo que fuera que buscara–. Toma.

– Gr-gracias –se sonrojó tomando el aceite que le habían pasado y volvió a sus tareas.

Por alguna razón, que ninguna de las dos sabían, Eli seguía de pie, en medio de la cocina, siendo espectadora de todo lo que realizaba la otra, actitud que incomodaba de sobremanera a la peliazul.

– ¿No tienes algo que hacer? –preguntó con evidente molestia.

– ¿Sigues enojada? Tú me pediste que estuviera aquí –se encogió de hombros.

– Sí, pero no detrás de mí –le dijo mientras empezaba a picar una cebolla.

– Vale, vale. Estaré leyendo allá –señaló la sala y se retiró.

¿Qué si venía molesta? Claro que lo hacía. Una de sus mejores amigas le había ocultado el hecho de que probablemente le gustaran las mujeres o como ella decía: _No todas las mujeres, sino Tsubasa-san_. Y estaba Kotori, que aún a sabiendas, prefirió no decirle nada sobre ello y, en cambio, encararle su verdadera situación con respecto a sus recientes cambios de humor. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, y que veía aquella cabellera rubia, se sentía más molesta por estar en la misma posición, sin embargo eran situaciones completamente diferentes. Una se trataba de un romance normal de adolescentes mientras que su caso era un matrimonio concertado. Y luego estaba Nishikino, a quien no tuvo la oportunidad de ver después de su acto de valentía absurda, ¿qué cabía pensar de ello?

Se permitió relajarse mientras preparaba la comida y, una vez que estuvo lista, la sirvió en dos platos, puso los vasos, una jarra de agua y llamó a Eli para que comiera con ella. La rubia, se sentó frente a ella y en todo momento no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como vigilándola, analizándola. Y así, mientras se llevaba un bocado a los labios, veía la expresión solemne de la peliazul, que incluso para comer tenía refinados modales.

No hubo plática de por medio, como de costumbre, sino un silencio extraño. Y Eli lo sabía, le costaría un gran esfuerzo dar, siquiera, un paso en su dirección.

…

…

 **Miércoles**

– Nozomi –cantó en el micrófono del teléfono, por la bocina escuchó el bostezo–. Oh, no me digas que te desperté.

– _Es miércoles…_ –volvió a bostezar–, _Elicchi._

– Cierto, que no tienes clases los miércoles –se acomodó en el sillón.

– _De todos modos ya tenía que despertarme_ –escuchó la tímida risa–. _Y qué bonita manera de hacerlo._

– Harasho –empezó a reírse–. ¿Adivina quién acaba de despertarse?

– _¿No se suponía tenías clases?_ –preguntó del otro lado.

– Eso se suponía, pero me quedé hasta tarde leyendo –el silencio del otro lado le advirtió de la consternación–. Recuerdas que tengo una clase de literatura, ¿cierto? Pues me regresó el trabajo pasado y bueno… pedí ayuda.

– _Ya era hora._

– ¡Oye! –Se pasó una mano por el cabello–. ¿Qué haremos mañana?

– _¿Qué hay con mañana?_

– ¿Sabes que es tu cumpleaños, verdad? –Escuchó el murmullo de asentimiento del otro lado– Pues eso.

– _Pensé que vendrías como es tu costumbre_ –se escuchó un suspiro–, _y que me darías… mi acostumbrado regalo._

– Lo haces sonar como si fuera lo único que te diera –se rascó la mejilla un tanto nerviosa.

– _Tengo una novia por demás ardiente_ –y soltó la risa–. _Aún recuerdo cuando me llamaste desde Rusia y me pediste que…_

– ¡Wow! No sé por qué tiendes a recordar ese tipo de cosas –la interrumpió antes de que continuara, estaba completamente roja–. El problema es que quizá no pueda verte mañana.

– _¿Entonces por qué la pregunta?_ –su tono se volvió ligeramente serio.

– Bueno, pensé que nos podríamos ver temprano.

– _Estoy segura que mañana tienes clase con tu maestra de literatura, no dejaré que faltes_ –espetó–. _¿No tienes la tarde libre?_

– No –se aclaró la garganta–. A quién le pedí ayuda me ha puesto como condición que esté con _ella_ mientras trabajamos. De no ser así no me ayudará.

– _¿Qué clase de condición es esa?_ –susurró–. _¿A quién le pediste ayuda?_

– Resulta que la _niña_ con la que salí la otra vez al cine, es hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y es una especie de cerebrito en cuanto a literatura –explicó y volvió a aclararse la garganta–. Pero creo que no le caigo muy bien y por eso se puso medio intensa conmigo cuando le pedí ayuda.

– _¿Sigues sin saber tratar a la gente, Elicchi?_ –Volvió cálida su voz–. _Es una de las cosas que adoro de ti…_

– Intentaré llegar a un acuerdo con ella, ¿sí? –dijo tímidamente–. Te marco en la noche o mañana por la mañana.

– _Vale._

– Oye –una pausa, Nozomi guardaba silencio del otro lado–. Te amo.

…

…

Cierta pelirroja se encontraba a las afueras del consejo estudiantil, con una mano levantada, cerrada en un puño, lista para tocar la puerta. Las clases habían terminado hacia un rato, los alumnos se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas o habían ido a hacer sus actividades del club. Por alguna razón había encontrado el valor de subir las escaleras, de no refugiarse en el club de música detrás del piano. Y por eso estaba estática, a la espera de que en un impulso pudiera tocar la puerta. Soltó un suspiro resignada a ya no hacerlo y bajó de golpe el brazo, que en el camino dio con la puerta sin querer.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver el rostro de la peligris, quien al verla ahí de pie, considerablemente sonrojada y nerviosa, le sonrió con malicia. Recordó la plática que tuvieron el día en que habían intentado convencerla de participar en el recital. Sintió un escalofrió cuando la tomó por el hombro y la invitó a pasar con su característica amabilidad.

– Por favor, Nishikino-san, pasa, pasa, no te quedes afuera –dijo con la suficiente intensidad para que sus otras dos compañeras dejaran de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Umi estaba sentada en una de las sillas, rellenando unos formularios. Honoka se encontraba de pie acomodando algunas carpetas en uno de los estantes. Casi a sincronía, ambas giraron el rostro para encarar a la pelirroja que se tensó en cuanto sintió ambas miradas sobre ella.

– ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? –preguntó la pelinaranja con alegre voz. Dejó la carpeta en el lugar que le correspondía y se acercó a la pelirroja, quien dio un par de pasos atrás, hasta que Kotori la detuvo con sus manos en los hombros.

– Puedes decirnos cualquier preocupación que tengas con respecto a la escuela –comentó la peligris, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro–. O de algún estudiante.

– Yo…

– Dejen de hostigarla –habló Umi ligeramente molesta–. Parece que la estuvieran acosando.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de la pelirroja y se acercaron a la arquera. Ahora las tres tenían los ojos puestos en ella. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que ir al consejo estudiantil era una buena opción? Bueno, no siempre salen las cosas como uno espera. Cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros.

– Vengo a hablar con Sonoda –declaró.

– Te escucho.

Fue una sorpresa para las 3, Honoka y Kotori se miraron entre sí, para después ver a su amiga peliazul y por último a la chica de primero que estaba frente a ellas.

– ¡¿Hablas en serio?! –Preguntó Maki un tanto consternada. Al ver asentir a Umi, se encogió de hombros y continuó– Como sea. Vengo a hablar sobre lo que ayer me propu…

– ¡Joh! Pero qué tarde es, será mejor que nos vayamos todas –interrumpió Umi, levantándose de golpe y dejando los papeles en la mesa, para después salir de la habitación tomando a Maki del brazo.

– ¿Las seguimos? –preguntó Honoka mientras veía como se alejaban.

– No lo creo –agregó la chica de cabello cenizo–. Será mejor ordenar esto para retirarnos pronto.

Umi seguía caminando con paso firme por los pasillos, bajó las escaleras de la mano de Maki que en todo el recorrido la siguió en silencio. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras. Estaban frente al corredor que daba a la salida del edificio, podían ver los casilleros y un par de alumnos aún se veían del otro lado, dirigiéndose a la salida. La peliazul volteó a ver a la pelirroja que seguía impertérrita, hasta que le sonrió con soltura y calidez, adornando sus mejillas con un tenue tono carmín.

– Disculpa pero ellas… –se quedó un rato en silencio–, ellas no saben de nuestro pequeño reto.

– Kousaka sí.

– Bueno –se sonrojó considerablemente–, no sabe sobre las condiciones del reto. Así que… quería ahorrarme el interrogatorio.

– Pues creo que con tus acciones no haces más que ganártelo –desvió ligeramente la mirada.

– Sí, no he sido muy lista últimamente –se pasó una mano por el cuello y empezó a reírse.

Maki se le quedó mirando por un instante, observando como su sonrisa remarcaba sus mejillas y el pequeño hoyuelo que le formaba en una de ellas. Su cabello se movía ligeramente al compás de su respiración alterada por la risa, acción que no hacía otra cosa que acentuar el contraste entre la oscuridad de su cabello y su pálida piel. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, percibió en ellos un brillo que no veía con regularidad en ninguna otra mirada. Aquello la sobresaltó, haciendo latir su corazón con violencia y su gesto siempre a la defensiva la traicionó para convertirse en una sonrisa involuntaria.

– Sal conmigo –proclamó con naturalidad. Cuando vio que la peliazul se ponía seria para después abrir los ojos y empezar a sonrojarse con violencia, ella comprendió su error–. ¡Espera, no es lo que estás pensando! –se cruzó de brazos, soltó un bufido, giró su rostro para no encararla y continuó explicando–. Lo que quiero es que salgamos algún día.

Mientras Maki seguía explicando, aclarando su principal idea, por las escaleras venían bajando Honoka y Kotori, quienes se les unieron después de unos minutos en los que Umi se hubo relajado, para continuar con la conversación sobre cosas banales, como las clases, los compañeros, los maestros, etc. Kotori le entregó sus cosas a la peliazul y ya listas las 4, empezaron a encaminarse a la entrada de la escuela.

Honoka y Kotori iban unos pasos delante de Maki y Umi que iban al mismo ritmo, atentas a la conversación que encabezaba la pelinaranja sobre la manera tan peculiar en la que se conocieron Tsubasa y ella. Y mientras la historia transcurría en momentos divertidos y vergonzosos, a lo lejos, aquellos dulces ojos amatistas trataban de enfocarse en reconocer a la persona que venía acercándose a ellas.

– ¡Oh, Kamisama ha oído mis plegarias! –exclamó Honoka interrumpiendo su historia, mientras tomaba fuertemente de uno de los brazos a Kotori y bailoteaba en su lugar.

– ¿Honoka-chan?

– Ya era mi turno de brillar ante los ojos de otra persona –tomó a Kotori por los hombros y la agitó suavemente–. Pedí un par de admiradoras, porque Umi-chan se las lleva todas.

– Pero tienes una linda novia, ¿no? –cuestionó la peligris, aún sin entender a qué se refería.

– Ya lo sé –se rió nerviosamente–, pero quería unas cuantas admiradoras. Y me ha llegado el momento en que una hermosa mujer viene a buscarme.

La chica de cabello cenizo volteó a ver a las otras dos chicas que se habían quedado en silencio durante todo aquel discurso sin sentido. Umi parecía estar pálida, mientras Maki tenía el ceño fruncido. Y cuando volteó el rostro para ver la razón de tan extrañas reacciones, se encontró con la figura de una chica rubia, quien se dirigía a ellas, con una sonrisa presuntuosa en el rostro. Y en efecto, parecía que iba por Honoka.

La rubia se detuvo frente a ellas, observó a cada una con detenimiento y cuando dio con la mirada de la peliazul, sonrió con presteza. Volvió su vista a la pelirroja, aquella chica que se suponía era una Nishikino, la _niña_ que cuidaba su amiga Nico, quien la miraba con un gesto fuerte de desconfianza, lo que la hizo alzar las cejas suavemente.

– Buenas tardes chicas –saludó, mirando a Honoka, a quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con picardía–. Temo que les robaré a Umi.

Ante aquella declaración, Maki, Honoka y Kotori, voltearon a ver a Umi, quien estaba notablemente afligida. Suspiró pesadamente, parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sólo se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

– Tengo que irme… –declaró, disculpándose con la mirada.

Las otras tres chicas se quedaron quietas mientras veían a Umi partir con la rubia, con quien no compartió ni siquiera un saludo en el trayecto. La peliazul sentía que la sangre le hervía, no por vergüenza, sino por el coraje. _¿Qué diablos hacía Eli en su escuela? ¿Cómo demonios supo que era su escuela?_ Se adentró en el coche, sentándose en el asiento de copiloto. Eli parecía estar tranquila con su inesperada aparición. Si todas las anteriores ocasiones se había salvado de cualquier tipo de pregunta exhaustiva, ahora estaba segura que les tendría que explicar a sus amigas, hasta que ellas se sintieran satisfechas con sus respuestas. Pero, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Lo que le intrigaba, era la mirada que le dedicó Maki a Eli.

Miró desde la ventana como Kotori y Honoka se alejaban, observándola con curiosidad, despidiéndose de ella con un movimiento de mano. Les sonrió con desgana. En la entrada de la escuela, aún seguía la pelirroja, atenta de ella. Decidió desviar la mirada y concentrarse en un punto ciego de la guantera del auto. Pudo escuchar como Eli se reía suavemente.

– Tenía miedo de no encontrarte –comentó–. Lo siento, supongo que me impacienté de estar sola en casa.

Y así había sido. Después de su llamada con Nozomi, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no necesitaba ir a la universidad, pues aquella clase que había perdido, era la única que tenía ese día. Así que estuvo leyendo gran parte de la mañana, hasta que decidió que sería buena idea dar una vuelta y esperar ver salir a Umi de la escuela. Pero como no sucedió, salió del carro con la intención de buscarla. Y tal fue su buena suerte, que dio con ella en su primer intento. Por ello sonreía, y porque le había agradado ver la expresión de sus amigas, que no era lejana a cualquier otra que no haya visto antes. La única persona que tuvo una diferente reacción a su presencia, había sido la peliazul. Y en aquella ocasión, como excepción a la norma, la pelirroja Nishikino.

– Pudiste haberme avisado por el celular, ¿sabes? –comentó con fastidio.

– Quería conocer a tus amigas –se encogió de hombros.

Dirigió su vista a la pelirroja, que seguía con la mirada fija en ella. Pudo ver a una pelinegra que se acercaba a Nishikino y ante la insistencia de sus ojos, aquella pequeña mujer volteó a ver en su dirección. _Mierda…_ fue lo que pensó en cuanto vio a su amiga Nico dirigirse en su dirección.

– Umi, tú calladita –le pidió, guiñándole un ojo y poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

La peliazul miró hacia la ventana y vio a una persona acercarse a ellas con pasos furibundos. Maki parecía estar un poco consternada por la repentina aparición de aquella mujer, sin embargo, le siguió hasta quedar cerca de ellas. Aquella desconocida asomó su cabeza por la ventana donde Umi se encontraba, sorprendiéndola. Se le quedó mirando mientras entrecerraba los ojos, después miraba a Eli con una extraña expresión en el rostro y volviéndose a Maki, empezó a hablar.

– Métete en el carro.

– Pero…

– Hazlo –le dedicó una pesada mirada.

La pelirroja la obedeció, entrando por la puerta de los asientos de la parte trasera, pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión. Eli únicamente le sonrió con la disculpa instalada en su sonrisa.

– ¡Tú, a los asientos de atrás! –ordenó mirando a Umi.

La peliazul miró aquel par de ojos carmesí, volvió su vista a los celestes de su compañera, recibió una sonrisa por respuesta. Salió del carro, sin meditarlo mucho, y se sentó a un lado de Maki. Ambas se miraron, preguntándose mil y un cosa telepáticamente.

– Eli.

– Hola, Nico –saludó levantando una de sus manos y moviendo sus dedos.

– Sal –su mirada se volvió aún más pesada–. Ahora.

La rusa la obedeció, salió despacio, sin gana alguna, del auto, dejando a ambas chicas solas en el asiento trasero. Vio a su amiga caminar unos pasos lejos del vehículo, la siguió y una vez que la hubo alcanzado, esperaba el regaño, muy pacientemente. No le convenía mentir, si llegaba a ser el caso, no con ella.

– Por favor, dime que no te volviste loca y que no estás acosando a chicas de preparatoria –Nico la tomó suavemente por los brazos, su mirada se había suavizado a tal grado que incluso ella misma se sorprendió de ello.

– ¿Qué? –Eli abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y empezó a reírse a todo pulmón– ¡Claro que no!

– Entonces, ¿quién es ella? –esta vez, agudizó la vista, en busca de cualquier atisbo de mentira.

– Bueno, es hija de uno de los amigos de mi padre.

– ¿Tu padre tiene amigos? –la soltó por la sorpresa de aquella declaración.

– Claro que sí, ¿qué te piensas de mi padre? –bufó–. Es una persona normal, ¿sabes?

– Ya, ya –agitó suavemente la cabeza–. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que ella esté en tu carro?

– Pues… –se pasó ambas manos por el cuello, dejándolas ahí, empezó a mover una de sus piernas–, me está ayudando con una tarea.

– ¿No Nozomi hacía eso?

– Es de literatura.

– ¡Oh! –Se cruzó de brazos, observó a su amiga de pies a cabeza y después soltó una suave risa burlona– ¿En serio? ¿Una de preparatoria te ayuda?

– Te puedo asegurar que ella sabe más de literatura que mi maestra –se quejó.

– Vale, vale –agitó una de sus manos, como ahuyentando el tema de la plática–. Mañana es cumpleaños de Nozomi, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Sí –la miró con seriedad–. No soy un asco de persona.

– Sólo a veces.

Mientras tanto, dentro del vehículo, el silencio se había instalado entre aquellas dos chicas que empezaban a ser conscientes de su situación. Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo y al unísono intentaron empezar una conversación, al ver que se interrumpieron, guardaron silencio. Empezaron a reírse.

– ¿A dónde te gustaría salir, Nishikino? –empezó Umi.

– Aquí no hay problema en que me digas Maki –le dijo con total seriedad. Volvieron a reírse.

– Tu amiga da miedo.

– No es mi amiga, es una trabajadora de mi papá –carraspeó, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a ambas chicas que parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo–. ¿Quién es ella?

– Eli, le ayudo a estudiar literatura –comentó, sonrojándose ligeramente–. Pero no me cambies el tema, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

– Estaba pensando en ir a un concierto de la orquesta sinfónica –desvió la mirada, acercó una de sus manos a su cabello y empezó a enrollarse un mechón en uno de sus dedos–. A mis otras amigas no les gusta la música clásica.

– Vamos –le sonrió.

– ¡¿En serio?! –le tomó una de las manos y la soltó en cuestión de segundos, sonrojándose y girando el cuerpo para no encararla–. Digo, no es tan importante, pero en eso quedamos.

– Así es, Maki.

…

…

Eli iba manejando despacio en dirección a la residencia Nishikino, o al menos, algo cercano a ella. Por la plática que había tenido con Nico, ella se había retrasado en su regreso habitual a casa y llegar al recinto en un carro levantaría sospechas de su jefe, así que habían decidido que lo más seguro era que las dejara unas dos cuadras antes de llegar a dicho lugar. Y en ello se encontraban, mientras en la radio se podía escuchar una suave melodía de _The smiths_ , con la rubia y la pelinegra en silencio, observando constantemente por el espejo retrovisor, los constantes acercamientos de Umi y Maki, las risas y sus charlas que no entendían.

Por alguna extraña razón, como para joderles el momento, Eli decidió subir el volumen de la radio. Y sonrió victoriosa cuando Maki le dedicó una mirada asesina por el espejo retrovisor. Nico estaba pendiente de los movimientos de su amiga, que parecía estar jugando sucio. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todas, Umi se acercó al oído de la pelirroja, para seguir con la plática, no importando lo ruidosa que pudiera ser la música.

La rubia rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el camino. La pelinegra no perdió movimiento alguno de la rusa y la miró con una extraña sensación surgiéndole del estómago. Después se dedicó unos instantes a ver por el espejo la imagen de ambas menores, la cercanía que compartían. Con un codo puesto en el borde de la ventana, recargó su rostro en su mano, y prefirió ver el paisaje de las calles que recorrían.

Habían llegado a su destino, ambas chicas se despidieron de sus respectivas amigas. Maki ni siquiera volteó a ver a Eli, ni mucho menos le agradeció el viaje, cosa que Nico hizo por ella. La pelinegra le dedicó una última mirada a la peliazul, entrecerró los ojos y después se fue, apresurando su paso para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

– Pásate al frente que no haré de chofer –le pidió a Umi, girando su cuerpo para verla.

La arquera obedeció a la mayor, se pasó al asiento del copiloto y regresaron a casa en silencio. La música era aquello que impedía que el ambiente se tensara. Seguramente Umi tendría muchas preguntas, así como Eli tenía demasiadas, sobre todo por aquello que ella sabía sobre la relación que tenían los Nishikino con los Sonoda. O al menos, aquello que le había contado Nico.

Al llegar a casa, Umi le pidió a Eli que siguiera con su lectura, mientras ella servía la comida que había sobrado del día anterior. La rubia no se opuso. Y así como todas las veces que había tomado aquel libro, volvió a sumirse en la lectura demasiado rápido. Sin duda, era un libro atrapante, bastante fluido y de buen argumento.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, Eli se dio cuenta del notable cambio que sufría la peliazul cuando estaba con ella, a diferencia de cuando estaba con sus amigas. En especial con la pelirroja. Parecía, o al menos así lo sentía, que ponía una barrera invisible entre ellas, disfrazada de un silencio cómodo, llevadero. Aquello empezaba a impacientarle, pues si bien, era consciente de que había cometido errores desde sus primeros encuentros, no sentía que fuera razón suficiente para su inmutable escudo.

– ¿Qué tanto sabes de los Nishikino? –preguntó de repente.

Umi, quien estaba comiendo apaciblemente, levantó el rostro, la miró a los ojos y levantó una ceja.

– Mi padre me dijo que son unos importantes doctores –contestó cuando terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca–. De ahí en fuera, sólo sé muy poco de Maki.

– Parece que se llevan _muy_ bien.

– Tú no pareces llevarte muy bien con tu _amiga_ –contratacó, sin saber por qué. Ante el silencio de la rubia, continuó comiendo.

– ¿Te gusta?

Con la comida a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, la peliazul bajó los cubiertos, dejándolos dentro del plato. Empezó a reírse nerviosamente, cerró los ojos, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró con pesadez. Ese día, en especial, se sentía demasiado tranquila. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel par de ojos azules que la miraban directamente, como queriendo elucubrar los secretos de su alma, algo dentro de ella se ablandó y le permitió, por una vez, ser verdaderamente consciente de su actual situación. Se levantó de su asiento, recogió ambos platos junto con sus cubiertos, mientras Eli le ayudaba con los vasos.

– Yo soy un poco necia respecto a mis sentimientos –volvió a intentarlo Eli, queriendo de alguna manera acercarse a ella, porque de repente así lo quería–. Me cuesta mucho darme cuenta de cuando me gusta alguien.

Umi se encontraba en el fregadero, lavando con parsimonia los trastes, viendo la llave desangrarse, mientras las palabras de Eli se le escurrían de las manos y se iban por el desagüe. La rubia se rió a modo de desahogo, se alejó un poco de ella porque empezó a sentirse ridícula. Únicamente con Nozomi había tenido ese tipo de pláticas absurdas a cerca de los sentimientos y su complejidad. Sintió un extraño vació en el pecho. Fue a sentarse al sillón, dispuesta a terminar su lectura para después empezar con el exhaustivo trabajo que le supondría escribir el análisis de aquel libro.

– ¿Sabes? Poco importa si alguien me llega a gustar –terminó con su tarea y se volteó para ver directamente a los ojos de la rubia–. Al final de cuentas, me casaré contigo. Y no quiero jugar al tonto con alguien… o peor aún, conmigo.

La mayor tragó saliva, mientras veía a la peliazul salir de la cocina y acercarse a ella. Se giró, dándole la espalda. Volvía a sentirse pequeña. Advirtió como la tomaban por los hombros, o eso creyó, porque aquellas manos viajaron por sus clavículas y se cruzaron para abrazarla del cuello. De repente, un calor insoportable le invadió el cuerpo y sintió como se le erizaba la piel.

– Mañana empezaremos con lo difícil de tu trabajo –y como si le hubiera leído la mente, agregó–. Recuerda que no puedes salir, sino se acaba el trato.

La soltó y la dejó sola en un lugar que de repente le quedaba demasiado grande.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Pues ahora les dejo un capítulo un poco más corto que los demás. Y tiene una explicación: pensaba poner todos los días de la semana en un solo capítulo, pero de repente me di cuenta de que no iba a ser posible :v porque iba a quedar un monstruo de capítulo jajajajaja Unos días quedaran más cortos que otros, eso sí.**

 **Estos dos días están ligeramente largos, porque necesitaba que dieran cuenta de unos pequeños detalles. Uno de ellos es la diferencia entre la actitud de Umi para con Eli, así como para con Maki. De igual manera, en los siguientes capítulos se irán descubriendo cosas. Al igual que irán cambiando otras.**

 **A diferencia de los capítulos pasados, este capítulo es un poco más sencillo. Incluso medio flojo, podría admitir (porque soy floja :V, ok no), pero es porque las cosas se irán dando poco a poco. Si no les agrada el ritmo, pues ni modo jajajaja no es cierto, pueden decirme y lo puedo hacer más ágil.**

 **También si tienen alguna sugerencia, que hayan dado cuenta de un error (porque es noche y muero :c), pueden decírmelo :3 igual sus opiniones o suposiciones. Incluso pueden tirarme tomates y decirme que deje de escribir basura.**

 **Y por último:**

 **¡Felices Fiestas a todos! Ya saben, Navidad y Año Nuevo xD les deseo lo mejor, de lo mejor: mucha comida, ponche, amor y regalos :3**

 **Y pues… ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: Pido disculpas a aquellos que sigan El anhelo del Kitsune, tengo que estar de un estado de humor muy específico para escribirlo, sino me salen puras cosas tristes cofcofDePuntillascofcof :v**

 **No me odien, yo los adoro :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Love Live no me pertenecen.**

 **…**

 **– 6 –**

 **…**

 **Jueves**

Aún estaba sorprendida. Quizá ya se encontraba comiendo, sentada en una de las bancas de las jardineras de su universidad, con la mujer que amaba a su lado, mientras ella hablaba sin parar de lo que le había dicho su maestra de Literatura cuando se presentó y le preguntó en qué consistía un análisis literario. Entonces la veía sacar un cuaderno de su mochila y empezaba con la explicación de cada uno de los puntos que tenía que llevar a cabo para conseguir un buen trabajo. Y esa era la situación, bastante ordinaria, que le tenía un poco consternada.

Ella era consciente de que Eli le llamaría en la noche del miércoles o quizá la mañana del jueves, pero nunca creyó que le llamaría para decirle que se encontraba en su escuela y que la vería en un determinado lugar. Y lo que le sorprendía incluso más, era el hecho de que había traído algo para desayunar preparado con sus manos. Eran unos someros sándwiches, pero ella los había hecho, acomodado, untado la mayonesa, puesto el jamón, el queso, la lechuga, el jitomate y todo lo que pudieran llevar unos emparedados comunes. Y ella estaba segura de ese hecho porque a algunos les faltaba el jamón, a otros la mayonesa, varios carecían de un ingrediente y era raro el que se hallaba completo. Sus acostumbrados regalos de cumpleaños eran ligeramente costosos y traían consigo el _regalito_ , pero aquello era nuevo. Y le gustaba demasiado.

– Elicchi –la interrumpió en su retahíla.

– ¡No me digas que los sándwiches son un asco! –Comentó un poco asustada–. Juro que intenté hacerlos lo mejor que pude.

– No es eso –se rió suavemente– ¿No tienes clases, Elicchi?

– Te lo acabo de explicar, Nozomi –empezó a reírse–. Parece que no estás aquí. Tenía clase de literatura, pero era únicamente revisión de avances y como mi apellido es Ayase, fui de las primeras en pasar. Entonces me vine para acá. Mi siguiente clase es hasta las 12 y tengo entendido tú tienes libre hasta las 11. ¿No?

– Sí –la observó un tanto sorprendida por saber su horario de clases.

– No me mires de esa manera –comió el último bocado de sándwich–. Tú me diste tu horario de clases, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sí, ella le había dado su horario de clases, pero ella no recibió el de Eli a cambio. Miró su emparedado, el cual únicamente contenía jamón en su interior, y siguió con su almuerzo mientras la rubia volvía a retomar su relato de la clase y ella a ensimismarse.

– Cuando vea a Umi, le preguntaré si lo que me ha dicho la maestra es lo necesario para el análisis básico –le dijo un tanto preocupada–, porque esto me parece exagerado.

– ¿Umi? –preguntó en cuanto salió de su trance.

– La chica que me ayuda con el trabajo –se quedó con un sabor peculiar en la boca.

Ahora que ambas lo pensaban detenidamente, Eli nunca había mencionado el nombre de aquella _niña_ , como la catalogaba la rubia en sus discursos. Y no sólo eso, pasó de ser una párvula a una _chica_.

Nozomi se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, tal vez procesando aún lo extravagante que le parecía la escena, o quizá intentando delatar alguna posible artimaña oculta en sus acciones y palabras. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró en la rusa fue aquella mirada curiosa que tantas veces había visto cuando la conoció. Lo recordaba lúcidamente, incluso la vaga excusa que le dio su amiga Nico sobre la presencia de Eli: estaba ahí, acompañándolas en sus acostumbradas fiestas de dos, porque al parecer había tenido problemas en casa. Fue cuando descubrió que, de hecho, iban a la misma preparatoria, donde volvieron a encontrarse y desde aquel día empezaron a citarse en los almuerzos. Fueron los momentos que compartían, que por pequeños que fueran, siempre eran gratificantes; hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. ¿Cuándo había surgido? No lo sabía. Realmente, tampoco su relación tenía un inicio específico, nunca hubo la normativa pregunta para comenzar con el noviazgo, sólo ocurrió que en alguna de sus salidas se arriesgó y la besó mientras ella estaba con la cabeza en su regazo dormitando, cuando se separó de ella se dio cuenta que la chica la miraba y sin palabra de por medio, algún gesto o reacción, con sus manos volvió a acercar su rostro para volver a besarse. La fecha que tomaban –o al menos ella– como el inició de su relación, consistía en el cumplimiento de su impetuoso capricho: sexo. ¡Claro que sí! Por ser su cumpleaños y por ser la mujer que empezaba acariciar vehemente con la mirada, porque su boca escupía briosas palabras de amor, deseo, cariño, y todo posible nombre para el sentimiento que se expandía por su cuerpo y que no lograba adherirse al otro.

En todo aquel tiempo, había dado con 3 facetas de la rubia. Estaba Eli, aquella chica hosca, fría y terca que sabía hacerle daño; luego su adorada Elicchi, con la que acostumbraba compartir la mayor parte de su tiempo y cariño; y por último la linda e inteligente Elichika, esa de quien se había enamorado en un principio, para después amar a Eli y encontrarse en un punto medio con Elicchi. Sin embargo, ahora tenía en frente a aquella persona, esa faceta que se había hecho pedazos desde Erena, esa chica cándida que siempre quiso corromper, abrazar y besar. Y aunque se encontraba rebosante de alegría por su parvo _regalo_ de cumpleaños, por compartir el tiempo con Elichika, por oírla hablar, sentir su mano sobre la suya y su mirada en ella, muy en lo profundo le alarmaba aquel insólito retroceso.

 _Puede que… ¿debería?_

– Elicchi –le llamó, le acarició la mano que estaba sobre la madera de la banca. La rubia guardó silencio en cuanto la escuchó y volteó a verla–. Quiero besarte.

Eli parpadeó un par de veces, su mirada estaba sobre los esmeraldas de su novia, sintió como la sangre se le subió al rostro.

– Pero estamos en tu escuela y nos pueden ver –se rascó la mejilla.

– No ve van a mandar un reporte por besar a mi novia en el patio –giró su cuerpo y empezó a acercarse a la rusa a la vez que ella se hacía para atrás sin cambiar su posición–. Deberías estar tranquila de que no te pida algo más indecente.

Vio la manera en la que se relamía los labios, anticipando su desgaste por el uso. Eli tragó saliva, pero se dejó envolver el cuello por los brazos de la pelimorada mientras sentía la gravedad del cuerpo de Nozomi afectándole a su postura, se acomodó y la tomó por la cintura. Fue un beso minúsculo, una caricia de unos labios sobre otros, no se permitió ni cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo o siquiera sentirlo. La miró desconcertada, con sus rostros separados por centímetros, su novia le sonreía de manera misteriosa.

Nozomi volvió al ataque, la diferencia fue que le tomó el rostro con las manos, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para poder besarla mejor. Poco le importaba que alguien pasara y la viera besándose con una chica. Era _su_ Elichika. Entonces empezaba despacio, acercando sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos, sintiendo su respiración mezclándose con la suya, haciendo el aire aún más cálido, dilatando ligeramente sus labios, aumentando la circulación, causando un sonrojo notorio en el rostro ajeno. Depositaba un casto beso para apaciguar el sofoco, para menguar el calor. Y tal como ella quería, el ansia se manifestaba en el otro cuerpo.

Sentía las manos de Eli viajar inseguras por su cintura, era ese mismo temblor que notó en ella la primera vez que se encontró desnuda entre sus brazos. Y ella, con malicia, acercaba aún más su cuerpo, subía una de sus piernas ligeramente sobre la rodilla derecha de la rubia, quien no dudó en poner su mano sobre la misma, para sujetarla. La pelimorada repetía la misma acción de acariciarle con los labios, viajaban desde su oreja, la barbilla, la mejilla y sus labios. Permitió que le besara como ella quisiera, para su sorpresa, la rusa pasó ligeramente la lengua por sus labios y le depositó un tierno beso en ellos.

– Tramposa –le reprendió.

– Tacaña –le reclamó.

No necesitó pensarlo dos veces. Le dio un profundo beso donde se encontró con el sabor de los sándwiches acompañados con un poco de chocolate y las sobras de un cariño que parecía apagarse de a ratos. Un amor del cual su desgaste se hallaba en las constantes hogueras en las que se convertía hasta consumirse y en su necedad de meter las manos al fuego y alejarlas demasiado tarde.

…

…

Escuchaba el ruido seco de sus zapatos al dar con el suelo, al mirar al cielo daba con el porqué de su decisión de no quedarse hasta tarde en el consejo: el día estaba ligeramente nublado y las lluvias de junio amenazaban con iniciar. Todavía le sorprendía pensar en el transcurso de su día, incluso podría a atreverse a decir que fue en suma aburrido. Volvió a despedirse, yendo en sentido contrario a sus amigas, con la mísera excusa de tener que ayudar a la rubia del día pasado. Temiendo el interrogatorio o al menos la mirada inquisidora, no llegó a ella nada, salvo la sonrisa comprensiva y una despedida escueta.

Se lamentaba el no haberse encontrado a Maki, a pesar de haber dado con la pelinegra –que trabajaba para su padre– en la entrada de la escuela, eso indicaba que seguramente la pelirroja aún se hallaba en la escuela, quizá en el salón de música. Por un instante había pensado que la chica se acercaría a hablar con ella, por la mirada pesada y penetrante que le dedicaba, más no sucedió, sólo la siguió con su vista en el camino que ella trazaba.

Fuera de eso, su día estuvo demasiado tranquilo. Algo inquietante teniendo en cuenta las últimas dos semanas que había pasado desde que se había comprometido. Con ese pensamiento llegó a casa y vio que el automóvil de Eli estaba estacionado en la entrada, seguramente la rubia se encontraba esperándola. Sacó su llave, aquella que su futuro suegro había mando a hacer a par, aún le parecía curioso, todavía no encontraba el sentido de aquello. Al abrir la puerta, no dio con la rusa que solía permanecer en el sillón en el que dormía, pero el ruido proveniente de la habitación le hizo saber su verdadera locación.

Se encaminó a la recamara, tenía que ir porque debía dejar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa. Entró y vio que las puertas del closet estaban abiertas de par en par y que Eli se encontraba sentada en el suelo acomodando su ropa en los cajones.

– Buenas tardes –saludó mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se acercaba a ella para poder tomar las cosas de su lado del armario.

– Hola –le contestó mientras soltaba una suave risa.

– ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –preguntó mientras tomaba su ropa y la miraba de soslayo.

– No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, pensé que no lo merecía –alzó la cara para mirarla a los ojos–. Seguramente la educación que recibiste es más fuerte que todo el coraje que me puedas tener.

La peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario. Eli tenía razón, últimamente no se había comportado como debía, pero era comprensible porque de repente su vida ya no era como se _suponía_ que tenía que ser. Además, la rubia parecía estar alegre, así que decidió permanecer en silencio.

– Vi que me dejaste espacio para acomodar mis pertenencias, gracias –se levantó y empezó a poner sus camisas y blusas en ganchos.

– Es lo que se supone, ¿no?

– Creo que tienes razón –empezó a sonrojarse ligeramente y se rascó la cabeza–. No pude adivinar cuales eran mis cajones, así que los tuve que abrir para ver cuales estaban vacíos –empezó a reírse otra vez–. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes buen gusto para la ropa interior.

Su argumento no era falso. Con sus ojos azules observó la reacción, era bastante fácil hacer sonrojar a su prometida, tanto que incluso podría llegar a ser divertido. La vio tomar sus cosas rápidamente y salir hecha una furia en dirección al baño. Suspiró resignada al enfado del que sería victima por aquella tarde. No importaba, había valido la pena.

Siguió acomodando su ropa que por bastante tiempo se había negado a sacar de su valija, un acto de rebelión, quizá la nula aceptación de su situación; paulatinamente iba haciéndose a la idea de su irrevocable destino. Aquella mañana con Nozomi, su actual novia, le había servido para valorar el tiempo que aún tenía con ella, para darse cuenta de los errores que estaba cometiendo y probablemente sí era prudente hablar con Umi, tal vez era necesario hacérselo saber a la pelimorada. Sin darse cuenta de ello, la arquera se encontraba en la puerta, con ropa casual puesta, el uniforme doblado en sus manos y la mirada sobre ella.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó con voz tímida.

– No, gracias –volvió a reírse y de repente guardó silencio y meditó un poco su situación–. Mejor sí, soy mala en la cocina y mi apetito empieza a hacer aparición.

– ¿Quieres que haga la comida? –abrió los ojos por la petición. Se acercó al armario y guardó ahí su uniforme.

– Sólo si quieres cocinar, sino podemos pedir algo –agregó cálidamente para que no pareciera hosca su solicitud.

– No tengo problema –se encogió de hombros y se retiró de la habitación.

La chica, al llegar a la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue revisar tanto la alacena como el refrigerador. Literalmente sólo tenían para comer ese día, mañana tendría que salir a comprar la despensa. Pensó en pedirles a sus amigas que la acompañaran, se quedó un rato meditando la opción, sacudió la cabeza y la descartó. Además, tenía muy poco dinero que su padre le había dado el fin de semana pasado, para necesidades específicamente de ella porque, según le había dicho, Luka se encargaría de su hija mientras siguiera estudiando.

Suspiró resignada, tendría que hacer la despensa sola, de preferencia en un lugar que no fuera concurrido por sus amigas para que pudiera regresar tranquilamente a casa. Se dispuso a preparar lo poco que aún había en casa, sería una comida bastante sencilla.

– ¿Hace falta algo? –preguntó Eli que acababa de llegar y se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes.

– Pues todo –se rió suavemente.

– Mañana vamos a comprarlo –le dijo, acercándose a ella–. Mi padre me da dinero para este tipo de cosas… para ti y para mí.

 _Para nosotras._

– Si no tienes problemas con ello –comentó.

La peliazul se dedicó a hacer la comida mientras la rubia se mantenía al margen, cerca de la puerta, viéndola actuar. Era una extraña situación en la que la imagen de la pelimorada era sustituida por la de Umi. La diferencia era enorme, mientras por un lado tenía un toque de sensualidad y feminidad, la arquera poseía una elegancia que incluso la obligó a retirarse. Volvió a la sala, donde la esperó con la mente divagando un poco.

Comieron sentadas en los sillones mientras hablaban sobre lo que Eli tenía que hacer para realizar su análisis literario. En efecto, su maestra no le había mentido, todos aquellos datos que le había dicho que tenía que recopilar, eran necesarios.

– Debes tener conocimiento del contexto del autor: su lugar de nacimiento, qué pasaba mientras escribía el libro, si tiene alguna filosofía, algún maestro en literatura u otros escritores que siga –le comentaba mientras iba apuntando en el cuaderno de la rusa lo que tenía que buscar para ese día–. Todo eso está vinculado con el libro. Y eso es sólo para un análisis muy superficial, que si te quieres meter más a fondo, podríamos ver el acomodo de las palabras y la sintaxis.

– No… –Eli miraba con curiosidad la caligrafía de Umi, estaba ladeada a la derecha y era cursiva–, gracias.

– De eso que vas a sacar hoy, tienes que hacerme una relación con respecto al contenido que maneja el libro. De ahí partirás para hacer el verdadero análisis, esto es como la puerta de entrada.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

– Claro –asintió con la cabeza y se levantó recogiendo los platos para llevarlos al lavadero. Vio que la rubia la seguía con los vasos en sus manos–. Esto no te llevará ni dos horas. Es, en realidad, bastante sencillo. Es pura inferencia.

– Infe… ¿qué?

– Deducción, Eli –se rió suavemente.

La rubia hizo un puchero, regresó a la sala donde se sentó y abrió su laptop para empezar con su trabajo. Pudo escuchar como Umi se alejaba del lugar y se iba a la habitación. Los primeros minutos los dedicó para empezar a buscar la información, al poco rato se encontraba revisando su celular, mandándole mensajes a Nozomi, quien la regañó por no estar haciendo su tarea. Volvió a su antigua labor, pero la concentración no le duró mucho. Quizá con un poco de música pudiera concentrarse. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, se hallaba jugando solitario en el ordenador. Cerró el portátil, suspirando por la desesperación, se levantó, con su computadora en el brazo y se dirigió a la habitación. Vio a la peliazul que estaba sentada en el escritorio, escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras su miraba iba de su computadora a la libreta. Tocó la puerta y Umi volteó.

– ¡Qué rápida!

– Este… –se rascó la cabeza–, ¿puedo estar contigo? Es que me cuesta concentrarme.

Sus ojos amielados la miraron con una extraña pesadez, se notaba la reticencia en ellos, en la postura que su cuerpo había adoptado. Giró la silla y siguió escribiendo en el cuaderno, para consternación de la rubia que se quedó de pie en la puerta esperando una respuesta.

– Si eso te sirve, hazlo –escuchó decir a la peliazul.

Eli entró alegremente al cuarto, se sentó en la cama y ahí se dispuso a trabajar. Sorpresivamente, le sirvió, puesto que los únicos distractores que tenía eran la ventana de la habitación y la peliazul. Si lo pensaba un poco, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar detenidamente a la chica, si bien, en muchas ocasiones no se lo había permitido quizá porque no tenía un verdadero interés en ella. Sin embargo, la escena que ofrecía, estando sentada en la silla giratoria del escritorio, mientras tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno y parte de su cabello se caía como cascada cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, parecía sacada de alguna película. La poca luz del sol que atravesaba los nubarrones, daba directamente a la habitación, alumbrando de manera precisa los puntos que realzaban la belleza de Umi. De repente la vio erguirse, sobarse el cuello y relajar los músculos de la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Sus ojos miraron de soslayo a sus celestes.

– ¿Te has enamorado? –le preguntó inusitadamente.

La otra permaneció en silencio, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento. Había estado viéndola disimuladamente mientras trabajaba, parecía que algunas veces estaba bastante concentrada que incluso no se percataba de que golpeaba suavemente su cabeza con el lápiz. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

– Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Volvió su cuerpo para quedar de frente a la rubia y así poder continuar conversando. Parecía que últimamente Eli tenía ganas de hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas.

– Yo sí, una vez.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Lo pensó por unos segundos y se sonrojó suavemente– ¿Cómo es?

– Es como una maraña de todo, es confuso.

– Una vez leí que el amor es la convivencia y la resolución de problemas a base de pactos.

– Pues no está muy alejado de la realidad –soltó una tímida risa. Umi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, nunca había visto a Eli estar en plan cohibido, regularmente era petulante e impertinente–. Hay veces en las que es necesario establecer algunos lineamientos para su buen funcionamiento, porque en ocasiones es inevitable ser imbécil.

La arquera vio la nostalgia en la mirada celeste, era un cielo que empezaba a nublarse y que amenazaba con lluvias. Miró a la ventana, el paisaje era gris afuera y adentro hacía demasiado calor.

– ¿Ya terminaste lo que te pedí? –preguntó con toda la intención de cambiar de tema.

– Por supuesto que no –soltó una carcajada que trajo consigo las primeras gotas de lluvia–, pero tengo un avance. Mira.

Umi se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Eli, se sentó a su lado y miró la pantalla de la laptop. Sus cejas se fruncieron y la escrutó con un poco de desconcierto.

– Está mal.

– ¿Pero qué? Sólo lo miraste unos segundos.

– Y está mal.

– Me juzgas por ser rubia –se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro indignada.

– Claro que no, es sólo que no puedes empezar un trabajo escribiendo: el tío este nació… –se quedó un momento pensando–. O sea, simplemente no. Debes ser más formal.

– ¡Ni que fuera un documento oficial!

– Es tu trabajo parcial, si no lo haces bien no te pienso ayudar.

– Siquiera lee lo demás, luego lo hago más serio.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a Eli sentada en ella, la miró desde la distancia. Volvió a sentarse en la silla con el propósito de seguir con sus deberes. Desde ahí le dedicó una mirada pesada y le advirtió con total seriedad.

– Si no me entregas nada presentable el día de hoy, en tu vida te vuelvo a ayudar.

Eli tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

– Sí, _cariñito_.

…

...

 **Viernes**

Miraba por la ventana como las gotas caían sin piedad alguna sobre el suelo. Estaba como de costumbre en el consejo estudiantil, salvo que aquella vez no se encontraba haciendo algo productivo. Sus amigas se hallaban con ella, una sentada frente a la otra, Kotori mirando con detenimiento a la peliazul y Honoka comiendo un panecillo que había traído para almorzar. Las tres seguían ahí porque la peligris se iba a ir con su mamá y porque _alguien_ había quedado de pasar por Honoka. Y claro, Umi recibió un mensaje de Eli diciéndole que iría por ella debido al clima y para que compraran la despensa de camino a casa.

 _Qué situación tan íntima._ Eso era lo que pensaba Umi ante la idea de tener que hacer algo tan de la familia con aquella rubia que apenas y comenzaba a tratar. Giró el cuerpo para encarar a sus amigas, en ese momento Kotori le sonrió y Honoka le extendió su pan a modo de invitación. Ella se negó.

Se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. La peligris se levantó y fue a abrir, del otro lado se hallaba una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, la cual cruzó mirada con Kotori y Umi, les sonrió. De repente, Honoka se levantó y se le abalanzó a la recién llegada.

– ¡Tsubasa-san! –se le aventó para abrazarla por el cuello, mientras la otra chica sólo se reía y le correspondía con sus brazos en su cintura. Para sorpresa de todas, la pelinaranja la tomó por el rostro y le deposito un beso en los labios.

– ¡Dios mío! –exclamó la peliazul, girándose violentamente para dar con la ventana y no ver tan desvergonzada escena.

– Parece que me extrañaste –escuchó la profunda voz de la castaña.

– ¡Qué va! Ya te ansiaba –esa era la voz de su amiga.

Umi estaba poniéndose roja mientras escuchaba aquel discurso empalagoso, se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su amiga Honoka, que desde la infancia no le había conocido pasión alguna más que la que sentía por el pan y los videojuegos, ahora se encontraba dándole mimos a otra persona. Era insólito.

Sintió como una mano la tomaba por el hombro, dio un respingo y soltó un grito ahogado. Giró su rostro ligeramente para encontrarse con la presta sonrisa de Tsubasa.

– Hola, Umi –le dijo con alegría–. Soy la novia de Honoka.

– Dios, dios, dios –dijo varias veces mientras se volteaba par mirar de nuevo a la ventana, suspiró hondamente y, hasta que se hubo calmado, giró para encararla–. Sé buena con ella.

– Claro que sí, ella es la que es mala –se rió, mientras veía como la pelinaranja hacía un puchero. Tsubasa miró alrededor de la sala como buscando algo– ¿Y tu novia?

– ¿Eh? –Umi parpadeó varias veces.

– La pelirroja… –se quedó un rato tratando de recordar su nombre, pues a veces Honoka le platicaba sobre cómo su amiga la seguía con la mirada.

– ¡¿Nishikino-san?! –exclamó Kotori soltando un pequeño gritito que parecía más el piar de un ave.

– ¡Exacto, ella! –Tsubasa volteó para encontrarse con la peligris que miraba a la puerta, ahí se estaba la pelirroja de pie.

– Tsk –se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, uno de sus dedos empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello–. ¿Su novia? Ya quisiera ella.

– ¡Tenlo por seguro!

– ¡Kotori!

Todas empezaron a reírse salvo Umi y Maki que se encontraban considerablemente rojas. La menor con el ceño fruncido y la peliazul con un sonrojo que le dibujaba hasta las orejas de carmín.

Cuando la situación se hubo calmado, las 5 se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. Honoka y Tsubasa estabas sentadas una a un lado de la otra, muy de cerca, con las manos unidas y molestándose constantemente. Umi alternaba su mirada entre la pareja y la pelirroja. Maki tenía la vista puesta en la ventana con una indiferencia atroz por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras le comentaba a la peligris que había subido porque habían estado haciendo mucho escándalo. Y Kotori parecía divertirse con cada una de las escenas.

 _¿Te has enamorado?_ Eso fue lo que le había preguntado Eli. Y ahora que miraba a Honoka y Tsubasa, que se reían y bromeaban entre ellas, que se acercaban sin ser conscientes de ello, que se buscaban y se hallaban para saberse una a la otra. ¿Qué pasaba si ella se sentía así? Era ese impulso invencible de voltear a verla cada que su nombre surgía de otros labios, de poder evocarla y querer sentirla cerca… ¿Estar enamorado es un sentimiento compartido o unilateral? Agachó un momento la cabeza y se llevó una de las manos a su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza. Podía ser correspondido, pero el suyo era en una sola dirección.

…

…

Tsubasa y Honoka se retiraron cuando la lluvia menguó, Maki se fue en cuanto le llamaron para avisarle que el carro estaba en la entrada y que Nico –la pelinegra de mirada pesada– estaba esperándola con un paraguas en la mano. Sólo que quedaron ellas dos, Kotori y Umi. La peligris había traído un poco de té para ambas, a pesar de que el día estaba cálido, la lluvia calaba por los vacíos pasillos e instalaciones de la escuela. Ambas permanecían en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía y de la buena bebida.

– ¿Esperas a alguien o me estás haciendo compañía? –Kotori rompió el silencio.

– Ambas –le dio un sorbo a su té.

– ¿A quién esperas, Umi-chan?

Ambos ojos de color semejante al oro se encontraron. Ese pequeño instante le bastó a la arquera para entender que no tenía como escapar, ni mucho menos razones para seguir ocultándose.

– A Eli, la rubia de ayer –le dijo por lo bajo.

– ¿Ella es algo tuyo?

De nuevo se quedaron mirando en silencio. Umi le sonrió y Kotori le correspondió con el mismo gesto. Un mensaje llegó al celular de la peliazul, lo leyó y empezó a levantarse.

– Eli no es nada mío, por ahora –tomó sus cosas dispuesta a ya irse–. Pero en un futuro será más de lo que quisiera.

Y con ese último dialogo salió de la habitación, dejando a su peligris amiga con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

…

…

– _Maneja con cuidado porque está lloviendo –_ se escuchaba en las bocinas del vehículo. Eli hablaba con Nozomi desde la interconexión de su celular con el automóvil–. _Me avisas cuando llegues a casa._

– Sí, amor –volvía a reírse, le encantaba soltarle ese tipo de cosas por teléfono porque a veces la chica se quedaba callada. Se la imaginaba sonrojándose y desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba dulcemente.

– _Gr-gracias por ir por mí a la escuela y traerme a casa_ –escuchó. Eli sólo carraspeó a modo de asentimiento–. _Adiós._

Y colgó. Le parecía en suma gracioso. Desde ayer había notado que Nozomi parecía estar demasiado tímida con ella y eso le gustaba. Incluso, en la noche del jueves, cuando habló con ella después de que Umi por fin aceptara su séptima propuesta de escritura, la voz de la pelimorada había tomado un tono demasiado femenino y algo mimado. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas, que su novia quería algo que no podía pedir o que estaba _necesitada_. Volvió a reírse con ganas.

Miró por la ventana en la que se veía la entrada a la escuela preparatoria Otonokizaka, pudo vislumbrar la figura de la peliazul que corría con el paraguas en mano. Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y entró lo más rápido que pudo. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

– Si mi carro se apesta por la humedad, vas a lavar los tapetes.

– ¿Qué?

– Sólo bromeo.

Encendió el automóvil y partieron en dirección al súper que se encontraba a unos minutos de su casa. Para suerte suya, la lluvia había cesado cuando llegaron. Bajaron del vehículo sin problema alguno y se adentraron al establecimiento. En todo el recorrido que hicieron en todas las secciones, Eli iba manejando el carrito y Umi iba seleccionando todo lo que faltara en la casa. Y no porque no supiera realmente lo que necesitaban, sino porque ella de marcas y esas cosas no sabía. Solía comprar a como le viniera en gana, por ello también le había dicho a la peliazul que no importaba si llevaban demasiadas cosas, de todos modos terminaría pagando su padre.

Terminaron llevando todo lo que era menester y un poco más, contando algunos antojos que tuvo la rubia al momento de ir pasando por los pasillos. Lo único, fuera de lo que necesitaban, que le permitió Umi comprarle, fue un libro de Antonio Orejudo con el cual le brillaron los ojos al momento de verlo en el estante.

Regresaron a casa mientras hablaban amenamente, por primera vez, sobre sus pasiones. Mientras Umi le platicaba un poco sobre los escritores que ella seguía y el cómo le encantaba que la literatura tuviera el poder de crear mundos y aludir a la imaginación, Eli le platicaba sobre el cine y todas aquellas películas que le habían marcado desde la infancia. Regresaron a casa, mientras seguían charlando sobre cosas que bien inmiscuían en ellas. Acomodaron todas y cada una de las cosas en la alacena y el refrigerador, sin ser conscientes de la profundidad a la que podía llegar una plática que empezaba con trivialidades. Pero ya había sido demasiada resistencia por parte de ambas, que llegado el punto, de ambos lados se había aceptado la situación, en diferente medida y con diferente perspectiva. Un tácito acuerdo consigo mismas.

Umi hubiera querido negar que muy en el fondo le agrada Eli, que se sentía más tranquila cuando ella estaba deambulando por los pasillos de la casa, con una sudadera larga y sus calzoncillos únicamente, buscando en el refrigerador algo que comer o algo que tomar, pasando los canales de la televisión con aburrimiento o simplemente escuchando música en un nivel considerablemente bajo. No importaba que no se encontrara expresamente en la habitación, pero el simple indicio de su presencia, como la tenue advertencia de ella, le bastaba para mitigar la soledad y el hartazgo de ella misma y todos los secretos que ella procuraba ni pensar.

Mientras tanto Eli divagaba entre el recuerdo de su madre, de la cual había hablado con la peliazul, y de su hermana... 10 años sin saber de ellas, ni siquiera la certeza por parte de su padre acerca de su muerte, por ello aún mantenía la esperanza como su último pilar. ¿Qué haría si aquello se derrumbara y lo único que quedara en su vida fuera Nozomi? Muchas veces lo había pensado y su decisión siempre había sido que se alejaría de ella. Quizá era un acto egoísta, pero no permitiría que sufriera más. No por ella.

Habían terminado de comer, por el tiempo que se tomaron haciendo las compras habían optado por llevar algo que ya estuviera preparado. Recogieron los platos y los vasos, esta vez Eli se encargó de limpiarlos, mientras Umi se retiraba y se iba a la habitación. La rubia la siguió una vez que acabó con su deber, volvió a sentarse en la cama, con el ordenador en sus piernas y se dispuso a trabajar tal como la peliazul le había dicho que lo hiciera mientras estaban en el carro.

Y de nuevo se descubrió a si misma pensando en otras cosas y observando a Umi que parecía estar entretenida en su celular mandando mensajes de vez en cuando. Y es que la acción en sí era desconcertante, la veía escribiendo en la computadora y luego haciendo algunas anotaciones en su cuaderno, después se escuchaba el ruido que hacía el móvil al vibrar sobre el escritorio y ella se apresuraba a tomarlo y ver su contenido. Claro que esa actitud era reciente porque en un principio no le hacía caso a los mensajes. Parecía que hablaba con alguien que realmente le interesaba, o al menos algo de aquella conversación o información que leía, le cautivaba.

Entonces lo vio, un notorio sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro hasta llegarle a las orejas. Eso no era de algo indiferente, se trataba de una de dos cosas, hablaba con alguien que realmente le interesaba o estaba viendo cosas impúdicas en su celular. Claro que, conociéndola, seguramente algo indecente para ella sería un casto beso en los labios. Se rió ante la imagen de encontrársela viendo el top de los 10 mejores besos en las novelas. Su risa obligó a Umi a voltear, aún con el rostro carmesí.

– ¿Qué te causa gracia? –le preguntó porque en algún punto se sintió incómoda ante la presencia de la rusa.

– Nada, es sólo que estás muy roja –se encogió de hombros–. No tengo idea del porqué, pero me imaginé que podrías ponerte así por estar viendo algo atrevido como unos besos en _live action_.

Eli soltó la carcajada mientras Umi fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía considerablemente roja? Había recibido un mensaje de Maki diciéndole que la temporada de eventos culturales de verano estaba por comenzar, así como las vacaciones estaban próximas, lo que le permitiría tener tiempo libre para visitar a su padre y quizá salir con sus amigas. Pero más con la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, esa no era la gran sorpresa, sino el último mensaje que había recibido de ella en el que le decía que, si no tenía problema, podrían salir varias veces e ir a varios eventos entre los cuales había encontrado uno de literatura que, según Maki, en cuanto lo vio pensó en ella y por ello se encontraba avisándole. _Pensé en ti_ , esas fueron las palabras que había vuelto a leer y a las cuales les había encontrado un encanto peculiar. Y de nuevo su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo se sentía caliente, como si de repente la sangre se le hubiera calentado.

– Pues te equivocas –espetó, girándose y siguiendo con la mirada en la pantalla de su computadora pero sin poderse concentrar realmente.

– ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Eli curiosa, levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentada y acercándose a la peliazul.

Se quedó de espaldas a ella, viendo lo que había en la pantalla del monitor, era un evento de literatura que se llevaría a cabo a finales del mes en el que estaban. Se trataba de una entrevista y firma de autógrafos, así como una pequeña narración a viva voz, de uno de los escritores jóvenes, de aquellos de la nueva generación de Japón. Se recargó poniendo sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y pegando su barbilla a la cabeza de la chica. Desde ahí le llegaba el olor a rosas que desprendía la peliazul.

– ¿Quieres ir?

– Por supuesto.

– Vamos.

– Ni te gusta la literatura.

–Podemos intentarlo.

El silencio que se apoderó de Umi hizo a Eli reaccionar. Levantó el rostro y ladeó su cuerpo para poder verla detenidamente. La otra estaba ligeramente cabizbaja, con un sonrojo notorio en su cara y el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho. La rubia sonrió.

– ¿Umi?

– Lo que pasa es que ya tengo con quien ir.

Sus iris azules relucieron al momento en que abrió sus ojos, su sonrisa fue remplazada por una expresión entre irritada y curiosa. Sin alejarse ni un centímetro, la interrogó con la mirada y luego con palabras.

– ¿Quién?

– M-Maki –contestó.

Eli la miró sin sorpresa en su rostro, ya se lo esperaba. Se irguió y la miró desde arriba, pues la peliazul seguía sentada. Se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a construir la barrera que hace un momento parecía haber tenido una puerta de entrada.

– ¿Sabes? Sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero no deberías tratar mucho con Nishikino –ante eso, Umi volteó a verla con evidente molestia–. Créeme, te lo digo por tu bien.

– ¿Por mi bien? ¿Tú que puedes saber de lo que es bueno o no para mí? –contraatacó–. Si tú puedes salir con otras personas y enamorarte, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo yo?

Se levantó del asiento con la intención de salir de la habitación, pero de nuevo Eli la detuvo con una mano en la suya. La sostuvo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla más allá del ardor y el cosquilleo que sentía en su palma. Era una sensación totalmente distinta a aquella que experimentaba cuando estaba en la misma situación con Maki. La de ella era delicada y cálida. De repente la rubia la soltó, en su rostro se asomó cierta tristeza, pero eso no detuvo a la peliazul a salir con coléricos pasos de la recamara.

 _¿Qué diablos le pasaba?_ Ni siquiera con Nozomi hubiera reaccionado así. Umi tenía razón, la única que estaba siendo mentirosa ahí, era ella. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño con el agotamiento abotagándole los movimientos. Cerró la puerta, se lavó el rostro y se miró al espejo. Sintió asco ante su reflejo y hubiera roto aquel espejo si hubiera estado sola, así como aquella vez que se lastimó los nudillos rompiendo un cristal en el que se vio reflejada después de haber tomado y haber tenido sexo con Erena.

Su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse y a su pecho llegaban arcadas de dolor. Era un mecanismo de defensa, era su manera de evitar el llanto. Se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la pared, intentó regular su respiración, pero nada le fue útil. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared, con el rostro al techo, intentando rezagar lo inevitable. Sintió el líquido caliente de sus lágrimas contenidas. Una de sus manos llegó a su boca y la presionó firmemente para acallar sus sollozos. En silencio se lamentó todas sus decisiones y, como muchas otras veces, se lloró.

…

…

 **Sábado**

Al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, se sorprendió, miró al reloj que tenía cerca del mueble de su cama y vio que apenas eran las 6:17 am. No podía tratarse de otra persona más que de ella, no había sido la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano a su casa, solía hacerlo cuando quería evitar discutir con su padre o sólo cuando no quería verlo por las mañanas. Se levantó con pereza y salió descalza de la habitación. Llevaba un simple camisón, pero el clima era agradable y si era para abrirle la puerta a su novia, no había problema.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Eli la miró desde afuera con una extraña expresión que no supo descifrar. Estaba por decirle que pasara cuando la rubia se adentró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin siquiera quitarle la mirada de encima o saludarla. Se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y para su sorpresa, la besó suavemente. No la soltó ni tampoco se alejó de ella. Nozomi la miraba, teniendo sus brazos siendo presa de la presión a la que era sometida.

– _Te quiero_ –le susurró con una voz profunda y rasposa, sacada de lo más hondo de su deseo.

La pelimorada tragó saliva antes de volver a sentir los labios de Eli sobre los suyos. Sin separarse, la encaminó a la habitación con precaución. Le daba besos lentos y pasmosos que le extrañaban porque el cuerpo que la abrazaba se sentía demasiado caliente. Cuando liberó sus labios, Nozomi se apresuró a preguntar.

– ¿No tenías que estar en tu casa trabajando, Elicchi?

– Ya terminé –y habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación–. Quería tener este día libre para estar contigo.

– Pero… –otro beso la acalló, ese fue más profundo pero igual de lento–. Pudiste venir otro día.

– No. _Te quiero ahora_ –la liberó un poco, con la única intención de que Nozomi se acomodara como pudiera.

– Seguramente no has dormido casi nada, o siquiera desayunado –intentó que su mirada se volviera seria, pero no lo logró, estaba más preocupada que molesta.

– No tengo _esa_ clase de hambre o de necesidad –la soltó cuando estuvo cerca de la cama, se quitó la chamarra que traía encima y se sentó en ella recargándose en el respaldo.

– Ya vi –Eli la asió del brazo obligándola a acercarse a ella. Nozomi sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se subió a la cama y se sentó en el regazo de la rubia con una pierna en cada lado envolviendo las de la rusa–. ¿Estás molesta?

– No –la tomó por la cintura obligándola a acercarse aún más. Nozomi se tuvo que poner sobre sus rodillas por aquel acercamiento, la cabeza de la rubia estaba entre sus senos y sus manos cerca de sus muslos, tocando el borde de encaje del camisón–. Adoro este pijama.

– ¿Por qué es fácil de quitar? –se rió nerviosamente.

– Y porque te queda bien –alzó ligeramente el rostro, rozando sus mejillas entre sus pechos y su nariz en el hueco que se formaba entre ellos–. Alza las manos.

Nozomi obedeció y sintió como se deslizaba la prenda sobre su piel, el frío casi la hace encogerse de no ser por el abrazo de la rubia y los cándidos besos que depositaba en su cuello, recorriéndolo hasta las clavículas. La pelimorada volvió a sentarse sobre las piernas de Eli, no le importaba su semidesnudez, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era el extraño comportamiento de su novia.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. La pelimorada seguía con su voluntad de pie, pero las manos de Eli se deslizaban con tanta delicadeza por su espalda, pasando por su cintura hasta dar con sus caderas y terminar en sus piernas, que empezaba a dudar de su capacidad para resistirse. Todo eso, mientras la rubia seguía besándola, con la misma lentitud con la que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Sus labios se movieron de posición y buscaron otra piel a la cual asediar, se fue a su cuello, lo que la obligó a encorvarse ligeramente. Nozomi se levantó suavemente para evitar que la chica se lastimara la espalda, al mismo tiempo, le dio más territorio que conquistar a sus labios. Mientras su piel ardía sobre cada ósculo que le era depositado, sus brazos se posicionaron en el cuello de la rubia. Quería detenerla y pedirle que le dijera qué pasaba, pero perdió la batalla en cuanto sintió que sus pechos eran presas de las manos que tan laboriosamente se habían encargado de estimular su cuerpo. Y su respiración, que empezaba a serle trabajosa, se convertía en tímidos jadeos cada que sentía la lengua pasarle por el cuello.

Volvieron a besarse, permitiendo que el ritmo aumentara, obligando un jugueteo cobarde entre sus lenguas. La pelimorada intentó ganar territorio para poder besarla como le fuera en gana poniéndose de rodillas, pero no contó con el hecho de que Eli aprovecharía ese movimiento para pasar una de sus manos por su entrepierna, presionando ligeramente su sexo sobre la ropa interior. Soltó un sonoro jadeo.

– E-Eli… –suspiró en el oído de la otra.

Sólo le llamaba por su nombre a secas cuando estaba molesta, eso logró excitarla más. Siguió con su tarea de besarla, mientras una de sus manos se mantenía estimulándola y la otra acariciando uno de sus senos. La mayor no hacía más que respirar laboriosamente y abrazarse a la rubia como si estuviera a punto de caer por un precipicio. Intentó volver a sentarse, pero Eli la abrazó impidiéndoselo. La miró desde abajo.

– No, quédate así.

Y sin pedirle permiso o si quiera advertirle, sin necesidad de quitarle la prenda, la movió ligeramente y ante la humedad de su cuerpo, deslizó con facilidad uno de sus dedos. Se mordió los labios para evitar que saliera un grito sofocado, se aferró a la espalda de Eli, que seguía, para coraje suyo, con toda la ropa puesta. Empezó con un ritmo tan lento que le mareaba. Mientras sentía la intromisión de su intimidad, también estaba la exaltación de su cuerpo cuando ella estimulaba sus senos, uno con la boca y el otro con su mano libre.

Nozomi odiaba sentir ese ardor en su vientre, aquel que de joven tantas veces había querido saciar. Pero ahora se encontraba a merced de una mujer que le sabía cómo si de un libro abierto se tratara. Eso le fastidiaba porque muy pocas veces ella había sido quien descubriera el cuerpo de Eli.

Y mientras su novia hacía movimientos y hazañas que le aceleraron el orgasmo y le cansaron aún más de lo normal físicamente, ella se preguntaba en qué momento Eli se sinceraría. Porque si aquello era simple sexo, no le gustaba para nada.

Estaba carente de todo sentimiento.

…

..

Se levantó a la hora en la que su cuerpo le obligaba a levantarse cuando no programaba el despertador, la maldición de tener reloj biológico. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, lo último que recordaba era que había estado esperando ver salir a la rubia del sanitario, cosa que no sucedió, no al menos que tuviera memoria de ello. Tanta fue la contradicción, que incluso su plática con Maki perdió su fuerza motivante. Se levantó rápidamente, fue al lavabo, la puerta no tenía pasador. Seguramente Eli se encontraba en el sillón, dormida, con la mitad de su cuerpo siendo expuesto por su mala posición al dormir. Se dirigió a ese lugar, no había ni rusa ni cobija. En la mesa de centro se veían unas cuantas hojas que tenían un post-it pegado, se acercó y leyó: _Terminé mi trabajo, así que decidí que podía salir con "OTRA". Mañana estaré ahí para hablar con tu padre. Regreso pronto_. Ese mensaje parecía un reclamo.

Desayunó sin la rubia, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. Acomodó un poco la casa, barrió, limpió, lavó su ropa, sin Eli siguiéndole el paso o molestándola con cualquier pequeñez. ¿Acaso en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia? No podía ser, estaba acostumbrada a pasar sus días en soledad. Quizá era que la tranquilidad ya no le sabía tan insípida, pero tampoco eso significaba que realmente le gustara su sabor.

Se sentó en el sillón y poniendo un poco de música a bajo volumen, leyó el trabajo de Eli. Por alguna razón su proyecto era limpio, organizado y preciso. Si la rubia gustaba de hacerse la tonta, le salía muy bien, porque con ello demostraba que tenía facilidad para ciertas cosas.

En el estéreo se escuchaba algo que ella desconocía, lo único que había en la casa eran discos de su prometida, puesto que la colección de ella era escasa. Sin embargo, aquello que sonaba le agradaba bastante, tenía un ritmo lento, romántico y fresco. El cansancio tanto emocional como físico ante su poco descanso de la noche anterior, más la melodía, le adormecían el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose un poco de consuelo. Por alguna razón, escuchar la música de Eli le hacía sentir menos indefensa, menos sola.

 _¿Qué pasa si en algún punto llego a necesitar de esto?_

 _¿Cambiaría algo?_

 _¿Realmente puedo permitirme algo así? ¿Es, siquiera, correcto?_

¿Qué pasaba si el ardor, el coraje, el cosquilleo y la necesidad, las pasaba a todo lo que sentía al pensar en Maki? ¿Se complementaría? ¿O se destruiría? ¿Por qué era abismal la diferencia?

 _¿Por qué de ella su presencia y de Maki la esencia?_

 _¿Qué había de lindo en ello?_

Nada.

Aquello era la bifurcación de sus caprichos y sus impulsos. De su deseo y su cariño.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 *****IMPORTANTE***:**

 **Me iré de Fanfiction… ¡ah, no es cierto! ¿Los asusté?**

 **Bueno, en serio, necesito me contesten 2 preguntas, que puede que tengan o no que ver con la historia :v**

 **1 ¿Maki o Eli?**

 **Sólo contesten, no pregunten para qué, ni por qué jajajajaja**

 **2 ¿Quién de todas las musas creen que podría ser una psicópata? (Ok, esto es algo random, pero les agradecería que me contestaran xD)**

 **…**

 **Pasando a lo del capítulo…**

 **No me pude aguantar y lo subí :v no se suponía que tenía que ser así T_T yo iba esperarme a tener otras actualizaciones listas.**

 **En fin…**

 **¿Tienen dudas? ewe espero que sí muajajaja**

 **Jajajajaja sí, casi a las 3 am y sólo con la mitad de mi cerebro derritiéndose porque no he dormido, sólo así me atrevería a escribir algo "subidito de tono". Es mi primera vez :v pero era necesario xD Pensé que sería más difícil, aunque tampoco sé si sea bueno, realmente; así que está en ustedes matarme o darme consejos. Aclaro, no haré cosas tremendamente explícitas, a veces mucho detalle me desespera xD (por eso no hay diálogos con Gmi2)**

 **Bueno, sólo quería aclarar lo del cambio de clasificación xD**

 **Sin más, gracias por el inmenso apoyo de esta historia. Como que los amo tantito ;w; jajajajaja**

 **Ya saben que se acepta todo tipo de comentario, incluso amenazas de muerte, sería interesante… -w-**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– 7 –**

La pelinegra se encontraba estupefacta viendo la manera en la que la pasta desaparecía del plato de su amiga con una velocidad espantosa. Se llevó el popote a la boca y sorbió ligeramente su bebida mientras cruzaba las piernas. A veces envidiaba la rápida digestión de la rubia y su organismo acostumbrado a sendas cantidades de comida que mantenían a raya su peso y las proporciones de su cuerpo. Miró por encima de sus lentes de sol que traía puestos –ridículamente– incluso siendo un día nublado.

– ¿No vienes de casa de Nozomi? –preguntó con el popote aún en su boca.

– No –levantó el rostro momentáneamente y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta.

– Pensé que sí, es domingo –comentó y miró el cambio de postura que realizó la otra–. Eso explica porque estás comiendo como animal, Nozomi te hubiera mandado bien alimentada.

– Creo que está molesta conmigo –se encogió de hombros y dio un largo trago a su refresco.

Decidió no comentar nada al respecto, sabía lo que había pasado porque en la noche del sábado Nozomi le llamó para decirle que Eli se estaba comportando raro y que no sabía cómo decirle que necesitaba "tiempo y espacio". O siquiera, acercarse a ella para descubrir la verdad. Le sorprendía de sobremanera que su relación aún funcionara. _Debe ser el sexo_ , eso fue lo que pensó la ojirubí, lo que aún no se extinguía en ellas. Quizá era la costumbre, cosa que sería mucho más difícil de tratar.

– Bueno, ¿para qué querías verme? –agregó en cuanto terminó con su bebida y dejó el vaso con un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

– Cierto –volvió a acomodarse–. Hablé con el señor Nishikino y casi pierdo mi trabajo por la osadía de pedirle un trabajo para alguien más. Que ni siquiera llegó a eso, sólo le pregunté por la posibilidad, una insinuación. Por suerte, nadie soporta a su hija mejor que yo, así que mi empleo está a salvo.

– Uhm –carraspeó–, no era necesario vernos para eso.

– Claro que sí, idiota –espetó–. El punto es que no te conseguí trabajo en el caserón, pero hablé con mi antiguo jefe y me dijo que podrías ayudarle en vacaciones.

– ¡Genial!

– Lo sé, soy genial –volvió a cruzarse de piernas y alzó ligeramente la cabeza con altanería–. Te pondré al tanto de la situación por mensajes, probablemente te guste tu trabajo porque es en una tienda de discos.

– ¡Doblemente genial! –le sonrió.

– Lo sé, no es necesario que lo repitas –volvió a llevarse la bebida a los labios.

– Eres una buena amiga –desvió la mirada mientras lo decía, no porque fuera mentira, sino porque le costaba mucho hablar desde sus sentimientos.

Nico se le quedó mirando con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Recordó la manera en que se conocieron: ella una extranjera, viviendo en el mismo complejo de departamentos, siendo vecinas, le ayudó a adaptarse a la ciudad. En aquel entonces era ingenua, curiosa y le tenía un rencor muy grande a su padre, estaba molesta con la vida que le había tocado y todo lo que le habían arrebatado.

Así descubrió lo afortunada que era ella por tener una familia y buenos amigos –amiga, en su caso–. Siempre le pareció graciosa su incapacidad para dar con sus sentimientos y lo terca que solía ser cuando se trataba de ellos, algo parecido le había pasado con Nozomi. Por ello nunca entendió su actual proceder, era como si la adolescencia le hubiera llegado tardía.

– Para eso estamos –le sonrió con honestidad y le acarició la mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

La rubia empezó a reírse y lagrimeó ligeramente. Y su espectadora lo entendió, comprendió a que se refería Nozomi cuando le dijo que Eli se comportaba raro. Pero… _¿Qué podía hacer?_

…

…

Un escalofrío le aterió los sentidos en el momento en que el tintineo de los hielos, la puerta abriéndose y el estornudo de su padre coincidieron en su manifestación. Observó como el líquido transparente ganaba terreno sobre el cristal. Tomó el tercer vaso y lo llenó de agua como lo había hecho con los otros dos.

– Buenas tardes, señor Sonoda –escuchó la característica voz de la rubia.

– Eli-san, un placer verte –luego el sillón y los pasos de su padre.

No pudo mentir, pero tampoco decir la verdad. Había escuchado a Eli llegar el día anterior por la noche, pero se sentía avergonzada, así que decidió esperar a que amaneciera para poder enfrentarla. Cosa que no sucedió porque, cuando despertó, la chica no estaba. Así que en cuanto su padre hizo aparición, le dijo que la rubia no se encontraba por el momento. Y no agregó nada más al respecto.

El hombre lo entendía y guardaba silencio, era más observador que conversador, por ello, en el momento en que vio a su hija regresar con los vasos de agua, dejar uno para él y otro para la chica, y sentarse con su respectiva bebida entre las manos sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a la rubia, supo de aquella mala comunicación de la que Luka le había hablado.

Se entretuvo un rato hablando con Eli sobre su vida, lo que estudiaba, sus tareas y un poco de su sentir respecto a la situación. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque su hija pudiera enojarse; así que con un poco de coraje y después de carraspear para aclarar su garganta, comentó:

– Umi, cariño, necesito que me dejes hablar un momento a solas con Eli-san.

– Está bien, padre –se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la habitación, pero la mano de su progenitor la detuvo.

– A solas, cariño –miró el desconcierto en los ojos de su hija–. Sólo será un momento, son cosas que competen únicamente a Eli-san.

– ¿Quiere que salga de la casa?

– Sí… –pudo sentir como la mirada de su hija se volvía pesada.

Sus dorados ojos vieron como la rubia se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a ellos, en especial a ella. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin la burla implantada, le tendió las llaves de su auto.

– Por si quieres escuchar música, basta con que lo enciendas sin accionar el motor –le tomó de las manos y le dejó las llaves entre ellas–. También en la guantera hay un libro.

La peliazul sujetó las llaves y salió de la casa sin objeción alguna. Abrió las puertas del carro, se metió y se dispuso a escuchar música. Sacó su celular de la bolsa de su suéter, buscó un número y lo marcó. Esperó pacientemente, con la bocina en su oreja, a que una cálida voz le respondiera.

– _Umi_ –escuchó que contestaron del otro lado.

– Hola, Maki –en su rostro se dibujó una tenue sonrisa– ¿Estás ocupada?

– _En realidad, no_ –una risa–. _No es que tuviera planeado llamarte, pero eres muy oportuna. Estaba pensando en ti…_

Ensanchó su sonrisa y se acomodó en el asiento, sería una plática interesante.

– Es bueno saberlo.

…

…

El hombre rumiaba cada una de las palabras que estaba por decir, reorganizaba sus ideas y trataba de darle una direccionalidad a todo su discurso, lo que menos quería, según la experiencia de Luka, era que Eli se sintiera ofendida o molesta y decidiera no contestar sus preguntas. O peor aún, se negara a cooperar en algo que quería pedirle.

– Umi me había dicho desde el lunes que quería hablar conmigo –empezó la rubia al ver que su futuro suegro no se animaba.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó con sorpresa–. Luka me había dicho que tenían problemas para comunicarse.

– A mi padre le gusta exagerar todo –hizo un movimiento con su mano, indicando que su progenitor sólo habla por hablar–. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero es comprensible.

– Creo que eres más razonable que tu padre –ambos empezaron a reírse.

Eli tenía un plan en mente. Después de su ataqué de irá y calor, se sintió mal por haber descargado sus tensiones con Nozomi, se quedó todo aquel día con ella y regresó a casa hasta entrada la noche. Luego en la mañana había salido a fumar un rato y a encontrarse con Nico mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos y, entre todo lo que sabía y desconocía, había dado con 3 preguntas que quería hacerle a Jun, con la esperanza de que él tuviera las respuestas.

– ¿Entonces, Señor Sonoda? –quería que primero el hombre hablara para ver como ella iba a proceder, era algo que había aprendido de su padre.

– Pues… –volvió a acomodarse en el asiento–, Luka me ha platicado algunas cosas sobre de ti, pero quisiera oírlas de tus labios y saber lo que piensas y sientes al respecto.

– Muy bien.

– Él me dijo que ya tenías conocimiento sobre sus planes, ¿cierto?

– Bueno, siempre me había dicho que me casaría con alguien… – _que sería como un príncipe_ , completó en su mente, recordando su niñez–. Pero pensé que era otro de sus juegos o ideas locas que nunca llevaba a cabo.

– Ya veo –meditó un poco–. Realmente a mí me sorprendió cuando lo volví a ver. ¿Sabes la verdadera naturaleza de este matrimonio?

– No –ante eso, se concentró lo más que pudo en lo que seguiría.

– Bueno, tienes derecho a saberlo –se encogió de hombros y suspiró–, de mi parte esto tiene que ver con mi esposa, quien fue en contra de los deseos de su padre y se casó conmigo. La alianza en realidad tuvo que haber sido con Luka. Pero lo que corresponde a tu padre, eso no puedo decírtelo yo. Lo siento, Eli-san.

La rusa se encogió de hombros, estaba acostumbrada a todo lo que rondara alrededor de su padre estuviera cubierto por un velo de que le impidiera ver con claridad lo que se ocultaba detrás.

– ¿Algo más, señor Sonoda?

– Sí –se pasó la mano nerviosamente por su cabello–. Luka me puso al tanto de la existencia de la señorita Toujou.

Sus ojos azules mutaron el sentimiento que expresaban, su cuerpo se tensó y cambió de postura deliberadamente. Cruzó las piernas, los brazos y dejó que sus cejas se juntaran un poco más, señal de que estaba poniendo una barrera que antes no había tenido necesidad de mostrar.

– Ese hombre no puede guardarse nada –escupió las palabras.

– Se preocupa por Umi, cosa que le agradezco.

Se quedaron con los ojos puestos en los ajenos, parecía que en determinados temas, los que correspondían a su hija, aquel hombre tenía el valor y la fuerza de voluntad que no mostraba en otros. Eli lo sabía, era el momento preciso en que tenía que llevar a cabo su táctica. ¿Un poco forzada? Quizá, pero sería efectiva.

– Quiere entrar en terreno minado, señor Sonoda –comentó con una voz fría.

– Tengo que hacerlo –desvió ligeramente la mirada y juntó sus manos–. Por mi hija.

– Le contestaré todo lo que quiera saber de Nozomi –hizo énfasis en el nombre–, sólo si a cambio usted me responde 3 preguntas que quiero hacerle, independientemente de si sabe o no la respuesta.

Luka no le había mentido al decirle que si hablaba con su hija, ella intentaría voltear la situación en un momento de debilidad. Le había dicho que era un astuto zorro que comía gallinas asustadizas como él.

– Está bien.

– Empiece usted, por favor –sonrió socarronamente, cosa que incomodó al hombre que tenía enfrente.

– Tengo entendido que es tu novia –un asentimiento por parte de la rubia–. ¿Desde hace cuánto?

– Dos años.

– ¿Umi sabe de ella?

– Lo intuye –recordó la noche del viernes y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

– ¿Ella sabe de Umi? –La chica se le quedó mirando de forma penetrante y después de unos segundos de silencio, negó con la cabeza– ¿Piensas hablar con mi hija sobre ella algún día?

– Por supuesto.

– Quiero que lo hagas pronto – ordenó con voz firme y mirándola sin titubear.

La chica se sintió incomoda ante ese mandato, pero también su padre ya se lo había pedido y por ignorar su consejo, había terminado en una especie de crisis. Su conclusión más próxima: mantener la relación con Umi lo más cordial posible para evitar hacer idioteces.

– Si usted es otro de sus intentos de mi padre para que deje a Nozomi, puede decirle que ha fallado –espetó y desvió la mirada–. No pienso hacerlo, no por ahora.

– No te estoy pidiendo eso –el hombre dulcificó su voz–. Estoy seguro que tampoco mi hija te lo pediría.

Ella también estaba segura, por alguna razón. Miró la hora, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos y ya se le había hecho una eternidad, pero debía resistir. Hubiera querido tomar un cigarrillo y fumar ahí, sin embargo, no sabía que reacción tendría el padre de su prometida.

– Bien, hablaré con Umi.

– Gracias.

– ¿Algo más? –bajó la guardia y cambió su postura.

– Sí… –empezó a sonrojarse–. Tu padre… bueno, él me dijo… –tosió–. Te lo diré como me lo dijo.

– Lo escucho.

– Luka me comentó que la señorita Toujou te ha… –carraspeó mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo–, que te ha dado las _estrenadas_ de tu vida.

La chica soltó una carcajada, ahora veía de donde Umi había sacado tanta modestia en determinados temas, pero lo que más gracia le causaba era oír las expresiones grotescas de su padre en los labios de ese hombre enjuto y extenuado por la depresión.

– Bueno, señor Sonoda, sí he tenido relaciones con ella, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con su hija? –Cambió su pierna derecha para cruzar la izquierda y recargó su barbilla en una de sus manos, lo observó tomar su vaso de agua y precipitarse todo el líquido a su boca–. Oh… no he tocado a su hija de ninguna manera, si es lo que quiere saber. ¡Acaba de ser testigo de que no me deja ni verla!

– Es que tu padre… –intentó excusarse pero volvió a escuchar la sonora risotada de la rusa.

– ¡No le haga caso a ese viejo! –se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo acomodó–. Nunca, señor Sonoda, nunca le haría nada a su hija.

– ¡Es un alivio escucharlo! –exclamó relajándose.

– Nada que ella no quiera –sonrió burlonamente al ver como el hombre volvía a tensarse.

– ¡Bueno, bueno! Volviendo al tema, hablarás con mi hija de la señorita Toujou, NO la tocarás y ahora… –hizo una pausa para pensar en su siguiente movimiento– una pregunta distinta, ¿conoces a las amigas de mi hija?

– Algunas.

– ¿A quiénes?

El hombre lo preguntó con tanta seriedad, que Eli empezó a sospechar de qué se trataría de un tema más serio de lo que aparentaba.

– Si no mal recuerdo, Honoka, Kotori y Nishikino –cuando mencionó el apellido, observó la reacción del hombre. Seguramente le había sido raro que de todas dijera el nombre menos de la pelirroja.

– ¿Maki Nishikino?

– Sí.

Un extraño silencio, tenso e incómodo, se instaló entre ellos. Jun se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el cabello. Eli lo escrutaba en silencio, estaba acostumbrada a observar los comportamientos de la gente. Estaba segura que eso tenía algo que ver con lo que Nico le había comentado en una ocasión sobre la demanda de los Sonoda a los Nishikino.

– Eli, debo pedirte un favor muy importante… –el tono de su voz cambió, cosa que sorprendió a la nombrada.

– Espere –corrigió su postura al sentarse y se acercó a la mesa para quedar exactamente frente al hombre–, primero responda mis preguntas.

– Fue un trato.

– ¿Por qué mi padre me dijo que con ustedes estaría segura?

– Los enemigos más grandes de tu padre tienen una deuda moral con los Sonoda, nunca te harían nada si estás casada con mi hija –lo soltó, era consciente de que Luka lo mataría por haberle dicho aquello a Eli.

– Nunca creí que estuviéramos tan mal –bajó ligeramente la mirada y posó su vista en el suelo, empezó a alarmarse y a sentir pánico–. Mi madre y mi hermana, ¿sabe usted algo de ellas?

– En que gran lío me estoy metiendo –suspiró y empezó a reírse–, espero tu padre no me mate. Ellas están bien, no sé dónde, pero bien.

Sintió una alegría inmensa tras escuchar esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo un enojo caótico por la incapacidad de su padre de decirle aquel simple hecho que ahuyentara a uno de sus más grandes miedos. Ahora tenía más preguntas en su cabeza, como por qué el señor Sonoda sabía de ellas.

– Tu última pregunta, Eli –sonrió victorioso al recordar que la chica había dicho 3 preguntas.

– Diantres –rió ante la derrota.

Tendría que pensar qué era lo que más le convenía saber. Podría preguntar sobre su madre, sobre los verdaderos enemigos de su padre, alguna que otra situación misteriosa o incluso la necedad de su progenitor por separarla de Nozomi, pero decidió arriesgarse y hacer la pregunta que estaba carcomiéndole el morbo.

– ¿Por qué le oculta a Umi todo lo que gira entorno a su madre y los Nishikino?

La sonrisa de Jun se borró de su rostro, ¿cómo había dado con ello? No lo sabía y quizá no le convenía saber, lo importante era mantener a su hija al margen de aquella familia.

– Bueno, eso va muy acorde con lo que te quiero pedir –se levantó de su asiento–, ¿qué tanto sabes?

– Sólo de la demanda, de la idea de que su esposa era la última de los Sonoda y de los extraños movimientos de los Nishikino.

– Está bien –suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta, vio como la rusa lo seguía de cerca–. La deuda moral de la que te hablé, la tienen los Nishikino con nosotros… simplemente no quiero que sepa lo mucho que sufrió su madre por un descaro –agachó la cabeza–. Fue… horrible.

Lo vio abrir la puerta y observar el vehículo donde parecía estar Umi dormida.

– Entonces, Eli –la tomó por el hombro y por primera vez vio en él un sentimiento fuerte, cómplice y veraz–, no quiero que mi pequeña se involucre con la hija de unos asesinos. No lo permitas, por favor.

…

…

 _Aquello_ se develó en ella de una manera imperceptible e incurable. Fue casi una contemplación mórbida que nació de esa _maldita_ plática, aquel _estúpido_ discurso que le turbó los oídos pero que al mismo tiempo le fascinó. ¿Cuánta nobleza y raciocinio cabía en aquella mente que aún le era desconocida y que empezaba a mostrarse ante ella como uno de los misterios más incompatibles con sus modos de vida?

Cada día regresó a casa, no porque realmente quisiera estar ahí, sino porque las opciones se le fueron agotando. Cuando llegaba al departamento de Nozomi, nadie atendía su llamado. Había negado, muchas veces, la copia de la llave que su novia le había ofrecido para entrar cuando y cuantas veces quisiera. Marcaba a su celular y si tenía suerte le contestaba con un: _"Elicchi, estoy en el templo, te marco luego"_. Ese _luego_ se volvía días, y la llamada un cuestionario estandarizado. La única vez que se armó de valor para ir al templo a buscarla, su jefe, un anciano amable, le dijo que _"por ahora, Nozomi-chan"_ estaba indispuesta. Decidió no insistir, darle su tiempo y espacio; cuando quisiera verla de nuevo, ella reaparecería.

Por eso empezó a regresar a casa sin dilación, por eso y porque sentía cierto compromiso de responsabilidad. Si el señor Sonoda le había dado la tranquilidad que por mucho tiempo su padre le había negado, lo que menos podía hacer era regresársela cumpliendo su promesa de cuidar a Umi.

Los primeros días se hallaba con la casa vacía, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la peliazul permanecía más tiempo en la escuela de lo que ella estaba en la universidad. Tomó la iniciativa de pasar por su prometida a la escuela, con un consentimiento previo al que Umi había accedido con la condición de que le avisara por medio de mensajes cuando fuera a pasar por ella. Así la veía salir sola, sin Maki, Honoka o Kotori. Todo para llegar a casa con ella.

Al principio creyó que todo lo hacía para fastidiarla, para matar el tiempo y divertirse; sin embargo, se descubrió meditando su existencia. A veces la seguía hasta la cocina, Umi ingenua, con el consuelo de saber que era un territorio en el que Eli muy rara vez entraba; otras gustaba de invadir la habitación, mirando en silencio como hacía sus deberes o leía. Y se quedaba ahí de pie, cada nueva ocasión a una distancia menor, para observarla con detenimiento. Le agradaba ver como sus tranquilas facciones eran modificadas por su presencia a unas tensas, la manera en que sus cejas se juntaban casi sin aviso y la sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa, débil y resignada.

La primera sentencia fue para ella, por bajar la guardia y quedarse quieta escrutando cada fotograma en las expresiones faciales de la peliazul. Sobre todo, los de aquella tarde en que se le había ocurrido comentarle sobre la existencia de Nozomi, porque de repente había notado que su presencia dejaba de tener impacto; pero, contrario a todo lo que pudo haber esperado, Umi ni se inmutó y siguió sentada en la cama leyendo el libro que traía entre las manos. Ni siquiera cuando le comentó de sus dos años de relación hubo una reacción o algún sobresalto.

Regresó al lugar donde pasaba el tiempo que no le seguía, se recostó en el sillón, con parte de su cuerpo en los asientos y sus piernas volando sobre el posa brazos. Se acomodó unos cojines detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que una canción al azar se apoderara de su mente. Permaneció así, susurrando la canción en la oscuridad de sus parpados, con la respiración acompasada, hasta que sintió un leve cosquilleo en la mejilla y abrió los ojos.

Umi la miraba desde arriba, recargada en el respaldo del sillón, con una sonrisa tierna. Parte de su cabello caía inflexible directo al rostro de la rubia. A Eli no le molestaba, de hecho, sentía cierto placer al verla ahí en lo alto, inalcanzable a sus manos perezosas y reacias a alzarse. No correspondió la sonrisa, pero mantuvo firme su mirada.

– Eres muy impaciente, Eli.

La nombrada alzó una ceja, la canción se desvaneció de su mente. Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, se quedó acostada, esperando más palabras, una explicación quizá.

– Ya decía yo que por algo me empezabas a hablar de estas cosas –continuó–. Está bien, Eli. Antes de toda esta locura, tenías tu vida. Yo lo comprendo.

Parpadeó, fue un movimiento lento y pastoso. Endulzó su sonrisa y el tono de su voz. Ella era tan dulce como la miel de sus ojos.

 _¿Era el efecto de la soledad?_

– Lo único que te pediré, más como un favor personal que otra cosa, es que le digas del compromiso –se encogió de hombros–. Dudo mucho le hayas comentado algo, y no creo que le agrade la idea de enterarse por otros medios o a última hora. Si llegan a un acuerdo, no te detendré.

– ¿Estás bien con esto? –su voz se le antojó temerosa.

– ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Se rió suavemente–, aún no eres mi _esposa_.

Lo que Eli ignoraba de todo eso, era el hecho de que cada movimiento de la menor era meditado e intencionado. Había accedido a que pasara por ella a la escuela porque su padre le había pedido que de alguna manera mejorara su relación con su prometida; y le había puesto como condición a la rubia el que le mandara mensajes para así poder excusarse con sus amigas sin la necesidad de poner alguna razón incómoda de por medio. Lo mismo hacía con Maki, con quien había acordado tener una amistad que no traspasara las paredes del salón de música, para beneficio de ambas.

Todo aquello le suponía un gran esfuerzo –más el de acostumbrarse a que Eli estuviera rondando por sus alrededores–, que terminaría destruyéndose ante la naturalidad del acontecer. Con el paso de los días notó que si se mantenía al margen, evitando las fricciones y las confrontaciones, ella era una agradable compañía: sabía hacerle plática de cualquier tema y era divertida, aunque a veces podía llegar a ser pesada.

Su permanencia en casa se volvía constante, lo que también la mantenía alerta de los horarios de la rubia, pues lo que menos quería era tener un encuentro en el baño mientras se duchaba. Por ello procuraba bañarse mientras la rubia estuviera dormida o ausente. Quizá su presencia había dejado de ser sinónimo de interferencia entre su vida y la tranquilidad, pero la intimidad era otro punto en el que aún no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Aquel día en que supo de Nozomi, aunque tuviera el presentimiento de aquello, no se sobresaltó ni se sintió mal, en cambio, experimentó cierto alivio que se traducía a un nombre: Maki Nishikino. Y aquel nombre, fue la sentencia que le correspondía.

…

…

– Invita a Eli-san.

– ¿Perdón?

– Que invites a Eli-san.

– Puede que ya tenga planes.

– Hazlo, me prometiste que intentarías llevarte mejor con ella.

– Pero…

– Además, no conozco a esta persona con la que vas a salir –empezó a decir el hombre mientras veía el evidente enojo de su hija.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? También es mi amiga –la peliazul miró a su padre, el hombre parecía renuente a encontrar otra solución. Suspiró– Bien. Entonces, iré por ella.

– No piensas salir a estas horas de la noche –el hombre se paró de su asiento y siguió a su hija por los pisos de madera del lugar–, ¿Verdad, Umi?

– Mañana es el evento, debo ir por ella, padre –siguió a paso recio.

– Umi, llámale.

– No, debo invitarla.

– Umi, cariño…

Y siguieron recorriendo el recinto con aquel tipo de discusión que muy rara vez la chica aplicaba con su progenitor. Llegando a la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró de frente con otro cuerpo con el que chocó y rebotó ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban tan cerca de los azules, que se sonrojó en el instante en que dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Retrocedió y dio con las manos de su padre que la detuvieron en sus pasos.

– Eli-san, qué bueno tenerte por aquí –la sorpresa se asomó por parte de los dos Sonoda–, Umi estaba por hacerte una invitación, ¿no es así, hija?

La chica se tensó al recordar cómo había acabado aquella ocasión en la que le comentó sobre el evento de literatura, Eli sabría que su padre le estaba obligando a hacerlo, pero era también la promesa que le había hecho al hombre de tratar de llevarse mejor con la rubia. Asintió en el momento en que se sintió observada por la mayor. Todos sonrieron, ellos con incomodidad y la rusa con curiosidad.

Pasaron de nuevo al lugar, se sentaron en los tatamis sobre el piso de madera, mientras el hombre se ausentaba por un instante porque debido a él, Eli se encontraba en la casa. Si bien, le había llamado desde temprano, la mayor parte de su día la rubia se la pasó deambulando por la casa, en soledad, escuchando música mientras pensaba en las posibles formas de hablar con Nozomi sobre su actual situación, hasta que recibió la llamada del señor Sonoda, quien le había dicho que tenía un recado de su padre.

– ¿Y… qué invitación? –miró de soslayo a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, la vio encogerse en su lugar.

– Al evento de literatura… –susurró, pero fue perfectamente audible para la rubia–. Pero si ya tienes planes con _ella_ , no te preocupes.

Eli la observó por unos instantes, sonrió y regresó su vista al frente, vio que venía su futuro suegro con un sobre blanco entre sus manos. Se sentó frente a ellas, miró a su hija, que aún se negaba a regresarle la mirada y después a la rubia, quien le sonreía de manera sincera.

– Toma –le extendió el sobre–. No me dijo gran cosa, sólo que te lo diera.

– Gracias, señor Sonoda.

– ¿Mi hija ya te dijo sobre su salida de mañana?

– Sí.

– Perfecto –se le quedó mirando a la rubia, como intentando mandarle un mensaje con la mirada.

– Acompañaré a Umi.

Ambos fueron testigos del sobresalto de la peliazul y del sutil temblor del que era presa su cuerpo. Umi experimentó una ligera sordera debido al coraje que le ofuscaba los sentidos, apretó fuertemente la prenda que cubría sus rodillas: ya sentía la incomodidad que correspondía al siguiente día. Podía escuchar la risa de la rubia, parecía que después de aquella extraña plática que habían tenido semanas atrás, se había vuelto una persona bastante accesible para su padre. Incluso para ella, pero la situación era totalmente distinta.

Empezó a sentir pánico en el momento en que visualizó la mirada penetrante de Maki y la liviana sonrisa de Eli en una tensión casi irrisoria, con ella en medio, no pudiendo discernir sus sentimientos. O peor aún, el momento en que también su padre le pidiera que llevara a su futura esposa a cada una de sus salidas y la mirada inquisidora de sus amigas.

– Umi –su padre le tomó el hombro, espabilando a la chica, sacándola de su ensimismamiento–. Eli se quedará a dormir, prepara un futón para ella.

Al mirar a diestra y siniestra, no encontró a la rubia a sus alrededores. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para preparar ambos futones. Sería la primera noche que pasaría con alguien más y, por alguna razón, le aterraba la idea.

Mientras tanto, Eli permanecía en el exterior, con la luz de la lámpara del porche alumbrando la carta que había hallado dentro del sobre. La volvió a leer:

" _Úsalo bien, no podré hacer movimientos bancarios por un tiempo. Si no sabes de mí en dos meses, vuelve a hablar con Jun. Cuídate, te amo._

 _Papi Luka"_

Sintió desasosiego, y cada que lo releía aumentaba. Guardó la carta en el sobre que contenía un fajo de billetes, se le quedó mirando por unos instantes. Le recordó mucho a cuando la obligó a vivir en Japón y, con un hombre que nunca en su vida volvió a ver, le mandó una cantidad exuberante de dinero. Seguramente regresará, como siempre, y volverá a intentar separarla de Nozomi, le hará bromas sosas y de mal gusto para hacerla enojar y después intentar abrazarla. Sí, tenía que volver.

Regresó al recinto, ahí la saludó Jun preguntando si todo estaba en orden, ella asintió. La encaminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija. Umi ya se encontraba en el futón, tapada hasta las orejas con una manta, dándole la espalda. El hombre se despidió de ellas, ofreciéndole un pijama a la rubia para que durmiera mejor. Eli dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, le divirtió el hecho de ver que los futones estaban considerablemente separados, casi podía asegurar que de haber sido posible, la peliazul los hubiera puesto de esquina a esquina. Se cambió en el baño, al salir apagó las luces y corriendo se acostó en su respectivo lugar.

– Buenas noches, Umi.

Sin embargo, para Umi la noche fue turbulenta e intranquila. Primero se manifestó en un sueño terrible en el que se veía encerrada en un cuarto sin puertas ni ventanas, donde de la nada, Eli traspasaba una pared y empezaba a reírse de ella, después su padre hacía lo mismo, sus amigas y al final Maki aparecía mirándola con desaprobación. Se despertó constantemente, aún sin ser consciente de ello, debido al calor que empezaba a aumentar dentro de su cuerpo; para terminar resollando y viendo figuras incoherentes en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Debido al movimiento, la temperatura y la respiración irregular de la peliazul, Eli se despertó sin abrir los ojos, intentando evitar uno de sus miedos que más le avergonzaba, la oscuridad. Pero aquello era demasiado para su débil mente, por lo que hizo acopio de todo su valor y accionó el interruptor para alumbrar la habitación. Así fue como dio con el cuerpo febril de su prometida, sus ojos celestes la miraban, doliente, agotada y enferma. Podía escucharla balbucear algo, se acercó a ella, se sentó en el suelo y alcanzó a entender que llamaba a su _madre_. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía la mirada perdida. Le tocó la frente y comprobó que estaba ardiendo.

Trató de pensar en una solución, rememorar la última vez en que le había atacado la fiebre, más no recordaba nada concreto, salvo la ocasión en que Nozomi cuidó de ella cuando se enfermó de gripe con temperatura. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando sintió que la peliazul se sujetaba de la manga de su pijama. Intercambiaron un destello por mirada, el cual se rompió en segundos cuando Umi ladeó la cabeza.

Eli se levantó y buscó entre sus pertenencias su celular, llamó a su novia. La primera llamada fue un intento fallido, la segunda colgó en el momento en que le habían contestado y en la tercera escuchó la voz adormilada de la pelimorada.

– _¿Elicchi?_

– ¡Nozomi!

– _Elicchi, qué diantres…_ –un boztezo–, _¿estás tomada?_

– ¡Claro que no! –Susurraba, pero en su voz se adivinaba la urgencia– ¿Qué se hace cuando alguien tiene fiebre?

Un silencio.

– _¿Tienes fiebre?_

– No… ehm…

– _¡Ah! Entiendo_ –una tenue risa–. _Es tu padre, es comprensible que te preocupes por él._

– Sí…

– _¿Ya checaste su temperatura?_

– No.

– _Si tienes con que tomarla, hazlo. Sino, verifica que esté consciente, si tiene delirios tienes que calmarle y tratar de regular la temperatura de su cuerpo con paños en el cuello y la frente, o un baño tibio. Dale agua e intenta mantener seco su cuerpo, si suda mucho, cámbiale la ropa_ –otra pausa–. _¿Quieres que vaya?_

– ¡No! –un suspiro–, mi padre duerme desnudo.

– _Está bien…_

– Muchas gracias, Nozomi –bajó la voz.

– _De nada, Elicchi_ –antes de que colgara, agregó–. _Por cierto, en cuanto se recupere tu padre, ¿podrías venir?_

– Claro –le sonrió a su celular.

– _Bien. Cualquier cosa, márcame._

– Sí, buenas noches.

Colgó y guardó su celular. Hizo recuento de todo lo que le había dicho la chica, no podía hacer nada sin ayuda de alguien. Se acercó y se agachó para tocar la frente de la peliazul, le sonrió y le dijo.

– Vas a estar bien, iré por tu padre.

En efecto, todo fue más fácil cuando el hombre se despertó sin dificultad en el instante en que le fue anunciado que su hija estaba enfermando. Jun preparó los paños mientras dejaba a Eli al cuidado de la mente de la peliazul. Le pidió que ayudara a descubrir parte de su cuerpo, a sacar los brazos de entre la manta, mientras él se encargaba de limpiarle el sudor que le perlaba el rostro. Se quedaron ahí junto a ella. La rubia escuchaba los discursos delirantes de su prometida, quien llamaba a su madre, mientras era observada por su futuro suegro.

Cuando Umi se hubo calmado, el hombre suspiró aliviado. Salió de la habitación, pidiéndole a Eli que le acompañara. Fueron a la sala de estar, donde Jun sirvió dos tazas de té que, según le había dicho, serviría para calmar los nervios y conciliar el sueño con rapidez. Se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera, fue en ese lapso de tiempo en el que se dieron cuenta que estaban por ser las 4 de la madrugada. El mayor dio un trago a su bebida y después suspiró. La rusa lo miraba con curiosidad.

– Mi esposa solía decir que las enfermedades son emocionales –la miró, le sonrió con pesar–. Estoy enfermando a mi hija, ¿eh?

– No sea tan duro con usted, señor Sonoda. Es por el bien de su hija –al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, comprendió parte de los discursos de su padre.

– Fue un alivio tenerte aquí, probablemente hubiera encontrado a mi hija en peor estado en cuanto despertara –la rubia le sonrió a modo de respuesta–. Mientras esperamos unos minutos, puedo enseñarte un par de cosas que encontré una vez que removía algunas de mis pertenencias.

El hombre se paró y se acercó a uno de los muebles de donde extrajo de un cajón unas cuantas fotografías que le compartió a la rubia. En ellas podía ver a un joven rubio, que obviamente era su padre, con la misma edad que ahora ella tendría, abrazado de una mujer peliazul de ojos grises. En otra, de nuevo estaba su progenitor a lado de una mujer castaña de ojos azules. Y en otras podía ver a un Jun más joven. Todas las fotografías eran de ellos.

– Mi padre no ha cambiado, al parecer.

– No –empezó a reírse. Tomando una foto, señaló a la peliazul–. Ella es Shizuko, mi esposa.

– ¿Quién es la otra mujer?

– Kousaka, una vieja amiga y madre de una de las amigas de Umi –sonrió–. En la foto donde sale únicamente con tu padre, él le dijo: un recuerdo de la única vez que estuviste a lado de un hombre atractivo.

– ¡Ay, qué engreído!

– Lo sé –se sobó las sienes y empezó a reírse en compañía de la rubia–. Tu padre era amigo de Shizuko, y antes de conocer a tu madre, era de quien estaba enamorado. Ella me eligió.

El hombre se sonrojó ligeramente. Sí, Umi era muy parecida a su padre, pero físicamente era casi idéntica a su madre. Siguió viendo las fotos, concentrándose en algunos detalles mientras escuchaba el discurso de su acompañante.

– Yo estaba enamorado de Shizuko. Desde el primer instante en que Kousaka me la presentó, me causó una fuerte impresión. Y, a pesar de tener un compromiso concertado con Luka, ella decidió pelear por estar conmigo. En realidad, aún me preguntó qué fue lo que le fascinó de mí.

Ella también se hacía esa pregunta, no hacía él, sino de ella para con Nozomi. Le sonrió con comprensión y bajó la mirada.

Era abismal la diferencia de una expresión a la otra, mientras su padre se mostraba altivo, Jun se veía pequeño y tímido a lado de Shizuko. Sin embargo, la verdadera diferencia radicaba en ella: en unas se veía libre y sincera, mientras no estuviera con su progenitor, con quien se tornaba un poco resignada pero divertida.

– Así que es esto… –comentó por lo bajo mientras acariciaba la foto en donde estaba su padre con la mujer.

– Esa foto fue un poco antes de que lucháramos por lo nuestro –lo dijo de manera victoriosa.

Claro, su padre se veía aún confiado y ella agotada.

– Señor Sonoda, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

– Claro.

– ¿Alguna vez su esposa se alejó de usted?

– Constantemente –agregó de manera pensativa–, sobre todo cuanto tenía cosas que solucionar. Pero siempre regresaba a mí, con su amor incluso más grande y sincero. Era su hogar, su punto de retorno.

Su mirada se mantuvo firme, pudo ver algún extraño sentimiento en los ojos que tanto se asemejaban los de su antiguo amigo. Se distinguía la confusión y la preocupación en ellos.

– ¿Te preocupa algo, Eli-san?

– Supongo… –era tan extraña la sensación de tener un padre que se preocupara, no era nueva, pero le causaba sopor–. Tengo miedo de lo que pase con Nozomi.

– Yo también –le dijo, para sorpresa de la chica–. Quisiera pensar que no estamos destruyendo algo invaluable, sin igual y maravilloso.

– Eso ya lo hice yo…

Algo dentro de ella estalló, porque roto ya se encontraba, sólo le quedaba desplomarse. Sintió la calidez de un abrazo que le hacía arder desde adentro. Era uno de esos gestos que siempre son necesarios, aunque no se sepa de su necesidad a consciencia. Y sí, lloró porque tenía miedo, porque estaba confundida y se sentía atrapada.

…

…

La chica pasó por los pasillos de su caserón con ese caminar tan refinado, rayano a la soberbia de los ilustres. Sus ropas no hacían más que evidenciar su prosapia y aquella sonrisa su para nada disimulada alegría. Un mayordomo abrió la puerta que daba entrada al estudio de su padre, con una ligera reverencia, esperó a que la chica pasara y lo dejara atrás para volver a elevarse.

La pelirroja llegó frente al escritorio de madera fina, la silla estaba volteada en dirección a la ventana, lo que le impedía ver a quien la ocupaba. El tufo del tabaco, el olor de un aromatizante y el de los libros viejos apilados hacía tiempo inundaba la habitación. Giró la silla sin sonido alguno de por medio. Y observó a su venerado padre, sentado, solemne y severo. Tenía el cabello tan negro, salvo sus patillas que estaban siendo platinadas por unas incipientes canas, sus cejas presumían una marca de tanto fruncimiento y sus sonrisas eran ocultas por la tupida barba que cuidadosamente se arreglaba. Pero como siempre, al ver a su pequeña, su rostro se modificaba con fruición.

– Maki, cariño, tan bella como siempre –alabó con voz ronca.

– Buenos días, padre mío –hizo una reverencia.

El hombre se levantó, tomó una de las manos de su hija y se la llevó delicadamente hasta sus labios.

– Placer el mío –volvió a su asiento–. Tengo entendido que hoy tienes una salida con una de tus amigas.

– Así es, padre.

– Una amiga a la que no conozco –espetó con circunspección–. Sabes que no me agradan los desconocidos.

– _Ella_ es una persona muy amable.

– No lo dudo. De no ser así, no tendría la capacidad de traspasar todas tus barreras.

Ante aquel comentario, la pelirroja se sonrojó. Su progenitor soltó una risa áspera y profunda.

– Te dejaré salir, porque ya tienes hecho el plan, pero la única condición es que…

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, interrumpiendo a ambos Nishikino. El intruso era aquella _enana_ pelinegra que cuidaba a Maki, quien entró casi hiperventilado y con la preocupación escapándose de su enjuto cuerpo entre respiraciones malogradas y gotas de sudor.

– Disculpe, pero salí en cuanto me…

– ¡Yazawa! –la voz del hombre se alzó de manera imponente, acallando a todos.

– ¿S-sí, señor Nishikino?

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no irrumpas de esa manera tan imprudente?

– Disculpe, en este momento saldré y…

– ¡Yazawa, ni se te ocurra salir!

– ¡No!

– Tsk –bufó la pelirroja, entre divertida y molesta, porque sabía lo que significaba la presencia de Nico.

La pelinegra permaneció a lo lejos, en silencio y quieta; el hombre no le quitaba la mirada inquisitiva de encima. Cuando la situación se hubo calmado, el mayor volvió su vista a la pelirroja.

– Como te decía, Maki, la condición es que Yazawa _debe_ acompañarte.

Silencio. Bien podía protestar y aplicar la técnica caprichosa, pero ello le costaría tiempo que no podía tomarse, porque estaba por salir.

– Como ordene, padre.

– Bien, me encantan los tratos fáciles –le sonrió, se levantó, la abrazó y le besó la frente–. Diviértete, cariño. Yazawa, desaparece de mi vista.

– Con su permiso –se apresuró a salir y a esperar a la pelirroja fuera de aquel lugar que tanto detestaba.

Maki salió pocos segundos después, se dedicaron una mirada pesada, se escanearon de pies a cabeza. La pelirroja volvió a bufar, se encaminó al exterior con la pelinegra siguiéndole el paso cual sombra. Salieron, atravesando cada puerta con ayuda de todos los sirvientes que estaban dispersos en la elegante mansión. Al llegar al exterior, la primera en romper el silencio fue la menor.

– ¿No se supone no trabajas en fines de semana?

– Eso creía, hasta que me amenazaron –se cruzó de brazos.

– Como sea –siguieron caminando, en la entrada estaría un carro esperando por ellas–. Primero, debo hacer una llamada para avisar este altercado.

– ¿Tu novia se pondrá celosa?

– No es mi novia.

– Claro, eso díselo a tu sonrojo.

Volvieron a mirarse con animadversión. Nico desvió la mirada y Maki se dispuso a hacer la llamada. Primera ocasión, nadie le contestó. Volvió a marcar, de nuevo la mandaron al buzón. Se extrañó de aquello, regularmente Umi le contestaba las llamadas sin dilación. No quiso voltear, pero estaba segura de que la pelinegra la estaría viendo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Marcó de nuevo y por fin atendieron su llamado.

– _¿Sí?_ –esa no era Umi.

– ¿Quién diablos eres? –preguntó arisca, estaba molesta.

– _Ahm_ –una risa nerviosa–. _Eli…_

¿Eli? ¡Claro! Aquella rubia que a veces acompañaba a Nico y a la peliazul…

– ¿Y Umi? ¿Por qué me has contestado _tú_?

– _Pues… Umi está enferma, pero me dio permiso de contestar y para avisarte que está indispuesta._

– ¿Enferma?

– _Sí, en la noche le dio fiebre y sigue acostada._

– …

– _¡Pero en cuanto se recupere, seguro te marca!_

– Lo sé… –sintió un cosquilleo molesto en la boca del estómago–. Espero se recupere pronto. Y… gracias, supongo.

– _Claro, por ello la estoy cuidando_ –aquella risa le taladró los oídos y el sentimiento–. _Adiós._

Después, lo único que escuchó fue el pitido del celular. Guardó su móvil y giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cita fallida?

– Tu amiga Eli me contestó, me dijo que Umi estaba enferma y que estaba cuidándola.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Su pequeño cuerpo reaccionó de manera violenta.

Y así fue como la desgracia de la rusa aumentó, sin siquiera ella saberlo. Era la desventura de lo inevitable.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Son las 4 am! ¡LAS 4 AM!**

 **En fin, mi cerebro está más que derretido xD**

 **Eli está cambiando, ¿lo notaron?**

 **Y ustedes, perversos que eligieron a Maki... ¡En el siguiente capítulo se muere! :V no es cierto jajajajaja, pero ya verán lo que sucede êwê**

 **Creo que no diré mucho…**

 **Cuídense y duerman lo que yo no puedo, queridos lectores jajajaja**

 **PD: Perdonen mis errores, son las 4 am :c**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– 8 –**

La entrada, el sendero, las bancas, el pasillo al aire techado, el pequeño corral con alpacas, al fondo a la izquierda, y ahí estaba el famoso club de arquería. Se acercó a la entrada y pudo comprobar que, en efecto, no le habían mentido ni por maldad. La vio alzando los brazos a la par con el arco que traía entre manos, una profunda inhalación hizo que su pecho se levantara y, con un grácil movimiento, soltó la flecha. Muy cerca del centro.

– He perdido práctica.

Pudo escuchar, aunque fue casi un susurro por la distancia. Se limpió el sudor que le perlaba la frente y se dispuso a agarrar otra flecha, la acomodó entre sus dedos y el arco. Mantuvo su equipo cerca del suelo. Sin girar el cuerpo, ni perder la postura, la vio de soslayo.

– ¿Piensas quedarte afuera? –le preguntó regresando su vista al blanco.

Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se adentraba al lugar. Se recargó en una de las paredes cercanas y continuó siendo espectadora de la práctica. De nuevo los mismos movimientos y, una vez más, casi en el centro.

–Parece que siempre estás alerta.

 _O recelosa,_ pensó.

– Es por el kendo –dejó el arco y se acercó a ella– ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?

– Lo hice –sacó su celular y le mostró los mensajes–. Te estabas tardando, así que decidí buscarte. Por suerte me encontré una conocida y me dijo que estabas aquí.

– ¿Una conocida?

– Sí, es una larga historia –se llevó una mano al cabello y se acarició la cabeza con nerviosismo–. Tu padre me ha pedido que te lleve a casa. Ya sabes, vacaciones.

– Sí –le sonrió. Se encaminó a una banca que estaba cerca de la pared en la que estaba recargada la rubia y dejó su agotado cuerpo encima–. Gracias, en un momento te alcanzo.

Le dio un último vistazo antes de salir, estaba con la cabeza recargada en la pared y aquella posición dejaba al descubierto su cuello y parte de sus clavículas. Giró su cuerpo y regresó por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Mientras iba por el sendero que daba a la salida, sintió una mirada pesada sobre ella. Era tan fuerte que le obligó a dar media vuelta y buscar rápidamente a la persona que le era tan hostil. La halló, en un salón del segundo piso. Sonrió socarronamente y saludó a la pelirroja que la miraba con tanto ahínco. La otra se sobresaltó y jaló la cortina para interrumpir la vista. Eli siguió su camino y llegó a reírse en el interior de su auto. Le encantaba acedar.

Por otro lado, Maki salió del salón de música intentando disimular su urgencia con pasos rígidos y firmes. No era momento de perder el control, era su último día en aquel trimestre y tenía el plan en su mente. Su destino era el consejo estudiantil.

Al andar por los pasillos y subir por las escaleras, notó la ausencia de alumnos, se apreciaba que las vacaciones habían iniciado. Al llegar a la puerta, tocó con la confianza ganada por todas las veces que había estado ahí. Se escuchó una voz desde el interior que la invitaba a pasar y así lo hizo. Vio aquel par de ojos que se asemejaban tanto a los que buscaba.

– Umi-chan no está aquí –le sonrió.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que vine buscando a Sonoda?

– Siempre vienes por ella –se encogió de hombros.

Calló de inmediato intentando controlar la sangre que circulaba por sus venas con la intención de subir a su rostro. La peligris le sonrió y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Y Kousaka? –dio unos cuantos pasos.

– Eso mismo pregunto yo –la castaña recién llegada se acercó a ellas con aquella sonrisa divina que tenía y, guiñando un ojo, saludó–. Hola señoritas.

– Pensé que iría por ti –le contestó Kotori mientras observaba como la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿Por mí? A mí sólo me dijo que dejaría a su amiga en el club de arquería y regresaría aquí.

– Y regresó –continuó la peligris–, pero salió de nuevo. Me dijo que iría por el amor de su vida.

Una tímida risa salió de la garganta de Tsubasa. Las menores se miraron una a la otra.

– Seguramente fue por pan, iré a buscarla –se despidió con una mano y desapareció por la puerta.

Kotori y Maki se quedaron en silencio. A veces la peligris no entendía como trabajaba románticamente la cabeza de su amiga de la infancia. La otra, pensaba en una manera para salir de ahí e ir al club de arquería.

– ¿Sigues molesta con Umi-chan?

– ¿Qué? –Volteó a verla con la duda marcada en el rostro– ¡Claro que no! Nunca lo he estado…

– Ella está muy preocupada por ello –Kotori la miraba, intentando descifrar el sentimiento que ocultaba su fruncimiento de cejas–. ¿Se ha disculpado?

– Claro, aunque no tiene porqué –se encogió de hombros.

Se levantó dispuesta a irse sin más. Sintió una mano sobre la suya y al voltear vio la mirada que siempre le dedicaba aquella extraña chica en conjunto con aquella sonrisa que le causaba desconcierto.

– Deberías decirle –de nuevo la insistencia–. Deberías decirle lo que estaba escrito en la carta.

– Fue un error, sólo olvídalo –Maki le dedicó una mirada triste–. No tenía idea que ese no era su casillero.

– Su historia sería demasiado romántica –la chica le sonrió con calidez–. Y pensar que por ella estás aquí y no en una mejor escuela.

– Algo como _nuestra historia_ no existe –la cortó y se soltó de su agarre.

– ¿Me odias, Maki-chan?

Un momento de silencio. La suave brisa de verano, el aviso de una lluvia venidera.

– Claro que no.

– Es bueno saberlo.

Salió para ir en busca de la peliazul. Desde aquella salida fallida, se habían visto muy pocas veces. Esas contadas ocasiones habían sido para pedirle disculpas por la repentina cancelación. En realidad, poco importaba, le bastaba verla bien. Por el trabajo de su padre, supo de muchas personas que morían por enfermedades que parecían insignificantes. Lo que realmente le molestaba era la rubia, _Eli_ , aquella chica por la que, según Nico, no tenía que preocuparse. Era obvio que no estaba ni a discusión.

Bajó las escaleras con prisa, pasó por todos los casilleros, lugar de aquel secreto vergonzoso que compartía con la peligris. Un _maldito_ descuido de quien no planea bien las cosas. O quizá de quien las planea demasiado bien. Siguió el mismo camino por el que vio pasar a la rubia. Sí, seguramente había ido a buscarla. Llegó y vio la misma escena con la que Eli se había quedado. ¿Estaba dormida? No, lo supo porque abrió los ojos y la miró.

 _Escalofriante_ , fue lo que pasó por la mente de la peliazul al recordar que hacía poco Eli se había marchado de ahí. Si el destino le hubiera querido jugar una mala pasada, seguramente se las hubiera ingeniado. Le sonrió, lo que activó inconscientemente la sonrisa y la tranquilidad de la otra.

La pelirroja se acercó a la mayor en silencio, se sentó a su lado y su nariz se inundó con el aroma ligeramente fuerte de Umi. Claro, había estado entrenando y quizá sudando. Se sentía distinto en sus entrañas. Sonrió resignada.

– Te perdiste mi entrenamiento en solitario.

– Te perdiste mi concierto sin audiencia.

Ambas rieron. Maki se acercó disimuladamente otro poco, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Umi, tuvo que acomodarse para poder lograrlo debido a la ligera diferencia de estaturas.

– He de oler mal –carraspeó la peliazul–. Acabo de entrenar.

– Guarda silencio –le espetó, llevándose una mano al cabello para empezar a hacer rulos con sus dedos.

– Vale –rió suavemente.

– Me debes una salida, Sonoda.

– Lo sé. Y ya me disculpe por eso.

– Dije una salida no otra disculpa –se irguió y la escrutó. Umi le contuvo la mirada, nerviosa la desvió para poder continuar–. Va a venir la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena, ¿sabes?

– Está bien.

– ¡Claro que está bien! –Se levantó y caminó un pequeño tramo hacia la salida. Dándole la espalda siguió con su alegato–. Es una agrupación maravillosa.

– Yo me refería a que sí, que vayamos.

– ¿Mhn? –ladeó la cabeza y la vio–. Si no hay de otra.

– Yo también quiero ir contigo –le comentó mientras la veía salir. Empezó a reírse cuando la vio estremecerse.

– Nunca dije tal cosa –se giró cuando ya estaba en la puerta. La señaló, le sacó la lengua y antes de irse, le endilgó–. ¡Me lo debes!

…

…

Umi fue al exterior del recinto para encontrarse con la rubia fumando recargada en su carro. Había decidido regresar a la casa que compartía con ella para recoger unas cuantas cosas que necesitaría para pasar las vacaciones con su padre, tendría que recordarle al hombre que necesitaba comprar algunos utensilios para evitar que aquello volviera a suceder.

– ¿Nerviosa? –le preguntó en cuanto vio que apagaba su cigarro con la suela de su zapato y le sonreía.

– Quizá –depositó la colilla en un bote de basura público–. Debo ir a ver lo de un trabajo temporal y a… Nozomi.

Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y rió. Ayudó a la menor a subir sus cosas en la cajuela y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, fue a su respectivo lugar. En cuanto encendió el auto, sonó música a bajo volumen. En todo el trayecto fueron en silencio, como era costumbre a veces en ellas. Eli en cada semáforo, con las palmas de su mano en el volante, daba pequeños golpes al compás de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo.

– Deberías considerar no fumar tanto –escuchó de repente a la peliazul.

– ¿Me has visto fumar otras veces?

– No, pero hueles.

La rubia se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sonrió con malicia.

– ¿Con que te la pasas oliéndome?

– ¡Cla-claro que no! –se sonrojó

– De cualquier manera, eso suena muy mal –empezó a reírse y, encontrando un semáforo en rojo, aprovechó para verla y agarrarla del hombro–. Pero es normal, son las hormonas de la adolescencia y el juego de las feromonas. Más si son las mías –le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar manejando.

– Eli, detente, por favor… –le dedicó una mirada asesina que obligó a la otra a callar.

Siguieron en el camino, Umi deleitándose con una música que nunca había escuchado en su vida y Eli sonriendo divertida.

– ¿Quién es?

– Te faltó el _toc, toc_ –le sonrió inocentemente.

– Me refiero a la música.

– Björk –contestó.

La menor se quedó con cara de no entender.

– ¿Me dijiste algo en ruso?

– ¡No! –Empezó a reírse–, te dije el nombre de la cantante, Björk.

– ¿ _Biork_? –se quedó pensando.

– No se escribe como tal –se estacionó frente al dojo–, pero si gustas, en la semana te traigo unos discos que tengo de ella. Presiento te gustará.

– Está bien –le sonrió y se apresuró a bajar.

Jun ya se encontraba en la puerta esperando –hecho un manojo de nervios, como era costumbre– a su pequeña. Ayudó a su hija a bajar su equipaje y en cuanto vio salir a Eli, se le acercó, le dio las gracias y la invitó a pasar.

– Esta vez no puedo, señor Sonoda, tengo unos pendientes.

– ¿No quieres comer, siquiera?

– No puedo.

– Vale, sabes que puedes venir cualquier día –vio a la peliazul tomar su equipaje y adentrarse a la casa–. ¿Cómo vas con el dinero?

– Bien. No hemos tenido gastos más allá de los necesarios.

El hombre tomó a la rubia del hombro y se acercó a su oído.

– Te pondré al pendiente de cualquier movimiento, ya sabes…

– No se preocupe –le sonrió para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Ambos vieron a Umi regresar, Jun se despidió de la rubia y le dijo a la peliazul que la esperaría dentro de casa.

Sus ojos ámbar escrutaron la melancólica expresión que la rusa intentaba ocultar, últimamente había sido así. Después de la noche en que la cuidó, al día siguiente su padre le pidió que le agradeciera, y como todo lo que su progenitor le ordenaba, lo hizo. Desde entonces no se había tocado el tema, ni siquiera la salida que había perdido con Maki; de hecho, no se hablaba de ella. Eli fue, extrañamente, quien se había abierto un poco con ella, quizá a modo de disculpa por lo sucedido. Le platicó de su necesidad para encontrar trabajo, de su relación y fricciones con Nico, así como de algunas situaciones que había vivido con Nozomi. La verdad era que tenía una extraña sensación sobre todo ello, como si le hicieran falta piezas al rompecabezas de Ayase Eli.

– Éxito en todo lo que tengas que hacer hoy.

– Gracias –la tomó por los hombros y le depositó un beso en la mejilla–, cuídate. Vendré luego.

Y con ello se fue, dejando a la peliazul confundida por tan repentina muestra de afecto.

Dentro del carro, vio el último mensaje que le había dejado Nico, era una dirección, la buscó en el mapa de su celular y se puso en marcha. Mientras iba manejando, decidió hacer una rápida llamada desde la interfaz del auto. Últimamente, todo se había reducido a cortas llamadas. Presentía el total rompimiento de su resquebrajada relación.

– _¿Sí?_

– Hola, pequeño _tanuki_ –empezó a reírse. Escuchó un bufido proveniente del otro lado.

– _Ya te dije que no me llamarás así, Elicchi._

– Ya, ya, lo siento –siguió riéndose, era una broma que tenían entre ellas cuando aún no eran pareja.

– _Tú sólo me hablas para molestarme, te voy a colgar, Elichika._

– ¡No! –un semáforo, estaba cerca de llegar–. ¿Harás algo hoy?

– _No lo sé, ¿por qué?_ –escuchó su tono coqueto.

– Para vernos. Sólo haría unos pendientes e iría a verte–carraspeó–. Claro, si gustas.

– _Lo hago, Elicchi, claro que gusto._

…

…

– ¿Quieres quedarte un rato para que veas como funciona todo?

– Está bien –se encogió de hombros y asintió a la mujer de cabello castaño.

– Mi esposo llegará más tarde, es el que se encarga de la mercancía, pero te enseñaré todo –la mujer le pidió con un movimiento de mano que la siguiera.

Fueron caminando, mostrándole a grandes rasgos el acomodo de los discos que estaban en las repisas y vitrinas hasta pasar por el mostrador, donde también había una computadora. A un costado, estaba una puerta que la mujer abrió. Cuando pasó, vio todo el almacén; miles de discos inundaron su vista, CD's, casetes, y discos de vinilo. Había varios posters adornando el lugar, así como una lista enorme donde se encontraba el nombre del producto, su posición en los estantes y su costo.

– No es gran cosa como te darás cuenta, todo está organizado aquí –señaló la lista–. Pero así como está en la lista, deberá terminar todo al final del día. Aunque también los datos están en la computadora. Mi hija se encarga de la contabilidad. Cada fin de semana se hace un conteo de todo, para ver que las cantidades en la computadora con las del almacén coincidan –le sonrió–. Nico era una buena trabajadora, esperamos lo mismo de ti.

Eli se llevó una mano al cuello en señal de nerviosismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la mujer. Se escuchó la campanilla de la entrada, ambas se asomaron y un hombre de cabello canoso y ojos verdes hizo aparición con varias cajas encima.

– ¡Es la nueva! –le comentó al hombre, quien dio un rápido vistazo a la rubia que era señalada–. Ve a ayudarle, es tu jefe.

– ¡Ah, sí!

La rusa se acercó al hombre, se quedaron mirando uno al otro. El mayor le sonrió y le señaló una camioneta que estaba en el exterior con las puertas abiertas. Se dirigió a ésta y, cuando estaba a punto de subir, de repente vio salir a una chica, una que ella conocía. Ahora le encontraba sentido al nombre de la tienda, MusiKira. La castaña se le quedó mirando, en una expresión de sorpresa sus cejas se alzaron, le sonrió de manera misteriosa y le dijo:

– Toma una caja y espera a que mi padre o yo salgamos –borró la sonrisa y le miró severamente–. Uno nunca sabe quién guste de tomar lo ajeno. Hay gente mala en este mundo, Eli, gente _muy mala_.

La vio desaparecer y en su cabeza resonó el énfasis en ese " _muy mala"_. Sí, Nico había sido la conexión entre ellas y de ellas su relación con Erena. Tomó la primera caja que encontró, esperó fuera unos segundos hasta que volvió a ver al hombre. Se sintió aliviada al no encontrarse de nuevo con la castaña.

Terminaron vaciando todo entre ellos dos, puesto que la chica había desaparecido junto con su madre. Se quedaron en el almacén organizando la mercancía. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que no era una tienda de música cualquiera, puesto que tenía discos de ediciones especiales, únicos, algunos firmados y otros en demasía caros. Incluso tenían posters originales con las firmas de los integrantes que, por supuesto, estaban a la venta.

– Parece que mi hija y tú se conocen –el hombre rompió el hielo.

– Podría decirse.

– Es bueno saberlo –rió bajo–. ¿Sabes que es lo que más les gusta a los trabajadores de aquí?

– ¿La música?

– Eso es obvio –volvió a reírse–. Lo que más les gusta es que pueden escuchar lo que quieran mientras trabajan. Lo mismo va para ti.

– Gracias.

– Tendrás un día a la semana para descansar, el cual podrás elegir, así como la posibilidad de escoger el horario que más te acomode. No es un trabajo exhaustivo. Tengo entendido, lo quieres sólo por esta temporada, ¿no?

– Así es.

A veces Eli no podía creerse la buena suerte con la que contaba. Pero esas pequeñas situaciones le reafirmaban que tenía más de lo que realmente merecía.

Escucharon el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta, un silencio y después unos pasos firmes. Su jefe se puso alerta y empezó a buscar algo de entre las cosas que habían recién acomodado. Salió apresurado, ella aún sin entender muy bien que sucedía. Dentro del almacén, pudo oír el inicio de la conversación.

– Bienvenido, señor Nishikino. Ya le tengo su pedido.

– Siempre puedo contar contigo, Kira.

Eli salió ante el morbo de ver al hombre que se suponía era el enemigo jurado de su padre. A pesar de ser más alta que la media de mujeres, tuvo que alzar el rostro y mirar a aquel imponente personaje. Tenía el cabello negro con incipientes canas en las patillas, ojos amatistas y una expresión de severidad inigualable. Vestía de manera impecable con ropa que a simple vista presumía de ser costosa.

– Ella es mi nueva trabajadora –el castaño tomó a Eli por el hombro y la presentó.

Desde arriba le dedicó una rápida mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y volvió el rostro al otro hombre.

– Gracias, Kira –le extendió un fajo de billetes que el hombre ni se molestó en contar. Sus manos, fuertes y con varios anillos adornándolas tomaron el disco de Chopin: Piano Sonata no.2 interpretada por Stanislav Bunin; en ese momento, su saco se alzó ligeramente dejando ver las mancuernillas de oro con una M en el centro. Le dedicó una mirada penetrante a la rubia–. Es bueno que encontraras un ayudante, tu hija parece no apoyarte mucho.

– Ella es quien ha conseguido el disco –espetó con nerviosismo.

– Dale las gracias por mí –volvió su vista al hombre, luego entrecerrando los ojos miró de nuevo a la rubia–. Un placer, señorita. Con permiso.

Se quedó muy quieta, casi había dejado de respirar. Era un hombre que causaba miedo. Giró su cuerpo para encarar a su nuevo jefe, éste le sonreía.

– Él es mi mayor cliente –regresó al almacén, con la rubia detrás de él–. En realidad ese disco no es para él, sino para su hija. Ya sabes, ante su incapacidad de demostrarle afecto, le compra lo que quiere.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido porque experimentaba cierta animadversión hacia Maki, vivían una situación parecida. Salvo que ella era parcialmente ciega y la otra era totalmente ignorante de lo que competía a su padre.

– Dime, Eli, ¿vives cerca de aquí?

– Creo que sí – ante el pensamiento de regresar a su hogar, se dio cuenta que la tienda le quedaba como punto medio en el triángulo que se formaba entre su casa, la casa de Nozomi y la de los Sonoda–. ¿Por?

– Es que los fines de semana necesitamos que sí te quedes en la tienda –hizo énfasis en el _sí_ –. Como es el día de conteo, solemos quedarnos hasta tarde. Antes no era necesario, me bastaba con Tsubasa, pero desde que tiene… pareja, anda algo dispersa –rió nerviosamente–. Bueno, continuemos con esto.

– Como usted guste.

Eli terminó quedándose hasta tarde a petición de su nuevo jefe, quien uso como excusa la ausencia de su hija, asegurándole que fue a comer con su madre, pues estaba prohibido comer en la tienda desde que un día mancharon uno de los discos el cual tuvieron que vender a mitad de precio. Acordaron parte de los horarios y el sueldo del que sería merecedora. Obviamente, tenía que presentarse a trabajar al siguiente día y sus descansos serían dados con dos días de aviso previo por parte de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, cuando salió de la tienda, la media noche empezaba a saludarle. Había lloviznado en gran parte del día, pero la oscuridad siempre era grata con ella. La calidez del verano le saludaba en el rostro. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y posó uno de ellos entre sus labios, buscando el encendedor encontró su celular con varios mensajes de Nozomi en su bandeja, el último decía que la esperaría hasta la una viendo una película.

Inconscientemente lo había buscado, el tener excusas para no presentarse.

– ¿Sigues fumando? –escuchó la cálida voz de Tsubasa.

– ¿Gustas? –le extendió la cajetilla.

– No fumo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y prendió su cigarro.

– Es una situación bastante irrisoria, un Ayase trabajando para un Kira.

La otra se limitó a contestarle con una mirada pesada. Tsubasa alzó las manos y le sonrió.

– Espero que sepas que entre tú y yo no hay fricciones ni malos entendidos –dijo al aire, sin mirarla–. De hecho, Erena tampoco está enojada contigo, quizá un poco decepcionada. Pero es algo totalmente distinto.

– Sí.

– Ahora está saliendo con Anju.

– Lo sé, me lo dijo Nico –una profunda calada.

– ¿Sabes? Puedo asegurarte que ni siquiera Nico está molesta contigo –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda–. Es sólo su amor no correspondido hablando por ella, porque te entiende. Es comprensible, el miedo nos obliga a hacer cosas que simplemente no.

– ¿El miedo?

– Créeme, Eli, hay gente mala en este mundo –le lanzó una mirada significativa, cuando notó que la rubia captó el mensaje, continuó–. Tú no eres una de ellas.

El silencio se instaló entre ambas, el canto de las cigarras impedía que escucharan sus respiraciones.

– ¿Sigues con Nozomi?

– Sí.

– Yo me enamoré hace poco y ahora lo comprendo más, porque duele. Sin embargo, es un dolor que puedo soportar –volvió su rostro al cielo–. Cuando no estás preparado para la felicidad, dan ganas de llorar.

– Felicidad, ¿eh?

– Y el amor –suspiró–. El amor se convierte en la difícil tarea de notar la existencia de otro, más allá de la propia –volteó a verla y acercándose a su oído le susurró–. No tienes oportunidad con ella.

– ¿Con ella?... ¿Con Nozomi?

Tsubasa se llevó las manos a la espalda y sonriéndole negó con la cabeza.

– Cuando uno decide voltear al lado equivocado, es lo más doloroso.

Vio desaparecer a la castaña dentro de la tienda. No sabía de donde había aparecido, pero poco le importaba. Apagó su cigarro a medio consumir con una pisada llena de coraje y confusión, se adentró en el automóvil y con la música a todo volumen, condujo. Dejó que su corazón la llevara a donde quisiera estar. Para tranquilidad suya, se encontró en el complejo de departamentos en el que vivía Nozomi. Aparcó, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta sin insistir demasiado. Se abrió.

No tuvo que pensarlo.

– ¿Elicchi? –La pelimorada sólo sintió el fuerte abrazo con el que fue recibida, se quedó quieta unos segundos por si la rubia lo rompía; sin embargo, permaneció así–. ¿Todo bien?

– Abrázame –le pidió con una lánguida voz.

Poco le importaba hallarse en pantuflas, con el pijama puesto, la persona más importante para ella la necesitaba justo en ese momento. La abrazó con fuerza y acarició su espalda. La suave respiración de Eli le daba en el cabello que cubría su cuello. La hizo pasar con cautela, la dejó sentada en el sillón y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, fue a calentar agua para preparar un té.

– Pensé que ya no vendrías –le dijo desde la cocina–. Digo, una ocasión no te vi como por 3 meses, pero este mes y medio se me hizo muy largo.

– Lo siento –le contestó la rubia desde la sala–, he tenido que buscar trabajo y arreglar algunos asuntos.

– Nicocchi me dijo sobre el trabajo –rió suavemente–, pensó que le estabas mintiendo.

– Eso hubiera querido.

– Sinceramente no te imagino trabajando –volvió a reírse–, eres un poco torpe.

– ¡Oye, Elichika es una mujer lista y bella!

– Claro. Y yo tengo un cuerpo perfecto –le dijo con ironía.

– Casi, eh, casi.

Vio a su novia aparecer por la cocina con una bandeja, dos tazas, una tetera y un plato de galletas. Dejó todo en la mesa y sirvió el té.

– ¿Y tu padre, se recuperó?

– Claro. Ahora anda desaparecido, me dejó dinero con una persona.

– ¿Qué tan malo es eso?

– No lo sé –tomó la taza que le extendió Nozomi–. Lo que me intriga es que esa persona sabe de mi madre y mi hermana.

– ¿Te dijo algo?

– Que están bien.

La pelimorada se sentó a su lado, la examinó detenidamente, se notaba cansada e incluso un poco triste. Le tomó una de sus manos, se la llevó a los labios y después al rostro, pudo sentir su fría palma en su mejilla. La había extrañado. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que aquella mano se templara con su calor.

– Nozomi.

– ¿Si?

Abrió los ojos y vio la alarma en el celeste de su iris.

– ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Le sonrió delicadamente, porque ella sí la amaba. Persiguió la otra mano, intentando compartirle el calor que ella irradiaba. La tomó y la posó en su mejilla libre. Siguió con la sonrisa, intacta, incorruptible. Soltó sus manos, con la esperanza de que se quedaran donde las había posicionado, pero no fue así. Cayeron a los costados de su frío cuerpo, exánimes.

Nozomi se paró. Eli la siguió con la mirada hasta sentir un pequeño ardor en su frente que le colmó los sentidos hasta el llanto, ante todos los colores de los que nunca se permitió pintar. Un simple beso.

– Porque te amo –le susurró muy cerca de su frente, sin soltar su rostro.

Y la dejó llorar en sus brazos.

…

…

– ¡Honoka, toma bien el shinai!

– ¿Así?

– No –le volvió a posicionar las manos– ¡Así!

– Mou, Umi-chan es muy mandona –se quejó la pelinaranja.

– Es que no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.

– Umi-chan, tranquilízate –le pidió su amiga peligris.

– ¡Estoy tranquila!

– No fuera Maki-chan, que seguro sería una perita en dulce.

– ¡Honoka, eso es mentira! –le espetó con el rostro enrojecido, no sabía si del coraje o la vergüenza.

– Eso no es lo que dice tu rostro, Umi-chan –las otras dos chicas soltaron una risa.

– ¡Kotori, ¿tú también?!

– Umi-chan, no puedes negar que te gust-AAAAHH –un pellizcó por parte de su amiga peligris.

– ¿Las interrumpo, chicas? –El hombre se asomó por la puerta y se acercó a las tres– Escuché mucho escándalo.

– Es Honoka que se olvidó de todos nuestros años de entrenamiento en el kendo, padre –empezó una muy indignada peliazul.

– ¿Ah sí? –se acercó a la amiga de su hija.

– Claro que no, señor Sonoda, es sólo que he perdido práctica –se rió nerviosamente, recordando lo pesadas que eran sus clases cuando iba en la secundaria y entrenaba después de clases con Umi.

– Eso tiene solución, una clase conmi…

– ¡No! –Soltó la pelinaranja– Es que a Kotori-chan le duelen las rodillas.

– Honoka-chan, eso es ment-KYYAA –le regresaron el pellizco.

– Lo ve, se para tantito y se muere de dolor. Ya, Kotori-chan –acarició a su amiga en la espalda muy enérgicamente.

– Pero el entrenamiento sería para ti, no para ella –se rascó la barbilla Jun.

– No se preocupe, padre –salió Umi a salvar a sus amigas– De todos modos ya no tienen tiempo.

– ¡Que mal!

– Exacto, tiempo –tronó los dedos Honoka y le sonrió al hombre.

Jun únicamente se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar. Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reírse. Umi había estado saliendo constantemente con sus amigas, recuperando un poco del tiempo perdido y la confianza. Honoka les platicó su historia con Tsubasa, Kotori les comentó de su viaje a Francia que estaba por hacer con su madre y la peliazul únicamente les dijo que iba a salir con Maki, sin especificar a donde. Ese día habían optado por ir al dojo, a veces así lo hacían, ver a Umi entrenar y practicar con ella era algo que todas disfrutaban.

Se fueron más temprano de lo normal, porque Kotori necesitaba preparar su equipaje para su viaje de una semana. En ese mismo lapso, Honoka se vería con Tsubasa. Y el jueves de esa semana, Umi saldría con Maki a ver a la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena. Había estado hablando con la pelirroja desde que se despidieron en la escuela, todo para acordar un día que les fuera bien a ambas y para poner al tanto a sus padres de su salida. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada respecto a sus acompañantes.

Además, tuvo la fortuna de que los días que Eli estuvo presentándose en su casa, ella no se encontraba o, mejor aún, no tenía compañía. Sin embargo, se quedaba a dormir y para tranquilidad suya, se iba al día siguiente dependiendo los pendientes que tuviera.

La vio platicar con su padre muy amenamente sobre su trabajo en la tienda de discos y veía a su progenitor reírse y desenvolverse con la rusa, así como ni con ella siendo su hija lo hacía. A veces se sentaban en la mesa a cenar o comer y tener una charla entre ellos dos. Empero, cuando Eli entraba a su cuarto, con la intención de dormir, la veía apagada y demasiado exhausta como para molestarla con la picardía con que siempre lo hacía.

Según había escuchado, sin querer realmente, que la rubia iba a verla en sus días libres de trabajo. _Iba a verla._ Y que se quedaba a dormir los demás días, alternando la estancia entre la casa y la de Nozomi.

Nunca hicieron nada fuera de lo normal. Algunas veces veía a Eli rondar por los territorios del dojo, en soledad, observando las clases, tratando de comprenderlas y apreciando ciertos lugares a los que en un principio les fue indiferente. La invitó al cine, a tomar un café, a dar una vuelta, pero a todas ellas se había negado. Sin embargo, la acompañaba en algunos de sus recorridos o le permitía entrar a su cuarto para que descansara. Y ahí, ella sentada en el tatami, miraba a la rubia acostada en la fría madera, viendo el subir y bajar de su pecho al compás de su respiración.

La rusa había cumplido la promesa de llevarle música, pero ella se limitaba a escucharla cuando ella no estaba presente. Eso, con la intención de poder sentarse y escribir en soledad.

El jueves llegó irremediablemente, se aseguró de dormir bien, de no hacer corajes para evitar enfermarse y de tener todo preparado para aquel día. Su prometida se encontraba ya en la casa, platicando sobre unos asuntos con su padre, mientras ella esperaba, en el porche que daba a una fuente de bambú rodeada de piedras, a que la hora de partir la alcanzara. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para escuchar todo lo que estaba alrededor. Empezó a dormitar recargada en el fusuma que daba a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Eli había acordado un pacto de confidencialidad con Jun respecto a lo que pasara en la salida, pues una plática que había escuchado en días pasados entre su hija y sus amigas, le había puesto alerta. A ella le pesaba, de verdad le pesaba tener que mantener a raya todo eso, pero buscaría un método para que fuera llevadero.

Volvió a entrar al cuarto de la peliazul, al no encontrarla, decidió dar un rápido vistazo a la habitación. No había grandes ostentos, pero tenía un librero que hacía casi de pared. Pensó que, lo más seguro, era que Umi ya los hubiera leído todos. Se acercó a su escritorio y ahí halló un cuaderno que tenía una etiqueta con su nombre, el de la secundaría a la que había asistido y su salón. Lo miró con curiosidad y le dio una rápida hojeada. Se detenía en algunas páginas en las que encontraba dibujitos, muchos eran de ella con su amiga Honoka, quien al parecer había hecho los garabatos. En algunos, encontraba borrones en los márgenes. Sonrió para sí.

En algún punto, la libreta parecía vacía y cuando estuvo apunto de soltarla, vio que tenía cosas escritas al último. Se detuvo a leer algunos párrafos.

 _Hace dos semanas que murió mi madre. No sé qué escribir. No sé siquiera si seré capaz de hacerlo._

Siguió unas cuantas hojas adelante.

 _Hoy no he visto a mi padre llorar. Creo que eso es bueno._

Tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y decidió buscar las primeras líneas que hubiera empezado a escribir de aquella manera. Y cuando las halló, leyó con avidez ante el miedo de ser descubierta.

 _Estoy escribiendo esto porque sé que lo olvidaré si no lo hago._

 _Ha sido la primera vez que voy a ver a mi madre al hospital. No fue tan aterrador como lo había pensado, incluso me divertí. Conocí a una niña que me aseguró que su padre trabajaba ahí, y le tuve que creer porque nadie le decía nada de cómo se andaba paseando de un lado a otro. Me mostró una habitación donde había un piano y…_

Lo cerró de golpe. Sentía que estaba leyendo algo que no debía y por alguna razón no le gustaba. Volvió a tomar el cuaderno y lo hojeó hasta las últimas líneas que hubiera escrito.

 _Hoy escuché un disco que trajo Eli, es de Björk. Me gusta._

Fue unas cuantas hojas atrás, eso sonaba demasiado metódico, como las listas que tenía que llenar en su trabajo. Se detuvo ante una hoja donde vio un escrito con demasiados tachones, que sin tomarlos en cuenta, se leía así:

 _La noria_

 _Sumergida parcialmente en el inmaculado manto celeste, me muevo con la intención de no ahogarme. Me cuesta respirar en este mar inmóvil, me sofoca el ruido que genera la soledad, una soledad disfrazada de tranquilidad, una dulce felicidad. Simples apariencias._

 _¿Me he dejado estropear el sentimiento? No._

 _Es la engañosa inercia del dolor en la ausencia. Tu ausencia. Empezaré con ello, me abrazaré a lo que me permitas tomar de ti, incluso si es cercano a la nada. Porque entre tantas luces que atraviesan mi translúcido cuerpo, lo que se ve con más claridad no es algo mío, sino completamente tuyo._

 _¿Tratas de engañarme? ¿Qué es lo que te mueve a invitarme a aquello que no entiendo?_

 _Con tus ojos azules en la cima del juego, incapaces de ver las vueltas que he dado, los trozos que has recogido para hacerlo funcionar, me he quedado varada en lo más alto de la rueda. Y las luces de esta ciudad, que es la tuya, me dan la espalda._

Se quedó contemplando el escrito, volvió una hoja atrás y sólo leyó dos líneas: 1. _Me casaré con alguien a quien no conozco._ 2. _Maki Nishikino, recital, escrito._ Regresó de nuevo a leer _La noria_.

Una alarma que no era la suya sonó, lo que le provocó un susto que la hizo brincar y soltar la libreta. La levantó del suelo, la puso en el escritorio y buscó el origen del sonido. Vio el fusuma que daba al exterior deslizado, salió al patio trasero para encontrarse con la menor dormida recargada en la pared. Se quedó alejada prudencialmente de ella, mientras sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros y ponía uno en su boca para prenderlo. Dio la primera inhalación y cuando sacó el humo, volvió a verla de reojo.

– La ilusión cansa, ¿eh?

Se acercó a ella, consciente de que debía despertarla porque de no hacerlo se enojaría con ella. Con uno de sus pies le dio en el brazo. La chica se removió hasta volverse a acomodar. Ella rió y volvió a tocarla con su pie.

– Venga Umi, Maki está aquí.

 _Maki_. No le sentaba decir su nombre.

La peliazul abrió los ojos, a su nariz llegó el tufo del cigarro y lo primero que hizo, antes de despertar por completo, fue mirar con reproche a la rubia.

– Mira que tienes energías de sobra para despreciarme –empezó a reírse, tratando a su vez, de tranquilizarse.

– Apágalo, a mi padre no le gustará ver que fumas –se levantó, para encararla mejor.

– A tu padre no le gustará saber que me eres infiel –obedeció, apagó el cigarro y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación–. Vamos, Um… –la peliazul la detuvo con la mano en su muñeca.

– Eso no es cierto…

– ¿El qué?

– Yo no… –se sonrojó–, yo no podría ser infiel.

El cielo se había despejado y se tornó celeste como sus ojos. Se sonrojó, aunque lo quiso evitar, aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no pasara. Le tomó la mano para quitarla sobre su muñeca.

– Va-vámonos, ¿quieres?

Salieron del dojo, Jun se despidió efusivamente de su hija y miro a Eli, como mandándole un mensaje telepáticamente. Fueron todo el camino en silencio, ni siquiera la música fue bien recibida por ninguna. Llegaron al lugar acordado minutos antes del tiempo indicado. La rubia miró a Umi, estaba por decir algo cuando de repente la vio sonrojarse por completo.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Ya llegaron.

Volvió la vista al frente, sólo para encontrarse con la pelirroja y su enana amiga.

– No estoy lista para esto –dijo, observando la furiosa mirada de Nico.

En cuanto vio que la pelirroja la había reconocido, Umi la secundó.

– Ni yo.

…

…

Ella se encontraba alistando su almuerzo, ponía todo en el recipiente que había comprado hacia poco por necesidad. Estaba por salir al templo y hacer varios pendientes que no había podido terminar debido a que últimamente Eli se la pasaba con ella. No era que le disgustara, pero le era algo relativamente nuevo.

Sonrió cuando estuvo satisfecha de su resultado en el acomodo de sus alimentos. Tocaron su puerta, no reconoció los golpes por lo que se preguntó si era realmente necesario abrir. Cuando volvieron a golpear la puerta, prefirió ir a atender y después terminar con su almuerzo. Seguramente se trataba de alguno de sus vecinos que necesitaba algo.

Caminó despacio, abrió la puerta con parsimonia y su vista dio directamente con una camisa impoluta. Al alzar el rostro reconoció los mismos celestes de su novia, pero en un rostro masculino.

– ¿Señor Ayase?

– Hola, Nozomi.

Intentó sonreírle, aunque parecía más una mueca de dolor debido a algunos hematomas que adornaban su rostro. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza, vio vendas que sobresalían en algunas partes del cuerpo y el dolor que emanaba su postura.

– Nozomi, querida, échale esas miradas impúdicas a mi hija.

– Señor Ayase, Elicchi no está aquí –agregó totalmente desconcertada.

– Lo sé, no vine buscándola a ella. Vine a hablar contigo.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: Han pasado 84 años…**

 **Nah xD**

 **¡Hola a todos, de nuevo!**

 **Tengo muchas razones que justifican mi ausencia, la más fuerte es la escuela xD tuve un examen de 12 horas, ¿quién tiene exámenes de 12 horas? ¡12 HORAS! En fin…**

 **Más allá de la melancolía en la que me encuentro casi ahogada, quisiera decirles que… bueno, no me maten. Sé que les aventé dos bombas en uno. O quizá más…**

 **En otras noticias…**

 **Siempre he querido dejar una nota súper larga, porque en mi cabeza son vastas, pero no lo hago porque siempre desvarío. Pero hoy me daré permiso de hacerlo, así que están en todo su derecho de no quererlo leer.**

 **Siempre he querido escribir algo de Madoka Magica, pero le tengo demasiado respeto a ese anime. Es perfecto. Igual quisiera escribir algo Bubbline, pero hay tan buenas historias ya, que me desanimo xD**

 **No me odien, me han dado ganas de escribir algo bonito y que sea NozoEli jajajaja**

 **Igual complacer a los NicoMaki, con algo en verdad cursi y no mis cosas deprimentes xDD**

 **¿Alguien ve Steven Universe? ¿No? OwO ¿Alguien que quiera ser mi amigo para hablar de Steven? ¿No? ¿Ni por unas monedas?**

 **Bueno :c**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **9 –**

El primer síntoma de una noche turbia se posó en la severa expresión que la ojirubí dedicaba a Eli, mientras que la rubia evitaba la mirada de Nico viendo a su prometida; por otro lado, Maki observaba extrañada a la pelinegra y Umi escrutaba en silencio a la pelirroja. Unas miraban a las otras, sin ninguna dar con ojos ajenos.

La incómoda introducción se vio interrumpida por los tres boletos que extendió la menor de todas en el centro de las miradas.

– Mi padre me dio 3 boletos únicamente –habló la pelirroja viendo a la rusa–, no sabía que vendrías.

– Por mí no te preocupes –le sonrió.

– No lo hago. De todos modos el palco preferencial sólo cuenta con 3 asientos –exclamó, se acercó a la peliazul y sintió un extraño cosquilleo al observar la mirada que ésta le dedicaba a la rubia–. Pero si quieres puedo conseguirte un boleto.

– No, gracias –dio un paso atrás, vio a su amiga pelinegra tensarse–. En realidad sólo vengo de chofer, ¿cierto, Umi? –le guiñó un ojo.

La peliazul se estremeció ante el tono juguetón que usó Eli para llamarla. Le jaló de un brazo para alejarla momentáneamente de las otras dos, cosa que logró extrañarlas.

– Entra –le susurró acercándose lo suficiente para que sólo ella lograra escucharla.

– ¿No quieres estar a solas con ella?

– No estaré a solas –le reprochó con voz queda–. Sabes que no me gusta mentirle a mi padre.

– No es completamente mentira. Aquí estoy, aquí me quedaré y me regresaré contigo –agachó tantito la cabeza para acercarse más y miró intencionalmente a la pelirroja–. Te lo debo.

Y lo logró, con una tímida sonrisa y una leve caricia en la mano. Estaba segura que ella no era la causa, sino los pensamientos que afloraban en la mente de la peliazul, los que lograban hacerle sonrojar. Umi se giró para volver con las otras dos chicas, en un andar algo mecanizado. Aquella imagen le arrebató una sonrisa y un peculiar brillo en sus celestes.

– Eli me esperará –fue lo único que dijo al regresar.

– ¿Tú, Nico? –Maki la miró con seriedad.

– Me quedaré con Eli –respondió con toda la convicción del mundo, para sorpresa de las otras 3.

– Oye, no creo que quieras perderte tal evento –exclamó nerviosamente la rubia.

– Me quedaré contigo.

– Digo, no todos los días tienes entradas preferenciales –la alentó.

– Ya te lo dije, Eli.

– Nico, creo que deberías reconsiderarlo –era turno de Maki para razonar con ella.

– Ya tomé la decisión. Ustedes dos diviértanse –miró a las menores.

Maki y Umi se miraron entre sí, la primera se encogió de hombros y la segunda permaneció estática ante la idea de quedarse a solas con la pelirroja.

– Debemos entrar ya, Umi –habló la menor mientras le sonreía a su compañera quien sólo asintió. Se acercó a la pelinegra y le dio el boleto en una mano, envolviéndola entre las suyas–. Por si en el último momento decides entrar –le sonrió–, te esperaremos.

– Sí…

Eli miró son una sonrisa socarrona como su amiga se sonrojaba ante el tacto de la pelirroja. Para suerte de Nico, eso sucedió cuando Maki se había dado la vuelta con la intención de regresar con Umi, quien le dedicó una última mirada a la rubia antes de girarse y entrar al auditorio.

De nuevo aquel extraño ritual que, desde que se supieron vecinas, llevarían a cabo en cada encuentro: un escrutinio de sus ropas y cuerpos. Eli parecía haber descuidado su vestimenta, quizá a sabiendas de que no entraría al evento que pide cierta formalidad, vestía pantalones cortos y una blusa negra con holanes blancos; además, se veía un poco más delgada. Mientras que Nico había elegido cuidadosamente sus ropas: una falda roja y una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

– Pues me voy al carro –giró sobre sus talones con la intención de irse, pero una mano la detuvo.

Lo sabía, no podría escapar de nuevo. Y quizá era lo mejor.

– Eli –le miró a los ojos–, vayamos a tomar un café, tienes explicaciones que darme.

…

…

– Entonces… –el rubio le sonrió a pesar del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo–, ¿puedo pasar?

– Ah, lo siento, señor Ayase –se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo entrar–. Pase y póngase cómodo.

El hombre se adentró en aquel apartamento que había visitado contadas veces con un único objetivo. Se sentó en el sillón doble, con la intención de darle espacio a la pelimorada para que se sentara a su lado, aunque nunca lo había hecho y sabía que esa no sería la excepción.

– ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? –Agregó Nozomi después de cerrar la puerta– ¿Agua, refresco, jugo, café, té?

– ¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

– Tengo whisky –comentó con naturalidad–, ¿gusta?

– Nozomi, querida –empezó el mayor, mirándola con divertida curiosidad–, tú no tomas, ¿por qué tendrías una botella en casa?

– Mis padres me la dieron por mi cumpleaños –se encogió de hombros y se retiró a la cocina para buscar la botella.

– Déjame adivinar –el ruso alzó la voz para ser escuchado desde donde la pelimorada estaba–. Te la mandaron por correo, de donde quiera que estén, sin la menor idea de que no tomas.

Se escuchó el fuerte golpe de las puertas de la alacena al cerrar y después los pasos calmos de la chica. El rubio la vio aparecer a sus espaldas por un costado, para ponerle en la mesa de centro que había en la sala, un estuche de madera. Luka vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción la caja que guardaba un whisky The Macallan con 25 años de edad. Lo inspeccionó con sus ojos y observó que seguía intacto.

– Nozomi, más allá de felicitar a tus padres por su buen gusto, aunque prefiero el Glenfiddich –rió ante su comentario y la expresión de confusión de la menor–, me sabría amargo abrir un regalo que es tuyo.

– No repare en ello, la mayoría de sus regalos no los abro –sonrió de manera irregular, quizá consumida por una irremediable nostalgia–. ¿Refresco?

– Me ofendes –negó con la cabeza–. Un vaso con hielo basta.

De nueva cuenta, la chica desaparecía en los rincones de una cocina que era desconocida para él. Sus iris celestes se movieron por los alrededores, escrutando la habitación en la que se encontraba: no halló fotos ni nada material que le vinculara con sus padres, amigos o alguna persona. _Es como Elichika_ , fue lo que cruzó por su mente y sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Nozomi regresó con un vaso corto con hielos, se sentó en el sillón que estaba contrario al que ocupaba Luka. Tomó el estuche de madera, lo palpó y lo abrió, de su interior sacó la botella con whisky de color ámbar brillante. El alcohol le recordaba a Eli, así como el hombre que le hacía compañía. Era su forma de ser y todo su físico, inclusive la vestimenta. Tanta era la semejanza que le costaba mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Se sentía ridícula. Sirvió en el vaso el licor que momentáneamente hizo humear los hielos y, con un suave tintineo, se lo extendió al rubio.

– A tu salud –rozando los dedos de la pelimorada, tomó el vaso, lo levantó y se lo llevó a los labios con elegancia, mirando intensamente a la chica que tenía enfrente.

– _Esta vez,_ ¿qué lo trae por aquí? –habló, el ambiente empezaba a viciarse y necesitaba estar tranquila.

– Quiero que charlemos, quizá llegar a un acuerdo –además de sus voces, el irregular tintineo de los hielos era lo único que se oía.

– Si viene a ofrecerme dinero _nuevamente_ , no lo quiero –espetó, encarándolo, evitando titubear.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una risa queda de su suegro. Lo vio negar suavemente con la cabeza y dejar el vaso en la mesa. Tomó la botella y pidió permiso con la mirada para servirse nuevamente, sonrió ante el desvió de aquellos ojos verdes.

– Si una infidelidad no te hizo dejarla, dudo mucho que el dinero lo haga –aquellos esmeraldas le miraron sorprendidos. Él agachó la cabeza para ver como el whisky cubría parcialmente los hielos de su vaso–. Puede que mi hija te haya contado pestes de mí, pero no soy un mal padre. Estoy al tanto de sus movimientos, no de la mejor manera, pero la procuro.

– Permítame dudar de ello.

– Hazlo, no me afecta –volvió a llevarse su bebida a la boca, dio un sorbo, sintió el ardor en su garganta y la calidez en su estómago–. Pero dime, Nozomi, ¿por qué sigues con mi hija? Digo, la quiero y todo, pero no creo que te merezca.

La observó, esperando ver el quiebre, alguna señal de duda en sus facciones, pero sólo vio su intrínseca serenidad.

– Dime, ¿qué es? –Posó sus codos en las piernas y llevó su barbilla a sus manos–, si no es dinero ni su lealtad, ¿qué es? Dudo que sea el sexo, no pareces de ese estilo.

– Es más complicado de lo que parece –se encogió de hombros, en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto.

– Te creo –recargó su espalda en el sillón y elevó su rostro para ver al techo directamente, suspiró y en esa posición siguió hablando con la chica–. Esta vez vengo a proponerte lo que quieras, absolutamente todo lo que quieras para que la dejes –volvió a acomodarse–. Créeme que lo hago buscando lo mejor para las dos.

La menor permaneció en silencio, esperando que el hombre continuara con su alegato.

– Nozomi, querida –dejó el vaso en la mesita y se puso de pie, fue caminando a la ventana mientras hablaba–. Mi hija nunca entenderá mi proceder y pensará que siempre hago las cosas para hacerle la vida imposible. Pero yo lo sé todo, aunque ella trate de impedirlo, siempre lo sabré –miró momentáneamente hacia el exterior–. Sé incluso de las veces que te llevaba a casa con la timidez y premura de los recién enamorados, sé de todo lo que compraba a tu causa y lo mucho que se esmeraba en ti. Soy consciente de cuando traspasaste sus barreras, porque es notorio, un paso como ese siempre lo es –volteó hacia la pelimorada–. Hasta que _ella_ llegó.

Y ahí estaba la primera muestra de quiebre, los puños cerrados, temblando. Cabizbaja, temerosa de levantar el rostro y encarar la verdad.

–Podría decirte, de lo bien que conozco a mi hija, qué fue lo que la motivó a hacerlo –se acercó paulatinamente a la pelimorada–. Y te reirías de ello porque es ridículamente comprensible.

– Ella… –se quedó en silencio, sintiendo sus labios temblar, al mismo tiempo que su convicción.

– Hasta sé lo que hiciste para que Erena se alejara –pasó la mano por los bordes del sillón en el que estaba sentada Nozomi–. Y no, si estás pensando que yo tuve algo que ver en todo eso, no es así –la tomó por los hombros y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle–. Necesito que estés de mi lado, aunque eso signifique contarte la verdad que Elichika se ha negado a compartir contigo. O… ¿acaso te ha dicho algo?

– N-no… no quiero saberlo, no de usted.

– Nozomi, estoy dispuesto a darte lo más valioso en este mundo –extendió las manos, señalando a sus alrededores–. ¡La verdad! Lo que se oculta tras el apellido Ayase y el porqué del comportamiento de Elichika. Porque estoy seguro que no sabes dónde está ahora –inclinó su cuerpo para acercar su rostro al de ella–. Yo sí y me alegro de saber dónde está y qué es lo que hace.

– Sí he de enterarme de algo, quiero que sea de los labios de Elicchi –murmuró.

– Esperas mucho de ella –suspiró resignado–. Pero insisto, no me gusta abrir regalos que no son míos. Cuando sepas la verdad, sabrás que lo decía en serio. Mi hija está en buenas manos, sabrá sanarse. Sin embargo, tú…

– ¡Deténgase! –le gritó–. ¿Usted qué pretende saber de Eli y de mí?

– Más de lo que estarías cómoda a escuchar.

– Tengo que pedirle que se vaya –agregó, inmóvil.

El hombre se alejó de la chica, se encaminó a la puerta y la miró de soslayo. Aún recordaba aquella primera vez que la vio una mañana en su casa, con las ropas de su hija como pijama, tomando un vaso de agua para empezar el día. Al verlo se había sonrojado y se había tapado la boca para no gritar. _Buenos días, señorita Toujou_ , le había saludado él, para retirarse de la casa con unos papeles en sus brazos. Después de ello, ni mujeres, ni alcohol, ni cigarros. Su hija se veía radiante a sus ojos, como la chiquilla que revoloteaba en las faldas de su madre, celosa del amor que le daban a su hermana.

 _¿Por qué se había esmerado tanto en romper con aquello?_

Porque no metería a nadie más en peligro.

– Si mi hija, por algún milagro, se sincera contigo y no quedas satisfecha con sus exiguas explicaciones –retrocedió sobre sus pasos y posó sobre el cristal de la mesa un papelito con un número–. Pregunta por mí. Necesitarás consuelo y no hay mejor alivio que la verdad.

Se retiró, cerrando suavemente la puerta, para no hacer temblar a un corazón que estaba a un movimiento en falso de hacerse trizas.

…

…

Umi iba unos pasos atrás de la pelirroja que andaba por los pasillos del lugar como si se tratara de su casa. De vez en cuando se encontraba con su mirada amatista soslayada, oculta entre algunos de sus mechones rojos y sus tupidas pestañas. Podía advertir la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro por la ligera elevación de sus mejillas. Se avergonzó de saber hasta qué punto había guardado detalle de sus facciones.

Su cabeza se dividía entre la necesidad de escanear a su compañera y observar con detenimiento el recinto. Por un lado Maki estaba ataviada con un vestido color crema con un cinturón marrón que le acentuaba la cintura, encima llevaba un saco color begonia con los interiores más oscuros. Se veía elegante, al igual que el pequeño bolso que llevaba en uno de sus hombros y las pulseras perladas que impedían la desnudez de sus delicadas muñecas.

Sin embargo, el lugar era igual de arrobador. Se encontraban en el centro de una plaza ovalada rodeada de columnas forradas de vinilo caoba oscuro, el azulejo que pisaba era gris mate, las paredes contrastaban con un blanco impoluto y había una iluminación tímida, casi romántica. Desde donde se encontraba, con sólo levantar la cabeza, podía ver los pisos superiores y la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo.

– Vamos, Umi –escuchó que le llamaban.

La guio por un pasillo más estrecho, que no por eso dejaba de lucir elegante. Al final, a lado de unas escaleras se hallaba un hombre totalmente erguido vestido con un traje negro. Al ver a la pelirroja, se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra a la espalda, hizo una reverencia, revisó lo boletos de la pelirroja, quitó el lazo rojo que impedía el paso y señaló el camino.

– Subiendo las escaleras, en el segundo piso, pasando las 3 salas subsecuentes, se encuentran sus lugares. Bienvenidas y que disfruten del evento.

– Gracias –dijeron al unísono y se rieron.

El hombre permaneció imperturbable, rígido en su lugar a la espera de otras personas se dirigieran a los palcos. Subieron las escaleras con sumo cuidado y lo bastante lento para observar la increíble arquitectura del lugar. Revestidas con un azulejo oscuro y los bordes claros, un pasamanos dorado, cada descanso ostentaba una obra de arte en su pared. Al llegar al segundo piso, pudieron ver a 3 mujeres en silencio, a la espera de atender al público. Volvieron a mostrar los boletos.

– Acompáñenme –dijo una de ellas, llevándose las entradas en las manos.

Las llevaron por el pasillo que daba a las enormes salas por las que tenían que pasar para llegar al palco. Umi estaba asombrada con todo lo que presumían las estancias: pinturas en las paredes cubiertas con un tapiz que iba a juego con la alfombra del suelo, todo iluminado por pequeñas lámparas de araña. Cada espacio tenía sillones individuales acompañados con un adorno de cerámica sobre un mueble de madera.

La primera sala era la más modesta de todas, la segunda fue un poco más ostentosa y la tercera fue un verdadero deleite para sus ojos acostumbrados a las simplezas tradicionales del dojo. Sin embargo, la sala que correspondía a sus lugares, le dejó aún más maravillada. Con el tapiz rojo, los asientos aterciopelados color granate, la lámpara de araña de cristal con ornamentos dorados, todo tipo de adornos acomodados inteligentemente, obras de arte en las paredes y las cortinas que daban paso al palco, fue demasiado para sus ojos.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supo que se encontraba a solas con Maki en aquel enorme y elegante lugar. La pelirroja, a comparación, parecía acostumbrada a esa clase de espacios.

– ¿Y bien? –Le preguntó la menor, girando sobre sus talones, haciendo bailotear su cabello ante su compañera que estaba en el centro del salón–. Es un maravilloso lugar, ¿no?

– Tenía entendido que el dinero da muchas cosas, pero esto… –miró a sus alrededores–, esto es demasiado.

– Hay diferentes tipos de riqueza, supongo –se encogió de hombros, le extendió la mano–. Ven, querrás ver esto.

La peliazul le brindó su mano para que la llevara afuera, pasando las cortinas, del otro lado estaba el palco con 3 sillas de lo más elegantes. Sus ojos amarillos descubrieron el recinto y a las distintas personas que iban llegando para sentarse en sus respectivos lugares. Todo eso, en conjunto, era un palacio con un teatro en sus interiores. Su padre se hubiera alarmado ante la inmensidad del espacio y el derroche de riqueza. Inconscientemente acarició el dorso de la mano que sostenía la suya.

– Gracias –susurró.

– Pero qué me agradeces, si el evento ni ha empezado –la pelirroja levantó una ceja.

– Es más que eso –se llevó su mano libre a los labios, para reírse suavemente.

Le soltó la mano y regresó al salón. Esa ocasión fue el turno de Maki de observar, quizá extrañada, pero al mismo tiempo encantada, a aquella chica que sin saberlo formaba parte de su vida desde hacía tiempo. Su vestido azul con líneas blancas verticales, el saco blanco con bordes y cuello azul, su cabello, sus ojos y la inalterable sonrisa que siempre le mostraba. Una dulce melodía de piano le llegó a la mente, augurio de su padre que le advirtió que el enamoramiento era como escuchar música sin necesidad de ella. Lo supo y resignada se dejó llevar por la tormenta.

…

…

Levantó la cuchara con un pequeño pedazo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca, era lo último que quedaba en su plato, además de un sorbo del chocolate que había pedido. Mientras, sus dedos golpeaban la mesa con ritmo y sólo podía verla, de nuevo ella, con su lenta y angustiosa forma de comer, una mordida, dos mordidas, tres mordidas, su mandíbula en un pasmoso subir y bajar. Casi podía asegurar que sentiría el trozo de pastel bajar por la faringe hasta el esófago si pudiera estrangularla en ese instante. Y aún más segura estaba de ser capaz de oír su comida caer para hacer reacción con el ácido clorhídrico de su estómago.

Cesó el choque de sus dedos contra la madera y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, se revolvió el cabello en sinónimo de exasperación.

– Por dios, Eli –tomó con su cuchará un gran pedazo del pastel que tenía la rubia en su plato y se lo llevó a la boca.

– Mi pastel… –dijo con una triste mirada sobre su plato y su casi inexistente postre.

– Habla –masculló aún con el bocado.

– De todos modos ni estaba tan bueno –se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la silla.

Nico, desesperada ya de las evasivas de la rubia, se levantó de su asiento, recargó parte de su cuerpo en la mesa y jalando a Eli por el cuello, farfulló.

– Ya escogimos un lugar apartado y bastante tranquilo, te dejé comer y tomar tranquilamente tu café y no has hecho más que evitar el momento de escupir la verdad para salir corriendo e irte por esa _niña_ –la soltó y volvió a sentarse. Suspiró, seguramente había llamado la atención de los otros comensales–. Únicamente quiero saber lo que pasa, ¿de verdad es tan complicado?

– Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… –tragó saliva cuando vio esos ojos rojos arder con el fuego del mismísimo infierno–. Vale, vale. Ataca.

– ¿Qué diablos te traes con esa _niña_? ¿Por qué estabas en su casa hace algunos días? ¿Qué hacías cuidándola? ¿Y Nozomi? –ambas lo sabían, todo se trataba más de lo último que de todo lo primero.

Eli suspiró y miró hacia la ventana más cercana.

– Me voy a casar con ella –por primera vez lo había dicho, sonaba raro y se sentía aún más, pero no era desagradable.

Lo que no concebía era la cara de su amiga, esperaba que se hubiera levantado, que hubiera gritado, que le hubiera tomado del cuello de su ropa para zangolotearla cual muñeca de trapo o incluso hubiera esperado el golpe, pero se halló con una cara de estupefacción, entre el terror, el llanto y la risa. Para su fortuna, lo último fue lo que produjo su laringe.

– Venga, no bromes, Eli –claro, no podía esperar que la risa fuera de entendimiento.

– ¿Qué ganaría bromeando con algo así?

– No debes hablar en serio –negó impetuosamente con su cabeza–. De verdad, esperaba algo un poco más picoso, como que tu padre fue un depravado que se metió con muchas mujeres y ella era tu media hermana. O que de verdad estabas haciendo de niñera. Incluso que fuera tu próxima víctima sexual.

– Nico, baja la voz –carraspeó.

– ¿Pero tu prometida? ¡No! –Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza–. Es más, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Si quiera está en edad de merecer? ¿Qué hace jugándole al tonto con Maki?

– Nico…

– ¿Y Nozomi, ella sabe algo? ¡Tiene que saberlo!

– Tranquilízate, enana –Eli le tomó ambas manos y se las apartó de su cabello, tenía miedo de verla arrancarse los mechones que sostenía con fuerza–. No me voy a casar ahorita, Umi tiene 16 años. Y mientras ella no tenga los 18 años, ni ella ni yo podemos interferir en la vida de la otra, hasta el punto que nuestros padres nos lo permitan.

– ¡¿Y Nozomi, Eli, qué hay con ella?! ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? –apartó sus manos de las de la rubia.

– Decirle, no tengo alternativa.

– ¿Por qué? –la pelinegra serenó su semblante, hasta quedar impasible.

– Pues es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no? –agregó Eli extrañada.

– ¡No! ¿Por qué únicamente te vas a rendir? –frunció el ceño.

– Porque no es algo en lo que pueda decidir.

– Por dios, Ayase, eres un adulto, demuéstralo y hazte cargo de tu vida.

– Es que…

– ¡Es que nada! –Dio un manotazo a la mesa, empezaban a tener encima varios ojos ajenos– ¿Qué caso tiene casarse con una chiquilla que está coqueteando con otra en este momento? ¿Qué propósito hay con juntarse con alguien a quién no amas? Con alguien que no te gusta… ¿cierto? –sus ojos penetraron en los celestes y para su sorpresa descubrió una nueva barrera que no había visto nunca en ellos.

– No –comentó con voz monótona–, no siento nada por Umi. Pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi destino, a comparación tuya.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó desencajada.

– Siempre has tenido la libertad de escribir tu propia historia –sonrió ante la palabra escribir e inconscientemente pensó en la peliazul.

– ¿Crees que esto es lo que quiero? ¿Crees que me agrada trabajar para gente estirada que cada día me recuerda lo miserable que soy? –Se llevó una mano al pecho para mostrar indignación– ¿Crees que yo hubiera elegido que la persona de la que estaba enamorada se fuera con otra? ¿O que en este momento, la que me gusta esté por declararse a alguien más? –tapó inmediatamente sus labios con ambas manos, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se sonrojó.

– Siempre has sido demasiado obvia, Nico –le sonrió con ternura, llevó su espalda al respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos–. Sabía que no podía ser sólo eso, lo que te molesta es Umi y tu situación.

– ¡Ella y tú son demasiado molestas! –Soltó, aún con la sangre en el rostro pero debido al coraje–. Son como un grano en el trasero.

– Bueno yo nunca he tenido granos en el trasero así que… –sonrió victoriosa.

– ¡Ugh! Sigo sin saber qué vio Nozomi en ti –rodó los ojos–. A decir verdad, me alegra que esta vez tengas un verdadero motivo para dejarla.

– ¿Dejarla? Eso suena tan lejano –se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

– Pero regresando a Umi, espero rechace a Maki –murmuró en un hilo de voz.

– ¿En realidad va en serio? –preguntó movida por una extraña picazón en el estómago.

– Eso me dijo o me dio a entender esta mañana –bufó–. Me habló algo de su vieja historia en el hospital, que su admiración, que esto y el otro, y algo más de su padre.

Eli no tardó en atar cabos, era obvio que si la madre de Umi estuvo internada en el hospital de los Nishikino, muy probablemente la niña que conoció en aquel entonces era Maki. ¿Por qué había decidido erradicar aquel recuerdo? Era algo que escapaba de su conocimiento, aunque podría tratarse de un letargo, una especie de lapso oscuro debido a la muerte de su madre. Y si la peliazul lograba recordar, no tardaría en sacar conclusiones y buscar la manera de encontrar respuestas. Eso sólo podía significar un irremediable acercamiento a todo lo que, por promesa, debía mantenerla alejada.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado del evento? –preguntó un poco alarmada

– Una hora y cuarto, aproximadamente –levantó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de tema–. ¿Por qué?

– Debemos detenerla, Umi no puede saber sobre ello –se levantó y tiró en la mesa un par de billetes que superaban el valor de la cuenta.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –La siguió, mirando con disculpa al mesero que se había acercado a su mesa–. ¡Pensé que no te gustaba!

– No es eso –carraspeó, no segura de si debía dar una mejor explicación.

La rubia se metió al carro y Nico no demoró en estar dentro con ella. La pelinegra miró por el espejo retrovisor si alguien del café salía a buscarlas, al comprobar que no era así, observó a Eli. El vehículo arrancó.

– ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? –le preguntó la ojirubí al momento de ver como la rusa se mordía el labio inferior.

– Es que… –agravó la mirada–, lo prometí a alguien más, que nadie le haría daño a Umi.

– ¡Pero de qué estás hablando, loca!

– Ella es un Sonoda, Nico. Es Umi Sonoda…

– … –haciendo remembranza de todo lo que llegó a enterarse, una mueca entre el asombro y el temor asomó de su pálido rostro. Mirando el camino, susurró–. El señor Nishikino no estará muy contento si se entera.

…

…

El evento estaba pasado sin por menores, era más la ebullición de sus pensamientos que alguna desarmonía en los integrantes de la orquesta o los extravagantes movimientos del director. De hecho, era tal y como lo recordaba a palabras de su padre, la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena era de las mejores en su rama.

De vez en cuando daba vistazos a su compañera, que parecía embelesada por la música en conjunto con el anterior paseo por el recinto; Umi portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el semblante más infantil que le hubiera visto. La pilló contadas veces observando con curiosidad hacia el escenario mientras se inclinaba para que sus manos quedaran en el pretil del palco y pudiera captar cada minúscula escena con sus ingenuos ojos. Era una imagen casi irreal, ver a aquella chica de porte y convicción recios, comportándose de manera pueril. Empero, le gustaba la idea de saberse especial por ver esa faceta.

Y de esa manera volvía su rostro al frente para ver todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña, los instrumentos, la música, los espacios, el lujo. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado poco antes de que ingresara a la secundaria y hacia casi medio año que se habían visto con la posibilidad de seguir sus vidas como solían hacerlo, pero sin tanto derroche.

Suspiró pensando en aquellos viejos tiempos que compartía con su padre y el acercamiento que tuvo con la música clásica gracias a él. Esos días en los que en su casa había un gran piano blanco de cola en el que se dedicaba a practicar más horas de las que le daban de clases privadas. O los extraños momentos que pasaba en la oficina de su progenitor, viéndolo revisar pilas enormes de documentos mientras ella mataba el tiempo dibujando, leyendo o haciendo tareas, esperando a que llegara su madre por ella. Muchas veces fue tanto su fastidio, que pedía permiso para recorrer caminando todo el hospital, hasta que logró conocer cada resquicio, cada escondite.

A sus oídos llegó la viva melodía de Johann Strauss II, _Ägyptischer Marsch, Op. 335_ , y un recuerdo surgió de lo recóndito de su mente. Podía ver a su padre sentado en una silla de cuero negro, moviendo un pie al compás de la siniestra canción, con sus inquietos ojos amatistas pasando por toda la superficie de la hoja que tenía en las manos. El teléfono había sonado y una sonrisa se dibujó en los fríos labios de su progenitor.

– _Cariño –_ le había dicho– _necesito que salgas y vayas al área de pediatría o con alguna enfermera. Papá tiene asuntos pendientes_.

Acostumbrada a acatar órdenes, sin una palabra de por medio, salió. Fuera de la oficina de su padre había un pequeño espacio de espera para aquellos que quisieran ver al director general del hospital. Sentado exactamente enfrente de la puerta se hallaba un hombre que vestía un traje costoso, lentes oscuros y un sombrero de ala corta. Lo vio bajar los anteojos por su nariz y relucieron momentáneamente unos ojos azules, muy parecidos al cielo despejado. Le sonrió y le saludó amistosamente con la mano.

Ella echó a correr ante la advertencia de sus progenitores de no hablar con gente ajena al hospital, y dando la vuelta había chocado con ella. Levantó la vista, porque había caído de bruces ante el impacto. En aquel entonces ella era más alta, pero descubrió la misma mirada curiosa que siempre le dedicaba, junto con la mano que le extendía en un camino directo a su sonrisa sincera.

 _Es acaso posible…_

– _Disculpa –_ escuchó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie– _, andaba buscando el sanitario y creo que me perdí._

Estuvo tentada a reírse, pero la sonrisa apenada que le regaló se lo impidió. En una muestra orgullosa de su conocimiento del lugar la llevó a los sanitarios e inconscientemente la esperó en el exterior. Y poco tiempo después se vio pidiéndole permiso a su afligido y débil padre para poder jugar con ella, no porque estuviera aburrida o lo necesitara, sino porque las enfermeras y todo lo que su progenitor le había acondicionado en el área de pediatría era demasiado infantil para su mente en transición.

Ese día supo que aquella niña estaba visitando a su madre quien estaba internada en el hospital. Tras escucharlo, su sangre Nishikino le obligó a admitir que su padre trabajaba ahí, sin confesarle que en realidad era el dueño, pues se lo tenían prohibido. Y se lo demostró llevándola por diferentes lugares.

Bien podría pensarse que un hospital no es un lugar propio para los niños; sin embargo, a sus mentes infantiles, espacios enormes como aquellos se volvían puro alimento para su imaginación. Quizá ninguna de las dos era propiamente una niña, pero tenían razones de sobra para dejarse llevar por sus mentes aunque sea un instante.

Así fue como Maki se vio perdiéndose por los lares que ella presumía de conocer y los reencontró con nuevos tintes. De esa manera ella forjó su primera amistad, en cuestión de un par de semanas, para únicamente recordar el color de su cabello, el de sus ojos, la forma de su sonrisa, la calidez de su mano y su dulce nombre. Y perderla por un par de años, hasta verla nuevamente en una competencia, siendo representante de la preparatoria Otonokizaka. Capricho el de ella, que nació de lo más profundo de su corazón y le avivó la esperanza, que le dio el coraje de ir en contra de los deseos de su padre. Decepción la que sintió su corazón ante su error y el saberse olvidada.

 _Impensable…_

Su pecho dolió en el momento en que la orquesta tocó _Adagio In G Minor_ de Remo Giazotto, era la última del programa. Sus ojos se aguaron y humedecieron la reverencia del director y toda la agrupación al público. Los espectadores se levantaron y rompieron en aplausos, la ovación se hizo una con su silencioso llanto. Escuchó los enérgicos movimientos de su compañera y sus palmas chocar de pletórica adulación.

Quería ser reconocida con la misma vehemencia.

A Umi le extrañó que la pelirroja siguiera sentada mientras ella aplaudía, quizá para Maki no era de encomiarse el trabajo de la orquesta. Sin embargo, tuvo que quitar parte de su alborozo para aclarar la mente y ver que la chica lloraba en su asiento, mirando de frente, con una sonrisa amarga.

– Maki –le susurró entre el bullicio de aplausos y alabanzas–, ¿todo en orden?

 _¡NO!_

– ¿Te duele algo?

 _Sí, el amor propio._

– ¿Te sientes mal?

 _No, sólo estoy estúpidamente enamorada._

Alzó la vista y se encontró con una dulce mirada llena de preocupación, sintió su cálida mano posarse sobre la suya aferrada al posa brazos. Estuvieron por un rato en silencio, siendo testigos de cómo moría la ovación, al mismo tiempo que el llanto de Maki. Las luces se encendieron y la gente empezó a retirarse.

– ¿Lo olvidaste, Umi? –preguntó con voz serena.

– Olvidar, ¿qué?

– El hospital, tú y yo, cómo nos escondíamos de los que ahí trabajaban, el cómo entramos a todos aquellos cuartos que tenía prohibidos, la insipidez de la comida, nuestra compañía en esos días grises… –parecía que el llanto iba a brotar de nuevo, con más fuerza incluso, pues le dolió todavía más ver la cara de asombro que puso la peliazul y sentir cómo su mano se alejaba.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse y dejar que Umi encontrara sola su camino de regreso, bien podría perderse en las inmensidades del recinto y morir abrumada por el ostento. Ya no le importaba, estaba cansada de caminar a oscuras.

Sin embargo, no logró ni salir de la sala cuando una mano la asió con fuerza y la obligó a voltear. La calidez se volvió insoportable al sentirse abrazada, las fuerzas se le evaporaron en aquel calor. No cedería, no le correspondería sin una explicación, quizá una respuesta definitiva que le iluminara los posibles caminos a seguir.

– Mi madre murió –le dijo suavemente, abrazándola con más ímpetu–, y decidí eliminar mucho de aquello –acarició su cabeza–. Pero uno nunca olvida, aunque no sea capaz de recordar.

Con ambas manos en las mejillas, le limpió con sus pulgares el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas, volvió a sonreírle con un brillo totalmente diferente al de siempre. Un nuevo sentimiento emanaba de ellos.

– Por algo te buscaba–se paró de puntillas y pegó su frente a la de la pelirroja–. Y sentía que ya te quería.

Umi acortó la distancia y la besó. Maki abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero terminó cediendo y dio el salto que le faltaba para arder en su hoguera interna. Fue un gesto delicado, torpe y sincero, que le hizo cerrar los ojos porque, estaba segura, había cosas de las que era mejor no ser espectador. Y sus sentimientos convertidos en música, era una de ellas.

…

…

Estacionó el automóvil con dificultad debido al poco transito que permitían los demás carros detenidos. Salió apresurada, con una pelinegra detrás suyo, gritándole que se detuviera, que estaba siendo irracional, que no podía entrometerse. Empero, no estaba dispuesta a romper otra promesa.

Se adentró en el lugar, observó que la gente empezaba a salir lo que indicaba que el evento había terminado. No esperaría verlas salir. Con su mirada escrutadora y su mente audaz como la de un zorro, ubicó el espacio de donde salía la gente que daba más pinta de acaudalada. Se acercó, yendo contra corriente, esquivando a las personas, evadiendo al chico que cuidaba la entrada, mientras su cabeza seguía trabajando, resolviendo el posible lugar donde se encontraría la peliazul. Halló la entrada de los palcos, ya casi nadie transitaba por ahí.

– Señorita, el evento ha terminado –la detuvo una de las mujeres que se encargaba de posicionar a las personas con lugares en los palcos.

– ¡Suélteme! –Espeto– Soy un Ayase.

Y como si su apellido hiciera efecto, las otras dos chicas tomaron a su compañera y la alejaron, permitiéndole el paso a la rubia.

La pelinegra venía desde atrás, hiperventilando, apenas pudiendo entender cómo es que se las había ingeniado para escapar del primer guardia y ahora debía enfrentar a tres mujeres.

– Vengo con ella –comentó nerviosamente–, la tranquilizaré.

La rusa siguió a paso férreo por el pasillo, no reparó en todo lo que a Umi le había asombrado en su primer recorrido. La primera sala tenía las puertas abiertas, sin señal de alguien adentro. Lo mismo sucedía con la segunda y la tercera. Al llegar a la cuarta, la que estaba en el centro del semicírculo que formaba la construcción interior del teatro, halló las puertas cerradas. Segura de su intención, tomó ambas manijas y abrió las puertas.

Siguió caminando, guiada por los murmullos y las sutiles risas, hasta dar con las cortinas que daban la bienvenida a los palcos. Ahí estaba ellas, separadas por una corta distancia, Umi riendo nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza, mientras Maki le daba la espalda pero se notaba que iba cabizbaja.

 _¿La rechazo?_ , esa pregunta cruzó por la mente de Eli.

Los pasos rápidos de la pelinegra y su respiración irregular, advirtieron a las menores de su presencia. La única en mirar en aquella dirección fue Umi, quien miró con un extraña expresión a la rubia. _Quizá remordimiento…_

– Eli ha regresado –anunció en voz queda para la pelirroja–. Y Nico también.

Maki murmuró algo que no fue audible para ninguna de las recién llegadas, únicamente para el oído de la peliazul, quien abrió los ojos y después sonrió.

– Claro, nos vemos en la escuela o antes si es posible –le dio un incómodo abrazo que Maki correspondió con fuerza–. Gracias… ahora… debo irme.

La peliazul pasó a un lado de Eli, luego cerca de Nico y siguió su camino sin esperar que nadie fuera tras ella. Tenía una tormenta de sentimientos demoliendo cada columna que sostenía la base de sus ideales.

Eli volteó a ver a la pelirroja, quien giró para mostrar su rostro completamente enrojecido hasta las orejas. Miró de soslayo a su amiga y volvió a ser testigo de aquella triste y sorprendida expresión que se pintó en su rostro cuando Nozomi y ella le habían comentado de su relación. La única diferencia radicaba en que ahora miraba a Maki. Se giró y la tomó por los hombros, espabilándola de su suplicio.

– Mírame, enana –ladeó un poco el rostro para comprobar que la pelirroja seguía inmóvil–. Umi se va a casar conmigo, no hay alternativa. Lo de ellas es imposible.

– Eli… –la miró a los ojos, aún dislocada.

– Te lo juro, por todo lo que te debo, que esa estirada –movió la cabeza para hacer referencia a la menor–, se enamorará de ti, porque eres la Gran Nico. Y que Umi saldrá de su vida para entrar por completo en la mía.

Nico la miró sorprendida y sólo pudo asentir. Aquello significaba cosas diferentes para ambas, para la pelinegra era un lazo de confidencialidad con el que se sentía incómoda, y para la rusa una señal de que un alma seguía en pie.

Eli asintió, le sonrió y se marchó corriendo para alcanzar a Umi. Y Nico sólo podía verla, sintiendo muy en lo profundo que aquella dirección no era la correcta.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **Aaaayyy, este capítulo me gustó mucho. Lo hice con mucho amor y en un brote muy intenso de inspiración :3 (me gustaría que me sucediera lo mismo con mis otros fics -w-)**

 **Y para los que escogieron a Maki, *redoble de tambores*, ¡ahí está! El primer beso de Umi es con Maki. La verdad era que tenía escena para ambas situaciones xD pero como veo que aún no les convence Eli, haré que la quieran en serio para que sufran… que diga, para que disfruten la historia :D**

 **¡Unas preguntas! Seas sinceros :c ¿Les parece que la historia va muy lenta? ¿Les gustaría que agilizara el ritmo o así está bien?**

 **Y bueno, ahora no tengo mucho que agregar, salvo que todo es blanco y negro y afuera llueve. Un agradecimiento a esa mujer que me apoya incondicionalmente ~**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Manden amor en forma de review :V**

 **…**

 **¿De verdad nadie quiere ser mi amigo para hablar de Steven Universe?**

 **Les cambio la oferta de monedas a billetes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– 10 –**

De nuevo, un par de ojos azules le saludaron tras la puerta. La diferencia: éstos parecían estar extinguiéndose. La primera vez que fue capaz de ver ambos pares de celestes en un mismo día, había sido aquella en la que el amor empezaba a florecer entre las brasas de un cuerpo ansioso por experimentar.

Aquello parecía una mala broma.

– Elicchi –aquel nombre se le antojaba maldito.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Se apartó de la puerta dándole total permiso de acceder a su hogar. Aquel movimiento había sido intencionado, pues estaba dispuesta a exponerla.

La vio entrar a paso lento, sentarse cansada en el sillón y voltear ligeramente para sonreírle.

– ¿Ya comiste?

– Sí.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Hubo un momento de silencio. No la esperaba, así que después de que su _querido_ suegro saliera, no se sintió con ánimo de limpiar. Probablemente Eli miraba el vaso que había ocupado su padre, quizá incluso era capaz de oler su loción.

– Agua, por favor –desde atrás la vio levantar el vaso con pequeños hielos nadado en el agua que se había derretido–. ¿Bebiste?

– No, tuve un invitado –se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió el vaso de agua que la rubia le había pedido. Se lo llevó al lugar donde estaba sentada y la vio inspeccionando el vaso–. ¿Sucede algo?

– No, sólo me es raro ver cualquier indicio de alcohol en tu casa –le sonrió suavemente, mientras dejaba aquel vaso y agarraba el que la pelimorada le extendía–. ¿Quién te visitó?

– Un fantasma –contestó, sentándose a su lado–. Hoy fue tu día de descanso, ¿cierto?

– Sí –tomó un sorbo de su bebida–. Vi a Nico y estuve hablando con ella un rato.

– ¿Nicocchi?

– Sí.

– Eli –su nombre a secas–. Si estuviera pasando algo muy grave en tu vida, ¿me lo dirías?

La rubia la miró en silencio. En algo debió haber fallado. En algo había errado y por fin lo había vislumbrado. Aquel par de esmeraldas lo habían verbalizado.

¿Realmente hubiera hecho un esfuerzo para cambiar la situación?

 _No._

Esa era su respuesta tajante. Sin consideraciones de algún tipo.

– Sí.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se había rendido?

Fue un evento imperceptible incluso para ella. Quizá había madurado. Probablemente había aceptado que no había otro camino posible. A esas alturas, poco importaba.

– ¿Qué sucede, Eli? –se acercó a ella, intentando abrazarla, pero se halló estática ante su propia incapacidad de reaccionar.

Se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Nozomi se halló con la verdad que Eli tanto recelaba y le negaba.

– Estoy comprometida con alguien más.

…

…

 _Por favor, cuando salgas cierra la puerta y no regreses._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para dar con la penumbra de un cuarto vacío.

Estaba en casa. Sola. Pero en casa.

 _¿Quién te piensas que soy?_

Lo recordaba. Se había quedado inmóvil por unos segundos que quizá se convirtieron en minutos y luego horas. Probablemente le habrían crecido raíces de los pies y se hubiera afianzado al lugar sino no hubiera optado por salir tal y como Nozomi le había pedido. Había cerrado la puerta con la seguridad de que no volvería sino mucho tiempo después para recuperar sus cosas y regresarle todo lo que le había quitado.

 _¿Creíste que simplemente lo iba a aceptar?_

Había permanecido de pie, estática, viendo a la pelimorada salir de su propio departamento. Esperaba una reacción más violenta, era necesaria porque así lo requería la falta de confianza y el desconocimiento. Ella venía preparada para eso, para la cachetada, las acusaciones a voz alzada y los reproches a todos y cada uno de sus errores.

Sin embargo, lo que recibió escapaba de los confines de su buen proceder.

 _¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo podría siquiera considerar las posibilidades?_

Al salir del departamento había logrado centrar su atención en el mero acto de manejar y llegar a casa. Tanto le había cansado emocionalmente que al entrar a su hogar, se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

 _No quiero ser el plan de respaldo si no sirve tu matrimonio._

Ahora que despertaba, era consciente de que Umi no estaba en casa. Y no sólo eso, sino que había estado ocupando la cama en su ausencia.

Aún faltaba una semana de vacaciones, una semana en la que tendría que seguir trabajando, llegar a casa, su actual hogar, hacer de comer para sí misma –mejor comprar comida ya hecha–, mantener en orden sus pertenencias y –¿por qué no?– sus sentimientos.

Sonaba sencillo, parecía optimista, como si la mitad de las bases de su vida no le hubiera cerrado la puerta tan de repente. Ella lo sabía. No debía, no podía durar toda la vida. No era sano. Ya no lo era.

 _Esto nunca tuvo solución._

Observó la hora en su celular. Faltaban pocas horas para que la tienda de música donde trabajaba abriera sus puertas. Quizá podría llegar desde temprano, sin lucro alguno, para ser de ayuda a sus benevolentes jefes. Tal vez podría doblar turno y quedarse hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiera, hasta que su mente se encontrara con la fuerza necesaria para sólo llegar a casa y descansar.

Sí. Eso haría toda la semana hasta que el sol dejara de esconderse.

Si tenía suerte, quizá la luna levantaría la marea y con tal de verla tranquila, ella comenzaría a alzarse, petulante y soberbia, para calentar la arena y entibiar el agua.

…

…

La luz prendida de su hogar no le extrañó tanto como abrir la puerta y ser recibida con una tenue melodía. La calidez de un lugar habitado siempre es distinta.

La peliazul se encontraba sentada en el sillón, ataviada con un vestido azul con holanes blancos, presumía un libro entre las manos. Aquella escena le era común –en su mente, en el imaginario, en el recuerdo que tenía de ella–, así que sonreírle no le costó ni un poco.

Sí, era el último día de vacaciones y Umi se encontraba de regreso. Se notaba un poco ansiosa, insegura de volver a estar compartiendo el techo con una persona a la que poco conoce. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que Eli le dedicó desde la puerta, le ablandó la coraza. Dejó el libro sobre el cojín del sillón y se levantó para recibirla.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que había llegado. Primero se había quedado sentada, un poco triste, hasta desilusionada por tener que alejarse de su padre y de sus amigas. Luego había rondado por la casa, con la certeza de que Eli no se encontraba en ella. Así había dado con la grata sorpresa de que el lugar estaba en orden y limpio. Pudo intuir que en todo ese tiempo Eli no había ocupado la cocina pues el refrigerador estaba casi vacío. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar el regreso de la rubia, si es que lo hacía. Y lo hizo. Tarde, pero ahí estaba de pie en la entrada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando la mayor giró completamente su cuerpo, Umi notó que la ropa que portaba distaba mucho de lo que solía ver puesto en ella. Vestía una simple playera negra con una nota musical blanca bordada en la parte superior izquierda, un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color y unas converse azul cielo. La siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció en el pasillo de la cocina. De espalda, la camisa tenía bordada la leyenda _MusiKira._

– ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste? –Eli fue la primera en romper el silencio.

– Una horas –la peliazul se movió ligeramente, para quedar a unos pasos de la entrada de la cocina, muy cerca de la mesa.

– Me hubieras llamado e iba por ti –con un vaso de agua en las manos, la rubia se encontró con la menor.

– Me trajo el señor Ayase.

– ¿Qué leías? –Eli pasó a su lado, de largo, dirigiéndose a los sillones para sentarse.

– Un libro que me regaló el señor Ayase de su viaje a Rusia, está en inglés y eso me complica un poco la lectura –giró su cuerpo y la siguió.

Se escuchó el suave golpe del vidrió sobre la mesa de centro, Eli tomó el libro que Umi había dejado en el sillón. Lo observó y leyó el nombre del autor, Nikolái Gógol. Sí, su padre era un ferviente creyente de la cultura de su país. Recordaba las noches en que él leía esos cuentos llenos de humor, entre lo imposible, lo absurdo y lo horrible de la realidad social de los hombres que ella ni su hermana entendían, pero que por las expresiones de su padre, les arrebataba risas.

– Pensé que ya no llegarías –el mar, llevándola a la orilla, sana y salva.

– Me quedé en el trabajo hasta tarde.

– ¿Realmente necesitas trabajar?

– Parece que sí –dejó el libro en su lugar y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

– ¿Continuarás trabajando?

– Sí.

Umi miró a la rubia. Sí, era ella, pero había algo que faltaba o quizá una pieza que sobraba o que estaba mal puesta en ese rompecabezas que era Eli Ayase. Tal vez las palabras que el señor Ayase había dicho mientras manejaba para traerla a su nuevo hogar habían hecho mella en ella. Pero qué otra cosa podría esperar de un: _"te encargo a mi hija, que suele hacerse daño cuando pasa malos momentos"_. Para empezar, ¿a qué se refería con malos momentos? Y luego, ¿a qué tipo de daño? No lo entendía.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Eli alzó el rostro y la encaró.

Y la peliazul puedo ver en su celeste mirar la tristeza que un tiempo vio en su padre cuando su madre murió. ¿Acaso alguien había muerto? Desvió la mirada y caminó para poder tomar su libro.

– Para tener en cuenta tus horarios y los míos, las comidas, la limpieza –fue disminuyendo su voz paulatinamente–, el espacio, todo…

– Está bien, señorita meticulosa –una tenue risa–. Mis horarios de clases serán los mismos, trabajaré en las tardes y tendré un día de descanso entre semana, ese día puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

¡Cuán sutil era la tranquilidad que disfrazaba su verdadero estado de ánimo! Le hacía falta el comentario mordaz, burlón y pícaro.

– Está bien, entonces iré a dormir –se alejó del lugar, dejando a la rubia sentada en el sillón, y se metió al cuarto.

De nuevo su nariz fue inundada por un aroma que no era el suyo, era la evidencia de que Eli había estado durmiendo en la cama en su ausencia. No había nada de incorrecto en ello, lo sabía, y aun así frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Se dirigió a la puerta para poder cerrarla y así ataviarse un pijama y dormir. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada, con el picaporte en su mano izquierda. La rubia seguía sentada, apenas y se notaba el lento subir y bajar de su pecho, miraba fijamente a la pantalla de la televisión apagada, con las manos en las rodillas. Con un extraño sabor de boca, la peliazul procedió a cerrar la puerta.

No podía permitir que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Eli le alterara los nervios. El día siguiente prometía ser agotador. No sólo era la escuela, sino sus amigas y, claro, Maki Nishikino.

Al recordarlo, sintió la punzada en el pecho.

…

…

Alguien tocaba a su puerta y advertía la intrusión. Esa era la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada. Esa persona intrusa se encargaba de poner en orden lo que rodeaba su lecho, todo con la intención de ser una sutil alarma de que el día iniciaba y de no ser una molestia. La persona comenzaba abriendo las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz natural dentro de la habitación, con una suave voz anunciaba que era hora de alistarse para ir a la escuela y después, en total silencio, realizaba sus demás tareas.

Así era como despertaba, se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. Se acercaba a la tina y abría la llave del agua caliente. Mientras se llenaba la bañera, ella, sin mirarse al espejo, procedía a buscar todos los materiales que usaría para preparar su ritual de limpieza. Jabones, geles, aceites, cepillos, esponjas, toallas y una bata.

Cerraba la válvula de agua caliente y abría la otra para templar el líquido. Mientras, ella echaba jabón y alguna solución aromática en la tina, después se desvestía. Una vez que el agua estaba en su punto, entraba con delicadeza y se sumergía.

Su piel la frotaba con suavidad, se secaba con igual mesura y llegaba frente al espejo para contemplarse ya sin la desfachatez mañanera. Observaba con sus ojos amatistas su tersa piel, sus delineadas cejas y sus rosados labios.

Después le seguía la protección de su piel con una crema para hidratarse y humectarse, su pelirrojo cabello también necesitaba de un proceso similar antes de ser sometido al calor de una secadora. Así era como obtenía, muy a su pesar, los pequeños rulos que se le formaban en las puntas.

Al terminar salía del baño y regresaba a su cuarto. Ya no había intruso y el orden había sido restablecido. El uniforme estaba colgado en un gancho cerca de un espejo de cuerpo completo, perfectamente planchado e impoluto. Se vestía, pieza por pieza, cuidando la pulcritud de sus ropas; y lo último que se ponía era el moño azul con líneas de un tono azul más oscuro.

Así bajaba a la mesa, para encontrarse con su madre con un plato propio de comida y otro a su lado que le correspondía a ella. Se sentaba en silencio y comía en igual estado, hasta terminar su desayuno y así poder irse a la escuela.

Esa era su rutina diaria.

Siempre, sin excepciones.

Sin embargo, desde hacia algunos días todo indicaba a que algo dentro de la teatralización de su vida se vería interrumpido. Y, aunque le hubiera gustado muy en el fondo, no podía culpar a Umi de aquella ruptura. Todo era culpa de Yazawa Nico.

– ¿Y mi padre?–preguntó.

– Salió más temprano de lo normal a trabajar –comentó su madre, dejando los cubiertos sobre la servilleta en la mesa–. Sabes que le gusta trabajar cuando está estresado o enojado.

– ¿Quién me llevará a la escuela? –volvió a inquirir.

– Pues tu padre volvió a poner al jardinero como tu chofer –agregó la mujer y volteó a ver a su hija–. Cariño, sé lo mucho que te costó acostumbrarte a Nico-chan y, peor tantito, lo mucho que te esforzaste para quitar parte de la estricta vigilancia de tu padre, pero…

– Lo sé, _mama_ , lo sé –suspiró.

Claro que lo sabía, hasta su cuarto habían llegado los gritos de su padre. No supo que excusas, motivos o razones le había dado la pelinegra a su progenitor, pero debieron haber sido plausibles para que siquiera la dejara irse. Nadie _traiciona_ a los Nishikino. Pero si Nico no cedió ante las amenazas del hombre, debían tratarse de algo aún más grande.

– Hoy podré llevarte, pero desde mañana lo hará Takeda-san.

– Sólo pido como condición que me deje mucho antes de que lleguen los demás y que vengan por mí después, no quiero… –carraspeo– ser llamativa.

Su madre soltó una sincera risa, sutil y ligera, abrazó a su pequeña y le depositó un beso en la nuca.

– Eso es imposible, cariño. Eres una Nishikino.

Hubiera querido agregar algo al respecto, pero ante el apellido nada valía como argumento. Suspiró y prefirió concentrarse en su desayuno. Comió, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al exterior en compañía de su madre. La mujer iba platicando de las posibles vacaciones que tomaría su padre y del prometido viaje que le debían por haber cumplido 15 años el pasado abril. La escuchó sin mucho empeño, estaba acostumbrada a que su padre les quedara mal, no en cumplir las cosas, sino en asistir a ellas.

Lo único de lo que realmente estaba expectante no era siquiera el hecho de regresar a clases para poder estar en el salón de música en compañía del piano, sino de tener la posibilidad de encontrarse con la peliazul. Revivir aquel día había sido el motivo de las muchas preguntas que recibía por parte de su madre en cuanto a su aletargamiento y el regaño de su padre ante muchos olvidos suyos. No importaba, valía la pena.

Llegar a la escuela, tomar clases, pasar el receso con sus amigas y verlas partir para ella dirigirse al salón de música, había sido, en resumidas cuentas, el regreso a clases. Una constante había en su mente, no era que la buscara, sino que la llamaba con la mente, casi invocándola para poder saludarla y quizá, si la privacidad se los permitía, hablar de una situación que había quedado pendiente ante la interrupción.

Sin embargo, a veces le parecía que su escuela era lo demasiado grande o intrincada como para que el destino o alguna clase de entidad omnipotente le impidiera la realización de su encuentro.

Subió las escaleras con desgana, quizá sentarse frente a su elegante amigo le serviría para que su mente no se le ofuscara. Así fue como, a mitad de camino, en el descanso que precedía al piso en el que estaba el salón de música, se encontró de frente con los ojos ambarinos de Kotori. Ambas se miraron y Maki no pudo reprimir la mueca de desilusión y molestia ante la sonrisa que la peligris le dedicaba.

– Maki-chan, que coincidencia verte por aquí, deberías acompañarme, necesito unos archivos y un par de manos extras.

– Estoy ocupada –se excusó.

– Es una lástima –hizo un mohín–, seguramente a Umi-chan le hubiera alegrado el verte.

La peligris sonrió y se rió internamente del doblamiento de la convicción de la menor, quizá no debería proceder así, pero le pareció ver a Umi un poco ausente todo el día. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Maki volvió a negarle su ayuda. Sí, la había hecho enojar.

Su pecho ardía, no sabía si de dolor, de coraje o de indignación. Siguió su camino sin siquiera voltear a ver a la peligris, quien sonreía con evidente satisfacción. Anduvo con prisa hasta llegar al salón de música, abrió la puerta y lo encontró vacío. Sintió que algo por dentro le punzaba. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarla, de que ella la estuviera esperando, inventando un tonto juego para escucharla tocar el piano. Sin embargo, estaba sola.

Se acercó al piano, se sentó, levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas y posó sus manos sobre ellas. Nada. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, bajó las manos a sus rodillas, las elevó con un elegante movimiento y las posó sobre el teclado. Nada. Al abrir los ojos y mirar las teclas se dio cuenta que estaba en blanco; o mejor dicho, que su mente ya estaba ocupada por otro pensamiento que no dejaba lugar a otros.

Quería verla.

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana del salón que daba vista directamente al sendero de entrada de la escuela. Observó a muchos alumnos irse, a otros encaminarse a sus respectivos clubes, mientras ella estaba expectante de que una sola persona hiciera aparición.

Eso no sucedió. Su celular sonó después de unos minutos, habían llegado por ella.

…

…

– Hay que reacomodar los discos para posicionar las novedades –el hombre de ojos verdes le señaló el estante que estaba cercano a la entrada–. También hay que cambiar los pósters, es importante estar al tanto de las tendencias, diría mi pequeña.

– Aquí sigo, viejo –la castaña salió del almacén con una caja en la mano.

El hombre sonrió complacido y siguió limpiando la tienda y cerrando las cuentas del día. Tsubasa se acercó al lugar en que estaba Eli, observando los discos que pronto estarían dentro de una caja e irían a parar al almacén. La música, como todo, va cerrando ciclo, encontrando su parcial muerte hasta que es reencontrada por una mente ávida de otros conocimientos.

– Es triste, lo sé –le comentó la castaña una vez que estuvo a su lado, le sonrió con soltura–. Quita los discos, limpia el estante, acomoda los nuevos y mete los viejos en la caja. Yo me encargare de los carteles y los nombres.

– Está bien.

La rubia siguió al pie de la letra las órdenes que la chica le dio. Aquellos días en los que había decidido trabajar todo el día le habían servido para limar las asperezas en su relación laboral, había dejado de sentirse un despojo de la sociedad hasta poder afirmar que se sentía cómoda en su actual trabajo. Tsubasa le había ayudado con ello, pues no sólo encontró en la chica una maestra en el ámbito musical, sino también una posible amistad. Sin embargo, aún no se sentía lista para algo de esa magnitud.

– Ayase, qué servicial te has vuelto –le dijo en un tono de voz que sabía molestaba a la rubia–. Diría yo, que algo dentro de ti ha muerto.

El silente acomodo de los discos fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Rió suavemente mientras enrollaba uno de los pósters que acababa de quitar de la ventana.

– No sé qué sucede o qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza pero… –acomodó el cartel en el suelo y se dirigió al que estaba en la otra ventana, más cerca de la rubia–, algo me dice que necesitas distraerte. Cuando quieras, puedes venir a una de las tocadas a las que asisto.

De nuevo estaba aquella reticencia a la que tanto recurría la rusa. Esa faceta suya no le extrañaba, las pocas veces que la vio salir con Erena, ella siempre permaneció en silencio, como queriendo esconderse. Las razones le sobraban. Sin embargo, estaba convencida que esta ocasión era totalmente distinta, pues el recelo no era hacia su persona, sino hacia la rubia misma.

– No son nada fuera de lo normal, muchas personas reunidas en un lugar, escuchando a un grupo poco conocido, bebiendo, fumando, compartiendo datos sobre otra cosa que no sea su vida –enrolló el papel y ahora le tocaba pegar los nuevos–. Algo tranquilo, relajado.

– ¿Y tu novia?

Unas palabras que le habían sacado una sonrisa bobalicona.

– Ella es muy joven para asistir a esos eventos –puso con sumo cuidado el siguiente cartel encima del vidrio y continuó hasta que se hubo asegurado de que estaba perfectamente puesto–. Sé que vas a clases en las mañanas, por lo que podrías asistir a una el fin de semana, cuando acabes turno.

– Lo pensaré –ella había acabado su labor, ahora iría a ayudarle con el otro cartel a la castaña. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos–. Gracias.

No hubo sonrisa u otro gesto parecido, sino la simple aceptación de una propuesta entre _adultos_. Así le gustaba pensar que era su relación con la castaña, dos simples conocidas que trabajaban en el mismo lugar. A veces olvidaba que Tsubasa era incisiva.

– ¿Y la tuya?

– ¿La mía?

– Tu novia.

El silencio que precedió a aquella pregunta la delató. Todo había terminado, las tareas de aquel día se habían acabado y podía irse a casa a descansar. De los últimos detalles siempre se encargaban los Kira.

– No tengo novia –lo dijo y ella sintió que aquellas palabras no habían salido de sus labios.

– Te lo dije –le sonrió y le pasó suavemente el brazo por la espalda–. Necesitas distraerte.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa lánguida, no por desgana, sino por debilidad.

Se despidió de la castaña y de su jefe, salió de la tienda y subió a su auto. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a manejar sin música, pues siempre terminaba con los oídos atiborrados de las distintas melodías que solían poner mientras trabajaba. Por lo que en igual silencio llegó a casa.

Umi estaba cerca del interruptor de la luz, se había cansado de esperar a la rubia y estaba por irse a dormir cuando ella apareció, siempre inoportuna, siempre indeseable. Frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no podía culparla por llegar tarde, por no haberse presentado antes para poder canalizar el sentimiento de culpa en otro más llevadero: la incomodidad.

Se sentía culpable por haber evitado a Maki, por haber medido sus pasos y cuidado el tiempo y espacio que dedicaba en quedarse en determinado lugar. Incluso, esperó hasta verla salir de la escuela, totalmente erguida, orgullosa y quizá dolida por la evasiva.

Y por fin Eli Ayase se había dignado en aparecer. Ella abrió la puerta y se quedó quita, con los ojos bien abiertos, un cielo despejado, sin nubes, que bien podía el sol iluminar pero la noche aún no se extinguía en ellos. Volvió a sonreírle, como el día pasado.

– Buenas noches, Umi.

– Te tardaste en llegar –aquello sonaba a reproche, pero era todo menos eso.

– Fue cierre de temporada y tuvimos que cambiar todo –cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó, se quitó la sudadera y la aventó al sillón mostrando nuevamente la playera de la tienda–. Cosa de tendencias o algo así.

– ¿Quieres cenar?

– Ve a dormir, Umi –le sonrió otra vez–. No te preocupes por mí.

Y toda la incomodidad fue sustituida por extrañeza. La miró, la escrutó e intentó leer su corporalidad, pero después de unos segundos se sintió avergonzada por la contemplación y giró sobre sus talones para retirarse.

…

…

5 días. Toda una semana en la que había tenido muy pocos acercamientos con la persona en cuestión, aquella a la que le hubiera gustado agarrar por el cuello de la camisa, llevarla a un lugar en privado, hablar sobre música, comida, animales, libros y quizá, sólo quizá, del amor.

El primer día nada. El segundo sólo un escueto saludo. Al tercer día, unas cuantas palabras cruzadas que habían terminado por la interrupción de su amiga Honoka. Al cuarto, un roce de manos, una pregunta sobre su estado y la pobre excusa de sus trabajos atrasados.

Era desesperante, claro que lo era. Le era difícil verla a lo lejos sonreír en compañía de sus amigas para después atenuar la sonrisa cuando dirigía la vista en su dirección. Era desquiciante ver como todos podían acercarse a ella para preguntarle cualesquiera que sean sus dudas en no importaba cuales materias o cuestiones, mientras que ella estaba a la espera de tener un momento únicamente para ella.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Quizá infantil? Maldecía la alcurnia de su familia que no le enseñaba a reaccionar con naturalidad ante esas cuestiones. Estaba acostumbrada a que todo le fuera dado, a que lo que ella quería se cumpliera, no en sus condiciones, sino en las que determinaba su padre. ¿Qué podía hacer ante una situación que escapaba completamente del mandato de su progenitor? Nada, salvo aferrarse a la esperanza.

Suspiró. O mejor dicho, bufó.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y jugueteó con uno de sus rulos. Prefirió sacar el jugo de su mochila, ponerse los audífonos y esperar a que llegaran por ella. Mientras podía ver desde la ventana el movimiento de la escuela después de clases.

No se sentía con ánimos de música clásica, así que puso algo de pop en su celular y bebió su jugo de manzana. Por esa razón no fue testigo de que otra persona había entrado al salón de música, sino hasta que la tuvo a su lado. Abrió los ojos y por un momento pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, hasta que la peliazul le sonrió. Su sonrojó se manifestó cuando sintió la mano de Umi posarse cerca de su oreja. Le quitó un audífono y se lo llevó a su oído.

– La señorita Nishikino escuchando música pop –se rió suavemente.

A Umi le había costado horrores encontrarse donde estaba, de pie, frente a la pelirroja. No sólo fue a causa de la constante observación de la chica, sino también el constante recordatorio de que debía actuar como un Sonoda. Momentos antes estaba temblando, alterada e insegura. Y ahora parecía que todo aquello se había esfumado, pero permanecía oculto.

– Umi.

– Decidí pasar por aquí para ver si estabas, antes de subir al consejo.

– Umi…

– Sí, soy yo.

– Pensé que me estabas evitando.

– Bueno, no puedo decir que eso es mentira –ladeó el rostro ligeramente.

Maki se cruzó de brazos, intentó enojarse, pero el simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca se lo impedía. Pausó la música que aún se reproducía en su celular y lo guardo en los bolsillos de su saco.

– Da igual, ¿sabes? –giró y se encaminó hacia el piano, se sentó y dio un sorbo a su jugo.

– ¿Cómo has estado? –se acercó a ella, pero no se sentó a su lado, sino que quedó a su espalda.

– Confundida –espetó–. Han pasado muchas cosas… Nico ya no trabaja para mi padre.

– ¿La pelinegra? –decidió que lo mejor era sentarse a su lado y escucharla.

– Ella. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –volteó para encararla–. Ya no podré salir con tanta libertad.

– Eso puede solucionarse.

– No lo entiendes.

No, claro que no entendía.

– Además… –de nuevo, sus manos atacaban su cabello en señal de nerviosismo–. No sé… tú… yo.

– Entiendo… –miró aquel par de ojos amatistas y tragó saliva.

Observó como la pelirroja cerró los ojos y suspiró, volvió la vista a las teclas del piano y las tocó con suavidad.

– Maki, yo… –suspiró profundamente–, necesito hablar con alguien primero. Dame este fin de semana y lo platicamos.

La mejor la miró, había convicción en ese par de iris ámbar, una seguridad que incluso se le contagió y le permitió sonreírle para aceptar la propuesta. Recibió una sutil caricia en el dorso de su mano, ese sencillo gesto le serviría para resistir.

¿Acaso el amor te hace sentir así de patético?

Esperaba que no. Ella ansiaba tocar el cielo.

…

…

Otro día apacible en el trabajo llegaba a su fin. Los días habían estado calmos, como, según el señor Kira, siempre estaba cuando las clases reiniciaban. No quedaba mucho por hacer, salvo salir y regresar a casa. Esa era su rutina: ir a la escuela, luego al trabajo –incluso en su día libre–, y regresar entrada la noche a su hogar, donde una joven de cabellos azulados la esperaría con el ceño fruncido, le diría lo obvio y se iría a dormir.

Ver a Umi antes de ir a dormir se había vuelto en el único referente de hogar que tenía. ¿Triste? No para ella.

Se despidió de su jefe y salió. Se dirigió a su coche y, contrario a los anteriores días, prendió el radio y escuchó música a bajo volumen. Decidió prender un cigarro y fumarlo antes de manejar para regresar a su hogar. Nadie le recriminaría por llegar a casa oliendo a tabaco.

No lo deseaba. Sabía que por ser viernes Umi estaría con su padre.

La soledad le calaba y le carcomía las entrañas. Si casi no hablaba, era porque la mayor parte del tiempo tenía ganas de vomitar menosprecio y la mejor forma de evitarlo era sonreír y saborear el amargo sabor de la decepción personal.

¿Qué estaría haciendo justo ahora su hermana y su madre?

¿Su vida sería distinta si estuviera con ellas?

¿Hubiera dado con Nozomi?

¿Estaría en ese punto en el que se encuentra?

Claro que no.

Su celular vibró. Revisó la pantalla de su dispositivo y vio que tenía un mensaje de Umi y otro de Tsubasa. El de Umi era un recordatorio de que todavía había comida del jueves y un "buenas noches". El de Tsubasa era la dirección del lugar en que ella estaría tocando, según entendió, en solitario. _"Nada elegante, es algo para los solitarios"_ , ella le había dicho. Conocía el lugar, alguna vez fue a aquel bar en compañía de Erena, exactamente para ser espectadora de los inicios de su " _talentosa amiga, Tsubasa"._

¿Y si era una trampa?

Qué más daba. No tenía algo que perder.

Lo único que no deseaba era regresar a casa.

No deseaba estar consigo misma.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **He regresado, creo (¿?)**

 **La verdad es que estoy reencontrándome con mi escritura y mis historias. Después de que la vida vida se me complicó mucho y me arrebató a alguien importantísimo en mi vida, ahora mi felicidad se reduce a tener Stickers de Love Live en mi celular.**

 **Sí, queridos lectores, a eso se reduce mi felicidad. A eso y a jugar SIF y BanG Dream!**

 **Soy una persona sencilla.**

 **Perdonen mis errores ortográficos, si los identifican, agradezco lo comenten.**

 **Y ténganme paciencia. Todo seguirá adelante.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

…

– **11 –**

Aquel sábado por la madrugada, fue el día en que Umi experimentó un terror que la dejó en vela. No se trataba de un pánico mal fundado en la creencia de seres ominosos, sino en la simple presencia de una persona que llegó a postrarse a su lado en la cama, sin consciencia de sí misma y con un olor que para ella era nuevo y –pronto descubriría– desagradable.

Eli había llegado tomada, no sabía hasta qué grado, pero sí uno muy alto como para no darse cuenta de que no estaba sola y como para dormirse al instante. Un tenue ronquido salía de sus labios entreabiertos, mismo lugar de donde salía aquel olor etílico que inmediatamente logró incomodarla.

Se giró para darle la espalda, se movió hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama y se cubrió completamente con las cobijas. Sin embargo, nada de eso sirvió para tranquilizarla: una persona estaba a su lado, perturbando su sueño y traspasando los límites imaginarios de su privacidad. No era que durmiera desnuda, pero así se sentía en ese preciso instante.

Decidió levantarse, no importándole si con ello despertaba a la rubia, cosa que no sucedió. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y halló las luces de la sala y el pasillo prendidas. Se frotó ambos ojos para aclarar la vista y, con un bostezo de por medio, se dirigió a la sala.

Era fin de semana y estaba encerrada en aquella casa, no en la suya –la propia–, sino en aquella que compartía y fungía como un techo que no le era cálido. Hubiera deseado que su padre no le hubiera dicho que tenía asuntos pendientes con Luka y así poder estar en el dojo, sentada sobre la fría madera, escuchando el calmo viento rozar las flores, el ulular de los árboles y el canto de los pájaros. En cambio, lo que escuchó del exterior, fue el pitido de un auto y las llantas chirriar en el suelo.

En todo aquel tiempo que había estado viviendo con la rusa y ante lo poco que habían compartido una de la otra, lo que acababa de pasar le molestaba de sobremanera. Pero le sirvió para darse cuenta de que el sillón era un espacio incómodo para dormir, el cual había estado ocupando Eli sin protestar. Quizá, sólo quizá, Eli lograba descansar los fines de semana usando la cama cuando ella se encontraba ausente. ¿Podía culpar a la rubia? No. A esa conclusión había llegado y le había costado entender que aquel espacio era de ambas, así lo dictaba el armario y el acomodo de sus pertenencias.

Logró dormitar por unas horas, pero la incómoda postura de su cuerpo y el repentino frío que sintió, la obligó a despertar por completo. Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando su cuerpo mal descansado empezó a laborar. Prepararía el desayuno, haría el ruido necesario para que la rubia despertara y así se fuera a trabajar, para poder orear la habitación y tal vez descansar un rato con la tranquilidad de saberse en sola. Nunca la soledad se le antojo necesaria.

Nada de lo que hizo funcionó para despertar a Eli, probablemente el haber cerrado la puerta había sido su error. Suspiró mientras desayunaba, aquello no se sentía tan lejano a lo de siempre, la única diferencia era saber que su prometida estaba dormida en la habitación.

Fue así como pasó gran parte del día, con la idea creciente de que la rubia permanecía en el cuarto. Y mientras lavaba los trastes, limpiaba la cocina y luego la mesa, a su cabeza llegó la extraña idea de que se hubiera muerto de una congestión alcohólica. Sus ojos se abrieron y el ritmo con el que pasaba un trapo por encima de los mesones disminuyó.

La incipiente culpa se vio anulada cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta y después la del baño. Posteriormente escuchó la regadera y como si toda la información recibida sonoramente fuera indescifrable, se quedó estática en aquel lugar hasta que volvió a escuchar ambas puertas.

Salió curiosa hacia el comedor, con el trapo aún en su mano, se quedó de pie frente a la mesa, mirando directamente el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Y la vio salir.

Eli se detuvo frente a la puerta de la recámara en cuanto giró su cuerpo y miró a Umi detrás de la mesa. Tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta que aún no cerraba. Era una escena extraña, no el hecho de ver a la peliazul con una expresión de disgusto, sino el simple hecho de que se encontrara en casa. Y a ella, se le había hecho tarde para ir a trabajar. Demasiado tarde.

– Regresaste…

Umi se recobró del espanto y antes de siquiera saludarla, prefirió manifestar sus temores.

– Me estaba preocupando el hecho de que no despertaras.

– ¿Pues desde qué hora estás aquí? –le cuestionó, cerrando por fin la puerta de la habitación y acercándose a ella.

Un ligero sonrojo adornó el rostro de la peliazul y entonces Eli entendió lo que había sucedido.

– Perdóname, pensé que estabas con tu padre.

– Tenía cosas que arreglar, me dijo que no fuera –una pausa, la disminución de su voz–. Y no hay problema, puedes dormir en la cama.

– Vaya… –la rubia alcanzó a la menor, tenía que pasar cerca para poder salir y, señalando la puerta principal, agregó– Yo debo ir a trabajar.

– Come antes de que te vayas –le espetó, girando sobre su eje para seguir su andar.

– Comeré algo en el camino –comentó, sin voltearse–. Voy tarde al trabajo.

– Entonces no vayas.

 _¿Acaso estás insinuando que me quede_? Eso fue lo que pensó Umi que la rubia contestaría, pero era más pesado el sentido de deber que experimentaba ante los otros, que la vergüenza ante todas las malas bromas que Eli pudiera hacer. Esperando la galantería, sólo recibió una escueta pregunta, tan lánguida como la mirada que le dedicaba.

– ¿Por qué no iría? –giró su cuerpo para encararla y se cruzó de brazos.

No lo aceptaría, pero hubiera preferido un comentario pícaro sobre su solicitud y una sonrisa burlona. _¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?_

– No es digno ser impuntual.

– Lo compensaré quedándome más horas–se encogió de hombros.

– Entonces come –insistió–. Si vas a llegar tarde, que valga la pena.

La débil voluntad de Eli se manifestó, lo que menos quería era discutir con la peliazul. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero ya no sentía la pesadez de siempre. Salir con Tsubasa le había ayudado a distraerse y quizá eso era lo que más necesitaba.

– Está bien –accedió y le sonrió.

…

…

El sábado de Umi sucedió con tranquilidad, se dio a la tarea de orear las cobijas de la cama al igual que el cuarto. Hizo de comer para ella e, inconscientemente, para Eli. Terminó sus tareas, habló un rato por teléfono con Maki y, un rato más tarde, con su padre. Aquella simple acción le sirvió para calmarse y poder leer un rato.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara Eli, pero si se quedaba a cubrir horas extras, según recordaba anteriores días, iba a llegar pasada la media noche, siendo que a las nueve el cansancio ya la tenía rendida y por ello se dispuso a dormir. Y de nuevo, el penetrante olor del alcohol la despertó, ni siquiera fue el brusco movimiento con el que la rubia se desplomó en la cama, sino su nuevo aroma, nada grácil ni elegante.

Despertó de malas, pero decidió no moverse de su lugar, era necesario acostumbrar a su cuerpo al otro. _¿Pero qué clase de cosas estaba pensando?_ Eso sonaba mal en muchos sentidos. Se levantó de la cama, se llevó su almohada y una cobija del armario y se dispuso a dormir en el sillón.

Lo consiguió después de un rato, era tanto su desvelo que no tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño; pero, de igual manera, despertó con rapidez y un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Su mal humor se intensificó al darse cuenta de que lo único que había como prueba de que Eli había llegado, era una nota en la mesa con una disculpa y un "Fui a trabajar".

La situación en general empezaba a colmarle la paciencia, antes era la abrumadora ausencia de la rubia –a la cual se había acostumbrado–, después su continua presencia y la incidencia de sus bromas de mal gusto –a lo que también tuvo que aclimatarse–, para terminar con las inconsistencias ante la existencia de un trabajo que podía ella asegurar era innecesario.

Eran todos aquellos cambios a los que no estaba acostumbrada. Su vida, por muchos años, se vio marcada por varias constantes: el dojo, los entrenamientos, la excelencia académica, la presencia de sus amigas y su padre. Y todo aquello, no es que se lo hubieran arrebatado, pero eran aspectos de su vida que extrañaba y a los cuales ya no podía acceder con tanta facilidad. Ahora su rutina se veía reducida a mantener limpia una casa y esperar la nada predecible aparición de su prometida.

Con aquellos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza desayunó, después decidió lavar las sabanas y las cobijas de la cama para desquitarse y hacerle saber sutilmente a Eli que su presencia, bajo los efectos del alcohol, le era desagradable. Luego se dio un merecido descanso en la ducha, se vistió, y con el cuerpo y la mente ligeramente adormecidos, se recostó en el colchón desnudo de la recámara hasta que, sin querer, se hubo dormido.

Las cortinas permanecieron abiertas todo el tiempo que estuvo acostada, lo que le brindó frescura al cuarto y a su propio cuerpo. No despertó siquiera ante el ruido de la llegada de la rubia, ni tampoco ante su mirada escrutadora.

Si Eli había llegado temprano a casa aquel día, fue a petición de su jefe, quien casi tuvo que echarla del establecimiento, para que pudiera descansar propiamente y recuperar todas las energías que las noches de música y alcohol a lado de su hija le habían consumido. Por eso, y por su temprana salida, había optado por regresar a casa y ayudarle a Umi, quizá a hacer las compras, a preparar la comida o a hacer limpieza. Sin embargo, la halló dormida en la cama, con las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas volando a la par que las sabanas que se observaban a través de ellas en el patio trasero.

Se acercó sigilosamente para observarla. La chica estaba acostada con el cuerpo tendido de espaldas, el cabello hacía de las suyas en diferentes puntos de la cama y su rostro se miraba tranquilo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y, si se acercaba un poco más, era capaz de escuchar su respiración acompasada. El vestido blanco que vestía, por muy holgado que estuviera, no lograba esconder su pecho el cual subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respirar.

Salió de la habitación con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado, se dirigió al patio trasero para cerciorarse si las sabanas y las cobijas estaban secas y las metió. Como no tenía hambre, prefirió sentarse en la sala a revisar en la laptop sus deberes escolares. No había mucho que hacer salvo un par de lecturas.

Ya inmersa en la lectura, después de un rato considerable, escuchó a Umi dar señales de vida, pero no fueron las típicas que hubiera esperado de una persona que acaba de levantarse.

– Demonios, tengo que hacer de comer.

Escuchó desde su lugar, distrayéndose momentáneamente, y volvió sobre el mismo párrafo que estaba leyendo antes de escucharla.

– ¿Por qué tengo que hacer de comer para _ella_?

Aquel tono la abstrajo de su lectura y dejando de mirar la laptop, decidió ladear el rostro hacia la puerta de la recámara.

– Cierto, ella bien podría hacerse de comer.

Eli alzó una ceja al escuchar aquella frase, intentó imaginarse haciendo de comer.

– Ella debería hacerse cargo de sí misma.

 _¿Acaso no lo hacía?_ Ambas cejas se alzaron. Y exactamente en el momento en que vio salir a Umi de la habitación, ella se quejó:

– Eli es una inútil.

Ahora le tocó a la peliazul detenerse en el pasillo, un paso antes de entrar al comedor, su rostro enrojeció violentamente y se llevó ambas manos a los labios. Por su parte, Eli cerró la laptop y se puso de pie, se acercó a la arquera y la miró, aún con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

– Ho-hola, Eli –saludó Umi, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios–. Llegas temprano.

– No sabía que fueras tan grosera –fingió indignación.

– Yo no…

– Tú sí –Eli se cruzó de brazos–. Hoy no necesitas hacer de comer.

Umi alzó el rostro y se encontró con una sonrisa solícita.

– Tú y yo vamos a salir –la rubia dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

– Pero… –ella no se movió–, ni siquiera me he arreglado. ¡O tú!

– Tampoco es que lo necesitemos.

– No tengo dinero.

– Yo sí –tomó una chaqueta de cuero que estaba en el perchero y se la puso.

– Eli…

– Salir con esta inútil –se detuvo y volteó para verla–, es tu castigo. Vamos.

La reacción ante aquellas palabras fue una contradicción: por un lado le embargaba la tranquilidad de volver a escuchar una escueta broma de la rubia; pero por otro, se sentía culpable de su poca capacidad para retener sus pensamientos. ¿Que si se trataba de su verdadero sentir? Evidentemente no.

Fueron a comer a una cafetería cercana que Eli había visto en las constantes vueltas de su trabajo a casa, era un lugar sencillo que por sus grandes ventanas y cortinas claras permitía que el espacio se iluminara de manera natural. Había un par de mesas con sombrillas en el exterior y ocho sencillas en el interior. Los asientos habían sido adheridos a las paredes, simulando sillones. Había una barra en el centro, bordeada por distintas vitrinas en las que se mostraban los productos que ofrecían.

Ocuparon una mesa alejada de los únicos clientes que se encontraban en las instalaciones. Rápidamente una joven se acercó a dejar los menús y preguntar si tomarían algo por el momento. Eli pidió agua de frutas y Umi un té helado. Al poco rato, la misma chica regresó con sus encargos y preguntó si comerían algo. La rubia pidió un club sándwich y la arquera, indecisa, prefirió imitar a la otra.

– No sabía que fueras partidaria de ese tipo de comida –comentó la rubia, jugando con el popote de su vaso de agua.

– ¿Qué tipo de comida?

– Ya sabes, papas fritas y un enorme sándwich –agregó, haciendo movimientos con una mano.

– ¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos ante la idea y entendió a qué se refería la mayor, cuando vio su plato en la mesa–. Eres una exagerada.

– Inútil y exagerada –Eli cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza–. Que mala combinación.

Umi permaneció silente, de nuevo se había sonrojado. Prefirió observar el modo en que Eli le ponía cátsup a sus papas y como se comía el sándwich, era cosa de imitarla, parecido a comer hamburguesas con sus amigas. Sin embargo, se descubrió nerviosa al momento de tomar un pedazo de su comida con las manos y minutos después de batallar con ello, se dio cuenta que el plato de la rubia estaba impecable, así como sus ropas y su rostro.

Eli fue testigo de todos aquellos intentos fallidos. Umi intentó tomar una papa con las manos, la cual se rompió a la mitad y un pedazo dio a caer sobre la mesa. Procedió a limpiar con una servilleta y al intentar tomar el papel, parte de las mangas de su vestido dio con salsa cátsup. En vez de retirar la mancha con un inteligente movimiento, ésta se agrandó, lo que provocó que sus cejas se juntaran. Y cuando quiso tomar su sándwich con ambas manos, la rebanada de jitomate se cayó al plato.

– Esto es imposible –soltó, alejando su plato de sí.

– No hay gran ciencia en esto –Eli intentó dar otro sorbo a su vaso de agua y lo halló vació, pero no alejo el popote de sus labios–. El sándwich se debe agarrar de diferentes ángulos, no sólo de enfrente, sino sucede eso.

– Comer hamburguesas es más sencillo.

– Supongo –agregó, mordiendo el popote.

– ¿Acaso es interminable? –señaló el vaso de agua.

– No –movió el recipiente, lo que permitió que la menor escuchara el tintineo de los hielos– Sólo me distraigo para no reírme.

La peliazul le dedicó una mirada poco amigable. Eli dejó el vaso en la mesa y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

– Mejor dime cómo va el regreso a clases –dijo, tomando una de las papas que aún quedaban en el plato de Umi.

– Normal, supongo –observó el camino que hizo su comida a los labios de la risa–. ¿El tuyo?

– Igual.

– ¿Cómo le haces cuando tienes muchas tareas? –preguntó, intentando mantener la conversación viva.

– Pues por ahora no me han dejado muchos trabajos –se encogió de hombros–. Además, el señor Ki… –lo pensó un instante y prefirió omitir el apellido–, mi jefe es buena persona.

– ¿En qué trabajas?

– En una tienda de discos, ¿no te lo había dicho? –Vio a la menor negar con la cabeza–. Bueno, es una tienda pequeña, no una franquicia, por lo que siento que goza de cierta exclusividad.

La mesera se acercó para retirar el plato de Eli y su vaso. La rubia aprovechó el suceso para pedir una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, era regla de oro tener que probar el pastel de chocolate a cualquier cafetería que visitaba. Miró a la peliazul y con un movimiento insinuó si quería algo más, ella negó. Umi tomó un sorbo de su té y vio a la rubia abordar de nuevo con sus manos los restos de comida en su plato.

– ¿Qué haces en tu trabajo?

– Acomodamos discos, recibimos mercancía, atendemos a los clientes, hacemos pedidos y contabilizamos las ventas –todo lo había dicho en plural.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes más compañeros?

– Sí –asintió con la cabeza– Tsu… mi compañera, es una persona amable y agradable. Me llevo bien con ella.

– Eso es bueno –Umi cerró los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y continuó–. En cualquier organización, ya se laboral, familiar o una simple amistad, es importante el entendimiento mutuo, siempre basado en la cordialidad. Primero es el trato cordial, luego el conocimiento de los otros, en la medida en que te lo permitan. Esa es la filosofía del dojo.

De nuevo la sorpresa se implantaba en su rostro, la diferencia fue que aquellas palabras, en vez de servir de alimento para sus bromas, pasaron por aquello que hipotéticamente se le llama corazón y se implantaron en su cabeza como un futuro pensamiento. De fondo, desconcertante, se escuchaba la música pop que ambientaba el lugar.

– ¿Te lo enseñó tu padre?

– No realmente. Fue mi madre.

La chica se acercó con la rebanada de pastel pedida, preguntó si podía retirar el otro plato, Umi asintió y desapareció.

– Mi madre hablaba sobre un acercamiento cordial ante todo. Acercarse a la danza, a la cultura, a las personas, siempre requiere cierto nivel de respeto.

– Si alguien me hubiera dicho aquello desde mucho antes, creo que sería una persona totalmente distinta –rió suavemente, no burlándose de su compañera, sino de sí misma.

La mirada ambarina de la peliazul estaba perdida en el color avellana de su té, en los frágiles movimientos del líquido, de los hielos y su gelatinoso reflejo en ellos. La risa de la rubia le supo amarga, no por sentirla personal, sino porque sonaba triste. Quizá mencionar a su madre había sido un error. Cuando alzó el rostro, vio que Eli estaba entretenida con su pastel de chocolate, el cual estaba ya a la mitad. En su cabeza se aglomeraban muchas preguntas sobre la vida, sobre sí y sobre aquella persona que miraba, a veces infantil, otras orgullosa y últimamente derrotada. Pero en el fondo sentía que no tener respuestas, era lo mejor. Y aun así, solo por aquella ocasión, se arriesgaría.

– Eli –la nombrada alzó el rostro, una mancha de chocolate se asomaba coqueta por la comisura de sus labios–. ¿A qué te gustaría dedicarte?

Relamiéndose los labios con la lengua, la mayor puso momentáneamente los ojos en dirección al cielo, pensando su respuesta.

– No me veo como artistita –contestó–. Quizá podría hacer crítica de arte o curaduría.

– Pero para eso necesitas leer mucho, muchísimo –le espetó con energías.

– Lo sé –volvió a reírse suavemente–, lo haré.

– A mi madre le gustaba mucho leer, seguramente hay libros de arte en casa, los buscaré.

– Aunque no lo creas, mi padre es un ávido lector –se llevó otro pedazo de pastel a la boca–, sobre todo si es de artes. Seguramente también hay libros en _nuestra_ casa.

Nuestra casa. Eli, que mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba el pastel, no vio la reacción de la peliazul ante aquellas simples palabras. No podía evitar pensar que algo estaba mal en todo aquello.

Ese extraño sentimiento se mantuvo con ella incluso cuando la rubia terminó de comer y pagó la cuenta. O cuando le ofreció su chaqueta para ocultar su mancha en la manga del vestido. Y su desazón llegó a la cúspide al verla tararear una canción que sonaba en el estéreo de su coche, siguiendo el ritmo con suaves golpes al volante. Se miró el vestido y el contraste que hacía el blanco con la chamarra de cuero negro que portaba, tan ajena pero tangible. Ahora ella olía a cigarro.

Volvió a ver su rostro cuando el vehículo se había estacionado en la entrada de la casa. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se teñía de naranja, salvo por los puntos que unas temibles nubes grises tapaban. El sol no lograba atravesar con sus rayos la densidad de aquella próxima tormenta. Y Eli la miraba con la duda en su rostro.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– S-sí.

– Te escuchó –le dijo, girando ligeramente el cuerpo, para quedar lo más que pudiera de frente, pero el escaso espacio del vehículo se lo impedía.

– Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar –fue un susurro perfectamente audible–. No… algo de lo que yo debo hablar.

– Vale –la rubia se enserió, para hacerle saber a su compañera, que le prestaba atención.

– Es sobre… –cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir–. Verás, yo… –sintió que las palabras se le quedaron estancadas.

– Está bien, Umi –le tomó suavemente su hombro más cercano–. Si no te sientes lista para hablarlo, yo lo entiendo.

– No es eso –y se sonrojó, no supo si de vergüenza, coraje o por falta de aire–. Es que no siento que esté bien…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué salgamos?

– No, eso no –suspiró–. Es… Maki…

– Oh –Eli alejó su mano del cuerpo de la peliazul y se rió suavemente– Ya entiendo. Te gusta Maki.

– Eso creo…

– Y tú a ella.

– Creo…

– Y –una pausa que aprovechó para que la chica la mirara a los ojos–. ¿Dónde está el error?

– ¡En esto! –Contestó– Tú, yo, nuestro futuro.

– Ya veo.

– Sé que tienes a Nozomi, pero es totalmente distinto–desvió la mirada y se puso cabizbaja–. Ustedes ya eran pareja desde antes que todo sucediera.

Ambas esperaron a que la otra comentara algo, pero ambas permanecieron en silencio. Umi pensando en todas las posibles respuestas que la rubia daría y con una necesidad creciente de salir del carro y quitarse la chaqueta. Eli con un solo pensamiento en mente: ya no _tenía_ a Nozomi. Decirle aquello significaría, lo sabía, un obstáculo para la peliazul, sería un motivo para hacerla sentir culpable por su reciente situación. ¿Quién era ella para impedirle experimentar algo así? Su esposa aún no.

– Umi –cuando la nombrada volteó a verla, le sonrió con amabilidad–. Tienes poco menos de dos años para hacer lo que se te dé la gana. Aprovéchalos, yo nunca te voy a detener.

– Pero mi padre y el tuyo…

– Ellos no pueden prohibírtelo, es más, no necesitan saberlo.

– Eli, es mi padre…

– Lo sé –claro que lo sabía, ella había hecho una promesa con él, que parecía estar a punto de romper, mandando a su pequeña a los brazos de aquella chica con una familia de la cual debía protegerla–. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que yo no soy tu obstáculo, ni mucho menos nuestra situación.

Umi parecía no calmarse, incluso estaba apretando con fuerza los bordes de su vestido.

– Pongámoslo en palabras más cursis. Si vas a experimentar el amor por primera vez, hazlo, pero que quede entre ustedes únicamente –vio a Umi sonrojarse con más violencia–. Yo sólo serviré de escudo.

– Entonces… ¿no hay problema? –soltó su vestido y giró el rostro para verla–. ¿Me ayudarás?

Eli tragó saliva, si algo salía mal, el resultado iba a ser catastrófico.

– Sí.

Y sintió los brazos de Umi alrededor de su cuello, ella temblaba y un tenue "gracias" llegó a sus oídos. En un rápido movimiento la menor desapareció del automóvil y la vio adentrándose a la casa. Eli salió del vehículo, quiso fumar, pero los cigarros iban en la chaqueta que le prestó a la peliazul. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber olvidado el tabaco, por haber accedido y por saber, que aunque le hubiera encantado que Umi experimentara felizmente su primer enamoramiento, no lo podía permitir. Miró hacía el cielo, estaba casi completamente azul, salvo por un pequeño resplandor naranja que estaba siendo engullido por la ciudad.

– Ahora entiendo porque tomas tanto...

…

…

Iba riendo sutilmente de la imagen que había implantado Honoka en su mente conforme le platicaba su fin de semana en compañía de Yukiho. Estaba casi segura que para su madre, ambas eran un dolor de cabeza. Kotori iba del otro lado, también riendo, mientras la pelinaranja terminaba de contar como terminó sepultada entre todos los mangas de su habitación.

Estaban por llegar al tercer piso, cuando una idea se invadió su cabeza. Se detuvo, para sorpresa de sus dos amigas, que la miraron extrañada.

– Olvide algo. Adelántense, en un momento las alcanzo.

– Está bien Umi-chan, vamos, Kotori-chan.

– No te tardes tanto, Umi-chan –le gritó Kotori mientras era arrastrada por la pelinaranja–, tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.

– ¡No lo haré!

Y con ese gritó bajó con cierta prisa las escaleras hasta dar con el segundo piso, asomó su cabeza por las escaleras, asegurándose que sus amigas hubieran desaparecido en los pasillos del piso superior. Cuando la voz de Honoka dejó de ser audible para ella, continuó su camino en dirección al salón de música.

Conforme se acercaba, la melodía que sacaba el piano empezaba a inundarla. Y tal como aquel pensamiento había entrado en su cabeza, ella irrumpió en el salón, no con violencia, pero sí sin permiso.

La pelirroja detuvo sus manos y dejó que el eco de la última nota que tocó, remplazara la canción. Al ver quien era la intrusa, suspiró de alivio y continuó ambientando el lugar con su cálido ritmo. Se trataba de una tonada alegre impregnada de nostalgia, como todo lo que rememoraba siempre que estaba frente a aquel elegante instrumento.

La peliazul se acercó a ella y con suavidad se posicionó a su espalda. La tomó de los hombros y se agachó para poder acercarse a su oído y susurrarle un par de palabras que de inmediato la obligaron a detenerse y a sonrojarse. La arquera la soltó y se sentó a su lado.

Maki pestañeó varias veces y tras procesar la información, se cruzó de brazos y frunció sutilmente el ceño.

– Demuéstralo –le ordenó, desviando el rostro con un "hmp" de por medio.

– ¿Pero cómo pretendes que lo demuestre? ¿No basta decirlo?

– No –su sonrojo aumentó y su voz bajó–, quiero pruebas.

– ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

– No sé, puedes preguntarle a Kousaka, que sí tiene novia –espetó, haciendo énfasis en el sí–. O a tu padre.

– ¡N-no voy a preguntarle a mi padre! –Ella también estaba sonrojada–, mucho menos a Honoka.

– Entonces, ingéniatelas.

Maki cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su respiración, si se mantenía en silencio, podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón y hasta la vergüenza que sentía Umi en ese momento. Ella tenía la culpa, claro que la tenía, por interrumpir su momento de inspiración y alborotarle el sentimiento.

– Bien –escuchó la voz resignada de su senpai.

La arquera tragó saliva, sintió que su boca se secaba y pasó suavemente la lengua por sus labios. Observó a la pelirroja que tenía aun los ojos cerrados, su sonrojo había desaparecido y la molestia había sido sustituida por la expresión de quien espera lo deseado.

No se arrepentía, no hubiera dejado pasar el extraño valor que acudió a su cuerpo, para excusarse con sus amigas y escaparse en búsqueda de aquella melodía que tocaban para ella. Mucho menos de haberse acercado y decirle al oído que sí, que a ella le gustaba. Maki Nishikino le gustaba y se sentía segura de admitirlo, porque no estaba sola en aquella empresa.

Ya había tenido otro impulso de valor más arriesgado, haberla besado. Y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Sólo le quedaba apuntar con el arco y lanzar la flecha hacía el centro de la diana, exactamente como ella sabía hacerlo, para declararse ganadora en la primera lucha.

Respiró profundamente, se acercó a ella hasta rozar aquella mano ajena con la suya, se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, cerró los ojos, ladeó su cuerpo y la besó suavemente en los labios. Se separó y, al recuperar la vista, una Maki sorprendida la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un evidente sonrojo que igualaba el tono de su cabello.

– ¡N-no me refería a eso!

Sin poderse contener, Umi empezó a reírse.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

…

…

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, pues estoy de vacaciones pero eso no significa que vaya a actualizar más rápido, aunque espero sí escribir un poco más. Los capítulos van quedando cortos a diferencia de los anteriores…**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos se vienen con descubrimientos de Umi sobre su madre y el padre de Eli. Y se viene una catarsis, ya saben, un duelo por las pérdidas.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Cualquier duda, error, sugerencia o aclaración, pueden dejarlo en un comentario o en un MP.**

 **Saludos :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– 12 –**

Caminar por los pasillos de la escuela sin el constante martilleo en su pecho se había vuelto realmente fácil. Aquel órgano seguía mandando sangre y oxígeno a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, la mantenía con vida, pero ya no la evidenciaba para sus adentros. Ya no sentía ansiedad ni necesidad alguna. Prescindía del afán, de la pasión dolosa y desbordante: la vehemencia ya no le sabía amarga. Por fin podía asegurarse victoriosa.

Había ganado.

¿Y si había perdido en cantidades más grandes de las que imaginaba?

El acuerdo para consigo misma había terminado y se había reescrito con una firma de más. Buscarla era una empresa fútil, pues sabía que sin dificultad la encontraría. Ahora daría directamente con su sonrisa, no como antes que la sentía como un gesto ajeno. Las palabras viajaban directo a sus oídos, con su nombre en ellas. Ya no sería la escucha velada e ilícita de una plática porque ahora ella formaba parte de la conversación.

Sin embargo, el contrato tenía sus cláusulas ventajosas. La zozobra que experimentaba al ver a la peligris se había transformado en simpatía, desconocer el significado de su siniestra sonrisa y de sus frases ambiguas era un pacto de complicidad.

En sus propios terrenos, todo seguía inmutable; cercano a las extensiones de ella, todo era ahora seguro. El campo minado estaba únicamente en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos e inseguridades que rápidamente se sustituían por su acostumbrada autorreafirmación. Su corazón ahora se mantenía tranquilo y, de alguna manera, aquella paz se le antojaba nostálgica.

Era consciente que hacía tiempo se había sentido exactamente igual, cuando la peliazul revoloteaba curiosa por los terrenos grises y deprimentes del hospital. Podía verse entrando en las diferentes salas con la seguridad de que, si volteaba, una sonrisa amable le saludaría. Y un día, de ser guía y gurú de una niña un año mayor que ella, los papeles se invirtieron y se convirtió en su inalcanzable perseguidora. Y allí estaba de nuevo, sin necesidad de mirar atrás, únicamente bastaba alzar el rostro o ladearlo unos centímetros, para encontrarse con la candidez que llevaba años buscando.

E incluso así, se sentía distinto.

Todos los días, al terminar las clases, pasaba al salón de música, se sentaba cerca del piano y acariciaba la fría madera para después tocar las más dulces melodías. Sin disturbio alguno podía escuchar la puerta ser abierta y cerraba los ojos para dejarse inundar por la música. La poca piel que permanecía expuesta era lo suficientemente sensible para reconocer, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Era el calor, el aroma, su respirar que se volvía la base de sus canciones y pensamientos. Y solamente el latido de su corazón, no el de ella, sino el propio, era capaz de detenerla. Así abría los ojos, suspiraba con pesadumbre e inclinaba la cabeza para recargarse en el hombro ajeno.

La sapidez de la derrota se disimulaba con el de la vergüenza. No podía afirmar que su sabor le desagradara, si había perdido a su nombre, valía la pena. Era consciente que podía regodearse en la miseria por la única que podía disminuir su petulancia y derribar sus barreras de cuna. La simple idea de dejarse consumir se le antojaba inevitable.

Si tan sólo alguien le hubiera dicho que aquello que de pequeña sintió se trataba de amor y no admiración, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Quizá más efímero. Tal vez no se encontraría ahí, escuchando todo lo que aquella chica le decía en secreto, para ser guardado únicamente por ella, el piano y las cuatro paredes del salón.

Estaba segura de que, de todo lo que hablaban, cosa de una eternidad en 5 minutos, residía mejor en las paredes que en su cabeza. Mientras la boca ajena –y a la vez tan propia– soltaba historias y toda clase de argumentos, ella únicamente podía pensar que le hubiera gustado ser de otra manera, una en la que, sin necesidad de rodeos, tomara su mano, la abrazara y le depositara un tierno beso en los labios. Pero no, el coraje se esfumaba y con él la obligada demostración afectuosa.

El sonido de una llamaba la despertaba de su ensoñación y, dolida por no recordar lo que le había dicho la peliazul en ese momento, contestaba. Escuchaba con su habitual hartazgo lo que su chofer le decía, hasta que terminaba y colgaba.

Suspiró, como muchas veces lo hacía a su alrededor, y sentía que con cada exhalada se le escapaban palabras de amor y con ellas un poco de sangre. O eso quería pensar, porque ella la miraba con creciente preocupación y, con ese pretexto, tomaba su mano cual moribundo en busca de la última enfermedad.

Ella se levantaba, se apresuraba a recoger sus pertenencias y se disculpaba con aquella que entibiaba sus mañanas frías. Y únicamente, en la inminente despedida, se permitía un atisbo de debilidad, la abrazaba y le depositaba un casto beso en la mejilla.

El valor siempre le había sido esquivo y su cuerpo lo resentía.

…

…

Sus clases habían terminado ese día y se encontraba en la escuela sin saber qué hacer. Faltaban 4 horas para que su turno en la tienda de discos empezara, podía ir directamente a su trabajo o regresar a casa. De cualquier manera, aunque decidiera ir a comer o al cine, el tiempo le sobraría. Prefirió ir a comer algo sencillo y pasar a su trabajo sin demora.

– ¡Eli-chan! –exclamó el hombre al verla entrar–. Eres más que puntual.

La rubia rió nerviosamente.

– Espero no me pidas dinero extra –comentó bromeando el ojiverde.

– No, señor Kira, no es necesario.

– ¡Por más empleados como tú! –soltó una risa estruendosa a la par que veía a la chica acercarse a él–. Hoy recibiremos mercancía en un par de horas, por lo que tu temprana presencia será de mucha ayuda.

– ¿No está Tsubasa?

– No, ha salido mucho últimamente –el hombre se llevó una mano a la nuca–, pero ha regresado temporalmente una antigua compañera.

– ¿Una antigua compañera? –la rubia vio al castaño sonreír y hacer un movimiento con la cabeza haciendo referencia al almacén.

Eli se encaminó al lugar y sin mucho esfuerzo la reconoció. Cabello negro, cuerpo delgado y estatura baja. Nico. Ambas escucharon al dueño anunciar que saldría a comprar menesteres, que les encargaba la tienda.

– ¿Dejaste de estudiar o algo así? –inquirió la rusa.

– Tsk –masculló la pelinegra–. Me ves trabajando temprano y es lo primero que se te ocurre –giró su cuerpo y la observó en la entrada, Eli presumía una palidez que no era la de siempre–. Cambié mi horario en la escuela.

– ¿Por qué?

– Deja de cuestionarme y ayúdame con ese paquete –señaló una caja de cartón que se encontraba en el suelo.

Eli miró el objeto señalado, se acercó, se puso de cuclillas y abrió la caja, estaba llena de discos de acetato. Sacó uno, el empaque se veía un poco maltratado de las orillas, pero se veía una grande y refinada firma en el empaque.

– ¿Ya no trabajas para los Nishikino?

– No.

– ¿Dónde van los acetatos?

– En la vitrina del recibidor, ponlos con la firma a la vista.

Cargar la caja e ir acomodando los discos le sería más fácil que llevar de a poco, así que eso hizo. Desde aquel lugar podía escuchar el tenue ruido que hacía su compañera para acomodar unos discos en los anaqueles del almacén.

– ¿Por qué ya no trabajas con los Nishikino?

El silencio fue lo único que recibió por respuesta. Los parlantes de la tienda reproducían jazz a un volumen muy bajo.

– ¿Aquí fue donde conociste al señor Nishikino? –se aventuró a preguntar.

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo fue que te ofreció trabajo?

Escuchó un murmullo proveniente del almacén. Quizá Nico no quería hablar con ella, probablemente nunca lo quiso así. Ella sabía ser impertinente.

– Cuando apenas empezaba a trabajar aquí, yo no sabía que él dejaba dinero extra por sus encargos, le regresé el dinero todas las ocasiones que me tocó atenderlo. Él sólo me miraba extrañado y se iba –se detuvo momentáneamente para ordenar otra pila de discos en un anaquel distinto–. Hasta que una vez me dijo que me quedara el dinero sobrante y me negué.

– ¿Por qué te negarías? –le pareció un acto de humildad bastante absurdo.

– Aún a estos días, no lo sé. No me daba buena espina –se rió con ironía–. Extrañamente, eso fue lo que hizo que me ofreciera un trabajo.

 _Con una paga que cuadriplicaba la que recibía aquí_ , pensó Nico mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia ante el recuerdo. Eli le respondió con un bisbiseo por asentimiento. Nico se apresuró con aquel anaquel y, al terminar, fue al mostrador para encontrar a la rubia de rodillas en el suelo, haciendo un impecable trabajo de acomodo.

– Extrañamente, te queda estar pegada al suelo –espetó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Qué linda.

– Lo sé –se agachó y quedó cerca de Eli– Te ayudaré a guardar los que vas quitando.

– Gracias –le pasó la caja vacía de su lado para facilitarle la tarea–. ¿Cómo fue que saliste de aquella familia de tratos turbios?

Un momento silencioso en que la pelinegra quedó estática.

– Fui sincera –agregó, volviendo a su labor.

– ¿Cómo? –Eli sacó la cabeza del compartimiento bajo de la vitrina y miró a la pelinegra.

– Sí –continuó, sin levantar el rostro y con los ojos puestos en la caja–. Le dije que me _gustaba_ Maki.

Una risa burlona se escapó de los labios de la rubia y murió casi al instante para ser sustituido por un silbido.

– Vaya…

– Fue exagerada la reacción de mi antiguo jefe. Primero me dijo que era impensable, que estaba deshonrando su confianza y desvirtuando a su familia. Luego me dijo que era obvio, que todos caían ante los encantos de su hija –ante eso y al recordar la contrariedad del hombre, rió levemente–. Luego me dijo que me fuera, que no era que yo quisiera renunciar, sino que él mismo me despedía y que me daba dinero de más para mantenerme alejada.

– Me sorprende que duraras tanto –agregó con sincero asombro.

– A mí también–suspiró.

Si Nico se había acercado a la rubia había sido con un fin muy específico: observarla de cerca. Pudo ver la resequedad de sus manos, cosa que se manifestaba cuando fumaba mucho, tal y como había visto las primeras veces que compartió palabras con ella como su vecina. De cerca, podía ver las ojeras que su maquillaje trataba de ocultar. Estaba más delgada que la última vez que la vio.

Eli le sonrió, Nico se sintió avergonzada, soltó un bufido y se levantó con la caja de los antiguos acetatos en sus manos para dirigirse al almacén. Faltaban unos minutos para que terminara su turno, era cuestión de esperar al señor Kira y salir. O, mejor dicho, huir.

– Oye, Nico –el tono de voz en la rubia cambió– ¿Sabes algo de… –sintió una punzada de dolor– de Nozomi?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta al nombre por el cual dudó en regresar al local, el cuestionamiento de la persona por la que había pedido estrictamente que sus horarios no coincidieran. Qué si había visto a Nozomi, no. Ella le había pedido que la dejara sola, que cuando estuviera mejor la buscaría. Qué si sabía lo que había ocurrido, no, pero podía intuirlo por lo que Eli ya le había contado.

– No –la respuesta fue tajante.

Claro, no iba esperaba otra acción por parte de la pelinegra que no fuera defensiva. Su único puente a ella se había convertido en una muralla de contención. No la dejaría acercarse.

El jefe de ambas regresó con su intrínseco ánimo, apresuró a Nico para que saliera y fuera por sus hermanos a la escuela. Ese había sido el motivo por el cual cambio su horario escolar y pidió horas muy específicas para trabajar. Mientras alguien pudiera ayudarlo, él estaba contento.

Nico le explicó todo lo que había hecho y lo que le había pedido a Eli en su ausencia. Él asintió y felicitó a ambas por la audacia mostrada. Tras ello, la pelinegra tomó sus pertenencias y se despidió de su jefe.

Al acercarse a Eli, se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

– Cuídate –demandó.

– Igual.

– No –subió ligeramente el tono–. Lo digo en serio, cuídate.

– Ahm –se rascó la mejilla y sonrió nerviosamente–. Sí…

– Lo que sea que haya ocurrido, lo lamento.

– Nico –se relamió los labios y con seguridad, agregó–. Cuídala.

–No –negó con la cabeza y le sonrió–. Ella puede cuidarse sola.

…

…

Umi había tomado por costumbre observar, desde la ventana del salón de música, el camino que trazaba la pelirroja para salir de la escuela. Eran tan rígidos sus horarios, que lo único que se permitían eran unos cuantos minutos. Además, las excusas para salir de la sala del consejo estudiantil se le estaban agotando; no podía decir que todos los días, a una hora específica, necesitaba ir al baño. Sin embargo, aún no estaba lista para decirle a sus amigas.

Cada día le costaba más mantenerse inmutable ante la presencia de Maki, no sólo eran sus escasos minutos frente al piano, sino las veces que se la encontraba en los pasillos, cuando la veía en los recesos con sus amigas o el simple hecho de que se presentara en el consejo estudiantil con la excusa de no querer ir al salón de música. Ella siempre era bienvenida por sus amigas y por su corazón.

Si tan sólo fuera un poco más asertiva, quizá todos sus problemas se hubieran acabado en un instante.

No podía negarlo, tenía unas excelentes amigas. Hacía tiempo que ellas habían dejado de cuestionarle sus desvíos de la escuela al dojo. Hasta cierto punto, para todas, se sentía normal que la peliazul se despidiera en la entrada de la escuela y se dirigiera en dirección opuesta. Cómo si nunca hubieran existido aquellos días en que las 3 regresaban juntas a casa.

Además, la rubia que tanto revuelo causaba en su vida había dejado de aparecer sin previo aviso y agradecía esa tranquilidad que ahora disfrutaba.

No obstante, los días en casa empezaban a ser rutinarios. Era cosa de llegar, preparar comida o calentar –si es que ya había comida hecha–, hacer tarea, leer y esperar la tardía presencia de la rubia. Ella traía consigo un saludo débil que correspondía con un gesto similar y una sonrisa. La observaba hacer su camino al refrigerador, poner la comida en el horno, comer, ir a bañarse y dormir a su lado, como últimamente lo venía haciendo.

Las tardes en soledad, sin nada que hacer –esos eran sus verdaderos momentos de debilidad–, se permitía extrañar los entrenamientos, las clases con su padre, cuidar de las flores y los árboles, vestir kimono para salir del brazo de su progenitor, ir a los festivales, pasear con sus amigas a plazas, ir al cine, a tomar café. Divertirse.

Lo único que la salvaba de toda aquella maraña de sentimientos eran los mensajes y llamadas de Maki. Solía avisarle que había llegado a casa, después le preguntaba por su día y ella explicaba a grandes rasgos lo que hacía, sin mencionar a la rubia, claro. La pelirroja, a diferencia, se explayaba en contarle lo que pasaba en su casa.

 _Mi padre me ha comprado un nuevo disco de Sergei Rachmaninov interpretado por Konstantin Lifschitz._

 _Mientras comíamos, mi madre me ha vuelto a contar la historia de cómo conoció a mi padre, creo que sigue enamorada de él._

 _La cocinera me dijo que lleva años trabajando para los Nishikino._

– ¿Y si salimos? –preguntó, interrumpiendo la perorata sobre un conflicto que hubo en su clase aquel día.

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó un extraño murmullo, ¿acaso, nadie había osado interrumpirla? Lo que sucedía era que ella sabía sobre aquel problema, después de todo, era la siempre confiable vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

– _Tengo que preguntarle a mi padre_ –la respuesta no le sorprendió, sin embargo, no le fue cálida.

A ello le seguía un " _Todo era más fácil con Nico"_ , entonces retomaba el tema y, al terminar, se despedían diciendo que se verían en la escuela.

Umi suspiró con cierta frustración que lentamente se transformaba en conformidad. Decidió dejar de lado sus apuntes y celular, para estirarse y mirar por la ventana de la habitación. Sabía que faltaban horas para que llegara Eli y esperaba que, como en anteriores ocasiones, llegara sobria.

Se levantó de su asiento del escritorio y decidió caminar por la casa, esperando encontrar algo en lo que ocupar su mente. Vio las dos habitaciones que según estaban parcialmente limpias, obra de las manos de Luka, el padre de Eli. Desde que le habían dicho que no entrara a aquellos cuartos, no lo había hecho, por lo tanto, decidió dar un vistazo.

Pasó a la primera de las recamaras, las cajas habían desaparecido, así como muchas de las carpetas que antes adornaban los estantes. El lugar se veía triste y solitario, quizá podía empezar a traer libros o decirle a Eli que le ayudara a acomodar todo lo que restaba en el otro cuarto y poder acondicionar aquel como otra habitación.

Caminó por los angostos pasillos que se formaban entre los estantes. Se acercó a los archiveros y al abrirlos los encontró vacíos, sólo pocos permanecían bajo llave. Lo único que quedaban eran libros de arte, tal y como le había dicho la rubia que su padre poseía.

Salió del lugar y pasó a la otra recámara. Aquella presumía de más cosas en su interior, algunos estantes seguían casi completamente llenos pero lo que se veía eran libros y discos de acetatos. Al revisar los archiveros dio con que estaban vacíos. No halló caja alguna en el lugar.

Estaba por salir cuando detrás de la puerta vio lo que parecía un pequeño mueble. Se acercó a él, se agachó y lo abrió. En su interior encontró trapos y trozos de tela mal recortados. Tomó uno y lo extendió, se trataba de un pañuelo que tenía bordada las iniciales SS. Lo regresó e intentó extraer un pedazo de tela que parecía ser lo bastante largo para hacer demasiado bulto. Una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos sintió el peso de algo que estaba envuelto, se trataba de una pequeña caja de madera con una cerradura. La inspeccionó, intento abrirla, pero no cedió. Decidió dejarla en el suelo para continuar su escrutinio y, al soltarla, algo se rompió. La examinó y notó que una de las bisagras se había zafado y la otra estaba a punto de ceder. Alarmada, quiso repararla y terminó por romperla.

Miró el objeto recientemente destruido entre sus manos mientras la intranquilidad crecía en su interior. De la caja se habían escapado múltiples papeles, cartas, postales y fotografías. La primera que tomó, con la intención de recoger y volver a ordenar todo, estaba escrita en otro idioma, ruso, supuso.

Tomó otra del montón de papeles que estaban desperdigados, la caligrafía de aquella contenía palabras en inglés totalmente legibles. La hoja parecía vieja y sus orillas poseían un tono ocre. Observó el sobre, tenía una dirección de Japón y las dos iniciales del pañuelo que había encontrado. Leyó parte de la carta:

 _A Luka Ayase:_

 _Me ha comunicado mi padre que pronto vendrás a Japón. No creas que me emociona la idea, sigo firme a mis ideales. Sin embargo, te recibiré con gusto y te mostraré lo poco que conozco de mi país._

Sus ojos fueron directamente al remitente, nuevamente SS.

Sacó todas las cartas que había en la caja, acomodó en un montón todas las que venían con un mismo remitente. La mayoría de las cartas eran del tal SS, las ordenó por fecha. Revisó las sobrantes, algunas eran postales, otras cartas de amor que leyó con toda la vergüenza que cabía en su cuerpo. Al regresar su lectura a los de aquel extraño remitente, decidió empezar por la más vieja.

 _Al joven Ayase:_

 _Conoces mi nombre, lo sé porque mi padre me lo ha dicho y no sólo eso, me ha comentado que he de casarme contigo. Estoy obligada a ello, yo, una niña de 14 años. Por eso, a modo de rebeldía, evitaré escribir mi nombre en cada una de las cartas que te mande, porque no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión egoísta que sólo beneficia a las cabezas de nuestras familias._

 _Por cortesía, te deseo un buen día._

 _SS_

Umi volvió a leer la carta, no entendía muy bien aquello, pero parecía que Luka estaba comprometido con alguien muy joven, incluso más que ella. ¿Sería, acaso, la madre de Eli? Tomó la siguiente carta.

 _Ayase:_

 _Una segunda carta me veo obligad a escribirte, no sé si mi primera carta te llegó, pues no he recibido respuesta alguna._

 _Sigo sin creer la decisión de mi padre. Me han dicho que eres dos años mayor que yo, 16. No crees que es demasiado prematuro. Yo sí. Quisiera enamorarme alguna vez, no de ti, pero si de alguien. ¿Tú te has enamorado? ¿Estás enamorado en estos momentos?_

 _SS_

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿No se suponía que Luka había ido a Japón y había cortejado a su madre? Siguió con la otra.

 _Luka:_

 _Ahora sé tu nombre por la carta que muy amablemente me respondiste. Pensé que no me ibas a responder, pero me respondiste ambas cartas en una sola. Creo que tú tampoco pareces muy contento con la decisión de nuestros padres. ¿Crees que debamos hacer algo?_

 _Si sigo mandándote cartas es porque mi padre me lo ha pedido y adivina qué, también me ha dicho que te mande una foto mía. ¿Para qué? Si cuando todo suceda no me veré como ahora. Supongo que es para que te familiarices con mi aspecto. Por cierto, gracias por tu foto, acabo de comprobar que no me gustan los rubios._

 _Qué bueno que ya hayas tenido novia y qué mal que tu padre la haya ahuyentado, ¿acaso es tan aterrador? Mi padre es un hombre severo, pero es dulce conmigo._

 _Me gusta el cine, me parece increíble. ¿A ti te gusta el cine? ¿Qué te gusta?_

 _SS_

Si la respuesta de la tal SS había aumentado, era posible que Luka hubiera escrito algo sustancioso. Sin embargo, la situación le parecía bastante parecida a la suya. ¿Era posible que los Ayase, desde antes de nacer, tuvieran un matrimonio concertado? ¿Acaso Luka le había dicho a Eli sobre su matrimonio? Y si era ella su pareja predestinada, ¿la persona de Luka era alguien de su familia? No, aquello era imposible.

Dejó de lado las cartas mientras buscaba la dichosa foto que según SS le había mandado a Luka, si la encontraba, probablemente aquello sería la solución a todas sus dudas. Miró las postales, algunas fotografías de personas que ella no conocía y dio con aquella que tenía en la parte trasera aquel remitente tan misterioso. La volteó y sus ojos se abrieron ante la imagen que la recibió.

– ¡Regresé!

Escuchó con claridad la voz de Eli anunciando su presencia, le alegraba saber que venía sobria. Y aunque intentó sonreír, aunque quiso moverse, siguió sentada en el suelo con una fotografía entre sus manos temblorosas que pronto empezaron a humedecerse. Reaccionó al ver el rostro de su madre deformado por una de sus lágrimas. Si la reconocía era por las fotos que a veces le mostraba la mamá de Honoka de cuando iban a la preparatoria, en aquella se veía ligeramente más baja y delgada, empero, la sonrisa era la misma.

–¿Umi?

Se limpió las lágrimas que aún viajaban por sus mejillas, guardó rápidamente todo lo que había sacado, las cartas, las postales, fotografías, telas y el pañuelo que, ahora sabía, perteneció a su madre. Volvió a pasas sus manos por su rostro, pero el llanto no se detenía. No quería que Eli la viera de esa forma.

Los pasos de la rubia estaban acercándose, la puerta de la habitación rechinó al abrirse. Aún estaba a salvo. Se sacudió la ropa, intentó arreglarse el cabello y su desvencijado rostro. Escuchaba a Eli caminar en aquella dirección, pero tocó la puerta del baño y al no recibir respuesta mustió algo ininteligible.

– ¿Umi?

La preocupación en su tono le sorprendió. A los segundos su celular anunció una llamada entrante que murió con rapidez.

– ¿Habrá ido a la tienda?

El repiqueteo de su caminar se alejaba, la puerta principal se abrió, pero no escuchó que se volviera a cerrar. Probablemente la rusa estaría recargada, esperándola.

Volvió a tocar su rostro, la ausencia de lágrimas le tranquilizó, no obstante, permaneció un rato más mirando el pequeño mueble con la caja en su interior. Todo estaba amontonado, ya tendría tiempo para acomodarlo y para seguir leyendo aquello que se presentaba como un secreto que, podía asegurar, su padre desconocía.

Se hizo de un libro cualquiera y salió de la habitación. En efecto, Eli estaba recargada en una de las jambas de la puerta principal, con un cigarro en las manos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se acercó a paso lento.

Los ojos azules dieron con los ambarinos, alrededor de estos últimos la piel se tornaba rojiza, como si hubiera llorado. ¿Había errado nuevamente? La mayor miró su mano derecha, luego el pitillo estaba extinguiéndose por su cuenta; no le había dado calada alguna, salvo la que requería para ser prendido. Cosa de costumbre. Lo apagó con la suela de su tenis, se giró y le sonrió a la peliazul.

Umi retrocedió al darse cuenta que la rubia estaba por entrar y abrazó el libro que tenía entre manos, _Guía completa de escultura, modelado y cerámica._

– ¿Ahora te interesa la escultura?

– ¿Ah? –Eli señaló el libro que cargaba–. Ah… creo.

– Te llamé varías veces, creí que habías salido.

– No te escuché llegar, lo siento.

– No pasa nada –la rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Había algo en la postura de la chica, en su sonrisa y sus ojos, que a Umi le causaba desasosiego. Era como estar en el ojo del huracán, donde la tranquilidad reinaba, no importando que todo lo circundante estuviera destinado a destruirse.

– Umi –le llamó–. Si te interesan esos temas, puedes preguntarme.

– Sí, sé que estudias artes plásticas, gracias –contestó, dejando el libro en el sillón y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

– Y no sólo eso, Umi –la nombrada se detuvo y ladeó el rostro para verla, ella sonrió–. Soy _muy_ buena con las manos.

El ceño fruncido y un sonrojo. Sí, Umi no era tan inocente y eso le causaba gracia.

…

…

 _Toda la luz estaba dirigida hacia el escenario en un intento de centrar la atención de los espectadores en lo estaba pasado unos centímetros arriba del suelo. Sin embargo, ella mantenía la vista fija en el resplandor de las ropas satinadas de su acompañante, en el grácil y elegante movimiento de sus manos, de su cabello y de sus labios._

 _Sus largas pestañas subían y bajaban, hipnotizantes, a un ritmo tortuoso que sólo lograba acentuar la oscuridad de su viridiano iris. La escaza luz que las rodeaban remarcaba la palidez de su tez y su lunar situado en el pómulo parecía la marca irrefutable de un tesoro. De sus labios salían palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos porque eras obnubiladas por su figura y las ganas de sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo._

 _Si alguien le hubiera preguntado de qué hablaba su compañera, no habría podido responder. Y con total cinismo, cuando ella le cuestionó su postura ante aquello que ignoraba, asintió con la cabeza, reafirmando el argumento. Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa de entendimiento. Siempre había sido así, desde la primera vez que se vieron, y por ello estaba en aquel lugar, porque le gustaba que fuera así._

– _Tsubasa-chan es increíble –agregó. Y lo escuchó porque el ambiente se había plagado con una música rayana a lo cursi. Porque en aquellas palabras había una admiración velada que logró hacerla sentir incómoda._

 _Hubiera dado su alma por haber tenido la posibilidad de salir y de fumar. De haber evitado aquel encuentro furtivo. Pero era tan incapaz de reaccionar, que le avergonzaba encontrarse sentada a su lado, siendo víctima de todas las feromonas que inundaban su nariz y se implantaban en su cerebro. Lo peor de todo era que Nico lo sabía, sabía dónde se encontraba y con quién. Y probablemente, hasta lo que sucedería después._

 _Decidió desviar su mirada para ver el escenario. Arriba, de pie, con una amable sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, se encontraba Nozomi. La náusea le invadió por unos instantes, abrió los ojos ante aquella imagen y volvió, insegura, la vista a su acompañante._

– _¿Qué sucede, Ayase-san? –le había preguntado Umi, sentada en el lugar que antes ocupaba Erena._

Eli abrió los ojos y dio directamente con el techo de su casa. Un sueño, todo se había tratado de un sueño.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: Y así de repente, me quedé seca.**

 **¿Ustedes creen que Fanfiction está muriendo? Me entristece un poco ): he pensado en mudarme a Ao3 o a Wattpad, aunque no le tengo cariño a ninguna de esas, al menos no como a Fanfiction. Quizá es porque las personas tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que leer o escribir fanfics…**

 **Dejando de lado mis problemas jajaja, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **No tengo mucho que decir.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Dejen amor en forma de review :3**


End file.
